Harry Potter und die Macht des Phönixes
by TinaHewen
Summary: Fortsetzung zum Sorgerechtsfall Ein neues Schuljahr und neue Abenteuer in Hogwarts. Wie lange wird es geheim bleiben, dass Snape Harry adoptiert hat? Und wer ist das neue Mädchen, dass außer Harry niemand gesehen hat?
1. Geheime Botschaft

Fortsetzung zum „Sorgerechtsfall"

Ein neues Schuljahr und neue Abenteuer in Hogwarts. Wie sieht das Verhältnis zwischen Harry und Snape nun während des Unterrichts aus? Wie lange wird es geheim bleiben, dass Snape Harry adoptiert hat? Und wer ist das neue Mädchen, dass außer Harry niemand gesehen hat?

Geheime Botschaft 

Es war ein grauer Herbsttag. Die Bäume standen dicht aneinander gedrängt und dort, wo eine größere Lücke war, hing der halbtransparente Mantel bis zum Boden. Die schwere Nebeldecke ließ keinen noch so kleinsten Lichtstrahl durchdringen. Es war dunkel, obwohl es Tag war.

Das einzige Farbtüpfchen in der Landschaft war die purpurfarbene Lok des Hogwartsexpress. Der Zug war gefüllt mit einer ganzen Schülerschar. Während die neuen Schüler ihre Nasen an den Fensterscheiben platt drückten, in der Hoffnung, doch etwas von der vorbei ziehenden Landschaft erhaschen zu können, saßen die älteren Schüler quatschend zusammen und erzählten sich Geschichten aus ihren Ferien.

Doch nicht alle alt eingesessenen Hogwartsschüler waren munter im Gespräch vertieft. In einem Abteil des vorletzten Wagon war es ziemlich still. Harry Potter saß da. Er drückte seine Nase zwar nicht an der Scheibe platt, doch sein Blick war ebenfalls aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Jedoch nicht weil er an der Landschaft interessiert gewesen wäre. In Wahrheit sah er diese gar nicht. Er war in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Neville saß ihm gegenüber und war in einem Buch über Kräuterkunde vertieft, Ron und Hermine saßen im Abteil der Vertrauensschüler und diskutierten über das kommende Schuljahr und Ginny war mit Dean verschwunden.

„Hah!" rief Neville plötzlich unerwartet.

Harry zuckte zusammen, doch fasste er sich schnell wieder. „Was ist?" fragte er verwundert.

„Wie? Oh... nichts. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob man eine Odillie direkten Sonnenlicht aussetzen darf oder nicht. Eine Odillie ist eine sehr seltene Pflanze. Man findet kaum Informationen über sie. In dem Buch hab ich jetzt endlich ein paar Informationen gefunden. Sieh nur, aus dem Stempel der Blüte kann man eine sehr hilfreiche Substanz gewinnen, die in Heiltränken gegen schwere Vergiftungen verwendet wird. Das ist ja cool." Neville war ganz in seinem Element. Seine Augen glühten vor Begeisterung.

Leider sprang nichts von dieser Begeisterung auf Harry über. „Wieso interessierst du dich gerade für diese Pflanze?" fragte Harry mit vorgetäuschtem Interesse.

Neville sah Harry zuerst mit großen Augen an. Dann blickte er sich um, als wolle er überprüfen, ob noch wer im Abteil war. Schließlich beugte er sich geheimnisvoll vor. Harry tat es ihm gleich und Neville begann zu flüstern: „Ich habe zu meinem Geburtstag ein Päckchen Samen bekommen. Meine Großmutter wusste nicht was für welche es waren. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es Samen einer Odillie sind. Ich werde Professor Sprout fragen, ob sie mir hilft bei der Pflege."

„Ist ja interessant, aber warum flüsterst du?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Weil diese Pflanzen auf Grund ihrer Seltenheit sehr begehrt sind. Du darfst niemanden davon erzählen!" erklärte Neville und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, meinte er es ernst.

„Ähm... okay. Kein Problem!" sagte Harry und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Neville vergrub sich wieder in seinem Buch und Harry starrte erneut in die graue Landschaft, die unscharf an seinen nicht fokussierten Augen vorbei zog. Schnell hatte ihn die Gedankenwelt wieder. So vieles war letzten Sommer passiert. Und nichts davon durfte, oder wollte er weiter erzählen.

_Zum ersten mal in 15 Jahren hatte Onkel Vernon vollkommen durchgedreht und Harry brutal zusammen geschlagen, nur wegen eines zerbrochenen Teeservice aus China. Dann war Harry in einer Muggel-Gang und kam mit Alkohol und Drogen in Kontakt. Eine kurze Zeit genoss er eine Freiheit, die er nie zu vor gekannt hatte. Doch lange konnte er sie nicht auskosten. Denn sowohl der Orden, als auch die Todesser waren bereits auf der Suche nach ihm. Auch wenn Harry damals nicht sehr glücklich war Professor Snape zu sehen. So war er jetzt im Nachhinein mehr als dankbar, dass er gekommen war, um ihm wieder bewusst zu machen, wer er war und wohin er gehörte. Und nun war dieser einst verhasste Professor, sein Adoptivvater. Snape hatte sich völlig unerwartet als fürsorgliche und verständnisvolle Person entpuppt. Harry wunderte sich noch immer darüber. Und der Gipfel des Sommers lag gerade einmal einen Tag zurück. Er, Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren nun Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönixes_.

Ein schwaches Lächeln zog sich über Harrys Gesicht als ihm Severus Worte von der Früh in Erinnerung kamen: „Ich warne euch noch mal, das Kommunizieren über die Phönix-Brosche ist nur in Notfällen erlaubt. Wenn ich euch erwische, dass ihr sie für Streiche und sonstiges verwendet, wird das unangenehme Konsequenzen für euch haben."

„Ja, _DAD_!" hatte Harry geantwortet und schelmisch gegrinst. Worauf er einen typischen „Snapeblick" erntete, der ihn früher einmal sicher Angst gemacht hätte.

Harry kam aus seinem Gedankenausflug wieder zurück und sah sich im Abteil um. Ron und Hermine waren immer noch nicht zurück. Aber das war es nicht was im sonderbar vorkam. Irgendwas war diesmal anders. Harry stutzte und überlegte was es sein konnte. Und dann fiel es ihm ein. Draco Malfoy. Er hatte ihn weder am Bahnsteig gesehen, noch war er bisher am Abteil vorbeigekommen um dumme Sprüche zu klopfen.

„Hast du Malfoy heute schon gesehen?" fragte Harry nun Neville.

„Nein, zum Glück noch nicht" gab dieser zur Antwort.

„Kommt dir das nicht komisch vor. Er hat doch bisher noch nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen uns zu beleidigen", sprach Harry seine Verwunderung aus.

„Ron und Hermine sind ja auch noch nicht zurück. Er wird schon noch kommen. Oder vielleicht ist es ihm vergangen. So wie wir ihn letztes Mal fertig gemacht haben" vermutete Neville.

„Hmm... ja, gut möglich!" sagte Harry wenig überzeugt.

Er blickte noch eine Weile bei der Abteiltür hinaus. Gerade als er sich wieder abwenden wollte, ging ein Mädchen an der Tür vorbei, das Harry bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie war zu alt für eine Erstklässlerin, aber Harry war überzeugt, dass sie neu war. Es war zwar nur ein kurzer Augenblick in dem Harry sie sah, aber dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Zeit kurz still stehen würde. Beinahe in Zeitlupe ging sie an ihm vorüber. Sie hatte schwarzes langes Haar, das wie ein Schleier um ihre Schultern fiel und ihr Gesicht fast gänzlich verdeckte, dafür war mehr als deutlich zu sehen, dass ihr ein Zettel aus der Tasche fiel.

Harry sprang sofort auf, öffnete die Abteiltür und hob den Zettel auf. Doch das Mädchen war nicht mehr zu sehen. Ein wenig verblüfft sah sich Harry um. Dann blickte er auf den Zettel. Da stand „Veilchen trifft Löwenzahn" Eine geheime Botschaft also.

„Was ist?" fragte Neville, als er Harrys Verwirrung sah.

„Gar nichts. Ich komm gleich wieder" sagte Harry und nahm sich vor den Zettel dem Mädchen zurück zu geben. Natürlich mit dem Hintergedanken mehr über sie zu erfahren. Er ging in die Richtung in der sie verschwunden war. Bei jedem Abteil, das er passierte, blickte er hinein, um zu sehen, ob das Mädchen hier war, bis er schließlich am hintersten Ende angekommen war. Hier gab es nur noch die Toilette.

Als Harry auch diese prüfte und feststellte, dass sie leer war, stutzte er ein weiteres Mal. Das Mädchen kann sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben. Er war im letzten Wagon, hinter dem gab es nur mehr den Gepäckswagon. Doch der war normal immer abgesperrt.

Harry sah sich noch einmal um, ehe er die Hand auf die Schnalle legte. Die Tür ging ohne Probleme auf. „Also war das Mädchen hier durch gegangen", vermutete Harry und folgte ohne zu zögern.

Er war noch nie im Gepäckswagon gewesen. Hier war es dunkel, da es keine Fenster gab, und das Rattern des Zuges war um einiges lauter.

„Hallo?" fragte Harry in den Raum. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Harry lauschte ein wenig den Geräuschen. Schließlich zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprach „Lumos"

Der Lichtschein gab den Blick auf unzählige Kisten und Säcke frei. Hier wurde alles transportiert, was die Lehrer für das nächste Schuljahr brauchten, beziehungsweise auch die Essensvorräte, die die Hauselfen bestellt hatten. Aber weit und breit war kein Mädchen zu sehen. Ob sie sich versteckte?

„Hallo? Du hast einen Zettel verloren. Ich wollte ihn dir nur zurück geben!" erklärte Harry in der Hoffung sie würde sich zeigen. Doch seine Stimme verhallte in der Leere.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Du bist neu hier, nicht? Ich bin Harry," redete Harry weiter und begann sich zwischen den Kisten umher zu bewegen. Doch in jeden Winkel, in den er leuchtete, war nichts von dem Mädchen zu sehen.

Schließlich gab Harry seufzend auf und beschloss wieder zurück zu kehren. Als er jedoch die Tür erreicht, ließ sie sich nicht mehr öffnen. „Mist!" fluchte Harry und rüttelte stärker an der Tür. Doch diese ruckelte nicht einen Millimeter. „Alohomora" rief Harry und richtete den Zauberstab gegen die Tür. Aber auch das half nichts. „Na prima!" schimpfte Harry und kehrte der Tür wieder den Rücken.

In dem Moment legte der Zug eine Notbremsung ein. Die Wucht war so heftig, dass es Harry von den Füßen riss. Kurz darauf hörte eine hohe Stimme. Er dachte, dass sie von dem Mädchen kam und das es Hilfe brauchte. Jedenfalls hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis der Stimme nach zu gehen. Er wollte er sich wieder aufrappeln, doch offensichtlich hatten sich ein paar Kisten gelöst, die nun durch die Wucht umfielen und Harry unter sich begruben.

ooo

„Harry? Harry! Melde dich verdammt noch mal. Wo bist du?"

„Mr. Weasley, ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt. Die Kommunikation über..."

„Professor Snape, es IST ein Notfall. Harry ist verschwunden!"

„Was soll das heißen, verschwunden? Ist er denn nicht im Zug?"

„Es gab einen Zwischenfall. Eine Notbremsung. Alle Lichter sind ausgefallen. Ich bilde mir ein drei Frauen draußen gesehen zu haben. Aber die sind dann ganz plötzlich verschwunden. Jetzt geht das Licht wieder, aber Harry ist weg."


	2. Willkommen in Hogwarts

Willkommen in Hogwarts 

Es war immer noch dunkel, als Harry die Augen aufschlug. Aber er war nicht mehr da, wo er von den Kisten überrollt wurde. Er war in Hogwarts. Im Krankenflügel, um genau zu sein. Eine Bandasche zierte seinen Kopf und eine andere seinen rechten Arm. Sein Kopf brummte gewaltig. Was war nur passiert? Eine Notbremsung - die Kisten im Gepäckswagen - das Mädchen. Harry setze sich ruckartig auf, was er jedoch sofort bereute.

„Ahh..." stöhnte er, als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf würde explodieren.

„Mr. Potter. Legen sie sich sofort wieder hin. Es dauert bis die Medikamente wirken!" kam der Befehl von Madam Pomfrey.

„Ist sonst noch wer hier. Ist ein Mädchen hier gelandet? Sie war auch in dem Gepäckswagon. Geht es ihr gut? Ist sie verletzt?" stammelte Harry.

„Nein Mr. Potter. Außer ihnen war niemand dort. Ist das Reisen im Personenabteil neuerdings zu langweilig für sie? Müssen sie immer irgendwas Verrücktes tun? Oder hatte sie etwa schon Sehnsucht nach mir?" fragte Madam Pomfrey etwas verärgert.

„Sie verstehen nicht, ich bin nur..." versuchte sich Harry zu rechtfertigen.

„Es interessiert mich nicht. Sparen sie sich ihre Erklärungen bis das Fest vorbei ist. Professor Dumbledore wird sicher einige Fragen haben!" mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Krankenschwester um und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

Harry seufzte. Von wegen Sehnsucht. Harry fing an den Krankenflügel zu verfluchen. Ob das Mädchen ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte? Aber sie war neu hier, wieso hätte sie das tun sollen?

Harry sah sich im spärlichen Fackellicht um. Alle Betten waren leer. Bis auf ein weiteres. Es war ganz hinten im Raum. Harry konnte bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen nicht erkennen, wer es war.

Von Neugierde getrieben, verließ er sein Bett. Dabei stellte er fest, dass auch sein Bauch ziemlich schmerzte. Harry handelte sich von einem Bett zu anderen, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

„Ich glaub, mich trifft der Schlag!" sagte er vollkommen überrascht. Das in dem Bett war niemand geringerer als Draco Malfoy. Aber so wie der aussah, dürfte es ihm nicht besonders gut gehen. Er war übersäht mit blauen Flecken und Verbänden, die wahrscheinlich noch viel schlimmer Verletzungen unter sich verbargen. Was mag ihm wohl widerfahren sein?

Obwohl Harry tiefsten Hass für ihn empfand, spürte er keinerlei Schadensfreude. Was immer Draco passiert war, es muss ziemlich schlimm gewesen sein.

Mit einem Schlag ging plötzlich die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. Harry erschrak so sehr, dass er beinahe seinen Halt verloren hätte.

„Potter! Was machst du da?" rief Snape mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Besorgnis.

„Ich wollte nur sehn wer mein Zimmergenosse ist," erklärte Harry.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Professor Snape bei den beiden Schülern. „Du musst deine Nase wohl überall rein stecken, was?" fragte er, packte Harry bei seinem gesunden Arm und zerrte ihn mehr oder weniger wieder zu seinem Bett.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert? Er war nicht im Zug, oder?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Snape ignorierte die Frage und stellte seinerseits eine, „Wenn wir schon beim Thema ‚Zug' sind. Was zum Teufel hattest du im Gepäckswagen zu suchen? Wie bist du überhaupt da rein gekommen? Der Wagon war abgesperrt!"

„Ich bin dem neuem Mädchen gefolgt. Und die Tür war offen. Zumindest ursprünglich. Als ich wieder raus wollte, war sie zu." erzählte Harry.

„Was für eine Neue? Eine Erstklasslerin?" fragte Severus verwirrt.

„Nein. Sie war so alt wie ich, hätte ich geschätzt, mit schwarzen Haaren, die ihr bis ins Gesicht gehangen sind", beschrieb Harry das Mädchen.

„Es gibt keine neuen Schüler, außer den Erstklässlern" sagte der Professor nun wieder besorgt.

Harrys Augen wurden groß, „Aber... dann muss sie noch im Zug sein. Vielleicht liegt sie auch unter irgendwelchen Kisten!" mutmaßte Harry panisch, „Ihr müsst sie suchen!"

Severus hatte Mühe Harry zu beruhigen dann sah er ihn studierend an, ehe er sagte, „der Gepäckswagon wurde ausgeräumt, da war niemand außer dir. Und wie es ich schon sagte, wir erwarten auch keine neue Schülerin."

„Ich bin doch nicht verrückt. Sie war da. Sie ging an unserem Abteil vorbei. Sie hatte einen Zettel verloren. Ich wollte ihn ihr zurückgeben und bin ihr gefolgt, aber sie war plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschwunden." Harry merkte, dass Severus ihm nicht ganz glauben wollte.

„Hat sonst noch wer das Mädchen gesehen? Mr. Weasley oder Mrs. Granger?" fragte der ältere.

„Nein" meinte Harry niedergeschlagen, doch dann sah er wieder auf „Aber Neville vielleicht. Ich war mit ihm im Abteil."

„Na schön, ich werde das prüfen!" versprach Professor Snape.

„Wieso musste der Zug eigentlich notbremsen?" wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Das ist noch nicht ganz klar. Der Fahrer behauptet, es wären drei Frauen auf den Gleis gestanden. Doch dann setzt sein Gedächtnis aus." gestand Severus. „Mr. Weasley hat auch ebenfalls von drei Frauen geredet, die den Zug entlang gegangen sein sollten und dann plötzlich verschwunden waren."

Da fiel Harry plötzlich ein, dass er kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, eine Frauenstimme gehört hatte. Zuerst dachte er, dass sie dem Mädchen gehörte, aber sie konnten ja auch zu den Frauen gehört haben. Harry beschloss jedoch, das vorläufig für sich zu behalten.

Als später auch Professor Dumbeldore und Mc Gonagall dazu stießen. Musste Harry seine Geschichte wiederholen. Aber auch die beiden konnte Harry nicht sagen, warum der Zug so plötzlich bremsen musste. Oder was es mit den drei Frauen auf sich hatte.

Und Harry fragte sich, ob das geheimnisvolle Mädchen mit den Frauen verschwunden war und wenn ja, was waren das für Frauen, waren es überhaupt Menschen gewesen?


	3. Dracos Geschichte

**Dracos Geschichte**

„Ich fass es nicht. Ist das jetzt dein neuer Schlafplatz? Haben sie dich für zu gefährlich für den Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschätzt?"

Diese unfreundlichen Wörter holten Harry am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf. Harry brauchte seine Augen nicht zu öffnen um zu erkennen, wer sie gesagt hatte. Die Arroganz war nicht zu überhören, auch wenn sie ein wenig angekratzt klang.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" raunte Harry zurück und nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er nach, „Vielleicht bin ich ja hier um sicher zu gehen, dass dir nichts passiert."

Ein schmerzverzerrtes Lachen war die Folge. „Das war der beste Witz des Jahrhunderts." Und nach einem Hustenanfall stellte Draco klar, „_Du_ bist doch hier die wandelnde Katastrophenbombe. Bis gestern war ich hier noch in Sicherheit, aber jetzt weiß ich nicht, wie lange ich noch leben werde."

„Oh, aber ich bin nicht der Grund warum du hier bist. Oder hatte mein Kinnhacken in der Winkelgasse derartige Nachwirkungen?" fragte Harry und öffnete schließlich seine Augen. Ärger, war ein ziemlich guter Wecker. So schnell war er die Müdigkeit in der Früh noch nie losgeworden.

„Welche Arroganz. Denkst du wirklich ein Gryffindor könnte mir so zusetzten?" Malfoy lag auf seinem Bett, der Kopf war zu Harry dreht. Aufsetzten konnte er sich nicht.

„Was für ein Jammer, dass sie vergessen haben, dein Mundwerk zuzubinden" grummelte Harry.

„Oh... aber das wäre dann doch langweilig. Alleine kann man sich so schlecht streiten", war die überraschende Antwort des Slytherins.

Harry sah verwundert zu dem Blonden hinüber „Was ist eigentlich passiert?" wollte er wissen.

„Das geht dich nichts an" zischte Malfoy.

„Verstehe... der Herr ist in seiner Ehre gekränkt. War es vielleicht ein Mädchen, das dich verprügelt hat?" scherzte Harry.

„Du siehst wohl überall Mädchen, was?" witzelte der Slytherin.

„Du hast gestern mitgehört?" fragte Harry nun überrascht.

„Professor Snape hat die Angewohnheit ziemlich laut den Raum zu betreten, wenn er sich über etwas ärgert. Und gestern war er sehr verärgert" erinnerte Malfoy.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Er hat mich angesehen, als wenn ich verrückt wäre" antwortete Harry und vergaß, dass er seinen Gesprächspartner eigentlich nicht leiden konnte.

„Oh, Potter, du _bist_ verrückt!" versicherte ihn der Blonde mit Hohn.

„Bin ich nicht. Das Mädchen war da. Und das ist ihr aus der Tasche gefallen," dabei kramte Harry einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und ging zu Malfoy hinüber. Auch wenn er den Jungen hasste, hier war es derart langweilig, dass er beinahe froh war jemanden zum reden zu haben. Als er bei Malfoy angekommen war, streckte er ihm den Zettel hin. Doch dieser nahm ihn nicht, sondern sagte:

„Halt ihn näher, ich kann doch so nichts lesen"

Ein wenig überrascht hielt Harry den Zettel näher, so dass der Slytherin ihn im liegen lesen konnte.

„_Veilchen trifft Löwenzahn' _Was soll den das für ein Quatsch sein? War das Mädchen etwa Lila?"

Harry sah Malfoy verwirrt an, „Wieso lila?"

„Potter, hast du schon einmal dein Hirn eingeschaltet, oder hast du keines? _Löwenzahn_ bis du, würde ich meinen, also ist sie _Veilchen_. Und Veilchen sind violett. Hmm... vielleicht heißt sie so, Violetta."

Harry starrte Draco entgeistert an. An diese Möglichkeit hatte er noch nicht gedacht. Aber was ihn noch mehr verblüffte war, wie schnell Draco auf diese Theorie gekommen war.

„Mein Hirn funktioniert noch, auch wenn das im Moment so ziemlich das einzige ist. Außerdem kommunizieren wir Slytherins oft über solche Botschaften", erklärte der Blonde.

„Du meinst das stammt von einem Slytherin Mädchen namens Violetta?" wiederholte Harry immer noch verblüfft.

„Wäre möglich, aber erstens kenn ich niemanden mit diesen Namen und zweitens ist noch nicht bestätigt, ob es dieses Mädchen gibt, dass dir gestern den Kopf verdreht hat."

„Sie hat mir nicht den Kopf verdreht, ich wollte ihr nur den Zettel zurück geben." verteidigte sich Harry.

Malfoy lachte kurz auf „Ja, klar, Potter!"

Danach wurde es still. Beiden wurde bewusst, dass sie sich eben beinahe zivilisiert unterhalten haben. Zum ersten Mal in fünf Jahren. Bevor sich jedoch die unangenehme Stille ausbreiten konnte, kam die Rettung in Form von Professor Snape.

Diesmal knallte die Tür nicht mit einem lauten Bang auf. Aber Severus sah noch immer verärgert drein. Oder schon wieder?

„Was ist hier los?" fragte er die zwei stummen Jungen.

„Gar nichts" sagte Harry und ließ den Zettel mit der Geheimnachricht in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

„Wir unterhalten uns!" erklärte Draco. Er erwähnte aber nichts von dem Zettel, worüber Harry ihm dankbar war.

„Ihr unterhaltet euch? Und ich soll euch das glauben?" fragte der Lehrer zweifelnd.

Harry wurde immer unwohler. Severus war, seit er wieder in der Schule war, verändert und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob der Sev, den er in den Ferien kennen gelernt hatte, nun wieder verschwunden war. Severus schien Harrys Beklemmung zu bemerken.

„Nun ich muss auch mit euch reden!" meinte er schließlich, „Harry, setzt dich!"

Nun war Harry noch mehr verwirrt. Offensichtlich hatte Severus keine Probleme vor Draco mit ihm perdu zu sein. Und Draco schien interessanter Weise nicht überrascht darüber zu sein. Schließlich nahm er am Nachbarbett Platz, während Severus sich am Dracos Bettkante setzte.

Professor Snape schien eine Weile zu überlegen, wie er anfangen soll. Inzwischen wurde Harry ungeduldig.

„Um was geht es?" fragte er.

„Was Professor Snape, oder besser gesagt, dein Adoptivvater sagen will, ist, dass ich sein Patenkind bin und wir in Hinkunft zusammen auskommen müssen!" übernahm Draco schließlich die Initiative.

„Draco!" mahnte ihn Severus, der eigentlich etwas vorsichtiger vorgehen wollte.

„Was? Harry verkraftet das schon. Stimmst, _Bruder_?" fragte Draco mit verschmitzen Grinsen.

„Ähh..." mehr konnte Harry nicht raus bringen. Das war nun ein bisschen viel an Neuigkeiten. Sprachlos blickte er zwischen Draco und Severus hin und her. Verschiedene Gefühle machten sich in seinem Herz breit.

Wut, dass er das erst jetzt erfährt. Seiner Meinung nach hätte Severus das von Anfang an erwähnen müssen. Eifersucht, weil Draco offensichtlich schon länger Bescheid wusste. Verwirrung, weil Draco das so locker nahm.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht... das ist... etwas... überraschend. Du hast nie etwas davon erwähnt. Nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen. Wie viele Geheimnisse hast du noch vor mir? Du kannst mir nicht anbieten bei dir zu leben, ohne mir alles zu erzählen. Das ist... ich… ich fühl mich betrogen. Hintergangen... wie..." Harry war aufgesprungen und ging nun einige Schritte rückwärts, als wenn eine Gefahr von dem Bett aus gehen würde.

Wieso ist er nicht schon früher drauf gekommen. Unweigerlich fiel Harry sein unmöglicher Traum vom Zaubergamot ein. Wo Ron gemeint hätte er würde zu sehr unter Snapes Einfluss stehen und selber ein Todesser werde. Das Gefühl betrogen wurden plötzlich immer stärker. Steckten Draco und Severus unter einer Decke? Was hatten sie vor. Ein Todesser und ein Sohn eines Todessers. Immer mehr Panik stieg in Harry auf.

Severus war inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden: „Harry, ich..."

„NEIN, bleib weg von mir!" rief Harry und ging noch ein paar Schritte retour. „Was habt ihr vor?"

„Harry, hör auf dir was zusammen zu reimen. Ich..." versuchte Severus zu erklären und ging weiter auf Harry zu.

„_Ich_ reime mir was zusammen? Ein Professor den ich bis vor kurzen gehasst habe und der Schüler den ich am meisten hasste, wollen plötzlich meine Freunde sein? Das ist doch..." stammelte Harry.

Schließlich verlor Severus die Geduld. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er Harry eingeholt und am Arm gepackt. Harry versuchte sich zu befreien. Doch mit wenig Erfolg. „Hör mir zu Harry. Ich hätte es dir gesagt. Aber wir hatten kaum Zeit uns an einander zu gewöhnen. Nach dem Vorfall in der Winkelgasse hab ich ständig überlegt, wie ich es dir schonend beibringen kann. Allein Dracos Namen in deiner Gegenwart zu erwähnen schien mir zu gefährlich. Du hast in der Winkelgasse vollkommen deinen Verstand verloren."

„Die Winkelgasse" wiederholte Harry nachdenklich, dann blickte er finster zu Draco, „Hast du es da schon gewusst? Gewusst, dass Severus mich adoptieren will?"

Der Blonde nickte.

„Und du hast dennoch deine widerlichen Sprüche geklopft?" fragte Harry fassungslos und versuchte sich erneut erfolglos Snapes Griff zu entwinden, diesmal um auf Draco loszustürmen.

„Es ist immer lustig gewesen euch Gryffindors damit zur Weißglut zu bringen. Es waren doch nur Worte", erklärte Draco gelassen.

„Nur Worte, ja? Du machst dir einen Spaß daraus andere zu verletzen. Worte sind nun mal der Weg, wie wir uns verständigen. Und die falschen Worte können einen hart treffen. Hast du denn überhaupt kein Mitgefühl?" rief Harry außer sich.

„Mitgefühl? Hat mit mir jemals einer Mitgefühl gehabt?" konterte Draco.

Harry klappte seinen Mund auf und zu, aber es kam kein Wort über seine Lippen. Was hätte er darauf sagen sollen, seit wann brauchte ein Malfoy Mitgefühl?

Draco sah Harry scharf an „Ich weiß genau, was du denkst. Aber du bist nicht der einzige, der eine schwierige Kindheit hat. Ein Malfoy zu sein, ist kein Spaziergang. Immer irgendwelchen Anforderungen entsprechen zu müssen, keinen eigenen Willen haben zu dürfen... glaub mir, das ist nicht viel besser, als gehasst zu werden.

Die Maske der Arroganz war mein Schutzmantel. Meine Stütze. Ich lasse nur sehr wenige an mich heran. Ich bin nicht so stark wie du. Ich wäre an deiner Stelle schon lange zerbrochen."

Harry hatte seinen Protest gegen Snapes Griff aufgegeben und starrte den Slytherin an. Dieser hatte versucht sich etwas auf zusetzen. Sein Blick war ehrlich und ohne Hass, Hohn oder Arroganz.

„Ich... ich hatte keine Ahnung..." stammelte Harry.

„Du solltest auch keine Ahnung haben. Ich wollte nie, dass du davon erfährst. Aber die Situation hat sich geändert. Aber bitte, erzähle es nicht weiter", flehte Draco.

Harry senkte den Kopf und dachte eine Weile über das eben gehörte nach, dann sah er wieder auf. „Und was jetzt?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Severus.

„Na ja. Ich nehme an, dass das alles unter uns bleibt, oder? Wie soll ich mich verhalten? Wie viel dürfen die anderen mitbekommen?" fragte Harry.

Severus atmete tief durch. „Was dich und Draco angeht, das müsst ihr untereinander ausmachen. Was mich betrifft… nun ja, ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich möchte dir nicht das Gefühl geben, dich zurück zu weisen, oder zu benachteiligen. Aber ich habe das früher immer getan. Die Schüler werden es wahrscheinlich irgendwann merken, wenn ich damit aufhöre. Am besten folgst du deinem Gefühl."

„Meinem Gefühl? Ich bin zu verwirrt um meinen Gefühlen trauen zu können" gab Harry zu.

Severus lächelte verständnisvoll „Du hast bis morgen noch Zeit. Für heute bist du dem Unterricht freigestellt." Mit diesen Worten verließ Severus schließlich den Krankenflügel.

„Aber..." Harry wollte Severus noch zurück halten, doch da sprang die Tür schon ins Schloss.

Harry blickt noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür. Dann drehte er sich zu Draco um. Dieser hatte sich wieder zurückgelegt, aber sein Blick haftete immer noch auf Harry.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt was mit dir passiert ist?" fragte Harry.

Draco schloss die Augen. Nach dem keine Antwort kam, ging Harry zu seinem Bett zurück und ließ sich darauf fallen.

„Es waren Todesser!" klang plötzlich Dracos Stimme durch den stillen Raum. Sie klang fremd ohne den überheblichen Ton. „Der dunkle Lord wollte alle zukünftigen Todesser, die nach Hogwarts gehen aus der Schule haben. Er hat vor, die Ausbildung selber zu übernehmen. Uns alles, was für den Kampf wichtig ist, beizubringen. Ich wollte da nicht mitmachen, genauso wenig meine Mutter und Severus. Was mein Vater wollte, weiß ich zum Glück nicht. Ob du es glaubst, oder nicht. Ich hab das, was mein Vater machte, immer verabscheut. Ich wollte nie so werden wie er. Er sprach immer von Würde und Einfluss auf andere Menschen. Aber wenn er abends nach einem Todesser-Treffen heim gekrochen kam, da hab ich mich jedes Mal gefragt, wo da seine Würde geblieben war. Letztendlich war er doch nur feige. Es hat ihm selber nicht gefallen; hat seinen Ärger immer auf meine Mutter und mich übertragen. Seit er in Askaban ist, haben wir ein neues Gefühl der Freiheit genossen. Uns war nicht bewusst, wie stark wir unter seinem Einfluss standen haben. Der Sommer war anfangs wirklich toll. Aber als wir uns weigerten mit den Todessern mit zu gehen, mussten wir uns verstecken. Severus hat uns geholfen. Doch am Schluss haben sie uns doch gefunden. Wir haben lange gekämpft, und wäre Severus nicht rechtzeitig gekommen, würde ich nicht hier liegen. Hast du eine Ahnung wie viel grausliche Flüche es gibt, die einen Menschen quälen können? Ich war beinahe so weit, mir den Todesfluch herbei zu sehnen. Ich hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben."

Nach dieser Geschichte wurde es totenstill im Krankenflügel. Das Ticken der Wanduhr war auf einmal unnatürlich laut. Man konnte die Schüler am Gang hören, wie sie fröhlich plaudernd vorüber gingen.

„Voldemort war sicher sehr wütend, dass ihr entkommen seid" unterbrach Harry die Stille.

„Wahrscheinlich! Wir beide sind nun sein Hauptziel. Toll nicht?" erzählte Draco.

„Ich wundere mich nur, dass ich nichts davon bemerkt habe. Meine Narbe hat gar nicht gebrannt" stutzte Harry, setzte sich wieder auf und fuhr mit der Hand auf seine Stirn.

„Hast du endlich Okklumentik gelernt?" fragte der Blonde.

„Offensichtlich" kam die Antwort.

Nach einer weiteren Pause meinte Draco, „He, Potter. Wegen der Winkelgasse. Sobald ich wieder die Kraft dazu habe, werde ich mich an dir rächen. Außerdem habe ich deinen Einkauf in Gewahrsam genommen. Du wirst betteln müssen, um die Box wieder zu bekommen. Und ich werde es genießen!"

„Was für ein Glück. Und ich dachte schon wir wären uns näher gekommen. Aber du bist immer noch derselbe ekelhafte Slytherin." grummelte Harry.

Darauf hin musste Draco erneut lachen. „Verdammt Potter, hör auf mich zum lachen zu bringen, mit tut alles weh beim Lachen."

„Gut zu wissen" sagte Harry grinsend.


	4. Die erste Theorie

**Die erste Theorie**

„Hast du das gewusst?" war Rons erste Frage, als er mit Hermine in den Krankenflügel stürmte, um Harry zu besuchen.

„Ron!", mahnte Hermine, „Das ist der Krankenflügel! Du kannst hier nicht so einen Radau machen."

Ron verdrehte die Augen doch dann sah er Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Schön euch zu sehen.", begrüßte Harry seine Gäste, „Was hätte ich wissen sollen?"

„Snape! Er unterrichtet nicht mehr Zaubertränke." half Ron Harry auf die Sprünge.

„Ach so das meinst du. Ja, das habe ich gewusst." gestand Harry.

„Und du hast uns nichts gesagt?" Ron starrte seinen Freund grimmig an.

„Habs vergessen, aber was ist so schlimm dabei? In Verteidigung sind wir doch gut. Da kann er uns nicht so fertig machen."

„Das sagst du. Du liegst hier gemütlich und schwänzt den Unterricht, aber übe du mal vier Stunden lang Flüche und Gegenflüche mit einem Lehrer, der nur scharf drauf ist dich zu quälen", schimpfte Ron los.

„Vier Stunden?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ach ja, hätte ich vergessen. Hier dein Stundenplan, Harry." mischte sich Hermine ein.

Harry übernahm den Zettel und warf einen Blick darauf. Montags waren tatsächlich vier Stunden _Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste_ am Plan. Danach gab es eine Stunde Pause und dann _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ und zu guter letzt eine Doppelstunde _Verwandlungen_.

„Aber diese Neue, die wirkt total nett. Bin schon gespannt, wie sie im Unterricht ist.", erzählte Ron nun mit seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Neue? Ah du meinst Professor Firewood. Ja, die hat auf mich auch einen netten Eindruck gemacht. Aber mache dir keine allzu große Hoffnungen, sie ist Severus Exfreundin." verriet Harry.

Ron sah darauf hin Harry entsetzt an. „Ich weiß nicht was mich mehr schockiert. Dass du Professor Firewood schon kennst oder dass du weißt, dass sie Snapes Freundin war. Wie viele Geheimnisse hast du noch vor uns?"

„Viele Ron und glaub mir, du willst sie nicht wissen" meinte Harry.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Aber na gut. Dann erzähle ich dir die Sensation des heutigen Jahres auch nicht." meinte Ron eingeschnappt.

„Die Sensation des Jahres?" wiederholte Harry verwundert.

„Ja, über gewisse Typen, die wir nicht ausstehen können…." sagte Ron breit grinsend.

„Du meinst Draco?" fragte Harry nach.

„Dra..." Ron blieb der Satz im Mund stecken. „Seit wann nennst du _ihn_ denn beim Vornamen?" rief Ron entsetzt.

„Ron!" mahnte Hermine erneut.

Ron holte tief Luft und meinte dann mit gedämpfter Stimme „Sag mir nicht, dass du jetzt sein dickster Freund bist und weißt wo er steckt."

Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, „Nein, ich bin nicht sein dickster Freund. Aber ich weiß wo er ist und er wird, sobald er kann auch wieder beim Unterricht erscheinen."

Ron verschränkte beleidigt die Arme und sah von Harry weg.

„Ich weiß gar nicht warum wir noch Freunde sind!" nuschelte er vor sich hin.

Harry seufzte, „Ron, es tut mir Leid. Aber..."

„Aber was? Du erzählst mir offensichtlich gar nichts mehr. Was ist das für eine Freundschaft, wenn du lauter Geheimnisse vor mir hast? Das mit Malfoy hättest du mir sagen können. Ich dachte, er und seine Schlägertypen wären für immer aus Hogwarts verschwunden."

„Gryffindors." kam es plötzlich unerwartet aus dem anderen Ende im Saal. Draco konnte nicht mehr länger zuhören, ohne sich einzumischen.

Ron riss entsetzt die Augen auf und drehte sich zu dem Sprecher.

„Was denn Weaselbi, überrascht?" fragte Draco voller Hohn.

Nachdem sich der Rotschopf wieder gefangen hatte, fragte er gereizt: „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Hast du den Hogwartsexpress nicht mehr erreicht und bist beim Versuch ihn ein zu holen unter die Schienen gekommen?"

Draco lachte gequält auf, „Oh, Mann. Sind alle Gryffindors solche Witzbolde?"

Ron verstand diese Anspielung natürlich nicht und meinte empört: „Jedenfalls können wir noch aufrecht stehen."

„Keine Sorge Weasley. Ich werde schneller wieder auf den Beinen sein, als dir lieb ist. Genieße die Zeit bis dahin!"

Ron antwortete darauf nicht. Er sah Harry grimmig an und meinte: „Wir sprechen uns noch!" Dann verließ er den Krankenflügel.

Harry rieb sich über das Gesicht. Eine Freundschaft mit Ron war wirklich schwer zu halten, weil er sich immer gleich so aufregt und alles persönlich nimmt.

„Der wird schon wieder. Morgen haben wir Zaubertränke, da wird sich seine Stimmung wieder heben" versicherte Hermine.

Harry grinste schief.

„Weißt du denn schon, wann du hier raus darfst?", fragte das Mädchen weiter.

„Nein, aber ich denke, morgen bin ich wieder beim Unterricht." vermutete Harry.

„Fein, dann kannst du Ron und mir helfen" erklärte Hermine.

„Wobei?" stutzte Harry.

Hermine lehnte sich näher zu Harry, „Wir versuchen heraus zu finden, wer die drei Frauen waren, die den Zug gestoppt haben. Ron ist sich sicher, dass es keine normalen Wesen waren. Weißt du, das komische ist, die Frauen schienen etwas zu sagen, aber es war nichts zu hören und sie haben auch nicht auf eine Antwort gewartet. Sie sind den Zug entlang gegangen und als sie am Ende angekommen sind, verschwunden."

„Sie haben gesungen, glaube ich" platzte es aus Harry.

„Gesungen?" wiederholte Hermine überrascht „Hast du etwa was gehört?"

„Ja, ich denke ich habe jemanden singen gehört, bevor mir diese Kisten auf den Kopf gefallen sind- ich weiß nur, dass die Stimme sehr anziehend war." erinnerte sich Harry plötzlich.

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten, als ob sie über etwas nachdenken würde. Dann rief sie plötzlich „Wie sehen uns morgen!" und verschwand.

„Du machst sogar deinen Freunden Angst mit deinen Erlebnissen!" stellte Draco fest.

„Das war keine Angst. Sie hatte mehr den Eindruck gemacht, sie wüsste plötzlich was und will sofort die Theorie überprüfen." erklärte Harry.

„Hmm... , du kennst sie besser!" bestätigte Draco.

„Aber komisch ist das Ganze schon. Zuerst das Mädchen, dann die Sirenen"

„Sirenen?" fragte Harry.

„Das sind singende Frauen. Sie locken mit ihren Gesang Männer in den Tod. Zuerst frohlocken sie und dann bringen sie die Männer um" erklärte der Blonde.

„Du denkst es waren Sirenen?"

„Wäre doch möglich. Vielleicht kannst du ja noch von Glück reden, dass dir die Kisten auf den Kopf gefallen sind." scherzte Draco.

Harry jedoch fror das Gesicht ein. Plötzlich setzten sich eins und eins zusammen. Dann hat das Mädchen Harry beschützt? Die Kisten hätten sich doch sofort lösen müssen, als der Zug zur Bremsung angesetzt hat, aber das haben sie nicht. Sie fielen erst auf ihn, als er die Stimmen hörte. Aber woher wusste das Mädchen von den „Angriff" wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte.


	5. Streng nach Rezept

**Streng nach Rezept, oder mit Gefühl?**

Wie erwartet wurde Harry am nächsten Tag von Madam Pomfrey aus dem Krankenflügel geschmissen. Als er sich beim Frühstück zu Ron setzte, merkte er, dass sein Freund immer noch sauer auf ihn war.

„Salma Firewood war in Hufflepuff, als sie auf die Schule ging. Sie war die Einzige, die Snape das Wasser reichen konnte." flüsterte Harry.

Ron sah zuerst seinen Freund finster an, doch die Neugierde drängte dann doch zur nächsten Frage: „Und sie war wirklich Snapes Freundin?"

Harry nickte, „Wäre der Job in Amerika nicht gewesen, hätten sie womöglich geheiratet."

„Wie kann eine Frau wie sie nur so einen schlechten Geschmack haben?" fragte Ron, ohne nachzudenken. Als er jedoch Harrys verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hinzu „Entschuldige. Ich weiß, er ist jetzt anders, aber ich kann nicht so schnell vergessen, wie er sich bisher immer uns gegenüber benommen hat."

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit sich selbst ein Bild von der neuen Lehrerin zu machen, der Unterricht fängt gleich an!" unterbrach Hermine.

Die Jungs und das Mädchen verließen die große Halle und gingen zum ersten Mal mit guter Laune in den Kerker hinunter. Vor der Klassentüre wurde schon viel getuschelt und gemunkelt, jeder fragte sich wie die neue Lehrerin wohl sein wird.

Und schließlich ging die Klassentüre auf. „Guten Morgen, Kinder. Tretet ein!" begrüßte sie die Schülerschar freundlich.

Wenige Sekunden später saß jeder auf seinen Platz und blickte gespannt nach vorne. Keine tratschte mehr, alle waren zu neugierig auf das Folgende.

„Wow, hat Severus euch die Zungen verhext, sobald ihr das Klassenzimmer betretet?" fragte die neue Lehrerin amüsiert. Ein leises Kichern machte die Runde. Ein paar Kommentare später hatte Professor Firewood bereits die ganze Klasse in ihren Bann gezogen.

„Nun, genug gealbert. Wie ihr gemerkt habt, habe ich alle in den UTZ Kurs aufgenommen, die ein A geschafft haben. Ich denke, jeder der Lust zu brauen hat, soll es auch tun können. Aber nun zu euch, warum seit ihr hier? Warum wollt ihr Zaubertränke brauen können? Mr. Longbottom?"

„Ja?" fragte der schüchterne Junge.

„Wieso hast du den UTZ Kurs gewählt?"

„Ich möchte später einmal Heiler werden." gestand Neville.

„Du nimmst es nur weil es zur Ausbildung gehört?" fragte die Lehrerin weiter.

„Nein, es interessiert mich auch, aber... na ja... ich bin nicht so toll im Brauen."

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Es gibt viele Varianten, wie man an das Tränkebrauen heran gehen kann. Ich bin sicher, auch du findest bald deine eigene Methode gute Tränke zu brauen.", meinte die Professor Firewood zuversichtlich.

„Mr. Potter, warum sind sie hier?"

„Ähmm..." Harry sah verwundert auf. „... ich äh, brauch den Kurs ebenfalls für mein Berufsziel."

„Ach, komm schon. Du hast dich im Sommer in die Höhle des Löwen begeben, und dass, obwohl du auch ohne Nachhilfe eine tolle Note hattest."

Harry lief rot an und blickte zu Boden.

„Na schön. Mister Weasley! Wie sieht es bei ihnen aus? Auch nur aus reinem Pflichtgefühl hier?" fragte Professor Firewood weiter.

„Nein, ich bin hier, weil es mir Spaß macht" log der Rothaarige.

Mrs. Firewood begann breit zu grinsen, „Na endlich. DAS wollte ich hören. Ich hoffe, dass jeder von euch aus diesen und NUR diesem Grund da ist. Denn nur dann, ist man auch fähig gute Tränke zu brauen. Es muss einem Spaß machen. Das Brauen ist eine Art Kunst, bei der man mit Leib und Seele dabei sein muss. Rezepte sind zwar gut und schön, aber das nötige Feingefühl und den Instinkt für die richtige Dosierung, den findet man in keinem Rezept. Das muss man in sich tragen. Und ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist deswegen da, um ein Gefühl für das Brauen zu bekommen. Ihr habt in den letzten fünf Jahren viele Tränke kennen gelernt, aber wer von euch kann spontan einen Stärkungstrank brauen?"

Hermines Hand schoss sofort in die Höhe.

„Ja, Mrs.?"

„Granger. Es gibt verschiedene Rezepte je nachdem für..." doch Hermine wurde unterbrochen.

„Mrs. Granger. Das Rezept interessiert mich nicht. Machen sie einfach den Trank. Die Zutaten finden sie hier im Kasten."

Hermine schaute etwas verwundert, doch dann stand sie auf und holte die Zutaten.

„Fein, wer sieht sich noch in der Lage einen Stärkungstrank zu brauen, ohne einen Blick ins Buch zu werfen?" fragte Mrs. Firewood.

Neville zeigte zögerlich auf. „Sehr gut Mr. Longbottom. Bitte!" Mrs. Firewood deutete dem Jungen ebenfalls zum Vorratsschrank zu gehen.

„Mr. Potter?" fragte die Lehrerin.

„Ja?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Wie sieht es aus? Hast du keine Idee, wie man auf die schnelle einen Stärkungstrank braut?"

„Ich äh... hab noch nie ohne Rezept gebraut. Professor Snape hat immer auf die genaue Einhaltung der Rezepte bestanden." erzählte Harry.

„Na schön, aber was würdest du machen, wenn du ein wenig mehr Energie brauchen würdest?" fragte die Lehrerin weiter.

„Ich geh in den Supermarkt und kauf mir ein Red Bull!" rutschte es dem Jungen etwas patzig heraus, der langsam etwas genervt war.

Wider Erwarten begann Professor Firewood zu grinsen. „Eine gute Idee. Wieso ein Red Bull? Was ist in dem Getränk drinnen?"

Harry war nun ziemlich erstaunt. Nicht nur weil die Lehrerin das Muggelgetränk kannte, sondern weil sie es offensichtlich auch für eine gute Idee hielt.

„Ich glaube, Taurin, Koffein und so Zeug" versuchte sich Harry zu erinnern.

„Na bitte, da hast du ja schon zwei Zutaten. Bitte..." nun wurde auch Harry zu dem Zutatenschrank verwiesen.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die drei Stärkungstränke fertig. Professor Firewood ging zu Hermines Kessel. Sie sah sich den Trank an und meinte, „Sieht aus wie ein perfekter Trank." gab die Lehrerin zu, danach ließ sie ein paar Tropfen auf ihre Zunge tropfen.

„Iggg..." war die erste Reaktion auf den Trank.

Hermine war erschrocken, „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung Professor?"

„Der Trank ist perfekt nach dem Rezept von Timo Watsen gebraut und er schmeckt genau so ekelhaft. Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen dem ganzen mehr Geschmack zu verpassen?" fragte die Lehrerin.

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, unfähig auf die Frage zu antworten.

Als nächstes kam Nevilles Trank dran. Der Trank schien vom Geschmack besser zu sein, doch meinte die Lehrerin, dass er etwas zu stark sei. „Hier fehlt nur noch ein bisschen Übung, aber sonst bist du auf dem richtigen Weg Mr. Longbottom. Und nun zu ihnen Mr. Potter." Die Lehrerin kam nun zu Harrys Kessel und ließ auch von diesem Trank zwei Tropfen auf ihre Zunge gleiten.

Überrascht hob sie beide Augenbrauen. „Ich gestehe ich habe noch nie diese Zutaten verwendet für einen Stärkungstrank. Aber sowohl der Geschmack als auch die Wirkung sind sehr überzeugend. Was hast du noch dazu gegeben?"

„Also die Basis ist ein starker Kaffee. Dann ist da noch Guaranapulver drin, das ist auch Energie bringen, ich hab kein Taurin gefunden. Und Erdbeerpulver! Ich brauchte noch etwas, dass dem Trank einen Geschmack gibt, aber sonst keinen weiteren Einfluss auf den Trank hat." sagte Harry unsicher.

Die Lehrerin war mehr als zufrieden „Und woher wusstest du wie du die Zutaten dosieren musstest? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du schon oft mir diesen Zutaten Tränke gebraut hast."

„Ich hab schon sehr oft Kaffee zubereitet und weiß in etwa wie viel Pulver auf wie viel Liter Wasser gehört. Beim Guaranapulver, habe ich geschätzt. Und die Menge des Erdbeerpulver habe ich abgeschmeckt."

Professor Firewood strahlte Harry an. „Ich denke du hast schon ein sehr gutes Gefühl, was die Dosierung angeht. Genau wie es bei dem Kaffee ist, ist es auch mit allen anderen Zutaten. Wenn ihr schon fünf Jahre lang nach Rezept gebraut hat, dann muss euch doch aufgefallen sein, dass die Dosieren der einzelnen Zutaten bezogen auf die Wirkung, die der Trank haben soll, immer gleich ist."

Ein Blick durch die Klasse verriet der Lehrerin, dass sich noch keiner darüber Gedanken gemacht hat. „Nein? Dann habe ich eine Aufgabe für euch. Bis zur nächsten Stunde nehmt ihr euer Zaubertrankbuch her und schreibt alle Zutaten und ihrer Dosierung und Wirkung zusammen. Vollkommen Rezept unabhängig. Ihr nehmt euch Zutat für Zutat heraus und schaut wie die Dosierung in verschiedenen Tränken aussieht und das schreibt ihr dann auf."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse.

„He? Was sollen die langen Gesichter? Ihr könnt euch doch zusammen tun und jeder nimmt andere Zutaten unter die Lupe. Ihr könnt gerne im Teams arbeiten."

Die Laune wurde nur ein bisschen besser.

„Fangt einfach einmal an, ihr müsst nicht fertig werden, es geht mir nur darum dass ihr erkennt, dass es gewisse Zutaten gibt, dessen Dosierung immer dieselbe ist, egal welchen Trank man braut" sagte Professor Firewood schließlich, ein wenig enttäuscht, dass ihre Begeisterung nicht auf die Klasse überging.

Endlich verschwanden die langen Gesichter wieder.

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. 30 Punkte für Gryffindor für die drei Tränke."

„Was hält ihr von der neuen Lehrerin?" fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie ist irgendwie genau das Gegenteil von Snape.", gestand Harry noch immer verwirrt darüber, dass sein Trank angeblich der beste der drei war.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie kann sie nur sagen, dass mein Trank schrecklich schmeckt? Ich hab mich genau an das Rezept gehalten. Der Trank war in Ordnung!" rief Hermine aufgebracht.

„Sie hat doch zugegeben, dass der Trank rezeptgenau war. Aber er hat dennoch nicht gut geschmeckt." nahm Ron die Lehrerin in Schutz.

„Soll ich mir jetzt bei jedem Trank überlegen, wie er geschmackvoller wird. Ich denke, derjenige der das Rezept geschrieben hat, wird sich sicher lang genug damit auseinander gesetzt haben. Er wird seinen Grund haben, warum er den Trank so gemacht hat." fand Hermine.

„Vielleicht will sie, dass wir selber in der Lage sind Tränke zu erfinden. Die Aufgabe würde jedenfalls darauf hindeuten." bemerkte Harry.

Hermine zog die Stirne kraus und überlegte, „Na ja... Sie hat schon Recht, was die Dosierung angeht. Ich hab nur noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Aber wenn man schnell handeln muss, ist es doch besser, wenn man schon ein Rezept bei der Hand hat, als wenn man erst anfangt eines zu kreieren."

„Aber noch schneller geht es, wenn man kein Rezept braucht, sondern mit dem was man hat, einen Trank mit gewünschter Wirkung zusammen brauen kann", konterte Harry.

„Aber Rezepte sind wichtig, gerade für Tränke mit mehr als 20 Zutaten. Viele große Köpfe haben schwierige Tränke erfunden, bei denen es unnötige Zeitverschwendung wäre den Trank neu zu erfinden." meinte Hermine entrüstet.

„He, Mine. Krieg dich wieder ein. Ich bin sicher Professor Firewood weiß, was sie tut. Es ist beides wichtig- Rezepte und das Gefühl zum Brauen. Wenn man in einer Notlage ist, kann es Leben retten, wenn man spontan was zusammen mischen kann. Natürlich ist man sonst besser dran, wenn man ein Rezept bei der Hand hat.", ging nun Ron dazwischen.

„10 Punkte für Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley!" erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter den drei Freunden.

Verwundert drehten sich die drei um. Professor Firewood warf den Dreien einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Professor!" begann Hermine nervös. Doch die Lehrerin hob die Hand.

„Mrs. Granger wie ich im Unterricht schon sagte, es gibt viele Varianten ans Tränkebrauen heran zu gehen. Jeder hat in dem Thema seine eigene Meinung. Natürlich sind Rezepte wichtig, nur so konnte das Wissen über viele alte Tränke bis heute überleben. Doch wie ich mir vorstellen kann, habt ihr in den letzten fünf Jahren nur nach Rezept gebraut. Ich möchte euch nun ein bisschen mehr Gefühl für das Brauen näher bringen. Nicht alles muss immer streng nach Rezept gehen. Und wenn man einmal Tränke erfinden will, muss man dieses Gefühl und die Intuition haben." Damit lächelte die Lehrerin die drei Schüler freundlich an.

Hermine lächelte etwas verlegen zurück, während Ron und Harry breit grinsten. Das würde sicher noch ein interessantes Jahr in dem Fach werden.


	6. Je höher man steigt

AN: Schön, dass euch die Fortsetzung gefällt und ihr schon so fleißig am Reviewen seid. Ich werde versuchen nicht all zu lange Abstände zwischen den Kaps zu machen, aber mein Sohn ist jetzt schon 6 Monate und ziemlich aktiv. Frag mich ständig, wie JK Rowling das schafft mit drei Kindern. 

ooo

Je höher man steigt… 

… desto tiefer der Fall

Somit hat auch für Harry das neue Schuljahr seinen Lauf genommen. Die erste Woche war noch sehr harmlos. Die Hausaufgaben hielten sich in Grenzen und doch konnte man schon merken, dass in den UTZ Kursen mehr von den Schülern abverlangt werden würde, als sie bisher pro Jahr leisten mussten.

So freute sich die Allgemeinheit auf das erste Wochenende. Während Samstagvormittag noch für Hausaufgaben herhalten musste, hatten die meisten am Nachmittag Zeit die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen.

Harry war auf den Weg zu Hagrid, nachdem er eine Eule von seinem großen Freund bekommen hatte. Der Halbriese saß vor seine Hütte und schnitzte auf einem Holzklotz herum.

„Hi Hagrid!" rief Harry schon von weitem.

„Hiya Harry!" begrüßte der Große den Jungen, „Wie geht's?"

„Ganz gut" meinte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„War ne Menge los bei dir im Sommer... und die Sache im Zug… ist mir ein Rätsel wie die Kisten sich lösen konnten. Sind doch immer fixiert. Na ja das Ganze war ne komische Sache. Dumbledore arbeitet noch daran."

„Hagrid, du hast gesagt, du hast etwas für mich?" unterbrach Harry, der im Moment nicht über den Zugsvorfall sprechen wollte.

„Ja. Ich konnte es dir nicht per Eule schicken, daher dachte ich, ich warte bis du her kommst. Komm mit!" mit diesen Worten erhob sich Hagrid und ließ den Holzbalken mit dem darin steckenden Messer fallen.

Harry folgte ihm hinter die Hütte, wo ein kleiner Schuppen stand. „Hier!" deutete Hagrid voller Stolz.

Harry zog die Stirn in Falten. „Das ist ein Schuppen!" bemerkte er verwirrt.

„Ja, mach auf!" sagte Hagrid aufgeregt.

Harry ging also auf den Schuppen zu und öffnete die halbverfallene Holztür. Es war ziemlich dunkel im Schuppen und sehr dreckig. Hier standen allerlei Werkzeuge herum, die Hagrid wohl für seinen kleinen Garten brauchte. Harry wollte sich gerade umdrehen und seinen Freund fragen, was das Ganze soll, doch da schritt dieser an dem Jungen vorbei und ging in den hintersten Winkel.

Harry kam zögerlich nach. Hagrid stand vor etwas, das von einem schweren Stoff zugedeckt war. Als Harry nah genug gekommen war, packte Hagrid den Stoff und zog ihn mit einem Ruck herunter. Dabei wirbelte er derart viel Staub auf, dass Harry die Augen schließen musste und ein paar Mal hustete.

Als sich der Dunst wieder gelegt hatte, wurde der Blick auf das, was vor dem Jungen stand, frei. Harrys Mund klappte auf.

„Was...?" fing der Junge an doch verstummte wieder.

„Das hat Sirius gehört. Er hat es mir geliehen. In der Nacht, als deine Eltern starben. Ich war hier um dich zu den Dursleys zu bringen. Sirius kam auch. Er wollte dich an sich nehmen, aber ich hatte strikte Anweisung von Dumbledore. Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt, da hat er mir sein Motorrad geliehen. Ich nahm an, dass er es wieder haben will. Aber na ja, jetzt wird er es sich wohl nicht mehr abholen kommen und ich bin sicher er wollte, dass du es bekommst."

Harry lauschte Hagrid Worten, während er seine Finger über das glänzende Motorrad streichen ließ. Zu Worten war er nicht fähig.

„Es ist ein _fliegendes_ Motorrad!" erklärte Hagrid. Und nachdem Harry immer noch nichts sagte, fragte er, „Gefällt es dir nicht?"

„Machst du einen Witz? Das ist klasse. Es hat Sirius gehört?" fragte der Junge nach.

Hagrid nickte zur Bestätigung. Harry schob die Maschine aus dem Schuppen um sie besser sehen zu können. Hagrid erklärte dem Jungen, wie sie funktionierte. Während der Junge schon einmal auf dem großen Sattel Probe saß.

„Fühlt sich gut an. Und hier wirft man die Maschine an?" fragte Harry und als Antwort heulte der Motor auf.

„Toll nicht? Der Flughebel ist hier, siehst du. Den drückt man hinunter und schon heb die Maschine ab. Ist eigentlich ziemlich einfach" sagte Hagrid.

„Geh mal zu Seite, ich will ein bisschen fahren" rief Harry um den Motorlärm zu übertönen.

„Ich weiß nicht." meinte Hagrid unsicher.

„Komm schon. Was hab ich von einem Motorrad, wenn ich nicht damit fahren kann?"

„Na schön" ließ sich Hagrid breitschlagen, „aber nur eine Runde um meine Hütte. Es müssen ja nicht alle wissen."

„Okay!" rief Harry begeistert. Am Anfang ruckelte die Maschine noch stark, doch dann hatte Harry den Dreh heraußen. Nach einigen Runden um Hagrids Hütte rief Harry, „das ist eh urleicht! Ich probiere jetzt den Fluggang!"

„Nein, Harry nicht!" rief der Halbriese geschockt, doch der Junge hörte ihn nicht, sondern legte den Hebel auf „Flug" um.

„HARRY, Komm zurück,... du kannst das Ding doch gar nicht landen!" rief Hagrid und versuchte hinter dem Motorrad herzulaufen. Fast hätte er es eingeholt, doch da war Harry schon zu hoch oben.

Der Junge war einfach zu berauscht um irgendetwas davon mitzubekommen. Immer höher und höher stieg er mit der Maschine. Das Gefühl war vollkommen anders, als mit seinem Flugbesen. Und die Tatsache, dass das Motorrad Sirius gehört hatte, wühlte in Harry gehörig die Emotionen auf. Ein Hochgefühl machte sich in im breit, als wenn er die Sorgen am Boden gelassen hätte. Mit einem lauten Freudenschrei machte er seinen Emotionen Luft.

Als er Ron und Hermine am Seeufer sah, winkte er ihnen glücklich zu. Den beiden wären beinahe die Augen raus gefallen.

„Harry, was ist das?" rief Hermine aus vollem Hals, da ihr Freund sie sonst nicht gehört hätte.

„Sirius fliegendes Motorrad!" schrie Harry zurück.

„Kannst du das Ding überhaupt fliegen?" fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Sicher kann er siehst du doch!" meinte Ron, der die Frage überflüssig fand.

„MR. POTTER!" erschallte plötzlich eine magisch verstärkte Stimme.

Harry wendete die Maschine, um zu sehen, von wem sie stammte. Professor McGonagall stand mit ihren Zauberstab an der Kehle und funkelte ihn gefährlich an. Oh ja, ihr Blick war so streng, dass Harry ihn auch auf die Distanz eindeutig sehen konnte. Verwundert, warum sich seine Hauslehrerin so aufregte, steuerte Harry die Maschine wieder Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Doch wie bringt man die Maschine zum Sinken?

Hagrid fuchtelte wie wild mit den Händen und schien zu versuchen Harry etwas zu sagen. Nachdem der Hagrid merkte, dass Harry ihn nicht verstand, rannte er zu McGonagall. Für Harry war es inzwischen klar, er musste nur den Flughebel wieder in die Anfangsposition schieben. Gedacht, getan. Die Maschine hustete ein paar Mal und der Motor war abgestorben.

„Nicht den Hebel zurückschieben" drang nun Hagrids ebenfalls verstärkte Stimme zu Harry durch.

Doch inzwischen hatte Harry auch schon bemerkt, dass dies die falsche Idee war. Kaum war der Motor abgestorben, fiel die Maschine gemäß der Erdanziehungskraft zurück zu Boden. Hermines Schrei war auch ohne magische Verstärkung zu Hören.

Harry versuchte noch während des Falls den Motor neu zu starten. Drei Meter vor dem Boden heulte die Maschine endlich wieder auf und dank Harrys schneller Reflexe konnte er in aller letzten Sekunde den Flughebel wieder runter drücken.

Das Motorrad fing wieder an zu steigen. Harry blickte hinter sich, um Hagrid und McGonagall zu sehen. Ein wenig verwundert stellte er fest, dass Hagrid immer noch mit den Armen fuchtelt und seine Hauslehrerin die Hände vor ihren Mund geschlagen hatte.

„... der Baum!" drangen kaum wahrnehmbar Ron und Hermines Stimmen an Harrys Ohr. Schnell drehte sich Harry wieder nach vor, aber nur um zu sehen, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte dem Baum auszuweichen.

„Oh nein, nicht du schon wieder!" rief Harry, kurz bevor er in die Zweige der Peitschenden Weide krachte. Es war, als ob die Peitschende Weide den Störenfried sofort erkannte, denn sie begann wütend auf ihn ein zu schlagen. Es dauerte bis dem Baum Einhalt geboten werden konnte. Als die Zweige endlich erstarrten, fielen Harrys Körper und Sirius Maschine, wie zwei Steine zu Boden.

ooo

„Wer hat dem Jungen diese Maschine gegeben?" ertönte eine sehr wütende Stimme.

„Ich wollte ihm doch nur eine Freude machen. Immerhin gehörte sie seinem Paten!" verteidigte sich eine zweite Stimme.

„Riesengroß, aber kein Hirn in der Birne!" zischte die wütende Stimme erneut.

„Bitte!" drang nun eine mahnende Stimme an Harrys Ohr. „Streiten bring jetzt auch nichts"

„Schschsch... er kommt zu sich!" erklang nun eine Frauenstimme.

Nur vage begriff Harry, dass er gemeint war. Ja, er kam zu sich, aber er wollte nicht die Augen auf machen. Ihm tat alles weh, als ob er keinen einzigen heilen Knochen mehr hatte.

„Mr. Potter, können sie mich hören?" fragte die Frauenstimme, die eigentlich nur Madam Pomfrey gehören konnte.

Ja, laut und deutlich, wollte er sagen, aber mehr als ein Brummen kam nicht über seine Lippen.

Hagrid trat mit Selbstvorwürfen geplagt von einem Bein zum andern „Harry, es tut mir Leid, ich hätte dir vorher sagen sollen, dass du, so lange du in der Luft bist, auf keinen Fall den Hebel anfassen darfst. Zum Landen..."

„Es reicht!" zischte die wütende Stimme dazwischen, „Wie blöd muss man den sein, einen Sechzehnjährigen ein Motorrad zu schenken. Hast du mit deinem Spatzenhirn..."

„Severus!" ging nun die mahnende Stimme dazwischen.

„Albus, der Junge hätte dabei drauf gehen können!"

„Ich weiß, aber im Interesse des Jungens sollten wir dieses Gespräch nicht hier führen."

Nun hatte Harry auch ohne die Augen öffnen zu müssen, einen Überblick, wer sich aller im Raum befand. Er wollte Severus sagen, dass es ihm gut ging und er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, doch erneut kam nur ein unverständliches Brummen heraus. Dann wollte Harry sich aufsetzen um zu zeigen, dass es ihm gut ging, doch auch sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen.

‚Vielleicht geht es mir doch nicht so gut', ging Harry durch den Kopf, bevor er sein Bewusstsein wieder verlor.


	7. Eifersucht und Streit

**Eifersucht und Streit  
**  
„Soviel Solidarität hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet, Potter!" klang eine leicht amüsierte Stimme an Harrys Ohr.

Doch der Junge war noch nicht ganz wach, um die Stimme zuzuordnen, und er wollte auch nach wie vor die Augen nicht öffnen. Sein Körper schmerzte nicht mehr so viel, aber er fühlte sich sehr steif.

„Oder war es die Sehnsucht nach mir?" fragte die Stimme selbstgefällig.

„Draco?" fragte Harry nun verwirrt. Sein Hirn wollte nicht wirklich arbeiten.

„Oh ja, Harry, hier bin ich. Fehlt es dir an etwas? Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" fragte der Slytherin mit süßer Stimme.

„Hähh?" brummte der Gryffindor.

Draco guckte Harry kritisch an: „Oh Mann. Hat es deine Birne zermalmt?"

„Sehr witzig. Was macht's du hier?" fragte Harry genervt.

Nun zogen sich Dracos Augenbrauen zusammen. Offensichtlich war sein Erzfeind noch nicht ganz aus dem Koma erwacht. „Was denkst du denn, wo ‚hier' ist?"

Endlich öffnete Harry die Augen. Aber als er den Krankenflügel erkannte, schloss er sie sofort wieder und stöhnte: „Was... ist passiert?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen. Aber im Gespräch ist irgendwas mit Motorrad und peitschender Weide gefallen!", erinnerte sich der Blonde.

Mit einem Ruck schossen Harrys Augen wieder auf. Man konnte richtig sehen, wie ihm alles wieder einfiel. „Sirius fliegendes Motorrad!" rief er. Dann setzte sich der Gryffindor auf. Draco blickte ihn nur fragend an.

„Fliegendes Motorrad?" fragte Draco und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, es hat meinen Paten gehört. Hagrid hat es mir geschenkt!" erklärte Harry.

Nun schien Draco ein Licht auf zu gehen.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry unsicher nach.

„Das erklärt warum Severus so sauer auf diesen nichtsnutzigen Riesen ist!" erklärte Draco.

„Er ist nicht nichtsnutzig. Er ist mein Freund!" verteidigte Harry den Halbriesen.

„Du hattest immer schon einen komischen Geschmack von Freunden!" meinte der Blonde kopfschüttelnd.

„Immerhin habe ich Freunde!" zischte Harry nun wütend.

„Ach ja? Bei solchen Freunden sind ja jegliche Feinde überflüssig!" zischte Draco zurück.

Harry warf den Slytherin einen giftigen Blick zu. Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, kam Madam Pomfrey herein.

„Mr Malfoy. Es ist zwar schön zu sehen, dass es Ihnen langsam gut geht, aber dennoch haben Sie außerhalb ihres Bettes nichts zu suchen. Und Sie, Mr Potter, sollten sich ganz schnell wieder hinlegen! Der Trank hat Ihnen die Schmerzen genommen, aber es wird noch dauern bis alle Ihre Knochen wieder heil sind!"

Danach murmelte sie noch mehrere unverständliche Sachen, während sie Harrys Decke dem Jungen wieder bis zum Hals hoch zog und ihm ein frisches Glas Wasser auf den Nachttisch stellte.

Draco war auch wieder bei seinem Bett angelangt, nahm den Tagespropheten zu Hand und setzte sich lesend auf sein Bett. Doch sobald die Medihexe wieder in ihrem Büro verschwunden war, legte er die Zeitung nieder und blickte erneut zu dem Gryffindor.

„Ich will nur dein Freund sein, weißt du. Und als solcher muss ich dir raten, vorsichtiger bei der Auswahl deiner Freunde zu sein!"

Harry linste zu dem Slytherin hinüber. „Irgendwie kommt mir das Thema bekannt vor!" brummte er, immer noch sauer, „Und meine Meinung darauf hat sich nicht geändert. Ich kann selber entscheiden, wen ich an meiner Seite haben will!"

„Gewiss, gewiss!" sagte Draco beschwichtigt, „Aber im letztem Kampf solltest du eine starke Armee an deiner Seite haben!"

„Ich habe eine Armee!" sagte Harry bestimmt.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Mit Leuten wie Longbottom oder Lovegood wirst du nicht stark genug für den Lord sein!"

„Woher willst du das wissen? Ich bin besser dran mit Menschen denen ich vertrauen kann, als mit Menschen die zwar gut kämpfen, aber bei denen man nicht sicher ist, auf welcher Seite sie überhaupt stehen!" Harry hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht um Draco besser zu sehen.

Der Slytherin war sichtlich verletzt mit dieser Antwort. Noch einmal zog der die Augenbrauen zusammen. Dann hielt er wieder die Zeitung hoch und nuschelte „Wie du meinst Potter!"

Harry blickte noch immer zu dem Blonden. Täuschte er sich, oder war Draco wirklich beleidigt? Draco der den Blick des anderen bemerkte senkte die Zeitung und fragte genervt, „Was ist?"

„Würde ich dich nicht besser kennen, würde ich meinen du bist eifersüchtig!" sagte Harry.

„Eifersüchtig?" rief der Blonde mit falschem Hohn. „Auf wen, oder was denn?"

Harry kniff die Augen etwas zu, um Dracos Gesichtzüge besser erkennen zu können. Dann meinte er überrascht. „Du bist eifersüchtig!"

„Quatsch!" verteidigte sich der Slytherin und versteckte sich wieder hinter seiner Zeitung. Harrys Mund klappte auf. Dann drehte er sich zurück auf den Rücken und starrte den Plafond an.

Draco war sicher ein guter Kämpfer. Aber würde Harry ihm je vertrauen können? Darco war sehr eingebildet und ist eigentlich immer über Harry hergezogen. Allerdings nach dem was dem Sommer passiert war, stand der Blonde sicher nicht auf Voldemorts Seite. Diese Tatsache machte ihn aber noch lange nicht vertrauenswürdig. Er könnte ja gegen Voldemort und gegen Harry sein. Harry seufzte. Er war zu müde um weiter darüber nach zu denken und schlief kurz darauf wieder selig ein.

ooo

Als Harry erneut aufwachte, war es dunkel und still. Er lag auf der Seite und blickte zu dem anderen Krankenbett hinüber, doch wie es schien war Draco nicht mehr da. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer drehte er sich auf den Rücken zurück. Da erst bemerkte er die dunkle Gestalt an seinem Bett.

Severus Snape saß in einem Sessel neben Harrys Bett und war tief in Gedanken vertieft. „Hi!" sagte Harry mit etwas belegter Stimme. Severus erwachte aus seiner Tranche und ein zaghaftes Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry verwundert, „ist was nicht in Ordnung?" Professor Snape sah Harry ungläubig an.

„Du liegst im Krankenflügel und fragst, ob was nicht in Ordnung ist?" fragte Severus.

Harry verstummte und senkte den Blick. Natürlich war etwas nicht in Ordnung. Sein Adoptivvater hatte sich ja mächtig aufgeregt, wegen dieses Vorfalls. Sicher hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht.

„Diese Hackfleischfrau war gestern hier!" erklärte Severus knapp.

Harry brauchte eine Weile um den Satz zu verstehen, doch dann machte es ‚klick'

„Du meinst Mrs Hackbone?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ja" zischte Snape zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Das erklärte natürlich Severus schlechte Laune. Einen schlechteren Moment konnte die Frau von der Fürsorge für minderjährige Zauberer wohl nicht finden für ihren Besuch.

Plötzlich setzte sich Harry ruckartig auf, den Schmerz in seinem Knochen ignorierend, „Sie hat doch nicht… sie… was… was hat sie gesagt?" stammelte Harry panisch.

„Noch nichts, was von Entscheidung wäre. Sie hat jedoch nicht verstanden, wie du in so kurzer Zeit so viele Unfälle haben kannst! Verdammt noch mal Harry, wie schaffst du es immer in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen?" fragte Severus verständnislos.

„Ich bin nicht absichtlich in die peitschende Weide geflogen!" verteidigte sich Harry.

Der Lehrer seufzte und seine verbitterten Gesichtszüge wurden kurz etwas weicher. „Ich weiß." doch dann blitzte wieder neuer Zorn auf, „aber dieser zu groß geratene Hornochse hätte, dir nie diese Höllenmaschine schenken dürfen. Nicht ohne meinem Einverständnis und schon gar nicht, hätte er dich damit herum fliegen lassen dürfen."

Harry schmerzte es Severus so über Hagrid sprechen zu hören, doch hielt er es für klüger nichts darauf zu sagen, stattdessen meinte er, „Die Maschine gehörte Sirius. Hagrid hat sie mir geschenkt, damit ich etwas hab, was mich an ihn erinnert. Er sagte, dass Sirius es bestimmt so gewollt hätte!"

Severus wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, doch schloss er den Mund wieder. Es wäre nicht sehr taktvoll, Harry zu sagen was er von Black und seinen Willen hielt.

„Was ist eigentlich mit der Maschine passiert? Ist sie kaputt?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Sie hat ein paar Dellen, aber ich denke, kein massives Problem. Jedoch bestehe ich darauf, dass du sie nicht mehr fliegst. Nicht bevor du die Schule beendet hast." meinte Harrys Adoptivvater.

„Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!" protestierte Harry, „die Maschine gehört mir!"

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen „Und ob ich das verlangen kann. Du bist erst sechzehn und die Maschine ist nicht auf dich registriert, geschweige denn hast du eine Berechtigung das Ding zu fliegen."

„Du nimmst sie mir nur weg, weil sie Sirius gehört hat!" rief Harry verbittert.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist!" verteidigte sich Severus und ärgerte sich, dass Harry so stur und uneinsichtig war.

„Ach ja? Weiß ich das? Ich weiß nur, dass du Sirius genau sowenig gemocht hast, wie meinen Vater!" erwiderte Harry wütend- er hatte sich so darauf gefreut und jetzt soll er sie wieder hergeben?

Womöglich wäre dieses Gespräch noch weiter eskaliert, wenn nicht Madam Pomfrey herein gestürmt gekommen wäre. Empört stauchte sie Professor Snape zusammen, wie er es nur wagen könne, Harry in diesen Zustand so zu aufregen. Severus Gesichtsausdruck hätte töten können, als er den Krankenflügel verließ.

Harry blickte ihn entsetzt hinterher. Die Wut brodelte noch immer, doch machte sie langsam dem Schmerz Platz. Harry war verletzt darüber, wie Severus über Hagrid hergezogen ist, darüber dass Severus ihm Sirius Motorrad weggenommen hat und erschüttert, Snape ihm gegenüber wieder so böse zu sehen. Er hatte das Gefühl plötzlich alles zu verlieren und das Gemisch von Angst, Wut und Schmerz trieben ihn in Verzweiflung.

So hart er auch mit sich kämpfte, er konnte die Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Er zog seine Knie zu sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Armen.

Madam Pomfrey, wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Noch nie hatte sie Harry so aufgelöst erlebt, und zum ersten Mal seit langem, tat ihr der Junge Leid. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, rieb ihm tröstend über den Rücken und wartete. Als sie merkte, dass Harry eingeschlafen war, legte sie den Jungen wieder sanft auf die Matratze zurück und zog ihm die Decke hoch. Danach verließ sie den Krankensaal wieder.

Keiner sah es, als sich um Harry herum kurz ein Mantel aus goldenem Licht bildete.

.oOo.

Hab mich über euer zahlreiches Feedback gefreut. Schreib jetzt gerade an zwei Geschichten gleichzeitig. Werde mich aber bemühen, euch hier nicht all zu lange zappeln zu lassen. :)


	8. Gespräche

Okay. Ihr habt Recht, es war ein fieser Zeitpunkt zum Aufhören. Mich entschuldige und schnell mal weiterpost. :o) Weil ich gefragt wurde bezüglich paaring für Harry. Hmm… also bis jetzt hat sich noch keines ergeben. Es wird zwar wer auftauchen, aber von paaring kann man da auch nicht sprechen.

**Gespräche**

„Harry! Du bist wieder hier?" fragte eine überraschte Stimme. 

„Sirius!" rief Harry erleichtert, „ich habe gehofft, du würdest kommen."

Der Junge sprang von der Parkbank und lief auf seinen Paten zu. Sirius schloss Harry in seine Arme und drückte ihn sanft. „Was ist passiert!" wollte er wissen.

„Kannst du dich noch an dein fliegendes Motorrad erinnern?" fragte Harry.

Sirius grinste breit, „Natürlich. War ein treues Gefährt. Ich hab's Hagrid geliehen, als er…" nun wurde Sirius Gesicht wieder ernst, „als er dich damals aus dem Trümmern deines Elternhauses abgeholt hat. Eigentlich wollte ich dich da abholen, aber ich wollte auch Peter stellen, daher dachte ich Dumbledore wird schon das Richtige machen."

„Hagrid hat mir das Motorrad weiter geschenkt!" erklärte Harry, der jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, was passiert wäre, hätte Sirius ihn damals zu sich genommen.

„Hat er das? Oh gut. Ich hätte, es dir sicher auch irgendwann geschenkt. Bist du deswegen gekommen?" fragte Sirius mit runzelnder Stirn.

„Nein, Sev… er… hat es mir wieder weggenommen. Nachdem ich einen Unfall damit hatte…", sagte Harry betrübt.

„Oh… verstehe!" Sirius kratzte sich über den Kopf. Dann schob er den Jungen zur Parkbank zurück und sie setzten sich.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich neu für dich, aber Severus macht sich einfach nur Sorgen." erklärte Sirius.

„Und deswegen nimmt er mir die Maschine weg?", Harry blickte Sirius zweifelnd an. „Ich hab mich so gefreut darüber. Wenn man damit fliegt… das ist so… befreiend."

Sirius grinste: „Ich weiß, hab es auch geliebt. Ist nicht vergleichbar mit nem Besen, wo einem nach ein paar Stunden der Allerwerteste weh tut."

Harry seufzte. „Er… er könnte ja mit mir fliegen, er muss mir doch nicht deswegen das Motorrad wegnehmen."

„Ich zweifle, dass Severus das Gefährt je besteigen würde, allein schon weil es mir gehört hat. Aber davon abgesehen, sieht er keinen Sinn daran, Strecken mit so einem Ding zurück zu legen, wenn man doch apparieren kann."

„Was soll ich tun? Ich will das Motorrad wieder haben?" fragte Harry verzweifelt und sah Sirius flehend an, als ob er etwas bewirken könnte.

Sirius strich Harry durch sein wuscheliges Haar. „Ich kann nichts machen. Das musst du dir mit Severus ausmachen."

„Na toll!" motze Harry und starrte vor sich her.

Eine Weile war Pause, ehe Sirius fragte, „Was ist eigentlich passiert? Hat es dich bei der Landung überschlagen? Mir ist das am Anfang ständig passiert. Man muss die Geschwindigkeit schon in der Luft drosseln, sonst haut es einem um."

„So weit ist es gar nicht gekommen" antwortete Harry und blickte dann in das erstaunte Gesicht seines Patens. „Ich hab den Flughebel zurück geschoben!" erklärte er.

Sirius wurde etwas blas. „Wie… wie hoch warst du denn?" stotterte er.

„Waren schon einige Meter über den Boden, aber ich hab es geschafft den Motor neu zu starten (Sirius atmete erleichtert aus) Doch dann war da dieser blöde Baum… bei all den Bäumen musste es ausgerechnet dieser sein." grummelte Harry.

„Die Peitschende Weide?" fragte Sirius und Harry nickte.

„Ist schon komisch, dass dir der Baum so wenig Glück bringt. Zu meiner Zeit war er ein Segen. Du weißt schon, wegen Remus." sagte Sirius.

„Tja… im Moment hat der Baum keine Funktion mehr. Vielleicht ist er deswegen so aggressiv?" vermutete Harry.

Sirius nickte „Hmm… mag sein. Also… ob du es jetzt hören magst oder nicht, Harry. Ich glaube, ich kann Severus verstehen. Der Baum hat dich sicher ziemlich zugerichtet!"

„Ja, aber was hat das damit zu tun mir das Motorrad weg zu nehmen?" fragte Harry.

„Wie schon sagte. Das ist für dich eine neue Erfahrung, dass es da jemanden gibt, der sich um dich sorgt und an deinem Wohlbefinden interessiert ist. Du hattest bis jetzt nie so was wie Eltern gehabt. Wenn die Dursleys dir etwas verboten haben, dann aus reinem Hass und nicht aus Sorge. Gib Severus eine Chance. Ich bin sicher für ihn ist auch alles neu." Sirius klopfte Harry tröstend auf die Schulter.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, doch dann nickte er. „Vielleicht hast du recht!" und schließlich seufzte er, „Wusste gar nicht dass Eltern auch anstrengend sein können!"

„Und wie sie anstrengend sein können!" grinste Sirius.

Harry grinste zurück und dann umarmte er seinen Paten.

„Es tut gut, dich sehen zu können!" flüsterte Harry.

„Ja, ist eine seltene Fähigkeit, die du da hast!" bestätigte Sirius.

Zu selben Zeit im Kerker von Hogwarts, saß Severus bei einer Flasche Scotch. Geistesabwesend drehte er sein Glas in seinen Händen hin und her, als es an der Tür klopfte. Es gab nur Einen, der um diese Uhrzeit auf Besuch kam- Dumbledore. Severus erhob sich und ließ den alten Mann herein.

„Ist immer wieder erstaunlich wie wohl gewählt deine Zeitpunkte für Besuche sind!" sagte Severus sarkastisch.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen Abend!" sagte der Direktor.

„Willst du auch einen Scotch?" fragte Severus.

„Nein, Danke! Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Tee?" bot Dumbledore an, setzte sich und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Eine Kanne mit duftende Tee und zwei Tassen erschienen. Severus setzte sich auch wieder und starrte den Tee mürrisch an.

„Ich denke ich bleib bei Scotch!" entschloss er und schob die Teetasse von sich, die ihm Dumbledore gefüllt hatte.

„Severus, du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass Harry nichts mehr passieren wird, wenn du die Vormundschaft übernimmst?"

„Das ist es nicht. Auch wenn es meiner Meinung nach nicht normal ist, dass man ständig im Krankenflügel landet. Nein, was mich stört ist, dass er so stur ist. Ich habe ihm erklärt, warum er das Motorrad nicht haben kann und er behauptet ich nehme es ihn weg wegen Black, dabei hab ich mir wirklich jeden Kommentar zu Black verbissen."

Dumbledore musste grinsten: „Tja, für Harry ist das eine neue Situation, jemanden zu haben, der ihm Sachen vorschreiben will."

„Aber bei den Dursleys hatte er überhaupt keine Freiheiten. Er müsste doch…" fing Severus an, ehe er von Dumbledore unterbrochen wurde der den Kopf verneinend schüttelte.

„Du kannst das nicht mit den Dursleys vergleichen. Ja, er hatte dort keine Freiheiten. Aber ab dem Moment, als er in Hogwarts war, war er auf sich allein gestellt. Da gab es keine Eltern, die sich dafür interessiert, was er hier so trieb. Aber nun ist die Situation anders. Er ist verwirrt und weiß nicht wie es weiter geht. Er testet, wenn auch ungewollt, seine neuen Grenzen, damit er weiß, woran er ist. Und deine Aufgabe ist es, diese Grenzen stabil zu halten. Er wird anfangs revoltieren, aber irgendwann wird er einsehen, dass es die Grenzen sind, die ihm Sicherheit geben." erklärte Dumbledore.

Severus schnaubte.

„Kinder groß ziehen, ist keine leichte Aufgabe. Und Harry ist sicher eine Herausforderung, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass du das schaffst!" meinte Dumbledore zuversichtlich.

„Wie viele Kinder hast du groß gezogen?" fragte Severus gereizt.

Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein guter Vater, oder Großvater gewesen wäre. In Harrys Fall habe ich sicher versagt. Ich hätte viel verhindern können, wenn ich ihm von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt hätte."

„Hmm" brummte Severus und schob nun auch sein Scotchglas von sich.

„Wann will Mrs Hackbone wieder kommen?" wechselte Dumbledore das Thema.

„Nächstes Wochenende denke ich. Ich mag diese Frau nicht und ich bin sicher das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit." grummelte Snape immer noch vor sich hin.

Dumbledore zog seine Augenbrauen hoch: „Das ist doch nichts Neues für dich, oder?"

„Nein, aber diese Frau mag ich absolut nicht." schimpfte Severus weiter.

„Kann es sein dass es daran liegt, dass sie die Macht hat, dir Harry wieder weg zu nehmen?" fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig. Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber antwortete nicht. „Keine Sorge, Severus, das wird nicht passieren" sagte der Schuldirektor zuversichtlich.

Nachdem Severus wieder in Gedanken abdriftete, beschloss Dumbledore sich wieder zurück zu ziehen.


	9. Wundersame Genesung

**Wundersame Genesung  
**  
Ein neuer Tag brach heran. Doch noch wusste niemand von dem, was diese Nacht geschehen war. Harry schlief lange in den Vormittag herein, aber als er aufwachte, stellte er erfreut fest, dass ihm nichts mehr wehtat. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich fit. Als die Krankenschwester herein gewuselt kam, setzte sich Harry auf und fragte, ob er den Krankenflügel verlassen dürfte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Ihre Kochen schon vollständig geheilt sind. Das Sie keine Schmerzen spüren, liegt am Schmerzlinderungstrank." erklärte die Medihexe.

„Aber ich habe heute noch nichts getrunken!" meinte Harry.

Madam Pomfrey blickte zu Harrys Nachtkästchen und stellte fest, dass der Junge in der Tat sein Frühstück noch nicht angerührt hatte. Stirnrunzelnd kam sie zu den Jungen und ließ ihren Zauberstab rauf und runter über Harrys Körper fahren. Sie stutze einen Moment und wiederholte die Prozedur.

„Kann doch nicht sein" murmelte sie vor sich hin und eilte plötzlich eilig in ihr Büro zurück.

Harry sah ihr verwundert nach. Er verstand nicht ganz, warum er nicht einfach gehen durfte wenn es ihm gut ging. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie zurück und beinahe zeitgleich ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und Dumbledore kam herein.

„Was gibt es, Poppy?" fragte er neugierig.

„Der Junge…" begann Madam Pomfrey, „...er scheint gesund zu sein. Es ist mir unerklärlich, wie über Nacht plötzlich alle Knochen heilen konnten.". Dann blickte sie zu Harry, „Hast du gestern noch irgendetwas getrunken, was nicht von mir stammte?"

Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Was ist gestern passiert? Ist etwas Besonderes vorgefallen?" fragte Dumbledore die Medihexe.

Madam Pomfrey blickte zu Harry und dann wieder zu Dumbledore „Na ja, Professor Snape war hier und hatte Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Mr Potter. Ich habe ihn rausgeworfen und Mr Potter war dann ziemlich aufgelöst. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ein Streit einen Heilungsprozess beschleunigen kann."

„Hast du geweint?" fragte der Direktor mit einer grübelnden Miene Harry nun direkt.

Harry zögerte ein wenig. Wieso wollte Dumbledore das wissen. Was tat es zur Sache, ob er geheult hatte oder nicht? Doch schließlich nickte er. Der Direktor nickte ebenfalls leicht, als ob er eine Theorie hätte, was geschehen war. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wenn es eine unwahrscheinliche Idee war, und meinte nur, „Ich denke, da Mr Potter gesund ist, gibt es keinen Grund ihn länger vom Unterricht fern zu halten!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Dumbledore wieder. Sowohl Madam Pomfrey, als auch Harry blickten ihm verwundert nach.

„Na dann!" sagte die Medihexe schließlich und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro. Harry verzerrte hastig das Frühstück, ließ jedoch den Tee unberührt. Dann zog er sich an und eilte in den Gemeinschaftsraum um seine Schulsachen zu holen.

Seine nächste Stunde war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sev wird sicher Augen machen, dachte sich Harry.

Die Klasse betrat gerade das Klassenzimmer, als Harry dazu stieß. Sowohl Ron, als auch Hermine sahen ihn groß an.

„Bist du aus dem Krankenflügel geflohen?" fragte Ron.

Harry grinste: „Nein, ich bin wieder gesund!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu sagen, denn Professor Snape beendete ihr Gespräch, noch bevor es richtig angefangen hat.

„Darf ich auch die Gryffindors um Aufmerksamkeit bitten?" fragte er mahnend, ehe er Harry erblickte, „Mr Potter! Welch eine Überraschung. Nun, dann sind wir ja heute einmal komplett!" stellte er zufrieden fest.

Harry stellte fest, dass Draco auch bereits am Unterricht wieder teilnahm, aber ohne seine beiden Bodyguards wirkte er etwas verloren.

„Wie ich schon letzte Stunde gesagt habe, werden wir die vier Stunden am Montag immer für praktische Übungen verwenden, während die Mittwoch Doppelstunde der Theorie vorbehalten sind. Wir haben letzten Montag geübt wie man feindliche Flüche blocken kann. Kann jemand für Mr Potter und Mr Malfoy wiederholen, was wir durchgemacht haben?"

Hermines Hand schoss sofort in die Höhe. Doch Professor Snape schien es zu übersehen. Suchend blickte er in die Runde. Nach einer Weile meinte er: „Eigentlich müssten alle Hände in der Höhe sein. Ich sollte jedem Punkte abziehen, der sich nicht mehr daran erinnern können, was er vor zwei Tagen, vier Stunden lang getan hat."

Auf wundersame Weise schossen plötzlich einige Hände in die Höhe. Der Professor grinste zufrieden. „Na bitte, geht doch! Also, Mrs. Granger, sie waren die Erste!" fügte er mit grimmiger Miene hinzu.

Hermine lief etwas rot an und begann zu erzählen. „Also zuerst haben wir den Spruch zum Aufheben von Flüchen geübt. ‚Finite Incantatem' und danach den Abwehrzauber für einfache Flüche ‚Defente Incantatem' Beide Sprüche werden mit einer einfachen kreisenden Bewegung des Zauberstabs direkt auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet." Hermine vollführte eine saubere Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab.

„Sehr schön! Noch Fragen zu dem Thema?" fragte Professor Snape und blickte prüfend durch die Reihen. Nachdem sich niemand meldete meinte der Lehrer, „Wer die beiden Sprüche am Montag nicht beherrscht, darf Nachsitzen!"

Ein paar entsetzte Gesichter verrieten Professor Snape, dass es immer noch ein paar gab, die Schwierigkeiten hatten mit der richtigen Zauberstabbewegung. Harry jedoch blickte ziemlich gelassen drein und Snape war überzeugt, dass er schnell den Dreh herauß haben würde, obwohl ihm die vier Stunden am Montag fehlten.

Die Stunde durchzog sich mit Theorie, und am Ende hatten sie zwei Pergamentrollen Hausaufgaben. Als die Schulglocke sie endlich erlöste, rief Severus Harry zurück. Ein wenig unsicher kam der Junge auf den Lehrertisch zu. Sowie der letzte Schüler bei der Tür heraus war, änderte sich Snapes Gesicht schlagartig von den harten Lehrergesichtszügen, zu den weicheren Gesichtszügen von Severus.

„Ich war erstaunt dich heute im Unterricht wieder zu sehen. Bist du aus dem Krankenflügel geflüchtet?" 

Harry zog eine beleidigte Grimasse „Wieso denken alle ich sei geflüchtet? Ich mag den Krankenflügel nicht, aber ich bin gesund, deswegen bin ich hier!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie dem auch sei. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern so überreizt war."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Dann flüsterte er, „Ich weiß du hast dir nur Sorgen gemacht. Aber… kann ich nicht doch das Motorrad wieder zurück haben? Es bedeutet mir so viel. Ich verspreche auch vorsichtiger zu sein. Sirius hat mir erzählt, wie man verhindert, dass man sich überschlägt beim Landen." Mit flehenden Augen sah Harry wieder hoch.

Severus seufzte, „Nein, Harry. Wie ich schon sagte, das Motorrad muss auf dich zugelassen sein und du musst vorher beim Ministerium eine Fahr- und Flugtauglichkeitsprüfung machen, ehe du damit fliegen darfst!"

„Ich muss ja nicht gleich eine Reise um die Welt machen, nur ab und zu eine Runde um das Schloss. Irgendwo muss ich doch auch üben können!" meinte Harry.

„Du kannst in den Sommerferien von mir aus üben, aber nicht während der Schulzeit!" stellte Severus klar.

Harry wurde wieder wütend. „Das ist unfair!" schrie er und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Severus blickte ihm grimmig hinter her. Wieso konnte der Junge nicht einsehen, dass diese Art von Freizeitbeschäftigung in die Ferien gehörte. Schließlich hatte Harry jetzt schon genug Stunden versäumt und das Schuljahr hatte eben erst angefangen. Außerdem was sollte das heißen ‚Sirius hätte ihm erzählt wie man landet?' Doch dann wurde es ihm plötzlich klar. Harry hatte mit seinem Paten wieder Kontakt aufgenommen.

Der nächstbeste Sessel bekam einen Tritt, als Severus seinem Frust freiem Lauf ließ. Wieso brauchte Harry Sirius noch immer? Er war doch jetzt sein Vater!

„Stör ich?" erklang plötzlich eine freundliche Stimme durch das Klassenzimmer. Severus sah auf und blickte zur Tür. Salma Firewood stand im Türrahmen und blickte neugierig herein.

„Nein!" sagte Severus matt und hob den Stuhl wieder auf.

„Probleme mit den Schülern?" fragte Salma.

„Nein!" antwortete Severus etwas grimmiger. 

„Immer noch der Selbe!" stellte Salma fest und lächelte freundlich.

„Was willst du?" zischte Severus nun ungehalten.

Das Lächeln erstarb wieder auf dem Gesicht der Frau und stattdessen tauchten Sorgenfalten auf, „Wenn du reden willst, du weißt, dass ich immer ein offenes Ohr habe!"

„Danke, aber im Moment nicht!" sagte Severus nun wieder etwas freundlicher.

Salma grinste wieder ein wenig „Du und Mr Potter- was läuft da eigentlich? Harry hat in den Ferien doch nicht wirklich Nachhilfe nötig gehabt. Und jetzt wo er so viel im Krankenflügel war, hast du sehr besorgt ausgesehen. Du magst den Jungen, oder?"

Severus lief es kalt über den Rücken. War es etwa so offensichtlich?

Nun lachte Salma auf, dann flüsterte sie, „Wir haben uns mal geliebt. Ich kenne dich sehr gut. Auch wenn inzwischen viele Jahre vergangen sind, manches ändert sich nie!"

„Und manches ändert sich sehr wohl!" kam die patzige Antwort von Severus und er ließ die Zaubertranklehrerin hinter sich stehen.


	10. Ein Königreich für ein Denkarium

**Ein Königreich für ein Denkarium**

Harrys Hochgefühl, dass er am Morgen noch hatte, war nun wieder verpufft. Wieso musste er bis zu den Ferien warten? Das Motorrad war doch auch nicht viel gefährlicher als sein Besen mit dem er am Quidditchfeld waghalsige Sturzflüge übte.

Ron und Hermine versuchten Harry aufzumuntern, doch es entpuppte sich als sehr schwer, denn keiner der beiden kannten Severus so gut, wie Harry inzwischen. Ron hätte am liebst gesagt, ‚das ist wieder mal typisch Snape' aber er hatte Angst Harry damit zu verletzten.

Schließlich war es Hermine die Harry auf andere Gedanken brachte. „Übrigens, Ron und ich haben endlich was über Sirenen gefunden. Ich bin mir inzwischen sicher, dass es welche waren. Hast du dieses Mädchen aus dem Zug noch mal gesehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. War wahrscheinlich nur eine Einbildung."

„Eine Einbildung, die dir womöglich das Leben gerettet hat?" fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Es ist nicht sicher, dass _sie_ mir Kisten auf den Kopf geknallt hat. Ich hab sie im Gepäckswagon nicht gesehen!" erklärte Harry.

„Aber ich bin sicher, dass wer dort war. Überleg doch mal, die Lehrer würden doch nie so heikle Ladung nicht ausreichend sichern."

„Heikle Ladung?" fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Professor Firewoods Tränke. … Ach so das weißt du ja nicht. Hat sie letzte Stunde durchklingen lassen" erzählte das Mädchen.

„Und du denkst die Sirenen waren hinter _mir_ her?" fragte Harry auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück kommend.

„Keiner hat sie gehört, außer dir."

Harry blickte wenig überzeugt „Na ich weiß nicht. Kann ja auch nur Einbildung gewesen sein. Ihr müsst doch zugeben, dass das alles weit hergeholt ist. Wieso sollten sie hinter mir her sein?"

„Das fragst du jetzt aber nicht im Ernst" mischte sich Ron ein. „Schon vergessen wer du bist?"

„Nein, aber ich hab denen doch nichts getan!" rechtfertigte sich Harry.

„Vermutlich hat Voldemort sie geschickt. Sirenen nähren sich von der Liebe ihrer Opfer. Wenn sie ihr Opfer ausgewählt haben, rauben sie mit ihr Gesang ihrem Opfer den Verstand. Je mehr Liebe die Opfer in sich tragen, um so leichter haben es die Sirenen. Voldemort mag die Kraft der Liebe nicht zu kennen, aber _das_ ist aus seiner Sicht ein sehr geschickter Schachzug, er weiß, dass _du_ diese Kraft in dir trägst. Harry,… wen immer du da im Zug gesehen hast, hat dir das Leben gerettet!"

Hermine sah Harry durchdringlich an. Harry grübelte eine Weile ehe ihm der Satz rausrutschte: „Dann bist du dir ja mit Draco einig." Während Hermine verwundert Harry studierte rief Ron entsetzt:

„Was? Du redest mit _Malfoy_ darüber was im Zug passiert ist? Ist er jetzt dein neue Freund, oder was? Zuerst Snape und dann Malfoy? Wohin soll das führen?"

„Ron!" mahnte Hermine den Rothaarigen.

„Draco ist _nicht _mein Freund! O.k. Aber wenn man so einsam im Krankenflügel liegt, da ist man für ein bisschen Unterhaltung dankbar," rechtfertigte sich Harry.

Ron schnaubte, „Dann nenne ihn _Malfoy_ und nicht _Draco_!"

„Nein, ich nenne ihn beim Vornamen!" stellte Harry klar und verließ seine beiden Freunde. Er brauchte Luft. Er brauchte einen Platz zum Nachdenken. Und eher er wusste wohin er gehen sollte, trugen ihn seine Füße zum Astronomieturm.

„Immer noch der ideale Platz zum Nachdenken?" erklang eine Stimme. Severus brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen wem sie gehörte.

„Salma! Was willst du?" fragte er genervt.

Severus saß im Fensterrahmen eines der wenigen Fenster, die es im Keller gab. Es war eigentlich kein echtes Fenster. Die Aussicht war eine Projektion von einem Fenster im Erdgeschoss. Es gab den Blick zu See frei. Nur wenige kannten diesen Platz. Er befand sich nicht auf den üblichen Korridoren, die von den Schülern benutzt wurden. Man kam nur über einen Geheimgang hierher. Einen Geheimgang, den Severus schon zu seiner Schulzeit entdeckt hatte. Hier her konnte er sich immer zurückziehen, wenn es ihm zu bunt wurde und er Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte. Salma war die einzige, die ebenfalls von dem Platz wusste.

„Über was brütest du, dass du dich hier her zurückziehen musst?" fragte die Frau.

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern blickte stur aus dem Fenster. Salma ging näher und nahm schließlich ebenfalls am Fensterbrett platz. „Wie in guten alten Zeiten!" stellte sie fest.

Nun wandte sich Severus doch um zu ihr. Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue. Die Szenerie vor ihm kam ihm in der Tat sehr bekannt vor. Wie oft hatten sie hier zusammen über Probleme gebrütet. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er sich in die Zeit zurück versetzt. Salma war vielleicht erwachsener geworden, aber sie war immer noch bildhübsch. Und ihr Lächeln zauberte auch jetzt noch Wärme in Severus Herz. Erschrocken über diese Tatsache blickte Severus wieder aus dem Fenster.

Wie sehr hatte er gelitten, als sie nach Amerika gegangen war. Aber er konnte ihr nicht folgen. Zu stark war der Einfluss seines Vaters auf ihn.

„Es hat sich viel geändert! War's schön in Amerika?" fragte er schließlich.

Salma sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Dann meinte sie: „Es war eine einmalige Chance. Und es war sehr interessant. Viele Rezepte die man gefunden hatte, gingen in die Maya-Zeit zurück."

„Toll!" meinte Severus knapp.

„Severus, was soll das hier werden? Du wärst an meiner Stelle auch nach Amerika gegangen. Ich habe lange daran geglaubt, dass du nachkommen würdest, aber es war, als ob du plötzlich nichts mehr von mir wissen wolltest", rechtfertigte sich Salma.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sie finster an: „Was meinst du?"

„Du hast keinen einzigen Brief von mir beantwortet"

Verwirrt öffnete Severus den Mund, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder, überlegte und öffnete ihn erneut: „Du hast geschrieben?"

Nun war es Salma die verwundert drein sah, „Ja, fast jeden Tag. Du hast keinen dieser Briefe bekommen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf senkte den Blick. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass sein Vater die Briefe abgefangen hatte. Er war von Anfang an gegen die Freundschaft mit dieser Frau gewesen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Salma nach einer Pause.

„Ich sagte ja schon, dass sich viel geändert hat", sagte Severus finster und rieb sich unwillkürlich den rechten Unterarm.

Salma bemerkte es. Ihre Hand umschloss Severus Arm und zog ihn zu sich. Severus ließ es mit sich geschehen. Und so schob Salma den Ärmel zurück und blickte mit blanken Entsetzten auf das dunkle Mal. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nach einer Weile zog Severus seine Hand zurück und ließ den Ärmel wieder über das Mal gleiten. Salmas Blick wanderte nun zu dem Gesicht des Mannes vor ihr.

Dass seine Züge ernster geworden sind, hatte sie gleich bemerkt, doch sie dachte es kam vom Unterrichten. Sollte etwa sie du Schuld daran tragen, das Severus diesen Weg einschlug?

Sie erinnerte sich nun an ein Gespräch, dass sie zu Schulzeiten mit Severus hatte.

Backflash— 

„_Ich glaube, ich werde mich den Todessern anschließen!" meinte Severus mit grimmigem Gesicht._

_Salma sah überrascht auf, „Warum denn das?"_

„_Dann kann ich es Potter endlich heimzahlen. Jeder sagt, wer sich dem Lord anschließt wird ungeheure Macht bekommen" erzählte der Junge mit den fettigen Haaren._

„_Das ist doch Quatsch. Das sagen sie doch nur damit sich die Leute ihnen anschließen" bemerkte Salma._

„_Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber mein Dad ist auch einer. Er will unbedingt, dass ich in seine Fußstapfen trete."_

„_Und was willst du?" fragte das Mädchen._

_Severus zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag eigentlich nur meinen Frieden haben… und dich!" Damit grinste der Junge spitzbübisch. Salma lächelte gerührt und drückte dann Severus einen Kuss auf. _

_Backflash end---_

Damals wusste Salma noch nichts von ihrem Amerika Job. Und das Thema „Todesser" wurde seit damals nie wieder angeschnitten.

Nachdem die Stille beinahe schmerzhaft wurde sagte sie zögernd, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es ernst meinst!"

„Nachdem du weg warst, gab es keinen Grund es nicht zu tun. Mein Vater war unheimlich stolz auf mich. Anfangs war es auch toll. Der Lord hatte so viel Einfluss, ich bekam eine Menge interessante Aufgaben. Ich forschte an neuen Tränken. Doch dann wollte er mich plötzlich im Feld sehen. Der Krieg hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und er brauchte jeden Mann. Da erst habe ich verstanden, dass ich auf der falschen Seite war. Es war eine grauenvolle Erkenntnis. In meiner Verzweiflung wandte ich mich an Dumbledore.

Er hat mir den Deal vorgeschlagen, dass ich Schutz vom Orden und einen Job als Lehrer in Hogwarts bekomme, wenn ich für ihn spioniere. Das habe ich dann auch die längste Zeit gemacht. Aber ich wurde den Schrecken meiner Taten nie wieder los. So viele Menschen waren durch meine Hand gestorben. So viele durch meine Tränke." Severus Stimme verstummte. Er konnte nicht mehr weiter erzählen.

Schließlich rieb er erneut seinen Unterarm und meinte flüsternd: „Ich bin für immer gezeichnet!"

Salma schwieg. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Langsam rutschte sie näher zu Severus. Dieser sah sie erschrocken an und stand schließlich auf. Salma hielt inne und blickte fragend zu Severus.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu bereit bin. Im Moment habe ich genug Sorgen mit Harry", rutschte es Severus raus.

„Also läuft da doch was mit dem jungen Potter?" fragte die Frau interessiert.

„Ja…" stöhnte Severus, „Der Junge ist nicht einfach. Vor allem nicht, wenn er James Seite raushängen lässt."

„Es erstaunt mich, dass du dir überhaupt über ihn den Kopf zerbrichst," gestand Salma, die nicht ganz verstand, dass Severus sich Gedanken um den Sohn seines Erzfeindes machte.

Severus erzählte die Kurzfassung von dem Versprechen Lily gegenüber und dem was sich letzten Sommer ereignet hatte.

„Wow, du hast ihn adoptiert?" fragte Salma verwundert.

Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Na da hast du dir eine Aufgabe aufgeladen. Kinder können einen ganz schön fertig machen!" sagte Salma.

„Ach, woher weißt _du_ das?" meinte Severus irritiert.

Salmas Augen leuchteten kurz alarmiert auf, ehe sie wieder ihr Lächeln aufsetzte. „Ich hab in Amerika öfters Babys gesittet!" erklärte sie und hüpfte nun ebenfalls vom Fensterbrett. „Oh wow, ich denke wir sollten zum Abendessen. Es ist spät geworden!" wechselte sie schlagartig das Thema.

Severus bemerkte, dass sie etwas verschwieg, aber er wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht weiter nachforschen.

Gemeinsam verließen sie Severus Geheimversteck und schlugen den Weg Richtung Große Halle ein.

Zur selben Zeit viele Stockwerke höher, war Harry. Er lehnte am Gelände es Astronomieturms und blickte in die Tiefe. Der Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht. Eine Weile verharrte Harry so, ohne einen einzelnen Gedanken zu fassen. Der Streit mit Severus, die Diskussion mit Ron und Hermine, die Sirenen und das Thema Draco Malfoy haben seinen Kopf in ein Wirrwarr versetzt. Es war unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Der Wind gab Harry das Gefühl zu fliegen. Und wenn er flog, ließ er seine Sorgen hinter sich. Es war ein Segen seinen wirren Gedanken zu entfliehen. Harry seufzte. Wie konnte das alles nur in seinem Kopf Platz haben? Dann erinnerte er sich mit einem Lächeln an die riesige Halle, die das Innere seines Kopfes darstellte. Sogar Severus hatte gestaunt, als er Mittels Meditation von Harry in seinen Geist eingeladen wurde.

„Jetzt weiß ich warum ich so viel Platz brauche" sagte Harry zu sich.

„Du brauchst Platz?" fragte eine verwunderte Stimme, die Harry einen Satz in die Luft machen ließ. Mit rasenden Herzen drehte er sich um. Doch nun erstarrte er verblüfft. Er starrte auf ein Mädchen. Nein, er starrte auf _das_ Mädchen. Die langen schwarzen Haare wurden vom Wind aus ihrem Gesicht gefegt.

Sie lächelte, „Hi, Löwenzahn!"

Harry brauchte eine Weile bis er seine Stimme fand. „Du… dich… gibt's also wirklich?"

„Ja und nein. Man nennt mich Veilchen, aber mein richtiger Name ist Violetta Turner!" stellte sich das Mädchen vor.

Dann hatte Draco also auch hierbei Recht, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Und bei genauem Hinsehen konnte er auch das Slytherinabzeichen sehen.

„Wie hast du das im Zug gemacht?" fragte Harry neugierig, „Warum hast du dich versteckt vor mir?" Mehr und mehr Fragen schossen in Harrys Kopf. Er war inzwischen schon überzeug sich alles nur eingebildet zu haben und nun stand sie vor ihm.

„Ich wollte dich nur schützen!" meinte Violetta.

„Woher wusstest du, dass mir Gefahr droht?" wunderte sich Harry.

„Hatte es aufgeschnappt!" war die kurze Erklärung.

„In welcher Klasse bist du?" wollte Harry weiter wissen.

Doch nun schmunzelte Violetta geheimnisvoll. „Du bist sehr neugierig!"

„Wärst du das nicht, wenn dir jemand wo möglich das Leben gerettet hat? Professor Snape hat gemeint, es gäbe keinen neuen Schüler, außer den Erstklässlern. Also musst du schon länger hier sein, aber ich hab dich noch nie gesehen, also fragt ich mich in welchen Jahrgang du bist," erklärte Harry.

„Nun… ich bin nicht neu an der Schule. Mein letzter Geburtstag, den ich gefeiert habe, war der 16." sagte Violetta.

Harry klappte den Mund auf, „aber du bist nicht mit Draco in der Klasse"

„Nein"

„Das musst du mir erklären. Das ist zu hoch für mich." gestand Harry.

Violetta grinste: „Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich hier zu Schule gegangen bin!"

„Du bist ein Geist?" fragte Harry nun völlig perplex. Das Mädchen hatte keinen weißen Schimmer, wie die andern Geister. Sie sah völlig solid aus.

„So was ähnliches. Im Moment bin ich dein Schutzgeist." erklärte Violetta.

Harry hob beide Augenbrauen dann meinte er, „Ich weiß zwar nicht warum du mich beschützen willst, aber danke!"

„Oh, den Grund kann ich dir verraten. Ich brauche dich um die Kammer zu finden."

„Die Kammer? Aber… die hab ich doch schon in meinem 2. Schuljahr entdeckt. Was willst du dort?" fragte Harry verwundert.

Violetta lachte, „Ich rede nicht von der Kammer des Schreckens. Slytherin war nicht der einzige, der sich eine geheime Kammer gebaut hat. Ich rede von Gryffindors Schatzkammer."

„Davon hab ich noch nie was gehört." gestand Harry.

„Sie ist genau so ein Mythos wie die Kammer des Schreckens, aber ich weiß, dass sie existiert. Irgendwo hier im Schloss. Ich war so knapp davor sie zu finden" beschwerte sich das Mädchen.

„Wenn einer was von einer Schatzkammer weiß, dann Hermine. Aber warum willst du in die Schatzkammer? Du bist ja schon tot, was hast du noch davon?" fragte Harry.

Violetta rümpfte die Nase. "Ich will sie einfach nur finden. Außerdem weiß ich, dass sie etwas beherbergt, das dir im Kampf gegen Voldemort nützlich sein könnte. zB. ein Amulett aus dem Blut des Waldes. Aber … viel wichtiger, die Aufzeichnungen zu den Gegenflüchen der Unverzeihlichen."

Harrys Mund klappte auf, „Es gibt Gegenflüche? Es gibt einen Fluch der Avada Kedavra aufheben kann?"

„Natürlich. Aber Godric Gryffindor kam nie dazu, die Gegenflüche zu unterrichten. Er wie auch Slytherin haben die Flüche entworfen und sich versprochen sie nie anzuwenden. Beide haben ihre Aufzeichnungen in ihren Kammern versteckt. Doch Slytherin hat sich an die Abmachung nicht ganz gehalten, er hat seine Kammer nicht so gut verschlossen und versiegelt wie Gryffindor, er wollte das man die Flüche findet. Lange bevor Voldemort die Kammer geöffnet hatte, gab es jemanden, der die Kammer schon mal geöffnet hatte. Grindewald. Er hatte die Flüche gefunden und angewendet. Er fand das damals mehr wert, als den Basilisken auf irgendjemanden zu hetzten. Daher weiß niemand, dass die Kammer schon vor Voldemort einmal offen war." Violetta machte eine Pause.

Diese nutzte Harry um ungläubig zu fragen, „Woher weißt du das alles?"

Das Mädchen grinste wieder geheimnisvoll. „Nun ja… ich bin schon eine Weile tot!"

„Und woher weiß ich, dass das alles stimmt?" fragte Harry weiter.

„Hmm… ‚Leben Retten' ist also kein Akt der einen vertrauenswürdig macht?" fragte das Mädchen.

Harry schnaufte. Das war nun endgültig zu viel für einen Tag. Sein Hirn streikte. „Hör mal, mir platzt gleich der Schädel. Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Kann ich dich erreichen?"

Violetta lächelte verstehend und meinte, „Ruf einfach ‚Veilchen' !"

„O.k.!" Harry nickte und das Mädchen verschwand.

Stöhnend ließ sich Harry die Brüstung runter gleiten. Sein Kopf dröhnte. ‚Ein Königreich für ein Denkarium!' dachte sich Harry und grinste über seinen eigenen Scherz. Dann legte er den Kopf auf seine Knie und schlief in wenigen Sekunden ein.


	11. Erneutes Misstrauen

**Erneutes Misstrauen**

„Harry? Harry!" Jemand rüttelte an der Schulter des Jungen. Harry grunzte und wollte sich auf die andere Seite rollen, doch sein Kopf schlug gegen etwas Hartes. Ein wenig verwirrt, öffnete Harry die Augen einen Spalt breit und das, was er sah war keines Wegs sein Himmelbett im Gryffindorturm aber auch nicht der Krankenflügel. Er sah die Sterne über sich.

Jetzt erst bemerkte er, den dunklen Schatten neben sich. Erschrocken richtete er sich auf.

„Hey, langsam Junge!" beruhigte ihn die Person. Harrys schlaftrunkener Verstand identifizierte sie als Professor Firewood.

„Professor!" rief er, „es tut mir Leid, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein!"

„Das bist du!" stimmte Salma dem Jungen zu, „Severus macht sich Sorgen, weil du nicht beim Abendessen erschienen bist und weder Ron, noch Hermine wussten, wo du steckst"

Harry brummte nur mürrisch. ‚Soll er sich doch Sorgen machen!' ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Na komm, hoch mit dir, für die Nacht unter freiem Himmel ist es inzwischen zu kalt geworden!" sagte Salma und reichte Harry die Hand, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

„Danke!" sagte Harry und zog sich hoch. Seine Knochen protestierten ein wenig. „Ist auch etwas zu hart hier!" bestätigte er und rieb sich die Schulter, auf der er gelegen hatte.

„Salma?" drang nun eine weitere Stimme zu ihnen. Sie gehörte ohne Zweifel Severus.

„Ja, wir sind hier oben!" rief sie zurück und wenige Augenblicke später tauchte Professor Snape bei dem Stufen zum Turm auf.

„Da bist du ja endlich! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht! Einfach zu verschwinden, ohne jemanden Bescheid zu geben! Du solltest schon längst in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein!" herrschte Severus den Jungen an.

Harry blickte finster zurück.

„Du hättest dich erkälten können. Willst du etwa das ganze Schuljahr im Krankenflügel verbringen!" schimpfte Severus weiter.

„Severus, er hatte nicht vor hier zu übernachten, er ist einfach eingeschlafen!" kam Salma Harry zu Hilfe.

„Natürlich war es nicht Absicht. Es ist ja nie Absicht, wenn wieder einmal etwas passiert!" polterte Severus weiter.

In Harry fing es an zu brodeln. Ein altvertrautes Gefühl kam in ihm hoch „ICH HASSE DICH!" brüllte er seinen Adoptivvater an und wollte an ihm vorbei rennen, doch Severus hielt ihn fest.

„Nein, dass tust du nicht!" rief Severus bestimmend und festigte seinen Griff um Harrys Arm, als dieser versuchte frei zu kommen.

„DOCH, TU ICH WOHL!" brüllte Harry erneut, jedoch war es wenig überzeugend, weil plötzlich dicke Tränen über sein Gesicht kullerten, die im Mondlicht silbrig glänzten.

Mit der zweiten Hand fuhr Severus nun zum Gesicht des Jungen und wischte die Tränen weg. „Nein, tust du nicht!" wiederholte Severus nun mit sanfter Stimme und blickte Harry tief in die Augen. Dann zog er den Jungen an sich und drückte ihn fest. Harry fing an zu heulen wie ein kleines Kind, schließlich nuschelte er in Severus Umhang: „Es tut mir Leid!"

Seine eigenen Worte schnürten ihm sein Herz zu. Natürlich hasste er Severus nicht. Aber er hatte Angst bekommen, dass sein Adoptivvater plötzlich wieder in die alte Snape-Rolle fallen würde.

„Nein, _mir_ tut es Leid!" sagte Severus und strich Harry durchs Haar. „Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren sollen. Alte Gewohnheiten legt man nicht so schnell ab!"

Daraufhin erwiderte Harry Severus Umarmung und drückte sich fester an ihn. Und zum ersten Mal spürte Severus die Angst des Jungen. Die Angst ihn wieder zu verlieren. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Harry ihm gegenüber so viel Gefühl entwickeln würde.

Ein plötzliches „Hmm kmm" ließ die beiden zusammen fahren. Salmas Anwesenheit hatten sie völlig vergessen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten rein gehen. Es ist nicht gerade warm hier oben!" meinte sie mit amüsierter Stimme.

„Gute Idee!" stimmte Severus ihr zu und löste seinen Griff um den Jungen.

Harry blickte fragend hoch. Severus brauchte keine Legelimentik um die Frage erraten zu können.

„Ich hab ihr alles gesagt!" erklärte er. Harry zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann sah er zu Professor Firewood und anschließend wieder zu Sev und schließlich breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Es ist nicht wie du denkst!" rechtfertigte sich Severus, dem Harrys Blick nicht entgangen war.

„Ach nein?" fragte Harry grinsend.

„Na los! Runter da!" rief Severus mit gespielter strengen Miene und schubste Harry in Richtung der Treppen.

„Bist du sicher?" flüsterte Salma Severus ins Ohr, als sie sich ebenfalls an ihm vorbei und die Treppen hinunter begab.

Ein seltsames Kribbeln rannte dem Professor den Rücken runter. Dann musste selbst er grinsen, wohl wissend, dass es niemand sah.

Die erste Krise hatten Harry und Severus hinter sich gebracht. Das fliegende Motorrad wurde nicht mehr erwähnt. Harry verstand Severus Handlungsweise und akzeptierte sie und Severus war nun Harrys Angst bewusst. Und dennoch wussten beide, dass es nicht die letzte Krise war.

Am Wochenende kam Mira Hackbonn vorbei. Sie war sehr erfreut Harry bei bester Gesundheit vor zu finden. Sie fragte den Jungen über die beiden Unfälle aus und wollte wissen, wie sich Severus verhalten hatte. Harry mochte die Fragen nicht und seine Abneigung der Frau gegenüber wurde immer größer. Er atmete erleichtert durch, als sie endlich abzog.

Danach hatte Harry das Bedürfnis nach Severus zu sehen. Er ging zu seinem Büro und klopfte. Doch es antwortete niemand. Verwundert überlegte Harry, was er tun sollte. Dann sah er den Korridor auf und ab. Nachdem niemand zu sehen war, öffnete er die Tür. „Sev?" fragte er und streckte den Kopf rein. Das Büro war leer.

Harry trat nun ganz ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder. Er wollte hier auf seinen Adoptivvater warten. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und ließ seinen Blick umher wandern. Dabei entdeckte er einen Wandschrank, der massive Holztüren hatte. An sich nichts Besonderes. Jedoch hatte Severus sonst lauter Regale, wo man auf einen Blick sehen konnte, was darauf stand. Der Wandschrank hingegen war zu.

Was war wohl da drinnen? Harry spürte die Neugierde aufflammen. Nur sein Gewissen hielt ihn auf seinen Platz. Er hatte schon oft genug Severus Privatsphäre verletzt.

„Buh!" ließ eine Stimme Harry einen gewaltigen Satz in die Höhe machen. Violetta war plötzlich aufgetaucht und lachte sich nun kaputt über Harrys schwache Nerven. „Was willst du?" brummte Harry beleidigt über den Scherz.

„Hast du schon nachgedacht? Wegen der Kammer?" wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„Nein, hatte noch keine Zeit mit Hermine darüber zu reden" meinte Harry.

„Wieso musst du mit ihr darüber reden?" fragte Violetta verdutzt.

„Sie ist meine Freundin und sie weiß eine Menge über das Schloss. Sie ist die einzige die ich kenne, die ‚Die Geschichte Hogwarts' gelesen hat." erklärte Harry.

„Aber Löwenzahn! In dem Buch steht doch nichts über Godric Gryffindors Schatzkammer. Das könnte dann doch jeder lesen!" gab Violetta zu bedenken.

„Und wie hast _du_ dann darüber erfahren?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Hab lange geforscht und kleine Hinweise zusammen getragen. Inzwischen habe ich keine Zweifel, dass die Kammer existiert. Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir, was ich rausfinden konnte. Die Hinweise sind in meinem Versteck" erklärte das Mädchen.

„Ich weiß nicht!" sagte Harry und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Was weißt du nicht? Mit wem redest du?" fragte nun eine dritte Stimme. Severus stand am Eingang zu seinem Büro und sah nun etwas skeptisch zu Harry.

„Sev!" rief Harry überrascht. Dann blickte er zu Violetta. Sie stand immer noch hier, doch Severus schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Severus verduzt.

„Ja!" sagte Harry und sah zwischen Severus und Violetta hin und her. Violetta schüttelte den Kopf heftig und fing an wild herum zu fuchteln. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Er kann mich nicht sehen!" erklärte sie schließlich.

„Oh!" entfuhr es Harry. Dann sah der Junge langsam zu seinem Adoptivvater der ihn noch immer irritiert ansah.

„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" fragte Severus und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Stirn.

„Mir gehst gut!" bestätigte Harry und schob Severus Hand weg.

„Und mit wem hast du geredet?" fragte Severus weiter und blickte an dieselbe Stelle, auf die Harry geschaut hatte.

„Ähm… mit niemanden. Ich führe Selbstgespräche!" erklärte Harry und versuchte Violette nun zu ignorieren. Was gar nicht so einfach war, da sie nun vor sich hin kicherte.

„Na schön" sagte Severus und wechselte das Thema, „War die Hackfrau schon da?"

„Yep!"

„War irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?" fragte Severus weiter.

„Nein. Nur dass ich die Frau nicht mag!" gestand Harry.

„Na, dann sind wir schon zwei!" brummte Severus und lächelte schwach.

Harry lächelte zurück. Jedoch fühlte er sich von Violetta beobachtet, und beschloss lieber zu gehen. Er stand auf und meinte: „Ich geh dann mal. Hab noch ein paar Aufgaben zu erledigen!"

Severus warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick zu. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er merkte dass Harry irgendwie nervös schien. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte er schließlich.

Harry nickte nur und verschwand dann eilig. Severus sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Irgendwas hatte Harry, dass spürte er. Und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Ob der Junge schon wieder etwas ausheckte? Misstrauisch blickte er zur Tür.

„Du hättest mir gleich sagen können, dass nur ich dich sehen kann! Sev denkt jetzt sicher, dass ich verrückt bin!" rief Harry verärgert, als er den Gang entlang Richtung Bibliothek ging.

Wie erhofft fand er Hermine dort in einem Buch vertieft. Ron saß mit gelangweilter Miene daneben und starrte vor sich her.

„Hi!" begrüßte Harry seine Freunde.

„Hi!" grüßten Hermine und Ron im Chor. Hermine sah jedoch nicht auf.

„Was ließt du da?" fragte Harry.

„Was? Oh!" nun endlich ließ Hermine das Buch sinken, „nichts Besonderes. Nur Geschichten über die Gründer der Schule."

Harrys Augen wurden groß. Konnte das etwa ein Zufall sein? Verwundert sah er zu Violetta, die noch immer an seiner Seite klebte. Doch diese hob die Schultern und blickte unschuldig zurück.

„Steht da was über die Kammer drinnen?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ja, aber nur gerüchteweise. Er steht auch, dass niemand sie je gefunden hat." erzählte Hermine.

„Nicht sehr aktuell das Buch!" stellte Ron fest.

„Natürlich nicht. Es ist ja schon vor 70 Jahren geschrieben worden. Bis dato wurde die Kammer ja noch nicht geöffnet. Nicht einmal von Riddle!"

„Aber von Grindelwald!" mischte sich Violetta ein, obwohl sie niemand außer Harry hören konnte.

„Steht da auch was über Godric Gryffindors Kammer drinnen?" fragte Harry beiläufig.

„Gryffindors Kammer? Nein, davon hab ich noch nie was gehört bzw. gelesen. Wie kommst du darauf, dass es eine gibt?" fragte Hermine Stirn runzelnd.

„Wieso sollte er keine haben. Denkst du nur Slytherin kann geheime Kammern bauen?" konterte Harry.

Ron der nun auch Interesse am Gespräch gefunden hatte, setzte sich plötzlich auf: „Ja genau. Gryffindor hat doch sicher auch eine Kammer. Und sicher ohne einem Monster darin."

„Jungs, dazu gibt es keinerlei Aufzeichnungen, nicht einmal gerüchteweise. Von der Kammer des Schreckens jedoch gibt es viele Geschichten" gab Hermine zu bedenken, der das Thema etwas weit hergeholt erschien. „Und selbst wenn es eine geben sollte. Wird sie sicher genau so versteckt sein, wie die Kammer des Schreckens. Und ohne Hinweise werden wir sie sicher nicht finden."

„Schlaues Mädchen!" gestand Violetta.

Harry hätte beinahe vergessen, dass sie auch da ist und sah nun erschrocken zu ihr.

„Ist was?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Nein, nichts!" sagte Harry schnell.

Hermine, die davon nichts mit bekam, meinte unbeirrt. „Aber wenn es euch so interessiert. Dort hinten ist die Abteilung ‚Geschichte' Vielleicht findet ihr dort ja ein Buch in dem etwas darüber steht."

„Nein, danke!" sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und vertiefte sich erneut in dem Buch, dass auf ihrer Schoß lag.

„Und? Soll ich dir jetzt meine Aufzeichnungen zeigen!" fragte Violetta.

„Ok!" sagte Harry und stand auf.

„Wo gehst du hin?" wollte Ron wissen und war ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„Ähmmm… zu Professor Snape!" log Harry schnell um sicher zu gehen, dass Ron nicht mitkam.

„Oh!" sagte dieser enttäuscht und ließ sich wieder lustlos in den Sessel zurück plumpsen.

„Wir sehn uns!" rief Harry und verließ die Bibliothek wieder.


	12. Violettas kleines Versteck

**Violettas kleine Versteck**

„Wieso sehe eigentlich nur ich dich? Wenn ich mich auf die Suche nach Gryffindors Kammer mache, dann werde ich das nicht ohne meinen Freunden tun" meinte Harry.

„Tja ich zeige mich nur denen, die ich brauche, nicht denen, die du brauchst" meinte Violetta.

Harry blieb stehen. „Du wirst sie auch brauchen!" rechtfertigte er sich.

„Nein, Löwenzahn. Ich brauche nur dich!"

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue? Wer garantiert mir denn, dass diese Kammer existiert? Wer garantiert mir, dass dort tatsächlich die Gegenflüche zu den Unverzeihlichen drinnen sind?" fragte Harry.

„Die Beweise, die ich zusammen gesammelt habe, also komm jetzt weiter, Zähnchen!" sagte Violetta mit sanfter Stimme.

Harry war nun etwas irritiert. Schließlich setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und folgte Violetta schweigend einige Stockwerke nach oben.

„Wieso nennst du mich eigentlich Löwenzahn?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ist so eine Gewohnheit. In meiner Schulzeit haben meine Freunde und ich den Blümchenclub gegründet. Wir waren zu fünft. Löwenzahn, Gänseblümchen, Rose, Sonnenblume und Veilchen, das war ich. Wir haben uns so geheime Botschaften geschickt, uns heimlich getroffen und Unfug gemacht. Wir waren eine Häusergemischte Gruppe. Ich war Slytherin, Löwenzahn und Sonnenblume waren Gryffindor, Rose war Huffelbuff und Gänseblümchen war Ravenclaw" erzählte Violetta.

„Wieso ausgerechnet Blumen?" wollte Harry wissen.

Das Mädchen grinste, „Nun Blumen sind doch unschuldig, oder? Zart und wunderschön, wer würde eine Gaunergruppe dahinter vermuten?"

Das leuchtete Harry ein.

„So hier ist es!" sagte Violetta und blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Harry in sie hinein lief. Ein kalter Schauer überkam ihn. Schnell sprang er einen Schritt zurück.

„Sorry!" entschuldigte er sich.

„Schon gut. Aber mach das nicht noch mal wenn's geht. Es ist auch für mich nicht so angenehm, mich daran erinnern zu müssen, dass ich nicht mehr existiere!" sagte Violetta und schob einen Wandteppich bei Seite.

„Wie kannst du eigentlich das hier anfassen!" fragte Harry nun verblüfft.

"Mit viel Konzentration!" war die knappe Erklärung.

Harry folgte Violetta hinter den Wandteppich wo sich ein Geheimgang befand. Kurz darauf mündete der Gang in eine schmale Wendeltreppe die sich empor wandt. Es mussten über hundert Stufen sein, dachte sich Harry als er endlich schnaufend oben ankam.

Nun stand er in einem kleinen kreisrunden Raum, der gerade einmal drei Meter Durchmesser hatte.

„Wir sind in der Spitze des Daches vom Nordturm!" erklärte Violetta und deutete nach oben. Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah, dass der Raum keine Decke mehr hatte, sondern in der Tat sich zu einer Spitze verjüngt.

„Wow!" sagte Harry. Dann ging er zu der einen Luke und warf einen Blick hinaus. So hoch oben im Schloss war er noch nie. „Cool!"

Violetta war inzwischen zu dem verstaubten Schreibtisch gegangen, der auf der anderen Seite der Luke stand und öffnete die oberste Lade. Sie zog ein paar Zettel heraus. Und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Hier!" sagte sie und wartete bis Harry zu ihr hinüber kam.

Harry blickte sich die Zettel an. Es waren Briefe. Harry ging damit zu der Fensterluke zurück und fing an zu lesen.

„_Lieber Salazar,_

_ich hoffe dir ist die Notwendigkeit bewusst, dass unsere Entdeckung nicht in die falsche Hände kommen darf. Ich würde vorschlagen wir verstecken die Aufzeichnungen an einem sicheren Ort. Ich mag gar nicht daran denken, was für ein Massaker man damit anstellen könnte._

_Godric"_

Harrys Mund klappte auf, dann sah er sich den zweiten Brief an.

„_Lieber Godric,_

_deine Sorgen sind unbegründet. Mein Teil der Aufzeichnungen ist bereits an einem sicheren Ort platziert. Nur mein wahrer Erbe wird die Fähigkeit besitzen, an sie heran zukommen._

_Helga und Rowena haben meine Nerven nun überstrapaziert, ich werde euch verlassen. Ich weiß, du willst, dass wir unseren Streit bei Seite legen, aber ich kann mich mit den Gedanken nicht anfreunden, dass jeder Dahergelaufene Magie studieren dürfen soll. Ich werde euch noch bis Ende des Monats mit meiner Anwesenheit erfreuen, aber dann werde ich verschwinden._

_Salazar_

_PS: Wo ist eigentlich „das Amulett des Lebens" hin? Du weißt schon, mit dem Blut des Waldes?" _

So weit das ging, klappte Harrys Mund noch weiter auf. „Ich glaub das nicht. Sind die echt?" fragte er.

„Ich denke schon!" meinte Violetta.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass Godric und Salazar Freunde waren!" stellte Harry fest.

„Waren sie auch die längste Zeit. Übrigens diese extreme Häuserfeindlichkeit kam erst mit Voldemort auf. Da er in Slytherin war und die meisten seiner Freunde und späteren Anhänger ebenfalls" erklärte Violetta.

„Und zu Grindelwalds Zeiten? War Grindelwald nicht auch ein Slytherin?" fragte Harry.

„Doch, aber er war ein Einzelgänger. Hatte kaum Freunde an der Schule!" erzählte Violetta.

„Woher weißt du das alles? Und wo hast du die Briefe her?" Harry war verblüfft. Er zweifelte nicht an der Echtheit der Briefe, aber er wunderte sich wie alt Violetta war, wenn sie soviel wusste.

„Ich sagte ja schon, ich bin schon eine Weile tot. Und ich will diese Kammer finden, also habe versucht alles heraus zu finden, was auch nur im Entferntesten Sinn damit zusammen hängen könnte. Dieses Amulett des Lebens, das muss in Godrics Kammer sein. Wenn das stimmt, was ich gelesen habe, dann kann sein Träger nicht sterben, solange er es trägt. Und man soll damit sogar Tote wieder lebendig machen können."

Harrys Mund klappte auf. Wenn das stimmte, dann könnte er Sirius wieder zurück ins Leben holen. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Nicht nur Sirius, nein auch seine Eltern und Cedric. Doch dann fragte sich Harry wieso gerade ihm dieses Wissen anvertraut wurde.

„Wie viele Menschen hast du schon um Hilfe gebeten, so wie mich?" wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Es waren ein paar. Aber es gibt nicht viele, die die Kriterien erfüllen. In den letzten Jahren war jedenfalls niemand dabei, den ich soweit trauen konnte."

„Welche Kriterien?" fragte Harry und blickte Violetta skeptisch an. Diese lächelte schwach.

„Na ja. Zum einem darf der jenige keine Vorurteile gegen Slytherin haben. Zum anderen soll es jemand sein, der auch Nutzen davon hat, die Kammer zu finden, jedoch nie das Vermächtnis von Gryffindor missbrauchen würde. Du glaubst nicht wie schwer es ist solche Leute zu finden."

Harry fühlte sich nun ein wenig geehrt, jedoch fragte er weiter: „Warum denkst du, dass _ich_ die Kriterien erfülle?"

„Diese Frage kannst auch nur du stellen! Ich beobachte dich schon, seit du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist. Dein Kampf gegen Voldemort ist mir nicht entgangen. Du schienst von Anfang an perfekt bis auf einen Kritikpunkt."

Harrys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, „Der wäre?"

„Vorurteile gegen Slytherins. Mir ist natürlich die Feindseeligkeit zwischen dir und Draco Malfoy nicht entgangen und auch zu Severus Snape gab es nicht gerade ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Aber die Umstände haben sich nun geändert. Sehr zu meinem Erstaunen gebe ich zu. Aber nun bin ich sicher, dass du keine Vorurteile gegenüber Slytherins hast." Violetta grinste.

„Und wieso hast du keinen Slytherin zur Hilfe genommen?"

Violetta nickte mit dem Kopf, als hätte sie diese Frage erwartet. „Nun… um Godrics Kammer zu finden, brauche ich einen Gryffindor. Einen _wahren_ Gryffindor!"

„Du weißt schon, dass der sprechende Hut überlegt hat, mich nach Slytherin zu stecken!" gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Klar, aber du hast mit Godrics Schwert gekämpft. Das ist Beweis genug. Außerdem hat Dumbledore dir damals erklärt, wieso der Hut das getan hat. Voldemort hat damals..."

„Okay, okay. Und wie geht es jetzt weiter? Kann ich die Briefe Hermine und Ron zeigen? Sie würden mir dann sicher glauben und mir helfen auf der Suche nach der Kammer." fragte Harry.

„Das geht nicht, du müsstest sie schon hier herauf bringen, denn die Briefe dürfen diesen Ort hier nicht verlassen. Stell dir nur vor, was passieren würde wenn sie wem anderen in die Hände fallen!" gab Violetta zu bedenken.

„Na dann bringe ich sie hier her!" meinte Harry.

Doch Violetta schüttelte heftig den Kopf „Ich mag hier keine Besucher."

„Aber…!" begann Harry, doch das Mädchen unterbrach ihn, „Bitte, das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir. Deine Freunde mögen ja nett sein, aber sie erfüllen nicht die Kriterien."

Harry seufzte. Ihm war es gar nicht Recht, dass jetzt noch eine Sache zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden stehen sollte.

„Bitte, Zähnchen!" flehte Violetta mit Dackelblick.

„Ich überlege es mir. Ron ist jetzt schon sauer auf mich, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich hinter seinem Rücken auf die Suche nach Godrics Kammer mache, wird er mir das nie verzeihen" seufzte Harry.

Violetta antwortete nicht. Sie sah immer noch flehend drein.

Harry warf erneut einen Blick bei der Luke hinaus. Ganz unten auf der Wiese vor dem See sah er viele kleine Punkte, die sich in den Sonnenstrahlen tummelten. Er wollte diese Kammer finden. Wenn die Gegenflüche zu den Unverzeihlichen existieren, wäre es dumm sie nicht zu suchen. Und auch dieses Amulett, könnte den im alles entscheidenden Kampf nützlich sein. Aber wenn er Violettas Bitte Folge leisten würde, würde das nicht nur heißen Ron, Hermine in den Rücken zu fallen, sondern auch hinter Severus Rücken zu agieren. Und Sev würde ihm sicher schnell auf die Schliche kommen. So wie er sich heute in Severus Büro aufgeführt hatte.

„Darf ich wenigstens sagen, dass ich auf der Suche nach der Kammer bin?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt, okay. Aber ich befürchte, dass dir alle einreden werden, dass sie nicht existiert. Denke an Hermines Worte" erinnerte Violetta.

Harry schnaufte. Doch der Forscherdrang war in ihm erwacht. Er wollte diese Kammer finden. Und vielleicht war es sogar besser, wenn er Ron und Hermine nicht mit hinein zog. Denn sollte er auffliegen, würde er Probleme bekommen, dass war klar „Okay!" nuschelte er schließlich.

„Wie okay? Du hilfst mir?" fragte Violetta.

„Ja, ich helfe dir!" sagte Harry.

Violetta fing an zu strahlen! „Danke. Am besten treffen wir uns morgen Abend auf dem Astronomieturm. Nimm den Tarnumhang mit!"

„Gut! Dann bis morgen!" verabschiedete sich Harry und verließ das Versteck am Nordturm. Violetta begleitete ihn nur bis zum Wandteppich, dann ließ sie ihn ziehen.

ooo

Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er das Mittagessen verpasst hatte. Eilig rannte er hinunter zur Großen Halle in der Hoffnung noch etwas von der Nachspeise zu ergattern. Doch der Weg vom Nordturm zur Großen Halle war ein halber Marathon und als Harry sie endlich vollkommen außer Atem erreichte, war sie bereits leer. Nur vereinzelt saßen ein paar Schüler hier und da.

Harry seufzte „Na toll!" und versuchte seinem Atem wieder zu beruhigen.

„Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte eine Stimme hinter Harry. Sie gehörte Ron. Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. Doch er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Hermine war ebenfalls da. Doch sie sah Harry nur kritisch an.

„Außerdem würde ich gerne wissen warum du mich anlügst. Du warst gar nicht bei Professor Snape! Der ist nämlich kurz nachdem du weg warst in der Bibliothek aufgekreuzt." beschwerte sich Ron.

Harry senkte seinen Blick. So schnell hatte er nicht gerechnet aufzufliegen. „War spazieren und hab die Zeit vergessen!"

„Was ist nur los? Ich bin dein Freund. Wir… (dabei blickte er zu Hermine) wir sind deine Freunde. Du weißt, dass du mit uns reden kannst! Ist es... wegen… ?" stotterte Ron und blickte verstohlen zu Hermine.

Harry lächelte schwach, das wäre eine sehr praktische Ausrede, vorzugeben, dass Harry Ron und Hermine mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen lassen mag, aber das brachte er nicht übers Herz.

„Nein, es ist wegen dem Mädchen im Zug. Ich habe ein bisschen über sie herausgefunden!" gab Harry zu.

Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine machten große Augen. „Und?" fragten beide.

„Sie ist eine Slytherin!" gestand Harry.

„Schon wieder Slytherin. Sag mal sammelst du jetzt Freunde aus dem Haus des Feindes?" fragte Ron nun gereizt.

„Ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest, deshalb habe ich nichts gesagt. Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass sie in Slytherin war!" redete sich nun Harry heraus.

„Was meinst du mit ‚war'?" fragte nun Hermine.

Harry errötete bis zum Haaransatz. „Ähmm… !" Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Was sollte er nur sagen? Abstreiten und sagen er habe sich versprochen, oder noch eine kleine Tatsache preisgeben. Ron sah jetzt schon sehr beleidigt drein, während Hermine ihn nur Stirn runzelnd ansah.

„Sie… äh… ist… hm… schon tot!" stammelte Harry.

„Tot? Du meinst sie ist ein Geist?" fragte Ron.

„So was ähnliches" sagte Harry mit einem unsichern Lächeln.

„So was ähnliches?" wiederholte nun auch Hermine fragend, „was meinst du damit?"

„Sie ist nicht wie der fastkopflose Nick oder die maulende Myrte, sie ist solid, aber… nicht jeder kann sie sehen!" gab Harry zu.

„Du verarscht uns!" beschwerte sich Ron.

„Nein!" rief Harry mit Nachdruck. „Sie heißt Violetta Turner. Allerdings weiß ich nicht wie lange sie schon tot ist. Ich denke, eine ganze Weile!"

„Du könntest ja Professor Snape fragen, als Hauslehrer der Slytherins muss er irgendwo die Schülerlisten haben", schlug Hermine nun interessiert vor.

„Dazu hast du auch gleich die Möglichkeit!" bemerkte Ron und sah über Harrys Schulter hinweg.

Wenige Sekunden später hörte er auch schon die alt bekannte Stimme: „Mr. Potter, kann ich sie einen Augenblick sprechen!"

Harry erkannte am Ton, dass es keine Einladung zum Kaffeetratsch war. Er atmete tief durch und drehte sich dann um. „Bis später!" sagte er zu Ron und Hermine. Dann sah er zu Severus hoch. Doch durch die „Snape Maske" konnte er nicht erkennen, welche Laune sein Adoptivvater hatte.

Schweigend folgte er Severus in sein Büro.

ooo

„Du warst nicht beim Mittagessen!" stellte Severus relativ sachlich fest. Nachdem Harry sich in den Sessel plumpsen hat lassen.

„Hatte keinen Hunger!" log Harry. Doch im selben Moment begann sein Magen laut zu knurren.

Severus sah Harry streng an und Harry wusste, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.

„Harry, du verhältst dich eigenartig. Und ich werde es nicht dulden, dass du mich anlügst. Also: Was ist los?" fragte Severus.

Harry rutschte auf seinen Sessel nervös umher. Und suchte nach den passenden Worten. Doch ehe er sie finden konnte, ging Severus vor ihm in die Hocke und blickte ihn tief in die Augen.

„Was heckst du mit deinen Freunden aus?" fragt er.

„Gar nichts!" sagte Harry der Wahrheit entsprechend und blickte Severus geradewegs zurück in die Augen.

„Na schön. Aber wo warst du zu Mittag?" fragte Severus weiter.

„Im Schloss unterwegs, ich hab dabei die Zeit übersehen!" erzählte Harry, was ebenfalls der Wahrheit entsprach. Wenn auch ein paar kleine Tatsachen ausgelassen wurden.

„Warum läufst du alleine im Schloss herum?" war die nächste Frage.

„Ich brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken! Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als ich dich im Krankenflügel nach einem neuen Schüler gefragt habe?" fragte Harry und versuchte damit das Gespräch ein bisschen umzulenken.

„Ja, du hast von einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen geredet, dass so alt sein soll wie du!" erinnerte sich Severus.

„Sie war eine Slytherin! Violetta Turner. Schon mal gehört?" fragte Harry.

Severus, ein wenig verblüfft von der Frage, schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, „Nicht das ich wüsste! Aber was meinst du mit ‚sie war eine Slytherin'?"

„Sie ist eigentlich schon tot. Kannst du nicht herausfinden, wann sie in Hogwarts war?" Harry war froh, dass Severus sich damit ablenken ließ.

„Ja, das könnte ich, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du das wissen willst?" fragte Severus.

„Na ja, sie hat vielleicht mein Leben gerettet!" sagte Harry.

„Wie das denn? Hast du nicht eben gesagt dass sie schon tot ist?" nun verstand Severus gar nichts mehr.

„Ja, aber da waren doch die Sirenen. Hätte Violetta mir nicht die Kisten auf den Kopf geworfen, dann hätten sie mich vielleicht gekriegt" erklärte Harry, doch dann wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er Severus ja noch nichts von Hermines Theorie gesagt hatte.

„Was für Sirenen?" fragte er nun und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Harry seufzte. Wieso musste Snape immer alles hinterfragen? „Na ja. Hermine meint, dass es Sirenen waren, die den Zug aufgehalten haben, weil nur ich sie gehört habe, kurz bevor ich das Bewusstsein verloren habe" erklärte Harry.

„Du hast etwas gehört? Davon hast du im Krankenflügel nichts gesagt!" beschwerte sich Severus nun.

„Ich war so durch einander. Ich wusste nicht, ob das nicht nur Einbildung war!" gestand Harry und senkte den Blick.

„Hey!" sagte Severus und versuchte Harrys Blick wieder einzufangen, „du hättest es mir ruhig sagen können. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mir Sachen verschweigst, auch wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, ob sie wahr sind, ok?"

Harry lächelte schwach und nickte dann.

Schließlich erhob sich Severus wieder und ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs Brötchen auf seinem Schreibtisch erscheinen. Harry stürzte sich hungrig auf sie. Severus sah Harry eine Weile zu, während er das eben gehörte verarbeitete.

Ein totes Mädchen, dass offensichtlich nur Harry gesehen hatte, soll Harry vor Sirenen gerettet haben. Das war doch absurd und es hörte sich verdächtig nach Harrys nächsten Abenteuer an. Doch bis jetzt war ja noch nichts weiter passiert. Severus würde nachforschen, ob es diese Violetta Turner gegeben hat. Auf jeden Fall würde er Harry genauer im Auge behalten. Denn all seine Alarmglocken waren angegangen, dass Harry wieder irgendwas trieb, was er lieber bleiben lassen sollte.

Als Harry aufgestanden war um zu gehen, rief ihn Severus zurück: „Eins soll dir gesagt sein, Harry. Sollte ich heraus finden, dass du doch wieder irgendwelche Extratouren treibst und Regeln brichst, wird das für dich unangenehme Konsequenzen haben. Und ich will über alles informiert werden, was du bezüglich des Vorfalls im Zug heraus findest. Vergiss nicht, du bist jetzt ein Ordensmitglied. Handle auch so!"

Harry nickte geklommen.


	13. Eine kurze Nacht

**Eine kurze Nacht**

Am nächsten Abend hatte Harry Glück. Ron und Hermine mussten zu einem Treffen der Vertrauensschüler. So musste Harry sich keine Ausrede überlegen, warum er schon wieder alleine weg wollte. Mit seinem Tarnumhang stahl sich Harry auf den Astronomieturm. Er war ganz alleine da, also streifte er den Tarnumhang ab. Die Nächte wurde jetzt immer kühler und Harry ärgerte sich, dass er sich nicht wärmer angezogen hatte.

„Hi!" tauchte Violetta direkt vor Harry aus dem Nichts auf. Harry erschrak gewaltig und taumelte nach hinten.

„Hör auf damit!" beklagte er sich.

„Womit?" fragte das Mädchen.

„Mich ständig zu erschrecken!" sagt Harry mit beleidigter Miene.

„Du bist doch ein Gryffindor! Sind die nicht besonders mutig? Wieso dann so schreckhaft?" fragte Violetta lachend.

Harry antwortete darauf nur mit einen Brummen.

„Okay, hier ist mein Tagebuch mit allen Informationen zur Kammer, die ich bisher ausmachen konnte!" Violetta schlug einen sachlichen Ton ein und hielt das Tagebuch hoch.

Als ein stärkerer Windstoß Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken trieb, fragte Harry: „Können wir nicht rein gehen?"

„In das Schloss voller patrouillierenden Lehrern?" fragte Violetta.

„Es ist ziemlich kalt!" beklagte sich Harry.

„Oh… na ja, ich spür das nicht. Sorry, na klar können wir uns auch drinnen ein leeres Klassenzimmer suchen!" Violetta lächelte entschuldigend.

Zehn Minuten später fanden Harry und Violetta ein passendes Klassenzimmer und vertieften ihre Nasen in das Tagebuch.

„Siehst du. Ich hab heraus gefunden, dass Godric Gryffindor den Eingang zu seiner Kammer hinter einem Art Bild oder Spiegel versteckt haben muss. Was sonst sollte ‚das Abbild der Wirklichkeit' sein? Aber ich hab jedes Bild, jeden Spiegel und jeden Wandteppich untersucht und absolut gar nichts gefunden. Womöglich weil ich eine Slytherin bin" erklärte Violetta.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Na ja, nachdem _ich_ nichts finden konnte, musst _du_ noch einmal schauen!" war Violettas schlichte Antwort.

„WAS?"

„schschsch!" zischte das Mädchen.

„Alle Bilder? Hast du eine Ahnung wie viele das sind!" fragte Harry nun mit gedämpfter Stimme, „das müssen an die tausend sein!"

„Tausendeinhundertsiebenundneuzig um genau zu sein!" sagte Violetta mit einem Grinsen.

„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm!" meinte Harry empört.

„Nein. Aber die meisten Bilder kommen ohne hin nicht in Frage. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass hinter einem Bild in der Großen Halle, oder im Stiegenhaus der Eingang stecken würde. Die Plätze wären viel zu stark frequentiert. Nein, ich denke es kommen die Bilder in Frage, die irgendwo vereinsamt hängen. Das sind nur fünfunddreißig," beruhigte das Mädchen.

„Das sind immer noch viele. Ich kann nicht fünfunddreißig Bilder im Schloss untersuchen, ohne dass irgendjemand Verdacht schöpft. Ron und Hermine sind schon skeptisch und Severus weiß sicher schon, dass ich wieder hinter irgendetwas her bin. Ich will es mir nicht mit ihm verscherzen!" gab Harry zu bedenken.

Violetta nickte verstehend, doch dann wanderte ihr Blick aus dem Fenster: „Aber stell dir sein Gesicht vor, wenn du ihm die Gegenflüche zu den Unverzeihlichen präsentierst! Er unterrichtet doch Verteidigung gegen die dunkel Künste, gerade er sollte höchstes Interesse daran haben!"

Harry schnaufte. Wann immer er sich in ein Abenteuer gestürzt hatte, hatte er sich und andere in Gefahr gebracht. Severus würde sein Vorhaben nicht unterstützen, egal, was Harry dabei finden würde, und es hinter seinem Rücken zu machen, gefiel Harry auch nicht. Schon gar nicht nach der Drohung, die Severus Harry gemacht hatte.

Und er fühlte sich unwohl ohne Ron und Hermine auf die Suche nach der Kammer zu gehen, aber dennoch war er neugierig. Was wenn es die Gegensprüche wirklich gab? Das wäre die Entdeckung der Jahrhunderts. Wie viele Leben könnten damit gerettet werden?

„Na schön! Wann legen wir los?" fragte Harry schließlich.

Violetta find an zu strahlen. „Oh, Zähnchen!" rief sie und kam auf Harry zu. Es sah so aus, als wollte sie ihn umarmen, doch kurz vor ihm bremste sie ab, „ach ja… geht ja nicht!" nuschelte sie, dann räusperte sie sich, „Ok nächsten Samstag, nach dem Frühstück, oben in meinem Geheimversteck!"

„Fein! Dann sehen wir uns!" sagte Harry zum Abschied und schwang den Tarnumhang über sich. Im Schutz der Unsichtbarkeit, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraums der Gryffindors. Es war fast Mitternacht, als Harry unter seine Decke kroch und die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zuzog.

„He Langschläfer! Aufstehen!" rief Ron ziemlich laut in Harrys Ohr!

„Lasmich" nuschelte Harry schlaftrunken.

„Willst du wirklich den Unterricht versäumen? Was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte der Rothaarige verwundert.

„Wiesounterricht? Wasmitfrühstück?" nuschelte Harry weiter.

„Das hast du schon verpennt! Warst nicht wach zukriegen, aber ich denken Professor Snape wäre nicht erfreut, wenn du seinen Unterricht schwänzt!"

Harry brummte und setzte sich auf. Er wusste nicht wieso er so müde war. Es war ja nicht das erste mal, dass er nach Mitternacht ins Bett kam. Er rieb sich die Augen und versuchte irgendwas zu fokussieren.

„Hier, damit geht's besser!" sagte Ron und reichte Harry seine Brille.

„Danke!" sagte Harry und setzte sich die Brille auf die Nase, dennoch hatte er Schwierigkeiten etwas zu sehen. Seine Augen klappten wieder zu und er ließ rücklings ins Bett zurück plumpsen.

„Also wenn du nicht in zehn Minuten aufwachst, lass ich dich hier zurück. Denn ich hab keine Lust bei Snape zu spät zu kommen! Du kannst dir so was ja leisten!" bemerkte Ron.

Harry seufzte und raffte sich erneut hoch. Mit torkelnden Schritt taumelte er ins Bad. Dann ließ er kaltes Wasser über sein Gesicht laufen. Das kühle Nass ließ seine Lebensgeister endlich auf wachen. Verwundert guckte Harry sich im Spiegel an. Er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und seine Narbe sah seltsam rot aus. Während er sich über diese Tatsache wunderte, fiel ihm plötzlich wieder alles ein.

Er war gegen Mitternacht schlafen gegangen und dann begann es. Seine Narbe prickelte und wenig später stieß ein gewaltiger Schmerz durch seinen Kopf und er sah Bilder, die er eigentlich nicht sehen sollte.

Voldemort sprach mit einem Mann, den Harry nicht kannte. Der dunkle Lord war erfreut über die Neuigkeiten die er eben erfahren hatte. Doch Harry konnte nichts verstehen.

Als Harry wieder aufgewacht war, brannte seine Narbe immer noch. Lange war er wach gelegen, bis er vor lauter Müdigkeit in eine Art Ohmmacht gefallen war.

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Wieso hatte er auf einmal wieder Visionen? War er immer noch nicht gut genug in Okklumentik?

„Harry! Ich geh jetzt!" rief Ron durch die Badezimmertür und holte Harry wieder zurück aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ok! Ich komm auch schon!" rief Harry zurück und trat aus dem Bad. Hastig suchte er seine Schulsachen für den Tag zusammen und rannte Ron hinterher. Kurz vor der Klasse hatte er seinen Freund eingeholt. Hermine stand etwas nervös bei ihm.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Harry, du siehst schrecklich aus, was hast du den gestern noch getrieben?"

„Nichts besonderes. Ich hab nur nicht gut geschlafen!" sagte er halb der Wahrheit entsprechend.

Zu mehr Erklärungen kam er nicht, denn da kam auch schon Professor Snape um die Ecke und steuerte auf seine Schüler zu. Als er Harry entdeckte, zog er eine Augenbraue fragend hoch und musterte Harry von oben bis unten.

„Schon wach, Mr. Potter?" fragte er in Snapemanier.

Einige Slytherins kicherten. Selbst einer der Harry nicht so gut kannte, konnte erkennen, dass dem Jungen der Schlaf fehlte.

Harry zog es vor nicht zu antworten. Er war zu müde, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Stumm trottete er hinter seinen Klassenkameraden in den Raum und ließ sich neben Ron und Hermine nieder.

Severus ging die Klassenliste durch und prüfte die Anwesenheit. Als er bei Harrys Namen angekommen war und aufsah, sah er, dass der Junge immer noch halb dahin vegetierte.

„Mr. Potter?" las er laut vor.

Harry reagierte nicht.

„Mr. Potter!" rief nun Professor Snape etwas lauter.

„Ja!" endlich sah der Junge auf.

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sind sie sicher, dass sie auch geistig anwesend sind?"

„Ja!" versicherte Harry und gab sich einen Ruck.

Professor Snape beendete die Anwesenheitsprüfung und stellt sich dann vor die Klasse mit einem kalkulierenden Blick.

„Nun, dann wollen wir mal schauen, wie gut ihr den Abwehrzauber und den Aufhebspruch inzwischen beherrscht. Ich rufe euch paar Weise auf. Wer sie immer noch nicht kann, darf nachsitzen, denn ich werde meine wertvolle Zeit im Unterricht nicht damit verschwenden, denjenigen die schwer von Begriff sind alles zehnmal zu erklären. Ich hab einen Lehrplan den ich einhalten muss!"

Einige rutschten bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich ein paar Zentimeter unter den Tisch.

„Ok, als erstes bitte ich Mrs. Granger und Mr. Longbottom zu mir."

Während Hermine selbstsicher aufstand, blickte Neville sich Hilfe suchend nach Dean um. Beide stellten sich vorne beim Lehrertisch gegenüber von einander auf.

Professor Snape ließ Neville einen Stepptanz aufführen, den Hermine binnen kürzester Zeit wieder aufgehoben hatte. Danach richtete der Professor den Zauberstab gegen das Mädchen, doch der Fluch, der ihr Pickeln ins Gesicht gezaubert hätte, wurde erfolgreich geblockt.

Dann war Neville dran. Doch dieser zitterte so stark, dass Hermine fast fünf Minuten tanzen musste, ehe Neville den Fluch von ihr nahm. Der Abwehrzauber ging dann total in die Socken. Immer wieder sprossen erneut Pickeln in Nevilles Gesicht, bis Snape es aufgab und den Jungen Nachsitzen aufbrummte.

Als nächstes kamen zwei Slytherins dran. So ging es dann dahin bis Severus Harry und Draco aufrief. Beide hatten die Sprüche noch nicht geübt, da sie vorige Woche noch im Krankenflügel waren. Doch inzwischen hatte sie oft genug gesehen wie es gehen soll und so ließ Snape die beiden ins kalte Wasser springen.

Draco meisterte die Aufgabe mit Bravour, obwohl er sicher Harry gerne noch länger tanzen gelassen hätte. Harry hatte mit dem Aufhebspruch _"Finite Incantatem" _auch keine Probleme. Doch der Abwehrzauber _"Defente Incantatem" _wollte nicht klappen. Da Harry viel zu müde war, als schnell genug zu sein. Nachdem er zum dritten Mal mit Pickeln übersäht war sprach er entnervt selbst den Aufhebspruch.

„Mr. Potter ich denke ein wenig Übung außerhalb des Unterrichts könnte ihnen auch nicht schaden. Nachsitzen! Und gehen sie sicher, dass sie ausgeschlafen sind!" sagte Snape schließlich.

Schließlich waren es drei Schüler, die bei Professor Snape ihren Abend verbringen durften. Neville, Harry und Millicent Bulstrode.

Der Professor wandte sich nun erneut an die Klasse „Na schön, das nächste Kapitel, dass wir einschlagen ist ‚Schildzauber'. Kann mir wer sagen, worin der Unterschied zwischen dem Abwehrzauber und einem Schildzauber besteht?"

Natürlich war Hermines Hand gleich in der Höhe. Doch diesmal war sie nicht die einzige. So ziemlich jeder schien die Antwort zu kennen. Snape grinste zufrieden dann wandte er sich an denjenigen, der nicht aufzeigte. Harry.

„Sind sie noch bei der Sache Mr. Potter, oder wollen sie sich krank schreiben lassen?" fragte er ein wenig verärgert. Wenn er etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann war das Unaufmerksamkeit. Und gerade von Harry wollte er volle Aufmerksamkeit. Ob es daran lag, dass er jetzt das Sorgerecht für den Jungen hatte?

Harry sah auf. Sein Gesicht jedoch verriet, dass er alles andere als bei der Sache war. Ein zorniger Funke huschte in Snapes Blick. In der Klasse war es still geworden. Alle Blicke ruhten nun auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

Harrys Hirn arbeitete nun auf Hochtouren um heraus zu bekommen was die Frage war. Schildzauber, war das letzte, was er sich erinnern konnte, gehört zu haben.

„Schildzauber?" fragte Harry unsicher in der Hoffnung Severus würde die Frage wiederholen.

„Immerhin, ein halbes Ohr scheint doch dabei zu sein!" höhnte Snape, der nun in seine alte Rolle gerutscht war. „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, und wenn sie weiter vorziehen nicht aufzupassen, dann werden es zwanzig!"

Harry starrte Snape ungläubig an. Doch der Professor wandte sich nun an Ron.

„Nun, Mr. Weasley wären sie so nett mir den Unterschied zu sagen."

Ron räusperte sich und sagte dann: „Der Abwehrzauber setzt nur den Fluch außer Kraft, der gerade gegen einen angewendet wird. Ein Schildzauber hingegen wirkt länger und blockiert alle Sprüche, die gegen einem verwendet werden, solange der Schild aufrecht ist."

„Korrekt! Und kennen sie zufällig einen Schildzauber?" fragte Snape weiter.

„Ähm…" war alles was als Antwort kam.

Snape seufzte dann wandte er sich an Draco. „Mr. Malfoy. Würde sie dieser unwissenden Klasse bitte ein paar Schildzauber verraten."

Mit Stolz in der Brust erhob sich Draco und begann beinahe schon in Hermines Manier sein Wissen preiszugeben: „Es gibt verschieden starke Schilde, ebenso verschieden ist ihre Wirkung. Der einfachste ist der _Defendio_, er ist schnell aufgebaut und hält die meisten Flüche ab. Er ist der klassische Schild bei Zaubererduellen, die sich auf legalen Boden bewegen. Jedoch ist der _Defendio_ gegen Flüche der schwarzen Magier untauglich und damit auch gegen den Kampf mit Todessern nicht unbedingt empfehlenswert!"

„Ach… na ja er muss ja wissen" nuschelte Ron zu Hermine und Harry.

Doch Draco hatte es gehört. „Oh ja Weasley ich weiß es. Ich würde jetzt nicht hier stehen, wenn ich mich letzten Sommer damit verteidigt hätte!" zischte Draco doch dann setzte er mit normaler Stimme fort:

„Vor Todessern ein weit effektivere Schutz ist zum Beispiel der Anubisschild. Jedoch ist er auch aufwendiger beim Heraufbeschwören. _Anubia_ ist der Spruch dazu. Man muss sich dabei ziemlich stark an eine Art Mauer konzentrieren. Die ‚Mauer' kann aus allen möglichen bestehen. Egal ob es etwas Elementarisches oder etwas Magisches ist. Der Anubisschild blockiert alle Zauber und Flüche bis auf die Unverzeihlichen. Es gibt noch das Gerücht über einen Guardiumschild, der angeblich auch gegen Imperio und Crucio wirken, doch hat man keine Aufzeichnungen dafür gefunden. Und es gibt absolut gar nichts gegen Avada Kedavra!"

Dracos Bericht hatte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit schließlich geweckt. ‚Ob sich die Aufzeichnungen von den Guardiumschild in Godrics Kammer befanden? War es das, wo von Violetta geredet hatte? Aber Violetta hatte behauptet, dass des auch einen Spruch gegen Avada Kedavra gab.'

Professor Snape nickte anerkennend mit dem Kopf „Sehr gut Mr. Malfoy. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin! Es gibt natürlich viele Schildzauber, die ähnlich wie der Anubisschild funktionieren, aber zu denen kommen wir später. Heute werden wir mit dem Standard-Schild _Defendio_ anfangen!"

Plötzlich wanderte Harrys Hand in die Höhe. Überrascht sah der Lehrer zu dem Jungen: „Ja, Mr. Potter?"

„Was ist eigentlich _Protego_ genau? Ein Schild- oder ein Abwehrzauber?" Immerhin war das der Spruch den Harry gegen Snapes Legilimentik anwendete.

Erfreut darüber, dass Harry endlich mitarbeitete erklärte Snape: „Eine interessante Frage. _Protego_ zählt in der Allgemeinheit zu den Schildzaubern, obwohl er eher wie ein Abwehrzauber funktioniert und nur von kurzer Dauer ist. Ich persönlich würde ihn eher zu den Abwehrzaubern zählen."

Nachdem Harry endlich aufgehört hatte sich zu fragen, wie es denn sein konnte, dass er schon wieder von Voldemort geträumt hatte, galt seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht. Snape ließ schließlich mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstab die Tische zur Seite schieben und die Schüler paarweise aufstellen. Wobei er darauf bedacht war, die Schüler zusammen zu tun, die ähnlich gut oder schlecht waren. So kam es, dass Harry sich erneut Draco gegenüber sah. Sehr zum Missfallen von Ron der misstrauisch zu Draco schielte.

„Du siehst aus als wärst du die ganze Nacht wach geblieben, Potter!" stellte Draco fest und grinste.

„War auch so!" erklärte Harry knapp und sein Blick verriet, dass Draco besser nicht weiter fragen sollte.

Ausnahmsweise hielt sich der Blonde daran und sah dann zu Professor Snape, der den Schülern zeigte, wie der _Defendio_ funktionierte und welche Zauberstabbewegung man dabei machen musste. Harry hatte Dreh nach zehn Minuten heraußen und schlug damit sogar Hermine.

Snape der nichts anderes erwartet hatte, kam zu Harry und Draco, die sich schon langweilten, hinüber und meinte: „Mr. Malfoy, sie könntest Mr. Potter ja den Anubisschild mal erklären und zeigen. Ich bin sicher Mr. Potter könnte ihn auch ganz gut gebrauchen!"

Draco grinste stolz und nickte, „Gerne Professor!"

Harry sah unsicher zwischen Snape und Draco hin und her. Doch dann räusperte sich Draco und zog damit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mit wichtiger Miene klärte Draco Harry über den Anubisschild auf. Harry staunte innerlich wie sehr sich der Slytherin ihm gegenüber geändert hatte. Wollte er tatsächlich Harrys Freundschaft gewinnen? Als „Lehrer" machte er sich jedenfalls nicht schlecht. Was Harry nur noch mehr erstaunte. Doch dann stellte er fest, dass er den Blonden eigentlich gar nicht richtig kannte. Denn mehr als verächtliche Worte hatten sie bis vor kurzen nie für einander übrig gehabt.

Der Anubisschild war um einiges schwerer zu erlernen. Und so waren nun Draco und Harry genauso beschäftigt wie die anderen.

Nach zwei Stunden unermüdlichen Übens erklärte Professor Snape, dass es fünfzehn Minuten Pause gab. Alle bis auf Harry verließen die Klasse. Harry wurde vom Professor zurück gehalten.

„Harry, was war los heute früh? Du warst nicht beim Frühstück und du siehst aus, als hättest du keine Auge zu gemacht!" fragte Severus mit skeptischen Blick.

„Hab ich auch nicht. Hab schlecht geträumt!" war Harrys knappe Antwort und er sah dabei zu seinen Schuhen hinunter, als ob da was interessante zu sehen gab.

„Wie, schlecht geträumt? Doch nicht vom dunkeln Lord?" fragte Severus ungläubig.

Doch Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn für immer aus meinen Kopf ausgesperrt."

Severus sah auf Harrys Narbe auf der Stirn, die an diesem Tag viel deutlicher zu sehen war. „Vielleicht haben wir was übersehen. Ein Leck oder so?" meinte er während er mit dem Daumen vorsichtig über die Narbe strich. Harry zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen, doch dann durchflutete ihn ein eigenartig angenehmes Gefühl, das beruhigend auf ihn wirkte.

„Was meinst du mit Leck?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Du musst dir deinen Geistigen Raum noch einmal genauer anschauen. Vielleicht gibt es doch noch ein Fenster, oder so was ähnliches. Wenn du willst können wir das wieder gemeinsam machen," bot Severus an.

„Nein, nicht nötig. Danke. Ähmm… ich werde heute Abend selber nachschauen!" sagte Harry schnell. Wenn Severus wieder in seinem Kopf war, dann könnte er eventuell was sehen, was Harry letzte Nacht sonst noch so getrieben hatte.

„Gut, wie du meinst" sagte Severus, „Ich werde Salma jedoch zur Sicherheit bitten dir einen Traumlostrank zu geben."

Harry fing nun an zu grinsen, „Was denn, hast du jetzt etwa keine Zaubertränke mehr in deinem Besitz?"

„Du hast meinen Vorrat aufgebraucht und wie du sicher noch weißt, ist mein Labor in die Luft gegangen, also hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit etwas nach zu brauen!" rechtfertiget sich Severus.

„Klar Sev!" Harrys grinsen wurde breiter.

Severus blitzte den Jungen finster an, „An was immer du denkst, du liegst vollkommen falsch!"

„Sicher?" fragte Harry und verließ nun ebenfalls die Klasse um kurz Pause zu machen.

Die restlichen zwei Stunden übte die Klasse den Schildzauber weiter. Am Ende des Unterrichts verriet Snape noch, das die Nachhilfestunde am Abend nach dem Abendessen stand finden würde. Neville zog den Kopf ein und sah panisch zu Boden.

„Keine Sorge Nev, ich bin ja auch da, er wird uns schon nicht den Kopf abbeißen!" versuchte Harry ihn zu trösten, was aber kaum gelang, da Neville ja nichts von Harrys neuem Verhältnis zu dem Professor wusste.

oooooooo

AN.: Hi Folks, Leider kommen mir meine Beta-Leser abhanden, daher entschuldigt bitte, falls es wieder vermehrt zu Rechtschreib-, Grammatik-, Zeit- und Tippfehlern kommt. Das passiert mir nun mal wenn ich schneller denke als ich tippen kann. Und falls ihr einen zuverlässigen Beta-Leser kennt, dann freu ich mich ihn auch kennen zu lernen. Bis dann, habt ein schönes Pfingst-Wochenende!


	14. Wo bleibt der Respekt?

**Wo bleibt der Respekt?**

Gegen Mittag schlang Harry sein Essen schnell hinunter in der Hoffnung noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu finden, bevor der Unterricht weiter ging.

Auch wenn er nur kurz schlief, es war sehr erholsam. Und so stapfte er munter mit Ron durch die Eingangshalle nach draußen zu Hagrids Hütte. Der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wartete bereits begeistert auf sie.

Diesmal hatte Hagrid Ausnahmsweise etwas weniger gefährliches dabei. Voller Stolz präsentierte er ein Pegasus. Es hatte blondes Fell, dass an den Füßen in ein dunkles Graubraun überging. Schweif und Mähne waren ebenfalls in diesem Graubraun. Die Nüstern bebten, als das geflügelte Pferd die herannahenden Schüler bemerkte.

Hagrid erzählte alles, was er über Pegasus-Pferde wusste. Doch ließ er diesmal niemanden auf den Rücken des Tieres eine Runde fliegen. Die Erfahrungen mit Seidenschnabel und auch Harrys Unfall vor ein paar Tagen saßen ihm noch mit Schrecken in den Knochen.

Die Pegasus Stute war anfangs sehr nervös, doch letztendlich siegte die Neugierde und sie kam an die Schüler heran und beschnupperte sie. Die Mädchen waren verzückt, wenn sie sanft geschubst und um ein paar Karotten gebeten wurden.

Als dann doch eines der Mädchen gefragt hatte, ob man auf dem Pegasus reiten könnte, kratzte sich Hagrid am Hinterkopf und meinte verlegen: „Wenn ihr mir eine schriftliche Erlaubnis eurer Eltern bringt, dann bin ich sicher wird Kira ganz verzückt sein, euch ein bisschen spazieren zu tragen." Dabei blickte er verstohlen zu Harry.

„Oh, wie lange wird sie denn bei uns sein?" fragte Parvati mit verträumter Stimme.

„So lange sie will. Hab ihr einen Stallplatz gemacht und gebe ihr täglich was zu essen, aber wenn sie weg will, ist es ihr überlassen. Bis jetzt zeigte sie jedoch keine Anstalten das zu tun" antwortete Hagrid.

Als der Unterricht zu Ende war blieb Harry zurück um mit Hagrid noch ein paar Worte zu wechseln.

„Sieh mal Harry. Tut mir Leid, wegen dem Motorradunfall. Ich…"

„Du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen. Ich war es doch, der nicht auf dich gehört hatte" unterbrach ihn Harry.

„Professor Snape hat den Schuppen jetzt magisch verriegelt, komm selber nicht mehr ran an. Hätte es dir doch erst später geben sollen, jetzt hast du gar nichts von Sirius Motorrad"

„Hagrid du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen. Du…"

„Hast Professor Snapes Gesicht nicht gesehen, als er von dem Unfall erfuhr. Er hätt mir am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen. Ich muss zugeben hab nicht gleich verstanden, warum _er_ sich so aufregt, aber Dumbledore hat mir alles erzählt. Und ich denk er macht sich gut als _Vater_, Professor Snape meine ich." Hagrid gab Harry einen Klaps auf die Schulter, der Harry etwas in die Knie gehen ließ.

„Na ja. Das wird sich noch zeigen" sagte Harry, „aber ich muss jetzt in die nächste Stunde."

„Klar. Besuch mich mal wieder okay!" rief Hagrid Harry hinterher der sich zum Schloss beeilte.

In _Verwandlungen_ gingen sie die Theorie der Animagi durch. Einmal mehr präsentierte Professor Mc Gonagall ihre Katzenform.

Am Ende der Stunde meinte sie: „Wer Interesse hat, kann nach Weihnachten an einem Spezialkurs teilnehmen. Der Kurs beinhaltet das Kennen lernen des Tieres, das in einem schlummert. Sowie diverse Tricks wie man an das Lernen der Animagi herangehen kann. Aber es wird auch die ganzen gesetzlichen Vorschriften durch gegangen, die ein Animagus beachten muss. Wer Interesse an dem Kurs hat, trägt sich bitte in der Liste hier ein, die ich gleich herum geben werde. Geleitet wird der Kurs von Corvin Segal."

Harry überlegte nicht lange und fügte seinen Namen auf der Liste hinzu. Der Gedanke auch ein Animagus zu werden, wie sein Vater und Sirius einer war, fand er fantastisch.

Ron und Hermine waren ebenso entschlossen und so gingen sie nachdem Unterricht, aufgeregt diskutierend in die Bibliothek.

„Ich bilde mir ein Corvin Segal hab ich irgendwo schon mal gelesen." waren Hermines Worte.

„Was denkst du in was für ein Tier du dich verwandelst?" fragte Ron an Harry gerichtet, dem Corvin Segal ziemlich egal war.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe, in etwas das fliegen kann" meinte Harry.

„Ich bin sicher du, Hermine, wirst eine Eule!" meinte Ron bestimmt.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und fragte „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Na ja. Eulen sind doch weise, oder nicht. Und du bist auch weise!" sagte Ron und lief rot an.

Nun musste Hermine schmunzeln, doch dann meinte sie: „Das Tier hat nicht unbedingt etwas mit dem Charakter zu tun. Es hat mehr damit zu tun welches Tier dich tief im innersten am meisten bewegt."

„Aber sieh dir nur mal die Animagis an, die wir kennen. Sirius lacht in echt auch wie ein bellender Hund. Mc Gonagall fährt ihre Krallen im Unterricht auch in Menschenform aus. Und Krätze (er spuckte den Namen mit Verachtung aus) war als Mensch genau so eine fiese Ratte." widersprach Ron.

„Aber das hat mehr damit zu tun, dass die Menschen dazu neigen sich die Eigenschaften der Tiere anzueignen. Sobald sie wissen, in was für ein Tier sie sich verwandeln können, müssen sie sich sehr intensiv mit diesen Tieren auseinander setzten, sich mit ihnen identifizieren. Meist vertieft man sich damit so sehr, dass man, ohne es zu merken, einige Eigenschaften annimmt und nicht mehr los wird" klärte Hermine auf.

„Ich sag ja, weise wie eine Eule!" grinste Ron zu Harry. Harry nickte bestätigend und sah dann zu wie Hermine ein Buch aus dem Regal fischte.

_Der Weg zur Animagi _von Corvin Segal.

„Hier vorne steht ein bisschen über ihn, hört zu!

_Corvin Segal, in Briston geboren und aufgewachsen, war seinerzeit der jüngste registrierte Animagus. Er hat eine neue Methode erfunden die Animagi zu lernen. Eine Methode die nicht nur zeitsparender ist, sondern es auch weniger begabten Zauberern ermöglicht ein Animagus zu werden. Segals Animagus ist ein Seeadler. ‚Gerade fliegende Wesen sind etwas schwieriger zu lernen, weil man den Punkt überwinden muss, sich fliegen zu trauen. Es ist ein Art Teufelskreis. Man muss fliegen, um sich mit dem Wesen der Luft vertrauter machen zu können, aber man muss auch schon sehr vertraut mit dem Wesen sein, damit man sich nicht unwillkürlich zurück verwandelt!' erzählt Segal._

Segal wurde vom Ministerium eingestellt und bietet Kurse in diversen Schulen an." 

„Der jüngste Animagus? Wie alt war er denn?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Das steht da nicht drin, aber ich schätze irgendetwas zwischen elf und vierzehn" vermutete Hermine.

„Mein Dad und Sirius waren auch in etwa so alt wie er!" sagte Harry.

„Ja, aber erstens waren sie nicht registriert und zweitens gab es dieses Buch schon, als dein Vater zur Schule gegangen ist. Segal hat das Buch mit achtzehn geschrieben und veröffentlicht. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn dein Vater und seine Freunde nach diesen Buch gelernt hatten" erzählte Hermine.

„Darf ich mal?" fragte Harry neugierig und nahm das Buch nun selber in die Hand. Er blätterte grob durch die Seiten. Sollte sein Dad tatsächlich dieses Buch in der Hand gehabt haben? Irgendwie hoffte Harry ein Zeichen dafür zu finden. Ein Krakel, oder so was ähnliches.

„Wir sollten es uns ausborgen!" meinte Harry schließlich und schlug das Buch zu.

„Wozu? Wir lernen es doch eh dann nach Weihnachten?" fragte Ron verdutzt.

„Ich will nur schon ein bisschen vor lesen" sagte Harry.

„Mine, ich glaube du färbst ab" sagte Ron an Hermine gerichtet.

Nachdem Abendessen begaben sich Harry und Neville in ihr Klassenzimmer, wo sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten, zu ihrer Nachhilfestunde bei Professor Snape.

„Machst du dieses Jahr eigentlich wieder DA?" fragte Neville.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das notwendig ist. Bei Professor Snape lernen wie eh den Stoff" antwortete Harry.

„Ja, aber ich glaube, er wird meine Note wieder in den Boden stampfen. Dank Dir hatte ich ein Ohnegleichen. Ich bezweifle, dass ich das bei Snape auch haben werde" sagte Neville.

Harry grinste zuversichtlich und meinte: „Das wird schon!"

„Ich wünschte ich hätte deinen Optimismus!" sagte Neville schließlich und blieb leicht zitternd stehen.

Sie hatten die Tür zum Klassenzimmer erreicht. Harry klopfte und aus dem Inneren drang die befehlende Stimme: „Herein!" Harry und Neville traten ein.

Professor Snape zog einen Augenbraue hoch. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom. Ihr seit ganze drei Minuten zu früh!"

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir!" nuschelte Neville, der vor lauter Panik gar nicht wirklich gehört hatte, was Snape gesagt hatte.

„Wäre es ihnen lieber, wir würden später kommen?" fragte Harry jedoch heraus fordernd.

„Potter, zügeln sie ihre Zunge!" sagte Snape mit bedrohlicher Stimme, doch wer ihm in die Augen sah, konnte erkennen, dass er nicht wirklich böse war.

Schließlich nahmen Harry und Neville Platz und warteten auf das Slytherin Mädchen. Als Millicent eintraf, ganze zwei Minuten zu spät, beschwerte sich Snape jedoch nicht. Was Harry grummeln ließ. „Soviel zu Fairness!"

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Potter!" fragte Snape sofort.

„Ja! Sie kommt zu spät (Harry zeigte auf Millicent) und sie finden daran nichts auszusetzen? Wären wir zu spät gekommen, hätten sie uns Punkte abgezogen. Das ist nicht fair!"

Nun war Snape wirklich verärgert, was glaubte Harry, was er hier tat? „Mr. Potter, wann und wen ich Punkte abziehe, ist immer noch meine Angelegenheit und sie sind sicher nicht in der Lage zu entscheiden was fair ist und was nicht!"

Harry wollte gerade darauf antworten, als ihn Snapes Blick schließlich wieder verstummen ließ. Harry konnte nur schwer verstehen, wie Severus es nur schaffte weiterhin so strickt und fies zu sein, wenn er privat doch extrem feinfühlig und verständnisvoll war.

„Nun gut, nach dem wir das geklärt haben nun zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Erscheinens. Aufhebspruch und Abwehrzauber. Mr. Longbottom, Miss Bulstrode ihr könnt sie inzwischen noch üben, während Mr. Potter zu mir kommt!"

Harry erhob sich während er nun zu Professor Snape vor ging. Unsicher sah er seinen Lehrer und Adoptivvater an. Er wusste nicht genau wen von den beiden er nun vor sich hatte.

„Der Aufhebspruch hat ja schon funktioniert, also gehen wir gleich zum Abwehrzauber über. Sind sie bereit Mr. Potter?"

Harry seufzte, das war Professor Snape, nicht Sev. Schließlich nickte er. Professor Snape war Harrys fragender Blick nicht entgangen, doch was wollte der Junge? Harry konnte doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass er unter Zeugen eine Sonderbehandlung bekam.

Harrys Abwehrzauber klappte diesmal auf Anhieb. Was Snape natürlich kommentieren musste: „Sieh an, sieh an, wer da endlich aufgewacht ist. Geht doch gleich viel besser, wenn man wach ist, nicht wahr?"

Harry grummelte nur mürrisch. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Severus so drauf war.

Nach Harry kam Millicent dran und nach weiteren zehn Minuten, musste Neville gegen Snape antreten. Harry wusste schon beim bloßen Hinschauen, dass Neville einfach zu viel Angst hatte, als schnell genug zu reagieren. Nach einiger Zeit, verlor Professor Snape die Geduld.

„Longbottom, sie haben ein O in Verteidigung gegen die dunkel Künste. Ein O. Wie soll ich nun ihre jetzige Darbietung verstehen? Wollen sie mich etwa absichtlich verärgern?"

„NEIN!" quiekte Neville und sah verloren zu Harry hinüber.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn sie mich ansehen, wenn ich mit ihnen rede, Longbottom!" rief Snape wütend.

Neville zuckte zusammen und sah dann wieder zu Snape: „Es ist nur… also, Harry hat… Ich… ich weiß auch nicht" stammelt Neville herum.

Snape schloss die Augen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Schließlich sagte er leise, „Mr. Potter, würden sie bitte Mr. Longbottom erklären, dass zwischen meinem Unterricht und ihren DA-Club kein Unterschied ist, außer, dass der Unterricht legal ist?"

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben, „Bitte was?" fragte er vollkommen überrascht. Doch als Snape seine Augen wieder öffnete und Harry ansah, da konnte Harry so was wie Verzweiflung erkennen.

„Ähm… also gut." Harry ging zu Neville, packte den Jungen am Ärmel und zog ihn etwas beiseite.

„Was ist Neville? Weißt du nicht mehr wie es geht?" fragte Harry flüsternd.

„Das ist es nicht. Ich… Ich weiß schon, was ich tun muss, aber… Snape, er sieht mich so an, als wenn er erwarten würde, dass ich versagen würde und… und dann versage ich" erklärte Neville.

„Hmmm. Okay, ich weiß was!" sagte Harry und drehte sich zu Professor Snape um.

„Ähm, Professor? Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen sich ähm... wegzudrehen, während Neville und ich die Flüche üben?"

Professor Snape blickte Harry an, als wenn er gefragt hätte, ob er eine Stinkbombe in der Klasse explodieren lassen dürfte. Dann sah er zu Millicent und meinte: „Sie können gehen, Miss Bulstrode!" Das Slytherin Mädchen verschwendete keine Zeit, um das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Offensichtlich in der Meinung, dass Snape den beiden Gryffindors gehörig die Leviten lesen würde.

Doch kaum war Millicent verschwunden, drehte sich Snape wieder zu Harry. „Von mir aus. Versuchen wir es so. Aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es keinen Grund gibt vor mir Angst zu haben, Mr Longbottom!"

Neville konnte nicht anderes, als groß schauen. Dann schließlich drehte sich Snape von den Schülern weg und Harry begann mit Neville zu üben. Kurz darauf, drehte sich Snape einfach wieder zurück und sah zu. Neville war nun so konzentriert, dass er ihn nicht bemerkte. Sowohl der Abwehrzauber, als auch der Aufhebspruch funktionierten perfekt.

Schließlich richtete Snape seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und ließ Seifenblasen aus dessen Mund kommen. Neville war zwar überrascht, über den Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt, zögerte aber keinen Moment den Fluch aufzuheben. Als sich Snape dann Neville zuwandte und den selben Fluch an ihm ausprobierte, wurde der Seifenblasenfluch geblockt.

„Sehr gut Mr. Longbottom! Warum nicht gleich?" fragte Snape und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Neville lief rot an und lächelte zaghaft.

„Was fällt dir ein!" schimpfte Harry plötzlich los. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach ohne Vorwarnung von hinten angreifen!"

Professor Snape blitzte Harry gefährlich an. „20 Punkte von Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, wegen Respektlosigkeit!"

Gerade wollte Harry erneut protestieren, als Snape ihn zuvor kam, „Wenn sie das aussprechen, was sie eben sagen wollten, Potter, dann bekommen sie Strafarbeit für eine ganze Woche! Mr. Longbottom, bitte gehen sie!"

Neville sah Harry erschrocken an. Offensichtlich konnte er nicht glauben, dass Harry es wagte so mit Professor Snape zu sprechen.

„Mr. Longbottom!" wiederholte Professor Snape und bedachte den Jungen mit finsteren Blick. Neville winselte und flüchtete aus der Klasse. Nun waren Professor Snape und Harry alleine.

„Wag es ja nicht mehr so respektlos über mich herzufahren. Schon gar nicht wenn andere anwesend sind! Hast du denn überhaupt kein Fünkchen Verstand?" rief Severus wütend.

„Und was ist mit mir?" rief Harry ebenfalls zornig, „Du musst mir ja keine Rosen vor die Füße werfen. Aber ein bisschen mehr Respekt kannst du mir schon entgegenbringen!"

„Ich dachte, wir hätten uns geeinigt, die Vorkommnisse des Sommers geheim zu halten. Wenn ich mein Verhalten dir gegenüber ändere, dann ist wirft das Fragen auf!" meinte nun Severus etwas ruhiger.

„Ja, geheim halten, so wie vor Professor Firewood!" konterte Harry.

„Lass sie aus dem Spiel! Sie ist eine alte Freundin von mir und sie hatte von sich aus bemerkt, dass da was abläuft!" sagte Severus.

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und nimmst du die zwanzig Punkte wieder zurück?" fragte er heraus fordernd.

„Sollen es dreißig Punkte Abzug werden?"

„Das ist unfair!" protestierte Harry.

„Harry ich warne dich. Unsere Beziehung zu einander hat absolut nichts damit zu tun, wie man sich einem Lehrer gegenüber benimmt. Du musst lernen, dass es Grenzen gibt. Und wenn du glaubst diese Grenzen überschreiten zu können, wie es dir beliebt, dann hast du dich getäuscht!"

Harry schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" fragte er Harry und schmunzelte leicht.

Harry streckte ihm die Zunge hin.

„Mach das noch mal und du kannst sie dir in einem Einmachglas ansehen, wie es in meinem Regal für Zaubertrankzutaten steht!" wies Severus darauf hin.

Natürlich streckte Harry seine Zunge nochmal heraus. Und einem Atemzug später stand Snape bei ihm und hatte Harry vorne am Umhang gepackt. Harry wusste noch gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als es plötzlich leise an der Tür klopfte. Snape ließ Harry los und flüsterte „Nochmal Glück gehabt!" während er zur Tür ging, um zu sehen, wer es war.

„Hi Severus. Ähm... soll ich später wieder kommen?" fragte die Stimme von Professor Firewood.

„Nein, komm rein. Mr. Potter und ich haben uns _nur unterhalten_!" sagte Severus freundlich.

„Guten Abend, Harry!" begrüßte Firewood, den Jungen.

„Guten Abend!" antwortete Harry höflich.

„Du wolltest einen Traumlostrank?" fragte Salma nun an Severus gewandt.

„Ja, für Harry. Danke, dass du ihn so rasch fertig stellen konntest!"

„Für dich doch immer!" sagte Salma lächelnd und gab Severus die Glasflasche.

Harry beobachtete die beiden grinsend. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von den beiden die roteren Ohren hatte. ‚Von wegen eine alte Freundin' Da steckte noch weit aus mehr dahinter. Jedenfalls hatte Harry Sev noch nie so unsicher in der Gegenwart einer anderen Person gesehen. Harry war so tief in seinen Gedanken, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass Salma schon längst wieder weg war.

„Grins nicht so dämlich!" holte Severus Harry wieder in die Wirklichkeit.

„Ich hab mir nur vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn du und Salma wieder zusammen kommt." erklärte Harry noch immer grinsend.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" stellte Severus klar.

„Und ob mich das was angeht. Du bist mein Dad. Also geht mich das sehr wohl was an, wenn ich jetzt auch eine Mum bekomme!" hielt Harry dagegen.

„Wenn du dich weiter so aufführst, dann _war_ ich dein Dad!" sagte Severus leichtfertig, ohne lange darüber nachgedacht zu haben, was er da wirklich sagte. Harry jedoch verstummte augenblicklich. Erschüttert sah er zu Severus. Er wusste, dass Severus es nicht ernst gemeint hatte und dennoch tat es weh, es zu hören. Er versuchte mit Vernunft die Emotionen zurück zu drängen, die in ihm aufwallten. Doch die Wucht der Emotionen, die dieser achtlos ausgesprochene Satz ausgelöst hatte, war zu groß. Und so drängte sich Tränen empor und suchten sich ihren Weg über Harrys Wangen.

Severus bemerkte zu spät, was er da gesagt hatte. Erschrocken über sich selbst sah er zu wie Harry mit sich kämpfte. „Harry, es tut mir Leid. Das war Unsinn!" Doch es war zu spät. Die Tränen rannten Harry schon übers Gesicht.

Sich selbst verfluchend, überwand Severus den restlichen Raum zwischen ihm und Harry und schloss den Jungen in eine Umarmung. „Ich hab es nicht so gemeint. Bitte, glaub mir!" versicherte Severus erneut.

Harry wusste es, doch er konnte nichts gegen die Emotionsflut machen. So ließ er sich wie ein kleiner Junge in die Arme nehmen. Und wartete bis er sich wieder in den Griff bekam.

‚Beim Merlin, was hab ich nur gesagt?' schimpfte Severus mit sich selbst und hielt den Jungen weiterhin fest. Es dauerte ein Weile, bis er Harrys undeutliche Stimme nuscheln hörte: „Es tut mir Leid!"

Severus schob Harry auf Armlänge von sich und sah ihm in die Augen. „Nein, _mir_ tut es Leid. Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich dich nie freiwillig hergeben würde, ganz egal wie frech oder schlimm du warst. Hört du? Nie!"

Harry schniefte, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen weg und nickte anschließend. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß auch nicht was da über mich gekommen ist. Aber plötzlich hab ich meinen Onkel vor mir gesehen, wie er mir eintrichterte, dass ich es nicht wert wäre- dass ich es nicht verdient hätte, dass sich jemand um mich kümmert!"

„Das ist Blödsinn! Natürlich bist du es wert, geliebt zu werden!" versicherte Severus mit sanfter Stimme und strich Harry eine weitere Träne aus dem Gesicht. Harry nickte, als er erneut einen Knoten in seinem Hals spürte.

„Komm her!" sagte Severus und zog den Jungen in eine weitere Umarmung. Diesmal erwiderte Harry sie und grub sein Gesicht tief in den Umhang seines ‚Vaters'. Severus strich sanft durch Harrys strubbelige Haar und zupfte verspielt an ein paar Fransen.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin so respektlos war. Ich war nur verärgert, dass du mir den Seifenblasefluch ohne Vorwarnung angehext hast!" entschuldigte sich Harry noch mal.

„Ich weiß, es war vielleicht nicht ganz fair. Aber als ich Longbottom so verbissen üben gesehen habe, musste ich die Gelegenheit nutzen. Ich wollte deinen Gryffindor-Stolz nicht verletzen!"

„Ich hab keinen Gryffindor-Stolz!" verteidigte sich Harry, grinste jedoch wieder.

„Natürlich nicht!" sagte Severus.

„Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen!" gab Harry schließlich zu.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und schmunzelte ebenfalls. Dann streckte er Harry die Flasche mit dem Traumlostrank zu und sagte „Mach das du weg kommst, bevor Neville noch glaubt, ich hab dir deinen Kopf abgebissen. Und vergiss nicht: Bevor du schlafen gehst, sieh dir deinen geistigen Raum an. Vielleicht haben wir was übersehen!"

Harry nickte und versprach: „Mach ich!"

„Schlaf gut, mein Kind!"

„Gute Nacht, Dad!"

Es war nicht oft, dass Harry dieses Wort verwendete. Aber jedesmal wenn er es sagte, wurde Severus warm ums Herz und am liebsten hätte er Harry nochmal in seine Arme genommen. Wie konnten Harrys Verwandte nur so kalt und grausam zu den Jungen gewesen sein und was für Schaden haben sie damit nur angerichtet? Und dann wurde Severus plötzlich wieder bewusst, dass auch er bis vor drei Monaten grausam zu Harry war. „Lily vergib mir!" flüsterte er leise, ehe er im Klassenraum das Licht ausmachte und in den dunklen Korritor trat.

ooo

Als Harry in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum kam, warteten Neville, Ron und Hermine mit besorgten Mienen. Doch Harry versicherte ihnen, dass es ihm gut gehe. Und nach dem Abarbeitens des Hausaufgabenbergs hatte Harry die Diskussion mit Severus schon längst vergessen. Müde schleppte er sich in sein Bett und ließ sich drauf fallen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da war er eingeschlafen.


	15. Gefährliche Meditation

**Gefährliche Meditation**

„Harry! Harry!" Ron rüttelte an Harrys Schulter.

„Ron?" brummte Harry schwach.

„Frühstück!" erklärte Ron knapp „oder willst du es wieder verschlafen?"

„Nein!" sagt Harry matt und rollte sich auf die Seite, ließ dabei seine Beine über die Bettkante gleiten und setzte sich mit Hilfe der Schwerkraft auf.

„Du siehst fertig aus!" stellte Ron fest „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Harrys Verstand war so träge, dass er einfach nicht wusste, ob es ihm gut ging oder nicht. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch er fiel sofort wieder zurück auf das Bett. „Woah" war alles was er sagen konnte.

Ron sah seinen Freund besorgt an, „Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?"

„Nein, nein. Geht schon wieder. Ich bin nur zu schnell hoch!" erklärte Harry und stand erneut auf. Diesmal konnte er das Gleichgewicht halten. Jedoch fing sein Kopf an zu pochen. Ein weiteres Brummen entkam seiner Kehle. „Gott, bin ich fertig! War wohl spät gestern!" vermutete Harry.

„Spät? Du warst der erste von uns, der schlafen gegangen ist. Hast du wieder… du weißt schon… geträumt?" fragte Ron schließlich.

„Kann schon sein, das ich was geträumt habe ich kann mich nicht erinnern!" fuhr Harry nun gereizt Ron an.

„Ich meine doch nur… na ja, deine Narbe. Sie sieht leicht gerötet aus!" erklärte Ron rasch.

„Wa…? Oh, verflucht! Sev bringt mich um!" Der plötzlich Adrenalinschub ließ Harry mit einen Schlag aufwachen. „Ich hab's vergessen!"

Ron verstand kein Wort, aber er konnte auch nicht nachfragen, da Harry plötzlich an ihm vorbei und Richtung Badezimmer stürmte. Als Harry etwas später wieder raus kam, sah er Harry vorwurfsvoll an. „Erzählst du mir was los ist? Oder ist das eines der vielen Geheimnisse, die du pflegst vor mir zu haben?"

Harry starrte Ron an und wusste nicht ob er sauer werden sollte oder nicht. Doch schließlich entschied er sich: „Ich hab wieder von Voldemort geträumt! Sev meinte dass ich noch mal meinen geistigen Raum durchsuchen sollte, ob es noch ein Fenster gibt, dass ich noch nicht versiegelt habe!"

„Äh…?" Ron verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Okklumentik!" war Harry knappe Antwort.

„Oh… äh, ja. Und hast du ein ‚Fenster' gefunden?"

„Nein. Ich hab nicht einmal nach gesehen. Ich war gestern so müde, dass ich gleich eingeschlafen bin! Ich hab nicht einmal Salmas Traumlostrank genommen. Ich… oh Gott, dann war das sicher kein normaler Traum. Voldemort muss ihn mir geschickt haben!"

Ron hatte Mühe Harrys Worte zu verstehen, „Was hast du denn geträumt?" wollte er schließlich wissen.

Harry ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett plumpsen. „Ich will nicht daran denken," erwiderte er mit einem Schaudern.

„Dann lass uns Frühstücken gehen!" schlug Ron vor.

„Ja, okay!" schließlich erhob sich Harry erneut und trottete hinter Ron her.

Doch falls Harry gedacht hätte, ein ruhiges gemütliches Frühstück zu haben, hatte er sich getäuscht. In der großen Halle stieß er mit Snape zusammen, der mit einen Blick auf Harrys müde Erscheinung sich zusammen reimen konnte was los war. „Potter, bitte in mein Büro!" sagte er schlicht und Harry hatte nicht die Kraft etwas dagegen einzuwenden.

Als die Tür hinter Snape ins Schloss sprang. Hob der Severus Harrys Kinn hoch zwang den Jungen ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Du hast wieder _geträumt_?"

„Jaaa, na und?" meinte Harry entnervt und riss sich von Severus los.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Severus nun mit sanfterer Stimme.

„Gar nichts. Ich hab Hausaufgaben gemacht und bin dann eingeschlafen. Ich habs vergessen!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergessen!" wiederholte er.

„Ja, vergessen! Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Und Menschen vergessen gelegentlich mal was!" rief Harry wütend.

„Rede nicht in diesen Ton mit mir! Ich machen mir nur Sorgen!" sagte Severus mit drohender Stimme.

„Du brauchst dir aber keine Sorgen zu machen!" verteidigte sich Harry, „Ich komm schon damit klar. Ich werde es eben heute Abend machen!"

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher, denn ich erwarte dich nach dem Abendessen! Du wirst es hier in meinem Büro machen!" sagte Severus entschieden.

Harry wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als Severus den Finger warnend hob und sagte: „Überleg dir genau was du sagst!"

Immer noch wütend blicke Harry seinen Adoptivvater finster an, ehe er sich umdrehte und das Büro verließ.

Ooo

Es war kein leichter Tag, weder für Harry noch für seine Freunde. Harry war den ganzen Tag über gereizt und im Unterricht unkonzentriert. Was zu Folge hatte, dass er im Zaubertrank Unterricht seinen Kessel zu Explosion brachte.

Professor Firewood, sagte nicht viel, rief aber Harry nach dem Unterricht zu sich.

„Was war denn los?" fragte sie freundlich.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Hab nicht aufgepasst!"

„Das hab ich gemerkt. Ich wollte gerne den Grund dafür wissen. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja irgendwie weiter helfen?"

„Wohl kaum" kaum war Harrys patzige Antwort, während er seine Zehen besonders interessant fand.

Salma studierte den Jungen eine Weile ehe sie sagte: „Es gibt Menschen, die sind sicher nicht leicht zu verstehen. Aber wenn man es versucht, kann man schon eine Überraschung erleben! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es in deinem Fall eine positive Überraschung sein wird!"

Harry sah verwirrt auf, doch Salma lächelte nur freundlich. Langsam rieselte es zu Harry durch, dass sie eben von Severus gesprochen hatte. Und dann wurde Harry bewusst, dass Salma sicher auch schon ihre liebe Not mit Severus gehabt hatte. Die Beziehung der beiden zu Schulzeiten, war sicher auch nicht einfach.

Schließlich grinste Harry zurück. „Danke!"

„Wofür?"

„Dafür dass sie mir keine Punkte abgezogen haben, als ich den Trank in den Sand, oder besser gesagt in die Luft gesetzt habe. Und dass sie mir helfen wollen. Nur muss ich da wohl oder übel alleine durch!"

Professor Firewood nickte nur verstehend und ließ Harry ziehen.

Ooo

Der restlich Tag verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und so fand sich Harry gegen Abend vor Severus Bürotür wieder. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte dann leise.

„Komm rein!" drang die Stimme aus dem inneren.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und trat ein. Doch kaum hatte er den Fuß ins Büro gesetzt, blieb er verwundert stehen und klappte den Mund auf. Das Büro war verdunkelt und nur durch Kerzen erhellt, die da und hier standen und ein schwerer Duft lag in der Luft.

„Mach die Tür zu!" sagte Severus und kam auf Harry zu.

Dieser zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und trat ein paar Schritte nach vor. „Wow. Warum dieser Aufwand?"

„Weil man in einer entspannten Atmosphäre am besten meditiert!" erklärte Severus und sprach ein paar Zauber über die Tür, damit sie ihre Privatsphäre hatten.

„Bis du mir noch böse?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ist mir sogar wohler bei den Gedanken, dass du hier meditierst, wo ich zur Not einschreiten kann!"

„Tut mir Leid dass ich in der Früh so gereizt war!" entschuldigte sich Harry.

„Was soll ich darauf sagen, Harry? Ich mach mir eben Sorgen, ich kann das nicht einfach abstellen. Und ich werde sicher nicht dulden, dass du deine Launen an mir auslässt, egal wie schlecht du geschlafen hast."

Harry nickte verstehend und blickte dann Severus erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser war in eine mit Polstern ausgelegte Ecke gegangen und hatte sich am Boden niedergelassen. Unsicher folgte ihm Harry und ließ beim anderen Kissen nieder. Zwischen ihnen stand eine Duftlampe die unaufhörlich mehr von diesem schweren Geruch in die Luft stieß. Ein wenig erinnerte er Harry an Trelawneys Klassenzimmer.

„Schließ deine Augen!" sagte Severus sanft.

„Und was machst du inzwischen?" fragte Harry, der irgendwie nervös wurde.

„Ich werde ein paar Entspannungsübungen machen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nicht in deinen Geist eindringen, egal wie viele Geheimnisse du schon wieder vor mir hast. Ich werde nur eingreifen, wenn ich merke, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Harry lachte gekünstelt auf, „Oh ja, jetzt bin ich beruhigt. Was meinst mit ‚wenn etwas nicht stimmt' Was kann den passieren?"

„Harry, du suchst nach einer Möglichkeit, wieso es Voldemort schafft in deinen Geist einzudringen, selbst wenn dieser verschlossen ist. Wir wissen nicht, was du finden wirst. Und auch nicht was für Gefahren davon ausgehen. Bei so einer Meditation ist es immer von Vorteil jemanden zu haben, der quasi aufpasst. Aber wenn du konzentriert vorgehst, dann wird auch nichts passieren!" erklärte Severus.

Harry seufzte. Er fühlte sich bei der ganzen Sache unwohl. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinen Kissen hin und her. Er versuchte die Augen geschlossen zu halten, doch der Gedanke, dass Severus ihn dabei beobachtete, machte ihn einfach nervös.

Als er ein Rascheln hörte, schossen seine Augen wieder auf. Severus war aufgestanden. Beinahe ängstlich beobachtete Harry, wie Severus sich hinter ihm wieder hinsetzte. Dann legten sich Severus Hände auf Harrys Schultern. Harry zuckte.

„Schschsch." zischte Severus leise, „Schließ die Augen und atme tief durch!" Harry folgte den Worten und nahm tiefe, kräftige Atemzüge. Die Wärme die von den Händen auf seinen Schultern ausging, hatte etwas beruhigendes. „Konzentriere dich nur auf das Atmen!" flüsterte Severus kaum hörbar. So tat es Harry, und dabei bemerkte er, wie der Duft durch die Nase in sein Gehirn strömte. Es war ein angenehmer Duft und er trug seine Sorgen davon. Je mehr er davon einatmete umso ruhiger und entspannter wurde er. Seine Ängste schienen einfach wie weggeblasen.

„Und jetzt stell dir deinen geistigen Raum vor!" Severus Stimme war ganz nah an Harrys Ohr, doch Harry wusste, dass er alleine war. Severus war außerhalb Harrys Körpers, er hatte immer noch seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern. Auf den Schultern von Harrys Körper, der immer noch in dem abgedunkelten Büro saß. Während Harry nun hier in seinem geistigen Raum stand, mit den hohen Wänden und den vielen Regalen – seine Erinnerungen.

Harry sah sich um. Vor ihm war die Tür, die er schon vor Wochen versiegelt hatte. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und blickte zwischen allen Regalen hindurch, ob er irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches finden konnte. Doch da war nichts. Harry ging weiter und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wie riesig sein geistiger Raum war. Immer tiefer drang er ein, und je weiter er vordrang um so dunkler wurde es.

Doch bevor es ganz dunkel wurde, tauchte ein schwaches grünes Licht auf. Harry blieb stehen und versuchte die Lichtquelle zu finden. Sie schien sich hinter einem Regale zu verstecken. Vorsichtig kam Harry näher. Das Licht kam von der Wand. Als er dann direkt davor stand erschauderte er. Das Licht hatte die Form eines Blitzes. Aber nicht irgendeines Blitzes, es war der selbe, der auf seiner Stirn prangte, nur spiegelverkehrt.

„Harry komm zurück!" Severus Stimme klang von sehr weit her und war extrem leise.

Dieses grüne Licht jedoch hatte nun Harrys Interesse geweckt. War das also das Tor zu Voldemorts Geist? Was würde passieren wenn… Harry dachte den Gedanken nicht fertig, sondern trat nun ganz nah an das Licht heran. Er wollte es berühren, doch seine Hand fuhr ins Leere. Allerdings begann nun Harrys Narbe zu prickeln.

„HARRY! Zurück, SOFORT!" drang Severus Stimme sehr gedämpft und leise zu ihm durch.

Doch Harry wollte nicht hören. Er war sich bewusst, dass es riskant war, doch die Neugierde war zu groß. Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und ging durch das Tor. Seine Sicht war kurz durch das Licht geblendet, doch als er wieder etwas sah, hatte sich nichts geändert. Er war noch immer in dem Raum mit den hohen Wänden. Verwundert runzelte Harry die Stirn. Was war das jetzt? Ein wenig enttäuscht beschloss er wieder zurück zu kehren. Severus Stimme war wieder verstummt. Er drehte sich um und stieß dabei unabsichtlich an einer der Kugeln an. Sofort änderte sich das Bild vor ihm.

_Ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge saß auf einem Bett, das neben einem hohen Fenster stand. Irgendwie sah es aus wie im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Doch der Junge auf dem Bett, der sein Gesicht in den Armen vergrub, konnte nicht älter als drei oder vier sein. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann das statt finden hätte sollen. War er damals im Krankenhaus? Doch da kam plötzlich jemand bei der Tür herei. „Mr. Riddle, wissen sie inzwischen was sie angestellt haben? Wenn sie sich bei Miss Amela entschuldigen, dürfen sie zum Abendessen kommen" sagte eine Frau mit grau melierten Haar und strenger Miene. Riddle? Harry starrte nun gebannt auf den Jungen am Bett, der langsam den Kopf hob und somit sein Gesicht zeigte. Und Harry war schnell klar, dass nicht er, Harry, dieser Junge war, sondern Tom Riddle. Er war in einer Erinnerung von Voldemort. _

Sowie ihn die Erkenntnis traf, befand er sich auch schon wieder im Raum mit den Regalen. Es war ungewöhnlich finster. So finster, dass Harry kaum etwas sehen konnte.

„So so, du denkst du kannst in meinem Leben herum schnüffeln?" fragte ein eiskalte zischende Stimme.

Harry erstarrte. Er war in Voldemorts Kopf und Voldemort war ihm auf die Schliche gekommen. Wie blöd musste er gewesen sein, zu meinen Voldemort würde es nicht bemerken? Während Harrys Gedanken rasten, hörte er kaum die Worte, die als nächstes erklangen.

„Crucio!"

Der Fluch den Harry traf, war schlimmer als Harry es sich vorstellen konnte. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als ob er mit Messern bearbeitet werden würde. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei entkam seiner Kehle, ehe alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.


	16. Salmas Geschichte

Sorry Leute für den Cliffhanger gg aber ich wollte damit nur den dramatischen Effekt ansteigen lassen. Dafür gehts jetzt gleich doppelt so lange weiter.

**Salmas Geschichte**

„Was ist passiert? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Dumbledore, der die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufstieß.

„Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist!" erklärte Madam Pomfrey verzweifelt, „Professor Snape murmelt nur vor sich hin, anstatt mit mir zu reden. Er hat irgendwas von einer Meditation und einem Cruatiofluch gefaselt, aber ich hab es nicht verstanden. Jedenfalls hat Mr. Potter schwere innere Verletzungen und… sehen sie sich das an!"

Dumbledore trat näher an Harrys Bett heran, als Madam Pomfrey das nasse Tuch von Harrys Stirn hoch hob. Harrys Stirn war blutig.

„Kommt das aus der Narbe?" fragte Dumbledore erstaunt.

„Ja. Es hat inzwischen aufgehört zu bluten. Aber sie hätten sehen müssen wie verrückt sie vorhin geblutet hat. Als wenn er die Wunde eben erst bekommen hätte."

Dumbledore seufzte und sah traurig auf Harrys bewusstlose Gestalt. Was war bloß mit dem Jungen passiert? Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Severus, der sich nun auf Harrys Nachbarbett setzte und den Jungen einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf.

„Severus?" fragte der Direktor.

Professor Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es war so typisch pottermäßig. Der Bengel und seine unbändige Neugierde. Merlin, ich hätte es wissen müssen!"

„Was wissen müssen?" fragte Dumbledore geduldig weiter.

„Er konnte es nicht lassen seine Nase in Sachen zu stecken, die ihm nichts angehen. Und dann auch noch bei… Wenn er nicht schon halb tot wäre, würde ich ihm den Hals umdrehen!"

„Severus, bitte. Was hat er gemacht, was genau ist passiert? Und erzähl es bitte von Anfang an!"

Nun sah Professor Snape Dumbledore zum ersten Mal an, „Von Anfang an. Nun, Potter hatte wieder Träume von Voldemort, obwohl er inzwischen Okklumentik sehr gut beherrscht. Ich habe eine Meditation vorgeschlagen, um nachzusehen, ob wir ein Fenster oder eine Lücke übersehen haben, als wir das letzte Mal Harrys geistigen Raum erkundet haben. Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass Harry vielleicht durch seine Narbe einen weiteren Zugang haben könnte. Nun ich habe Harry in die Meditation geführt; habe ihn allerdings auf seinen Wunsch hin alleine nachsehen lassen.

Ich hätte wissen müssen, was passieren würde, sollte Harry tatsächlich einen weiteren Zugang finden. Als ich bemerkt habe, dass sein Puls schneller wurde, kam mir das erste Mal der Gedanke, dass es keine gute Idee war Harry alleine zu lassen, ich habe ihn zurück gerufen. Aber anstatt auf zuwachen ist er leblos zusammen gesackt.

Er hatte wohl den Zugang gefunden und nicht widerstehen können durch zugehen. Ich hab alles versucht ihn zurück zuholen, aber sein Geist war nicht mehr in seinem Körper, also hat er mich nicht gehört. Ich bin mit Legilimentik eingedrungen. Doch da wurden Harry und ich schon zurück geschleudert. Harry schrie und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, die ohne Zweifel von einem Cruatio stammten. Er muss um vieles stärker, als normal gewesen sein. Ich meine, der Fluch wurde so gut wie in seinem Kopf ausgesprochen. Der Schmerz hatte Harry in seinen Körper zurück gezwungen.

Als ich kapierte, was passiert war, lag Harry blutend am Boden. Seine Narbe. Sie blutete wie wahnsinnig. Ich hab ihn her gebracht und dann hat Madam Pomfrey festgestellt, dass Harry auch sehr starke innere Verletzungen hat. Er…" Professor Snape rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Wir… wir wissen nicht einmal, ob er das überleben wird. Wieso, Albus? Wieso muss er nur immer so neugierig sein? Was hat er erwartet, wenn er in Voldemorts Geist einbricht?"

Dumbledore schüttelte nur ratlos den Kopf. Aber er konnte verstehen, dass die Verlockung groß war, das Neue zu erforschen. Es war wie Snape sagte, in Harrys Natur seine Nase überall hineinzustecken, wenn sich ihm eine Gelegenheit auftat. In solchen Fällen, überlegte Harry nie lange.

„Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen!" murmelte Snape erneut.

„Severus! Hör mich an. Niemand konnte wissen was passieren würde. Du hast absolut keine Schuld daran!" versuchte Dumbledore Snape zu beruhigen.

„Nein, Albus ich hätte Harry begleiten müssen. Ich hätte ihm warnen müssen. Ich hab einfach Harrys Neugierde unterschätzt. Dabei wissen wir beide, wie gerne er seine Nase in fremde Sachen steckt. Und gerade weil ich eigentlich weiß, hab ich das alles hier verschuldet!"

„Also wenn du nach Gründen der Schuld _suchst_ wirst du viel finden. Dann bin _ich_ jedoch genauso schuldig. Ich habe Harrys Neugierde nie Grenzen gesetzt. Ich habe ihn Jahr für Jahr tun lassen, was er tat. Und meistens kam etwas Gutes raus. Harry hatte den Stein der Weisen gefunden. Er hatte den Basilisken getötet. Er hat Black Unschuld heraus gefunden!"

Professor Snape schnaufte: „Ja, aber damit hat es sich auch schon. Beim Trimagischen Tournier wäre er mehrmals beinahe ums Leben gekommen. Und letztes Jahr ist sogar jemand gestorben, bei seinen Extratouren!"

„Du sagst es Severus, du sagst es. Du siehst. Auch ich trage Schuld an dem Ganzen."

Professor Snape seufzte. Was sollte er darauf antworten?

„Wenn ihr mit euren Schuldzuweisungen fertig seid, dann seht euch mal das an!" unterbrach Madam Pomfrey die beiden.

Aus Harrys Augen rannten Tränen und um seinen Körper bildete sich ein Mantel aus goldenen Licht.

„Was zu Teufel…!" begann Severus, ehe es ihm die Sprache verschlug.

„Der Phönix!" flüsterte Dumbledore und starrte erstaunt auf das Spektakel vor ihm.

Das Licht um Harrys Körper wurde heller und heller, ehe es mit einem Schlag wieder erlosch. „Mum!" murmelte Harry im Schlaf und streckte die Hand nach einer imaginären Person aus. Madam Pomfrey trat nun näher an Harry heran und sprach einen weiteren Diagnosezauber über Harrys Körper.

Dann drehte sie sich zu Dumbledore und Snape um und sagte: „Die Verletzungen sind weg!"

„Wie weg? Was ist passiert?" fragte Severus und trat ebenfalls an Harry heran.

„Ich vermute, die Macht des Phönixes erwacht in ihm. Er scheint auf erstaunliche Weise mit dem Phönix kompatibel zu sein. Eine derartige Vereinigung mit dem Wesen des Zauberstabs hab ich noch nie gesehen. Sieht so aus, als solle ich Recht behalten" sagte Dumbledore relativ gelassen, ob des eben Geschehenen.

„Als du gesagt hattest, dass bei Harry die Macht des Phönixes durch brechen würde, hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass es so weit geht. Er hat sich eben selber geheilt. So etwas gab es doch bis jetzt noch nie. Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Severus.

Doch Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass er es auch nicht wusste.

„Dann kann ich ihn ja doch erwürgen, wenn er aufwacht!" stellte Severus grimmig fest.

„Meinst du nicht, dass er für sein unbedachtes Vorgehen bereits genug dafür bezahlt hat?" fragte Dumbledore.

Snape starrte ihn ungläubig an: „Albus, irgendetwas muss geschehen. Er muss kapieren, dass er zuvor nachdenken muss, bevor er handelt. Phönixkraft hin oder her. Wäre Voldemort, von der ganzen Aktion nicht so überrascht gewesen, dann wäre im klar geworden, dass er Harry ein für allemal loswerden hätte können. Was denkst du wäre passiert, wenn er nicht den Cruatius sondern Avada Kedavra genommen hätte? Harry wäre jetzt sicher nicht mehr unter uns!" rief nun Severus aufgebracht und es schien als ob erst jetzt allen wirklich bewusst wurde, in welcher Gefahr Harry eigentlich gesteckt hatte. Madam Pomfrey schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund und Dumbledore wog seinen Kopf nachdenklich hin und her.

„Es ist ja schön und gut, dass Harry sich heilen kann, aber er wird wohl kaum von den Toten auferstehen können!" setzte Severus noch nach.

„Du hast Recht, Severus! Und ich vertraue dir, dass du unserem jungen Potter den ernst seiner Lage näher bringen wirst."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Dumbledore den Krankenflügel. Severus blickte ihm ungläubig nach und schnaubte verächtlich. „Von wegen ‚unser' junger Potter" murmelte er vor sich hin. „Er ist ‚mein' Sohn!"

Oooooo

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, als die Sonne die ersten Strahlen beim Fenster des Krankenflügels herein streckte. Harry gähnte und streckte sich und sah sich dann verwundert um.

„Krankenflügel?" fragte er sich verwundert. Wieso war er denn im Krankenflügel, wenn er sich besser den je fühlte? Schnell hüpfte er aus dem Bett und wollte zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehen. Doch kaum war er einen Meter vom Bett entfernt, schien er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand zurennen.

Überrascht von den nicht erkennbaren Hindernis landete Harry am Boden. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und versuchte dem Geheimnis auf die Schliche zu kommen. Als seine Hand die ‚Wand' erreichte wurde es so schwer sie weiter vor zu schieben, dass sie zu zittern anfing. Ein leichtes Leuchten ging von der Hand aus und zog sich wie ein Kuppel um Harrys Bett.

‚Was zu Teufel soll das denn?' fragte sich Harry und Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Er hielt das für einen ziemlich schlechten Scherz. Er griff nach seinen Zauberstab und stellte fest, dass er nicht da war. Schnell drehte er sich um, in der Meinung er würde vielleicht noch auf dem Nachtkästchen liegen. Aber da war auch nichts. Harrys Zorn wurde größer. ‚Wurde er etwa eingesperrt wie ein wildes Tier?'

Nun war Harry gezwungen, doch nachzudenken, was denn nun passiert sei, dass er schon wieder hier gelandet war. Er setzte sich zurück auf sein Bett und starrte zum gegenüberliegenden Fenster. Es dauerte nicht lange, da setzte die Erinnerung wieder ein. Harry verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. ‚Oh, nein. Was hab ich gemacht?'

Bei der Erinnerung an die Schmerzen, denen er ausgesetzt war, wurde ihm beinahe schlecht. Doch wie kam es, dass es ihm jetzt wieder so gut ging? War er etwa so lange bewusstlos gewesen? Und dann erinnerte er sich, dass er seine Mum gesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihn umarmt und festgehalten. Es tat so gut, so gehalten zu werden. Er konnte spüren, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und Harry konnte nicht anders als weinen. Weinen vor Glück.

Plötzlich richtete sich Harry mit einen Ruck gerade. Er hatte geweint. Genau wie damals nach dem Streit mit Severus. Damals war er auch am nächsten morgen gesund gewesen. Aber das konnte doch unmöglich sein, oder doch? Hatte er sich selbst geheilt? Sev hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Magie des Wesens im Zauberstab sich mit seiner Magier vereint, aber er hatte auch gesagt, dass man damit noch lange nicht zu dem Wesen _wird_. Harry kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf. Es wird ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu warten, bis jemand kam und ihm alles erklärte.

Doch es kam niemand. Der Stundenzeiger der Uhr, die an der Wand hing, war inzwischen schon einmal Mal herum und noch immer war er einsam und verlassen und kam sich vor wie der einzige Mensch in ganz Hogwarts.

Schließlich wurde Harry wieder wütend. Was sollte das denn? Wieso sah niemand nach ihm? Wollte denn niemand wissen, ob es ihm gut ging? Wenn er nur zum Fenster gehen könnte, dann könnte er hinaus und schauen, ob irgendwelche Schüler sich draußen herum drückten. Aber alles war so unnatürlich still. Bis auf das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand.

Es wird doch nicht…? – Nein, das war Unsinn – Voldemort würde nicht die Schule angreifen. Und wenn dann würde man Harry sicher nicht hier ohne Zauberstab einsperren. Harry trommelte mit seinen Fingern an die Matratze. Was sollte er tun? Er ging erneut zu der magischen Wand, diesmal versuchte er mit beiden Händen die Wand zu durchbrechen. Doch es war vergebens. Dann ging er einen Schritt zurück und warf sich mit seinen ganzen Gewicht dagegen. Doch das hatte zur Folge, dass er erneut am Boden landete.

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Die konnten ihn doch nicht einfach so wegsperren? Das war vielleicht die Methode der Dursleys, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte. Doch wer würde hier in Hogwarts so etwas tun? Außerdem hatte er doch nichts angestellt. Na ja, okay er hatte Sev ignoriert, als er Harry zurückgerufen hatte, bevor er durch dieses ‚Tor' ging und in Voldemorts Kopf landete. Aber Sev würde ihn doch nicht einfach so einsperren, oder doch?

Harry starrte zur Tür des Krankenflügels in der Hoffnung irgendwer würde sie endlich aufstoßen. Doch die Tür blieb verschlossen. Harry nahm seinen Polster und warf ihn wütend von sich. Der Polster schien jedoch keine Probleme mit der Wand zu haben und ging glatt hindurch.

„Na toll!" schimpfte Harry mit sich. Nun war er an ein Bett gebunden, dass nicht einmal einen Polster hatte. Während Harry so da hockte und überlegte, was er denn jetzt tun sollte, beschlich ihm erneut das ungute Gefühl, dass vielleicht irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Diese Stille machte ihn fertig. Wenn Sev sauer auf ihn war, wieso kam er dann nicht und schrie Harry an? Was wenn doch was Ernstes da draußen vor sich ging?

Was würde Voldemort tun, jetzt wo Harry so einfach in seinen Kopf eingebrochen war? War er etwa genauso wütend, wie damals Sev, als Harry die Erinnerung aus Severus Kindheit im Denkarium gesehen hatte? Harry lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Ich muss hier raus!" stellte er fest, als langsam die Panik in ihm aufstieg. Er begann sich erneut gegen die unsichtbare Wand zu schmeißen. Doch außer, dass Harry eine blaue Schulter bekam tat sich nichts. „Bitte!" flehte Harry. „Lasst mich hier raus!" Doch sein Flehen verhallte und machte wieder erneuter Stille platz.

Ein altbekanntes Gefühl kroch ihn Harry hoch, etwas dass er nur bei den Dursleys empfand. Zurückgewiesen zu sein. Niemand interessierte sich dafür, dass Harry hier festsaß. Keiner schaute, nach ihm. Allen war es egal, wie es ihm ging. Wie ein Gift breitete sich dieses Gefühl in Harry aus und er kauerte sich neben seinen Bett auf dem Boden, zog die Knie zu sich und umschloss sie mit den Armen. Langsam begann er vor und zurück zu wippen. ‚Das war alles nur ein böser Traum' versuchte er sich einzureden. Sev würde ihn nicht zurückweisen. Das hatte er doch selber gesagt; egal wie schlimm Harry sein würde. „Dad?" flüsterte Harry leise, „Es tut mir Leid. Ich mach so was nie wieder! Bitte komm und hole mich!"

Dann grub Harry seinen Kopf in seine Arme begann zu schluchzen. „Es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte er mehrmals vor sich her.

ooo

„Hey, Harry! Ist schon gut. Ich bin ja da!" drang plötzlich eine beruhigende Stimme an sein Ohr und eine Hand rieb Harry sanft über den Rücken. „Schschsch, ist gut!"

Harry hob den Kopf gerade weit genug, um Severus mit besorgter Miene neben sich hocken zu sehen. Dann schlang er seine Arme um Severus Hals und rief „Dad!" mit schluchzender Stimme.

Severus strich Harry beruhigend durchs Haar. Doch Harry war so aufgewühlt, dass er sich nicht so schnell beruhigten konnte. Er klammerte sich nur mit aller Kraft an Severus und schien ihn nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen.

„Wo… warst du?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Ich brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, was du angerichtet hast. Harry, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Severus Stimme war ruhig. Offensichtlich hatte er sich die Zeit genommen, um sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass er anschließend mit Harry normal reden konnte. Doch Harry wurde damit nur noch stärker bewusst, wie sehr Severus sich über Harry geärgert haben musste.

Beschämt senkte Harry den Blick. „Ich weiß auch nicht. War eine dumme Idee. Ich hab irgendwie nicht gedacht – "

„Genau das ist dein Problem, Harry! Du denkst nie nach, tust Sachen aus dem Bauch heraus. Du hättest letzte Nacht sterben können. Dein einziges Glück an dieser Sache war, dass Voldemort zu überrascht war."

Harry verzog gequält das Gesicht. Auch wenn Severus nicht schrie, jedes Wort tat weh in seinen Ohren. Denn Severus hatte Recht!

„Ich, weiß. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann. Es kommt einfach über mich!"

„Das muss aufhören, Harry! Ich weiß noch nie wie, aber ich werde dir diese Faxen austreiben! Du hilfst niemanden, wenn du dich Hals über Kopf in tödliche Gefahr begibst. Du bist sechzehn, du kannst mir nicht einreden, dass du dir nicht über die Konsequenzen deines Handelns bewusst bist!"

Harry fühlte sich schlecht. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn sich der Boden unter ihm auf tun und ihn verschlingen würde.

„Weißt du Harry. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Du warst unsicher und ängstlich, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass es gefährlich wäre, sich auf die Suche nach dem Zugang zu machen. Und dann findest du ihn und gehst einfach hindurch, ohne dir zuvor klar zu machen was das für Folgen haben könnte? Hattest du wirklich geglaubt, Voldemort würde deine Anwesenheit nicht bemerken?"

Harry wollte sein Gesicht in Severus Brust vergraben, so sehr schämte er sich. Doch Severus nahm Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn in seine Augen zusehen. Stumme Tränen rannten Harry über das Gesicht.

„Es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte Harry erneut, der den enttäuschten Blick von Severus kaum standhalten konnte.

„Davon habe ich nichts!" betonte Severus. „Ich erwarte von dir, dass du mehr nachdenkst bevor du handelst. Und wenn ich dich zurückrufe, dann kommst du auch zurück! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Harry nickte, während weitere Tränen aus seinen Augen quollen.

Severus seufzte und ließ Harrys Kinn los. Sofort verschwand Harrys Gesicht in seiner Brust. Kopfschüttelnd und noch einmal tief durchatmend, strich er Harry durchs Haar. Im Moment führte sich Harry eher wie ein sechsjähriger auf.

Die Idee mit Harrys kurzzeitiger Isolation, war Severus Idee gewesen und er kam zu den Schluß, dass sie eigentlich ganz gut war. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Harry ihn diesbezüglich anschreien würde, aber als er zu Harry stieß, war jegliche Wut in dem Jungen verraucht und das Gespräch konnte halbwegs ruhig verlaufen. Aber auch Severus hatte den Abstand gebraucht, um sich abzureagieren und sich auf das Gespräch mit Harry vorzubereiten.

Oooooo

„Hey!" riss eine Stimme Severus aus seine Gedanken.

Doch er brauchte nicht auf zu sehen, um zu wissen von wem sie kam. „Hi, Salma!" grüßte er müde.

„Lass mich raten – Harry?"

Severus nickte stumm.

„Es kreist da ein Gerücht um, dass er in Voldemorts Kopf war?" fragte die Lehrerin und nahm neben Severus auf der Fensterbank des ‚falschen' Fensters Platz.

„Kreist es also schon?" fragte Severus knapp.

„Zu mindest unter den Lehrern, ja!"

Severus schloss die Augen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hey, was ist?" fragte Salma besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ‚Vater sein' eine gute Idee war. Ich meine, Harrys Beziehung zu mir ist seit dem Zwischenfall sehr angespannt. Er ist im Unterricht seltsam nervös und macht Fehler, die nicht einmal Longbottom macht. Wenn ich ihn darauf anspreche, dann reagiert er wie ein sechsjähriger. Ist beleidigt und zieht eine Schnute. Merlin er ist sechzehn und benimmt sich sie ein Kleinkind!" Severus schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. „Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter!" Mit diesen Worten, kehrte er dem Fenster den Rücken.

Salma schwieg einen Moment ehe sie antwortete: „Ich fürchte, das wird noch eine Weile andauern, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer werden. Harry scheint sowas wie eine Trotzphase durch zu machen. Er hat mitbekommen, dass plötzlich jemand da ist, der sich um ihn kümmert, der ihm aber auch Sachen vorschreiben will. Soweit ich inzwischen informiert bin, hat Harry nie richtige Eltern gehabt. So schön es auch sein mag nun einen Vater zu haben, so hat halt jede Medailie eine Kehrseite. Und Harry muss sich erst daran gewöhnen, einen ‚richtigen' Vater zu haben. Einen der in beschützen will, und der ihm deshalb Grenzen setzt.

Ich stütze mich hier jetzt nur auf Vermutungen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Harry als Kind nie eine richtige Trotzphase gehabt. So kurios das klingen mag, aber diese Phasen sind wichtig. Ja, er ist schon sechzehn, aber diesen Entwicklungssprung muss er jetzt durchmachen und daher kommt es einem so vor, als wenn er sich wie ein Kind aufführt. Aber ich bin sicher, dass auch er diese Phase hinter sich bringen wird."

Severus sah einen Moment zweifelnd drein, doch dann wanderten seine Augenbauen zusammen. „Woher weißt du so viel über Kindererziehung?"

Salma lächelte gequält auf und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Du hast selber Kinder?" fragte Severus ungläubig.

Salma schien aufeinmal den Boden besonders interessant zu finden. „Eine Tochter!" sagte sie leise.

„Parker, nicht wahr? Ich wusste es!" sagte Severus mehr zu sich.

Salma schluckte. Nervös blickte sie aus dem Augenwinkel zu Severus. Wie erwartet reihmte er sich alles mögliche zusammen und sein Blick wurde immer finsterer.

„Severus, bitte lass mich erklären!"

„Was gibt es da noch zu erklären. Dieser Paul Parker war ja schon zu Schulzeiten auf dich scharf. Wahrscheinlich...!"

Doch weiter kam Severus nicht, denn Salma schrie plötzlich wütend, „Er IST NICHT der Vater!"

Ein wenig verwirrt starrte Severus nun Salma an. „Aber... äh... jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr."

„Du hast ja überhaupt keine Ahnung was ich durch gemacht habe. Ich hab nicht verstanden, warum du mir nie zurück geschrieben hast. Aber irgendwann musste ich einsehen, dass du nicht weiter an meinen Leben interesiert warst."

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich nie einen Brief erhalten habe!" verteidigte sich Severus.

„Das wusste ich aber zu dem Zeitpunkt ja nicht! Alles was ich wusste, war, dass meine Briefe nie beantwortet wurden. Ich war verzweifelt und sah meinen Job bedroht. Da hab ich ein so tolles Angebot und könne es nicht annehmen, weil ich schwanger war. Und dann stand plötzlich Paul da. Er hatte sich sofort bereit erklärt, für Penny zu sorgen, damit ich nach der Geburt gleich weiterarbeiten konnte. Ich war ihm so dankbar. Wir hatten geheiratet und waren für eine kurze Zeit eine glückliche kleine Familie."

Severus konnte nicht anders als Salma ungläubig ansehen. Dann fragte er stirnrunzelnd „Für kurze Zeit?"

„Paul war einfach nicht der richtige. Ich hatte ihn in einer Notsituation geheiratet. Aber ich war nicht sehr lange glücklich. Ich liebte ihn nicht. Und bald stellte sich heraus, das Paul nicht der ideale Vater war. Er hatte in Pennys erstem Jahr seine Sachen gepackt und war plötzlich verschwunden. Ich habe ihn seit damals nie wieder gesehen!" Salma liefen Tränen über die Wangen, die sie schnell mit einem Ärmel wegwischte.

„Bastard!" schimpfte Severus und entlockte damit Salma ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Jedenfalls..." Salma schniefte noch einmal, „jedenfalls, konnte ich eine gute Freundin finden, die mir dann mit Penny geholfen hat. Ich konnte nebenbei meinen Job machen und Penny aufziehen. Aber es war eine harte Zeit."

„Und wo war der Vater?" fragte nun Severus ein wenig ärgerlich.

Salma musste gegen ihren Willen auflachen. Offensichtlich hatte Severus immer noch nichts begriffen.

„Das mein lieber Severus, habe ich mich auch die ganze Zeit gefragt" sagte sie leicht schmunzelnd mit noch immer feuchten Augen.

„Aber... du weißt schon wer der Vater war, oder?"

Salma rollte die Augen und sagte: „Klar wusste ich wer er war, doch wie ich schon sagte, hatte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Eindruck, er will von mir nichst mehr wissen."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, dann plötzlich starrte er Salma ungläubig an. Anscheinen hatte es bei ihm nun doch ‚klicks' gemacht.

„Unmöglich!" sagte er kaum hörbar.

„Wieso? Hast du unsere letzte Nacht etwa schon vergessen?" fragte Salma herausfordernd.

„Nein, wie könnte ich!" antwortete Severus und dann schlug er sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Ach herrje!" Einmal mehr schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wieso bist du nicht zurück gekommen? Wieso bist du Amerika geblieben?"

Nun war es Salma die ungläubig starrte. „Ich war schwanger!" rief sie, als ob ds alles erklären würde. Doch dann setzte sich fort: „Und ich dachte, du wolltest von mir nichts mehr wissen. Ich war sauer und verletzt. Bei schwangeren Frauen spielen die Hormone zu sehr verrückt, als dass man nach logischen Erklärungen suchen könnte. Und mit Paul, dachte ich, wären meine Probleme gelöst. Dabei haben sie da erst richtig angefangen!"

Eine Weile wurde es nun still zwischen den beiden.

„Wann hattest du vor es mir zu sagen?" fragte Severus schließlich leise.

Salma zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ursprünglich gar nicht. Aber da dachte ich auch noch, du hättest mich absichtlich sitzen gelassen!"

Severus schmerzte es immer mehr, je öfter er den Satz hörte. Er hätte alles versucht, aus den Krallen seines Vaters und nach Amerika zu kommen, hätte er nur gewusst, dass Salma ein Kind von ihm erwartete.

Nach einen Seufzer fragte er „Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Sie ist noch in Amerika. Penny geht dort auf eine sehr gute Zaubererschule und wollte nicht mit mir hier her wechseln. Sie hat ihre Freunde dort" erklärte Salma.

„Weiß sie wer ihr Vater ist?"

Salma setzte erneut einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Dann nickte sie langsam.

„Oh, lass mich raten. Du hast ihr erzählt, dass ihr Vater ein Taugenichts ist. Ein Bastard der dich sitzen gelassen hat."

Nun ließ Salma den Kopf ganz hängen.

„Na toll" stöhnte Severus, „Noch ein Kind dass mich hasst!"

Salma hob wieder leicht den Kopf: „Sie hasst dich nicht. Sie hasst mich." flüsterte sie, „Sie hat ich immer wieder gefragt, warum ich dich damals so leicht aufgegeben habe. Sie hat mich mehrmals angefleht, ich solle doch nachforschen was mit dir geschehen war. Aber ich war stur. Ich wollte nicht zugeben, dass ich damals dumm war."

„Du warst nicht dumm!" sagte Severus nun zuversichtlich und kam einen Schritt auf Salma zu.

Doch plötzlich stürzte Salma auf Severus zu und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. „Ich hab alles vermasselt. Ich hab unser beider Leben vermasselt. Ich hätte dich aus den Klauen deines Vaters retten sollen. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen."

Ein wenig überrascht erstarrte Severus. Doch dann legte er seine Arme um Salma und drückte sie sachte an sich. Er schloss die Augen und vergub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Sie rochen immer noch wie damals. Süßlich frisch, wie der Frühling.

„Du trägst keine Schuld, Salma. Ich habe mein Leben selber vergeigt!" flüsterte er schließlich.

„Oh Sev!" Salma sah hoch in das Gesicht, dass nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem entfernt war. „Wir hätten so glücklich werden können!"

„Das weißt du doch gar nicht!" sagte Severus mit weicher Stimme und strich Salma eine Haarsträhne ihres rotgoldenen, welligen Haars hinters Ohr.

„Sie hat deine Augen!" sagte Salma plötzlich.

„Ich würde sie gerne einmal kennen lernen!" sagte Severus.

„Ich könnte sie zu Weihnachten nach Hogwarts einladen" schlug Salma vor.

„Das wäre schön!" sagte Severus und starrte in die hellbraunen Augen.

Salma erwiderte seinen Blick und verlor sich in den stechend schwarzen Augen von Severus. „Ich werde ihr ein Eule schicken!" sagte sie fast in Trance.

Severus nickte nur etwas steif, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Langsam kam Salmas Gesicht immer näher. Ihre Nasen hatten sich jedenfalls schon verpasst. Die Zeit schien plötzlich still zu stehen. Es war nur mehr eine Frage von Sekunden. Bald, bald würde sie sich...

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich schon soweit bin?" flüsterte Severus plötzlich und zog sich langsam wieder zurück.

Salma war, als hätte man ihr eine auf den Kopf geknallt. „Was?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich... bin im Moment zu verwirrt. Wenn ich dich küsse, dann möchte ich voll bei Sinnen sein. Dann möchte ich mir sicher sein, was ich tue" erklärte Severus schließlich.

Salma wirkte immer noch neben der Spur, als sie nickte und sagte: „Ähm... ja. Klar. Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht... ich...ähh… Ich gehe wohl besser!" und damit drehte sich sich um und ließ Severus alleine zurück.

Sobald Salma verschwunden war, drehte sich Severus um und schlug mit seinem Kopf gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe. „Ich Trottel!" flüsterte er zu sich.


	17. Bildersuche

**Bildersuche**

Harry saß über seinen Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste. Doch er war alles andere als bei der Sache. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu seinem Adoptivvater ab.

„Ähm... Harry? Möchtest du dein Pergament in Tinte einfärben?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Was?" Harry riss sich von seinen Gedanken los und starrte auf das Pergament, dass nun einen riesigen Tintenfleck aufwies, nachdem er seine Feder mehrere Minuten an ein und der selben Stelle hatte ruhen lassen. „Verdammt!" fluchte er und wischte mit dem Fingern drüber.

„Nicht!" Hermine war aufgesprungen. „Damit verwischt du es doch nur noch mehr!"

Und tatsächlich hatte Harry nun eine schwarze Hand und einen riesigen verwischten Klecks vor sich. „Verdammt!" fluchte er erneut und wollte das Papier zerreißen.

„Jetzt hör doch mal damit auf!" fuhr ihn Hermine an, nahm das Pergament an sich und ließ ihren Zauberstab darüber gleiten. Der Fleck verschwand. Harry grinste schüchtern als Hermine ihm das Pergament zurück gab. „Danke" nuschelte er und legte den Aufsatz wieder auf den Tisch.

„Übrigens hast die beiden Flüche verwechselt. Der Verrücktebeine-Fluch, hat nichts mit einem Tarnfluch zu tun," sagte Hermine beiläufig, als sie sich wieder setzte.

Harry blickte nun auf seinen Aufsatz und bemerkte seinen Fehler. „Ach, verd...!"

„Wehe du sagts das noch einmal, dann verhexe ich dir deinen Mund!" fuhr ihn Hermine nun wütend an. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich mal konzentrieren würdest? Und wenn du schon fluchen musst, dann so dass es keiner hören muss. Denn das nervt!" Mit den Worten klappte Hermine ihr Buch über alte Runen zu und verschwand aus der Bibliothek.

Harry sah ihr ungläubig nach. „Na die ist ja drauf!" motzte er und eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Ron ihm beipflichten würde. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung vergrub Ron sein Gesicht hinter dem Buch für Zaubertränke.

„Ron?" fragte Harry.

„Na ja, sie hat Recht!" sagte Ron schließlich leise. „Seit wir in der Bibliothek sind, hast du entweder, vor dich hingestarrt, oder geschimpft."

„Fein!" rief Harry eingeschnappt. „Fein!" Damit packte er sein Zeug in die Tasche und stand auf. „Dann will ich dich nicht länger stören!"

Vor sich her grummelnd, verließ Harry ebenfalls die Bibliothek. Wieso konnte denn keiner verstehen, wie schlecht es ihm ging? Obwohl... ging es ihm wirklich schlecht? Eigentlich sollte er sich glücklich schätzen. Er hatte endlich was er schon immer wollte. Einen Vater.

Aber warum mussten Väter so anstrengen sein? All die Jahre hat es niemanden interessiert, was er hier in Hogwarts trieb. Und auf einmal wurde er gezwungen Hausaufgaben zu machen, wenn er sich keine Standpauke von Severus anhören wollte. Ständig wurde er gefragt, ob er sich eh genug anstrengt für die Schule. Kritisch angesehen, wenn er nicht genug aß. Und wenn er schlecht geschlafen hatte, glaubte Severus natürlich sofort, dass er einen Traum von Voldemort hatte. Dabei konnte Harry die Verbindung zu Voldemort sichern. So schnell würde der Lord es nicht schaffen in seinen Kopf einzubrechen.

Nein, es war nicht der dunkle Lord, der Harry schlaflose Nächte verursacht. Es war viel mehr Violetta. Seit zwei Wochen war Harry jeden Samstag in der Nacht mit ihr unterwegs um den Zugang zu Gryffindors Kammer zu suchen.

Mit der Karte und dem Tarnumhang konnte er schon mehrmals verhindern, entdeckt zu werden. Severus machte sehr oft Kontrollgänge. Leider hielt er sich dabei an überhaupt keinen Plan. Jeder andere Lehrer, hatte eine bestimmte Rute, die er jede Nacht abklapperte. Aber Severus nicht. Als ob er wüsste, dass Harry hier irgendwo herum geistern würde, rennt er scheinbar wahllos durch die Gänge, wechselt oft spontan die Richtung und kommt oft in die Korridore zurück, wo er schon mal war. Ja, Severus machte es Harry ziemlich schwer. Und jedes Mal, wenn Harry nur knapp seiner Enttarnung entkam, bekam er Gewissensbisse, dass er überhaupt hier herum geisterte, obwohl er eigentlich in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein sollte. Er wusste, würde Severus jemals davon erfahren, dann wäre es aus mit der Suche. Dann kann er froh sein, wenn Severus ihn nicht irgendwo festbindet.

Das war auch der Hauptgrund, warum Harry sich an jenem Tag so überhaupt nicht auf seine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren konnte. Es war der dritte Samstag. Nachdem Abendessen würde er sich wieder mit Violetta treffen.

Ooo

Nachdem Harry seine Schulsachen auf sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, bemerkte er Hermine lesend auf einem der Sesseln neben den Feuer sitzen.

„Entschuldige!" sagte er, als er sich ihr gegenüber setzte.

Hermine sah auf und schien kurz zu überlegen was sie sagen sollte. Schließlich klappte sie ihr Buch zu und sagte:

„Schon gut. Ich schätze ich hab ein wenig überreagiert. Ich weiß, du hast es im Moment nicht leicht. Professor Snape stellt große Anforderungen an dich und du bemühst dich so sehr ihnen gerecht zu werden, dass du erst recht Fehler machst. Den Erziehungsberechtigeten auch als Lehrer zu haben, ist sicher schwierig. Aber mir kommt es vor, du steigerst dich da zu viel hinein. Sei einfach du selbst! Du musst niemanden etwas beweisen. Professor Snape erwartet von dir nicht mehr als sonst. Du musst nicht perfekt sein!"

„Ähm... Danke, Hermine!" sagte Harry leicht iritiert. Dann fielen beide wieder ins Schweigen.

„Sag mal, wohin verschwindest du eigentlich wirklich jeden Samstag Abend?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Was?" fragte Harry erschrocken.

„Na ja, du sagst immer du triffst dich mit Professor Snape. Aber der ist um diese Zeit immer auf Kontrollgang!"

„Oh... ähm...!" Harrys Herz begann plötzlich zu rasen. War Hermine ihm etwa schon auf die Schliche gekommen?

Hermine lächelte schwach. „Vertrauensschüler wissen immer welcher Lehrer zu welcher Zeit unterwegs ist!"

„Oh… ähm, ich will darüber nicht reden," gab Harry ausweichend zurück.

„Hast du eigentlich diese Mädchen vom Zug mal wieder gesehen? Wie hieß sie noch mal, Violetta?"

Harrys Ohren begannen nun zu glühen „Ja, äh ich meine nein, hab sie nicht wieder gesehen."

Hermine schmunzelte, griff nach ihrem Buch und verschwand wieder darin.

Harry sah sie fassungslos an. Dieses Mädchen war ihm unheimlich. Bald, da war sich Harry sicher, würde Hermine alles wissen. Dann konnte er sich die Standpauke anhören, dass es keine Gryffindor Schatzkammer gab. Doch fürs erste schien Hermine ihn nicht weiter zu drängen.

Ooo

Nachdem Abendessen machte sich Harry mit Karte und Umhang zu Violettas Versteck auf. Diese wartete schon gespannt auf ihn.

„Hi Zähnchen!"

„Hi Veilchen!" sagte Harry und schmunzelte.

„Hast du dich doch endlich dazu durch gerungen meinen Kosenamen zu verwenden?" fragte Violetta und strahlte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Heute wird es ein bisschen riskanter!" erklärte Violetta, „Wir nehmen uns diesen Gang hier vor." Damit deutete das Mädchen auf der Karte auf einen Gang, der knapp hinter dem Krankenflügel begann. „Hier hängen mehrere interessante Portraits. Unter anderem ein Bildniss von einem Greifen. Es würde doch sehr zu Gryffindor passen!"

Harry rollte die Augen „Das hast du schon mehrmals gesagt!"

„Ja aber der Greif, war doch Gryffinors Animagusgestalt!"

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Er fand es faszinierend so viel über die Gründer zu erfahren und Violetta wusste wirklich ungemein viel. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg. Zum Glück, war der Krankenflügel zur Zeit nicht besetzt. So gab es auch keine Besucher die vorbei kamen.

Mit dem Mantel getarnt gab es keine Schwierigkeiten den Gang zu erreichen, von dem Violetta sprach. Sie nahmen sich das Bild des Greifens gleich am Anfang vor. Harry fand, dass der Greif ein sehr edles Tier war. Mit Adlerkopf und Löwenkörper, war etwas kleiner als Seidenschnabel, der Hypogreif. Dennoch gab es gewisse Ähnlichkeiten und als Harry den Tarnumhang abstreifte, verbeugte er sich vor dem Bild des Greifens.

Violetta starrte ihn erstaunt an, doch dann plötzlich verbeugte sich auch der Greif im Bild. Harry trat näher heran und warf einen genaueren Blick auf das Bild.

„Hey cool, woher wusstest du, dass man sich vor Greifen verbeugen muss?" fragte Violetta erstaunt.

„Hagrid hatte uns im Unterricht mal einen Hypogreif vorgestellt!" erklärte Harry.

„Kennst du den Zauber, der einen Animagus wieder zurück in einen Menschen verwandelt? Vielleicht solltest du den auf den Greifen aussprechen!" schlug Violetta vor.

„Das haben wir bis jetzt noch nicht gelernt! Denkst du etwa es ist Gryffindor in seiner Animagusgestalt?" fragte Harry.

„Wäre doch möglich!"

Doch nach längerem untersuchen, kam Harry zu dem Schluss, dass hier kein geheimer Gang wegging, und das Bild einfach nur einen Greif darstellte, der auf einer Wiese stand.

„Schade. Das Bild war eines meiner Favoriten!" meinte Violetta enttäuscht.

Das nächste war ein Wandteppich, hinter dem sich ein kleiner Schlupfwinkel verbarg in dem es sich offensichtlich ein paar Ratten bequem gemacht hatten.

„Iggg!" war Violettas Kommentar und schnell waren sie wieder draußen.

„Und was ist damit?" fragte Harry und zeigte auf das nächste Bild an der Wand.

„Was soll mit mir sein? Außerdem ist es ziemlich unhöflich einfach so auf fremde Menschen zu zeigen!" beschwerte sich der Besitzer des Bildes.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie, Sir!" sagte Harry rasch.

„Diese Jugend heut zu Tage, hat einfach keine Manieren!"

„Das ist Sir Renegald von Hagshire. Ziemlich eingebildeter Schnösel, wenn du mich fragst!" flüsterte Violetta.

Sir Renegald von Hagshire hörte sich offenbar gerne selber reden, jedenfalls redete er ohne Luft zu holen und hinterfragte alles was Harry tat. Als er jedoch keine Antwort bekam, schimpfte er und zog über die „Jugend von heute" her. Doch offensichtlich litt der Ärmste unter Altsheimer, denn bald darauf berichtete er wieder von einen seiner Abenteuer.

Harry war froh, endlich von dort wegzukommen. „Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können" schimpfte er.

„Ja aber du weißt doch, die _Jugend von heute_!" äffte Violetta Renegald nach. Draufhin mussten beide lachen.

An diesen Abend waren Harry und Violetta auch nicht weiter gekommen. Müde verabschiedete sich Harry und trottet wieder zurück Richtung Gryffindors Gemeischaftsraum. Dabei ließ er die Karte nicht aus den Augen. Snape war an diesen Abend nur kurz auf Patrollie gewesen. Nun befand sich der kleine Punkt mit der Beschriftung „Serverus Snape" in Snapes Privaträumen und... Harry sah noch einmal genauer hin. Ein zweiter Punkt war bei ihm, beschriftet mit „Salma Firewood"

„Das ist ja interessant!" sagte Harry zu sich und grinste.

Oooooo

Als Harry Severus am nächsten Tag herzhaft gähnend am Lehrertisch beim Frühstück sitzen sah, musste er erneut grinsen. War wohl eine lange Nacht gewesen.

„Bild ich mir das ein, oder hat Professor Snape tatsächlich Haare gewaschen?" fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Was?" Harry war das noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo Hermine es bemerkte, war es eindeutig zu sehen. Die sonst so matt und schlapp aussehenden Haare, glänzten seidig im Sonnenlicht, das von der Decke kam.

„Ich glaub ich fress nen Besen!" sagte Ron und starrte nun ebenfalls in Snapes Richtung. Es war unglaublich, wie anders Snapes gesamte Erscheinung wirkte.

„Ron!" mahnte Hermine, „starr doch nicht so, das ist unhöflich!"

„Ach, und wen stört es? Schließlich starrt er uns ja auch immer nieder!" verteidigte sich Ron worauf Hermine die Augen rollte.

Harry grinste „Was eine Frau alles bewerkstelligen kann!"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Ron.

„Ähm… hab ich das eben laut gesagt?"

Hermine und Ron nickten und ihre interessierten Gesichter zeigten, dass sie auf eine Erklärung warteten.

„Na ja, Salma war gestern Abend noch bei ihm" gab Harry schließlich zu.

„Woher weiß du das?" fragte Ron mit halb offenen Mund. Was nicht gerade toll aussah, wenn man bedenkt, dass Ron gerade beim essen war.

Angeekelt meinte Hermine: „Bitte, schluck doch, bevor du redest, das ist ja widerlich!"

Doch Ron beachtete sie nicht weiter und wartete auf genauere Details von Harry.

„Ich hab es gestern auf der _Karte_ gesehen!"

„Warst du also schon wieder weg? Was treibst du eigentlich immer?" fragte Ron, nachdem er runtergeschluckt hatte.

„Ich ähm…!" fing Harry an und wurde rot. Er wusste, dass ihm seine Freunde bald auf die Schliche kommen würden, aber so leicht wollte er es ihnen auch nicht machen.

Doch zu Harrys Überraschung deutete Ron Harrys verlegende Miene etwas anders. „Wer ist es denn?" fragte er und grinste.

Harry starrte Ron zu erst ungläubig an, konnte er etwa so leicht davon kommen? Würden seine Freunde ihm abkaufen, dass er sich heimlich mit einem Mädchen trifft. Was ja streng genommen sogar stimmte.

„Sag ich noch nicht!" erklärte Harry und Ron nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Aber spann meine Neugierde nicht zu sehr auf die Folter. Schließlich möchte ich wissen, welches geheimnisvolle Mädchen es geschafft hat, dein Herz zu erobern!"

Harry nickte, auch wenn er gleichzeitig einen Stich in seiner Brust spürte. Es war nicht richtig seine Freunde anzulügen. Aber er konnte doch unmöglich erzählen, dass er sich mit einem für sie unsichtbaren Mädchen traf und durch Hogwarst schlich.

„Mr. Potter! Könnte ich sie nach ihrem Frühstück in meinem Büro sprechen?" wurden sie drei Freunde plötzlich unterbrochen. Harry blickte auf und sah Professor Firewood hinter sich stehen. Ein wenig überrascht nickte er.


	18. Sei nicht so kindisch

**Sei nicht so kindisch!**

Wenige Minuten später fand sich Harry vor Professor Firewoods Büro wieder. Vorsichtig klopfte er an.

„Komm rein!" rief Salmas freundlich Stimme.

Harry trat ein und sofort fiel sein Blick auf Severus der ebenfalls da war. Stirne runzelnd sah er von seinem Adoptivvater zu Salma und wieder zurück.

„Setz dich doch!" bot Salma an.

„Weshalb wollen sie mich sprechen?" fragte Harry, dem die ernsten Gesichter nicht entgangen waren.

Salma sah nun etwas nervös drein „Nun ja, wie du inzwischen sicher weißt, sind Severus und ich zu unserer Schulzeit miteinander gegangen!"

Harry nickte und sah dann fragend zu Severus. Dieser stand mit verschränken Armen an Salmas Schreibtisch gelehnt und machte den Eindruck, dass wenn es nach ihm ginge, Harry keine weiteren Informationen brauchte. Harry verstand sowie so nicht, wieso sie ihm das nun extra erzählten. Wenn sie nun wieder zu einander gefunden haben, dann war das doch ihr gutes Recht.

„Was du jedoch nicht weißt, ist, wie wir uns dann aus den Augen verloren haben!" erzählte Salma weiter und lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Sie sind nach Amerika gegangen, wegen eines Jobs!" erinnerte sich Harry plötzlich. Diese Information hatte er in Snapes Erinnerung beim Okklumentikunterricht gesehen, als Severus mit Harrys Mutter darüber gesprochen hatte.

Überrascht sah Salma nun zu Severus. „Du hast es ihm erzählt?" fragte sie nun verblüfft. Severus zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Du steckst voller Überraschungen!" sagte Salma, doch dann blickte sie wieder zu Harry, „Aber es gibt noch etwas, dass du wissen solltest!"

Salma senkte kurz den Blick und schien mit sich zu raufen, doch dann sah sie entschlossen wieder auf, „Als ich in Amerika war, stellte ich fest, dass ich schwanger war!"

Harrys Mund klappte auf, sodass seine Kinnlade beinahe den Boden erreichte.

„Sie… sie haben ein Kind von Sev?" brachte Harry schließlich heraus.

Salma nickte und war froh, dass Harry das offensichtlich schneller kapiert hatte, als Severus.

„Wow!" sagte Harry. „Darf man fragen, wie er oder sie heißt?"

„Penelope, kurz Penny. Sie geht in Amerika auf die Schule, aber ich habe vor, sie zu Weihnachten einzuladen. Deshalb dachte ich auch, dass du ein Recht hast zu erfahren wer sie ist. Nachdem du ja jetzt quasi Severus Sohn bist."

„Eine Schwester!" flüsterte Harry. Konnte es denn sein? Wenn Severus und Salma wieder zusammen kämen, dann hätte er auch eine Schwester. Harry konnte die aufsteigende Freude nicht verbergen. „Sie kommt her?" fragte Harry, der sein Glück nicht fassen konnte.

Salma lächelte nun wieder und nickte.

Vollkommen überraschend sprang Harry von seinem Sessel auf und jauchzte.

„Harry beruhig dich wieder!" mahnte Severus schließlich.

„Mich beruhigen? Ich bekomme eine Schwester!" rief Harry aufgeregt.

Severus rollte die Augen. „Du kennst sie doch noch gar nicht!" meinte er, als wolle er sagen, dass es zu früh wäre sich jetzt schon zu freuen.

„Na und!" Harry ließ seine Freude durch nichts dämpfen.

ooo

Selbst als er wieder auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum war, hüpfte er wie ein kleines Kind und grinste und lachte. Bis er sich mit einem Schlag plötzlich am Boden wieder fand.

„Potter, kannst du nicht aufpassen!" Draco Malfoy stand vor Harry und rieb sich seinen nun schmerzenden Ellenbogen.

„Entschuldige!" sagte Harry und rappelte sich wieder auf.

„Kein Problem, _Bruderherz_!" sagte Draco mit ironischer Stimme.

Bruderherz? Es war komisch, das ausgerechnet jetzt zu hören. Doch dann fiel Harry wieder ein, dass Draco ja Severus Patenkind war. Und mit einem Vater im Gefängnis und einer Mutter in St. Mungos hatte Severus im Moment auch für Draco das Sorgerecht.

‚Mann das würde ja eine richtige Großfamilie werden' schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und freute sich noch mehr, ungeachtet dessen, dass es Draco Malfoy war, der sich dann quasi zu Familie zählte. Erneut musste Harry grinsen und dann fragte er, „Weißt du es schon?"

„Weiß ich was?" fragte Draco und runzelte die Stirn angesichts Harrys aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Na, das mit Salma!"

„Du meinst, ob ich weiß, dass Professor Firewood und Severus ein Verhältnis hatten?" fragte Draco.

„Und _haben_! Und HABEN!" rief Harry hektisch.

Draco machte einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist ja gut. Dann _haben_ sie also ein Verhältnis, na und? Kein Grund so aus dem Häuschen zu fahren!"

„Nein? Und was sagts du dazu, dass Salma eine Tochter hat und Sev der Vater ist?"

Nun hob Draco interessiert eine Augenbraue. „Severus und Salma haben ein Kind?"

Harry nickte enthusiastisch den Kopf. „Und sie kommt zu Weihnachten her! Penny meine ich. Ist das nicht toll? Wir haben eine Schwester!"

Nun musste Draco schmunzeln, schüttelte leichte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. Das war also der Grund warum Harry sich aufführte wie ein fünfjähriger, der gerade einen Lolly bekommen hatte.

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht?" fragte Harry schon beinahe enttäuscht darüber, dass Draco nicht ebenfalls Luftsprünge machte.

„Ich kenn sie doch gar nicht. Vielleicht ist sie total ätzend!"

Harry starrt Draco ungläubig an.

„Mann, du bist ja total von der Rolle. Weißt du eigentlich, dass du dich wie ein Kleinkind aufführst?" fragte Draco schließlich.

Harry wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als er plötzlich eine schneidende Stimme hörte. „Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy! In mein Büro!" Severus war hinter Harry aufgetaucht und fand es offenbar gar nicht lustig, dass Harry Draco die Neuigkeiten auf offener Flur mitteilte.

„Aber…?" fing Harry an, doch ein Blick von Severus reichte und Harry verstummte wieder. Mit einer Schnute trottete Harry hinter Sev her. Draco warf ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Harry streckte die Zunge nach ihn aus, aber Draco hielt es für besser, nicht darauf zu reagieren.

Als sie Severus Büro erreicht haben, traten sie alle ein.

„Harry, wenn du nicht sofort damit aufhörst, dann halse ich dir Strafarbeiten auf, bist du deinen Verstand wieder gefunden hast!" sagte Severus sofort, kaum dass die Tür ins Schloss gesprungen war.

Harry Mund klappte auf. „Aber…!" fing er an, doch Severus schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Seit deinen Ausflug in Voldemorts Kopf benimmst du dich wie ein Vorschulkind. Kannst du mir vielleicht verraten was dieses Theater soll? Und welcher Teufel hat dich geritten, Draco in aller Öffentlichkeit zu erklären, was Salma und ich dir eben anvertraut haben? Willst du etwa das die ganze Schule darüber Bescheid weiß?"

„JA!" rief Harry trotzig, „Ich will das alle wissen, dass du mein Dad bist und Salma deine Freundin ist und dass ihr eine Tochter habt. Ich habe diese Geheimnisstuereien satt! Dauern muss ich mich verstellen!"

„Dieses _Verstellen_ sicher jedoch unser aller Leben. Falls du es vergessen hast, da draußen rennt ein finsterer Schwarzmagier herum, der es bevorzugt auf dich abgesehen hat!" konterte Severus.

„Autsch!" sagte Draco und warf einen prüfenden Blick zu Harry. Wie geahnt hatte dieser einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. Und kurz darauf ertönte auch schon die verletzte Stimme: „Ist also wieder alles meine Schuld?"

Severus senkte den Blick doch dann fuhr er leise fort: „Harry, tu nicht so, als ob du die vergangenen Jahre vergessen hättest. Cedric ist gestorben, weil er mit dir auf dem Friedhof gewesen ist. Und Sirius - !"

„JA, REIBS MIR NUR UNTER DIE NASE. ICH WEISS DAS ICH EIN VOLLKOMMENER IDIOT BIN!" brüllte Harry nun wütend und mit Tränen im Gesicht. Schnell drehte er sich um und wollte aus dem Raum stürmen, aber Draco, der schon geahnt hatte, was kommen würde, stand ihm im Weg.

„LASS MICH VORBEI!" schrie Harry erneut, doch Draco gab die Tür nicht frei.

„Harry…!" fing Severus erneut an.

„NEIN, LASS MICH!"

„Wenn hier einer ein Idiot ist, dann ist es Severus!" sagte Draco völlig gelassen, was jedoch Harry augenblicklich wieder verstummen ließ, irritiert zwinkerte er, als glaubte er sich verhört zu haben.

„Ist doch wahr! Wenns um Gefühle geht ist er eine Null!" sagte Draco als ob Severus nicht im Raum wäre.

Harry starrte Draco immer noch an, doch die Wut war plötzlich verpufft.

Draco fuhr relativ sachlich fort. „Er wollte nicht sagen, dass du Schuld an dem Tod von Diggory oder Black hast, denn das hast du nicht. Egal wie oft du dir das selber einredest. Schuld an dem Tod hat nur Voldemort. Niemand sonst! Was Severus eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass niemand genau weiß, wo Voldemorts Reihen beginnen. Keiner weiß, wieviele Spitzeln hier in der Schule verteilt sind. Und Voldemort ist ganz begiert darauf Informationen über dich und dein Leben zu bekommen.

Aber er ist nicht ausschließlich hinter dir her. Er ist auch hinter Severus und mir her. Informationen, wie die, die du mir vorhin gegeben hast, wären wie ein gefundenes Fressen für Voldemort, wenn er davon erfahren würde. Professor Firewood und ihre Tochter stehen jedoch noch nicht auf der Top Ten Liste, daher wäre es vielleicht ratsamer vorsichtiger mit diesen Informationen umzugehen."

Harry nickte und senkte beschämt den Blick. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so durch gedreht habe" nuschelte er schließlich und als er den Blick wieder hob sah er in das lächelnde Gesicht Dracos.

Es war irgendwie ungewohnt Draco lächeln zu sehen.

„Du solltest öfter lächeln, das steht dir! Dann würden dir die Mädchen zu Füßen liegen!" wies Harry darauf hin.

„Du und deine Mädchen!" sagte Draco und grinste nun schelmisch.

Harry zog eine beleidigte Schnute, doch nur aus Spaß, denn kurz darauf lächelte er ebenfalls.

Als sich Severus plötzlich räuperte, machte Harry erschocken einen Satz in die Höhe. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Severus ja auch noch da war.

„Danke, Draco für deine Erläuterung, solltest du mich jedoch jemals wieder einen Idioten nennen, dann darfst du die Bettpfannen auf der Krankenstation reinigen!"

Doch Draco lächelte nur, was Harry wunderte, ob der eben genannten Drohung. Doch dann verstand er. Severus hatte nur einen Scherz gemacht, denn nun lächelte auch er.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich angeschriehen habe!" sagte Harry schließlich zu seinem Adoptivvater.

„Schon gut, aber versuche deine Gefühle besser unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und ich werde in Hinkunft besser auf meine Wortwahl achten. Wir werden ja nicht immer Draco dabei haben, der zwischen uns vermittelt!"

Nun sah Harry wieder zu Draco, „Ja, danke!"

„Wozu hat man denn einen großen Bruder?" fragte Draco schließlich, „Und bei mir weißt du jedenfalls schon, woran du bist!"

Nun runzelte Harry die Stirn, „Du wirst doch nicht eifersüchtig auf Penny werden?"

„Ganz sicher nicht!" sagte Draco und lachte auf. „Wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigt, ich habe noch wichtigere Sachen zu erledigen, als schmollende, zu groß geratene Babyzauberer zu betreuen." Mit diesen Worten sah Draco Harry frech grinsend an.

Harrys Mund klappte auf und zu, als er fieberhaft nach einen passenden Gegenkommentar suchte. Doch bevor er die richtigen Worte finden konnte, sagte Severus: „Wenn ihr euch streiten wollt, dann bitte wo anders!"

„Ich will mich nicht streiten!" sagte Draco knapp und verließ schließlich den Raum.

„Hey, das war nicht fair!" beschwerte sich Harry, doch als er Severus hoch gezogene Augenbraue sah, verbiss er es sich, eine Schnute zu ziehen.

„Harry, ich weiß, es ist für dich nicht einfach im Moment. Es ist für mich auch nicht einfach. Draco kannte ich schon von klein auf, wir haben uns schon auf einander eingespielt. Ich möchte, dass wir auch einmal so weit sind. Aber wir sind doch beide sehr verschieden und wir müssen beide unseren Teil erfüllen und versuchen auf den anderen einzugehen.

Ich mache Fehler, du machst Fehler. Das ist in Ordnung. Aber bitte, verhalte dich deinem Alter entsprechend! Wenn dir etwas nicht passt, dann sage es mir. Ich für meinen Teil tue es ja auch. Und wenn ich dir Grenzen setze, die ich für sinnvoll halte, dann kannst du das gleiche tun. Setzte _mir_ Grenzen!

Wir sind beide alt genug, um vernünftig mit einander reden zu können. Du musst nicht immer gleich explodieren, denn damit machst du es mir schwer auf dich einzugehen. Wer sagt denn, dass ich diese Vaterrolle alleine spielen muss? Du kannst mich unterstützen. Sag mir was du von mir erwartest und warte nicht darauf, bis ich wieder ein Urteil gefällt habe. Lass uns zusammen unsere Grenzen finden!

Ich weiß, dass ist neu für dich. Aber es ist auch neu für mich! Denkst du nur weil ich älter und dein Lehrer bin, dass ich deswegen schon alles weiß?"

Harry sah überrascht drein, als Severus das sagte. Er hatte in der Tat gedacht, dass Severus alles weiß.

„Ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben ein Kind groß gezogen. Geschweige denn ein bereits großes Kind erzogen. Bei Draco war ich nur der Patenonkel. Ich musste mich nicht mit Kindererziehung beschäftigen, das taten Dracos Eltern. Und als Lehrer, auch da brauchte ich nie große Verantwortung über die richtige Erziehung meiner Schüler übernehmen. Aber bei dir ist das anders. Dich zu erziehen, dir zu helfen, deinen Weg zu finden, diese Aufgabe liegt jetzt ganz und gar auf meinen Schultern.

Und glaub mir, es ist nicht so einfach. Jede Entscheidung die ich über dich treffe, hat Folgen, deren Ausmaß ich nicht immer abschätzen kann. Ich gehe so vor, wie ich es für richtig halte, aber das heißt nicht, dass es automatisch auch das Richtige ist!"

Severus sah Harry zweifeld an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er das alles sagte, noch wusste er, ob Harry nachvollziehen konnte, was er meinte. Aber er wollte unbedingt Harry wissen lassen, dass er machmal auch Tipps braucht, wie er vorgehen sollte.

Nachdem Harry die Worte auf sich eindringen hatte lassen, nickte er. Er konnte Severus auf eine völlig neue Art verstehen. Harry hatte sich nie viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es ist für einen Menschen Verantwortung zu übernehmen.

„Ich schätze ich hab mich in den letzten Tage wie ein ziemlicher Idiot aufgeführt." sagte Harry schließlich und lächelte entschuldigend.

Severus lächlte nun ebenfalls, froh darüber, dass Harry ihn verstanden hatte.

„Schon gut, solange es nicht wieder vorkommt!"

Für eine Weile verfielen beide in Gedanken. Doch dann fragte Severus neugierig: „Und gibt es etwas, wo du mich in die Schranken weisen willst?"

Doch Harry war dieser Gedanke noch zu neu, „Ich denke, du machst das alles eh ganz gut. _Ich_ bin der jenige, der noch einiges dazu lernen muss. Danke, für alles, was du für mich getan hast und tun wirst. Das Wissen zu haben, dass ich bei dem ganzen auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe, hilft sicher!"

„Na fein. Dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten. Nur eins noch...!"

Harry sah Severus verwundert an, als dieser plötzlich seine Stirne runzelte. „Du hast mich einmal gefragt, ob ich etwas über eine Violetta Turner heraus finden könnte."

„Ja?" fragte Harry und machte große Augen.

„Also ich konnte nichts über sie finden. In den letzten hundert Jahren ist hier keine Schülerin mit diesen Namen zur Schule gegangen. Und keiner der Hausgeister, hat je etwas über sie gehört. Hattest du das Mädchen inzwischen wieder gesehen?"

Harry rutschte nervös auf seinem Sessel herum. Es war gemein, nach so einer offenen und ehrlichen Rede plötzlich so eine Frage zu stellen. Wie solle Harry denn da einfach lügen können?

„Also ‚ja'!" zog Severus den Schluß.

„Jaaa!" gestand nun auch Harry.

„Wollte sie irgendetwas von dir?"

Ach herje, wo soll diese Fragerei jetzt hinführen? Was wusste Severus und wie konnte Harry die Wahrheit vertuschen, ohne zu lügen?

„Also auch ‚ja'!" stellte Severus fest und zog eine Braue hoch.

Harry seufzte ergeben: „Ja, sie erzählt mir Sachen von Hogwarts. Von den Gründern und von den anderen Ereignissen, die hier statt fanden."

„Das ist alles?" fragte Severus verwundert.

‚Oh, bitte tu mir das nicht an!' flehte Harry innerlich. ‚Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Wie kannst du zuerst so eine Rede klopfen und mich dann mit so unangenehmen Fragen löchern? Was willst du hören? Das ich auf der Suche nach Gryffindors Schatzkammer bin? Oh, nein, sieh mich jetzt nicht so an. Zieh nicht schon wieder diese Braue hoch. Ich weiß, dass du was weißt, aber bitte bring mich nicht dazu dir alles zu erzählen, du verstehst es ja doch nicht.'

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du letzte Nacht im Schloß unterwegs warst. Sir Renegal von Hagshire ist ein leidenschaftlicher Redner und er bewohnt zwei verschiedene Bilderrahmen. Den im Korridor hinter dem Krankenflügel und einen am Gang vor meinem Privaträumen. Du hast ihm mit deiner Präsenz eine derartige Freude gemacht, dass er sich am folgenden Morgen bereits nach dir erkundigt hatte."

„Ekelhaftes Plappermaul!" schimpfte Harry.

„Es würde mich also interessieren, was dich nach Ausgangssperre in diesen Korridor getrieben hat und ob das etwas mit dieser geheimnissvollen Person zu tun hat, die außer dir offensichtlich noch niemand gesehen hat."

Harry sah Severus erstaunt an: „Soll das heissen Sir Renegald von Hagshire hat Veilchen nicht gesehen?"

„Veilchen?" wiederholte Severus verwirrt.

Harry lief rot an „Ich meine Violetta."

„Nein, hat er nicht. Er meinte nur, dass du um seinen Bilderrahmen herum geschnüffelt hast, als ob du etwas suchen würdest!"

Harry seufzte erneut. Doch Severus ließ nicht locker. „_Was_ hast du gesucht?"

„Nur ob dort ein geheimer Gang weg geht" gab Harry schließlich zu.

„Einfach so, weil es ja interessant sein könnte?" fragte Severus und es war eindeutig zu erkennen, dass er genauere Informationen wünschte.

„Na gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich suche nach Gryffindors Schatzkammer!" rief Harry nun entnervt.

Nun war es Severus der seufzte. Er legte seine Hände über sein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Violetta sagt, dass es da Aufzeichnungen zu den Gegenflüche der Unverzeihlichen gibt. Salazar und Gryffindor hatten sie erfunden, doch nachdem sie bermerkt hatten, wie gefährlich die Flüche waren, hat jeder einen Teil der Aufzeichnungen versteckt. Salazar die Unverzeihlichen und Gryffindor die Gegenflüche" versuchte Harry nun seinen Standpunkt zu argumentieren, doch Severus sah Harry gequält an.

„Wäre das nicht die Entdeckung des Jahrhunderts?" fragte Harry nach.

Severus seufzte erneut und sah dann Harry fest in die Augen: „Woher willst du wissen, dass diese ganze Geschichte nicht ausgesprochender Unsinn ist? Harry, es gibt keine Schatzkammer von Gryffindor!"

„Das selbe habt ihr bei der Kammer des Schrecken auch gesagt!" rechtfertigte sich Harry. „Und die gab es ja auch!"

„Ja, aber die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gab es schon lange bevor die Kammer das erste Mal von Voldemort geöffnet wurde."

„Ja, weil Grindelwald die Kammer davor schon mal geöffnet hatte!" bestätigte Harry, doch Severus schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Nein, Harry. Das ist Unsinn!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?" rief Harry nun ein wenig frustriert.

„In diesen Fall solltest du meinen Erfahrungschatz vertrauen. Außerdem wenn es diese Kammer geben sollte, wie kommt es, dass es dazu keine Aufzeichnungen gibt und die einzigen Informationen von einer Person kommen, die es scheinbar gar nicht gibt."

„Aber zur Kammer des Scheckens gab es auch keine Aufzeichnungen. Wir haben die Informationen mühsam zusammen getragen. Ohne Mrythe und Aragog hätten wir den Eingang auch nicht gefunden!"

„Aragog?"

„Hagrids Riesenspinne, die zu Riddles Schulzeiten für das Monster gehalten wurde."

„Will ich wissen, wie ihr Aragog getroffen habt?"

Harry lächelte gequält und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Na schön. Aber Myrthe ist ein Geist, den jeder sehen kann! Solange ich Violetta, Geist oder nicht, nicht sehe, existiert sie für mich auch nicht. Und damit ergibt sich, dass du alleine auf der Suche nach der Schatzkammer bist, die für mich ebenfalls nicht existiert. Und nach dem ich dir schon einmal gesagt habe, dass ich keine Extratouren deinerseits dulde, muss ich dich bitten, auch diesen Unsinn mit Gryffindors Kammer aufzugeben!"

Harry öffnete protestierend den Mund, doch Severus schien es ernst zu meinen. „Wenn du was erforschen willst, dann finde herraus wer oder was Violetta wirklich ist!"

Schließlich nickte Harry ergeben. Und ließ den Kopf hängen. Severus stand auf, ging um seinem Schreibtisch herum und ging vor Harry in die Hocke. Als er mit Harry auf Augenhöhe war, sah er dem Jungen tief in die Augen und sagte:

„Harry, ich entscheide nicht einfach über dich hinweg, doch du solltest vorsichtiger sein. Du weißt, Voldemort ist da draußen. Und wenn du alleine, mitten in der Nacht durch die Korridore schleichst, dann machst du es seinen Verbündeten leicht, an dich heran zu kommen. Ich kann nicht in allen Korridoren gleichzeitig sein!"

Harry sah verblüfft drein. Severus schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Doch was Severus nicht wusste war, dass Harry ja die Karte der Herumtreiber hatte und somit ohne hin alles sehen konnte, was sich im Schloß abspielte. Also war er nicht wirklich in Gefahr.

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht weiter nach irgendwelchen Kammern suchst!" verlangte Severus schließlich.

Harry kaute an seiner Unterlippe. Versprechen? Er wollte es nicht versprechen, aber er wollte Severus auch nicht enttäuschen. Dann nickte er zustimmend und hoffte, dass Severus das genügen würde. Hinter Harrys Rücken jedoch, waren seine Finger überkreuzt und Harry wusste, er müsse in Hinkunft doppelt so genau aufpassen. Er würde den Tarnumhang nie wieder abnehmen, während er ein Bild untersucht. Und er würde Violetta noch um weiter Beweise bitten. Beweise, die er Severus vorlegen konnte.


	19. Das Phantom von Hogwarts

**Das Phantom von Hogwarts**

Es war frostig geworden und Schneeflocken segelten seit drei Tagen zur Erde und hüllte diese in einen dicken weißen Mantel. Doch am Astronomieturm, bließ ein ungnädiger Wind und Harry zog seinen Umhang dichter um sich, als er dort bei den Zinnen stand und hinab blickte.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?" tauchte eine Stimme hinter ihm auf.

Harry drehte sich um und blickte in Violettas Gesicht. Ihre Haare wehten im Wind, genau wie ihr viel zu dünner Umhang. Jeder Mensch wäre erfroren, wäre er bei der Kläte nur so spärchlich bekleidet. Doch Violetta schien das alles nichts auszumachen.

Noch während Harry die Erscheinung vor sich studierte, schien Violetta zu erraten, wo das Problem lag.

„Du hast Zweifel über mich?"

Harry nickte nur beklommen: „Severus konnte nichts über dich heraus finden. Als wenn du nie zur Schule gegangen wärst. Und er sagt, er würde mir vielleicht glauben, wenn ich mehr Informationen über dich heraus finde."

Violetta nickte beklommen: „Die Sache ist die, ich kann dir nicht mehr über mich verraten. Auch verstorbene Seelen sind nicht immer in Sicherheit. Mein Wissen über Hogwarts ist mit mir ins Grab gegangen, doch es ist von mehreren heiß begehrt. Keine Ahnung, wieso man weiß, dass ich nicht die Grenze ins Totenreich überschritten habe, aber glaubt mir, je mehr ich dir verrate, umso mehr bringe ich mich in Gefahr und so weniger, kann ich dir helfen unseren gemeinsamen Feind zu vernichten!"

„Du meinst V…-"

„Schschsch. Sprich es nicht aus, du hast schon richtig gehört!" Violetta schien ein wenig aufgebracht.

„Aber… wieso hat keiner der Geister in Hogwarts dich je gesehen?" fragt Harry schließlich.

„Weil ich im Verborgenen bleibe! Würde man wissen, dass ich in Hogwarts bin, würde man mich suchen und zu ihm bringen. Und dann hätte er ein Wissen über die Schule, die Hogwarts nicht gut tun würde. Genau so wenig dir. Zähnchen, es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dir wirklich nicht mehr erzählen. Wenn du die Suche aufgibst dann werde ich es respektieren. Und auf den nächsten vertrauenwürdigen Schüler warten."

Und um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, wandte sich Violetta um, um zu gehen.

„Warte!" rief Harry. „Ich glaube dir ja! Es ist nur so, ich muss Severus irgendwelche Informationen liefern!"

„Nur, jede Information die du ihm lieferst, bringt mich in Gefahr!" wiederholte Violetta und sah traurig drein.

Harry war verzweifelt. Wie konnte er wissen, ob das alles stimmte, wenn Violetta nichts von sich Preis gab. Das sie ein umfassenden Wissen über Hogwarts hatte, das hatte Harry schon festgestellt und dass dieses Wissen in Voldemorts Händen fatale Folgen haben könnte, war Harry auch klar. Aber wie sollte ihm je einer glauben, wenn Violetta sonst nichts über sich verrät?

„Wäre es auch zu viel verlangt, wenn du vor Severus in Erscheinung trittst? Nur kurz, dann könnte ich ihm sagten, dass das du bist."

Violetta schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Harry überlegte fieberhaft weiter. „Gibt es vielleicht ein Bild von dir irgendwo?"

Wieder schüttelte Violetta den Kopf.

„Kannst du mir wenigstens verraten, wann du in Hogwarts zu Schule gegangen bist?" fragte Harry weiter.

Violetta seufzte, doch sie schien zu überlegen. „1807" sagte sei schließlich leise.

Harrys Augen wurde groß, doch dann sagte er, „Danke!" Immerhin war das ein Anhaltspunkt. Und es erklärte auch, warum Severus keine Informationen über sie gefunden hatte. Denn das war ja schon mehr als 100 Jahre her.

oooooo

„Nur noch eine Woche und die Weihnachtsferien sind da!" rief Ron erfreut, während er sich müde in seinen Sessel plumsen lässt.

„Ja!" seufzte Hermine.

„Was ist los, Mine? Freust du dich denn gar nicht?" fragte Ron verwundert.

„Schon, aber nach Weihnachten gehen dann die Projektarbeiten los. Ich würde gerne schon vorarbeiten, die Zeit dann zu den Sommerferien ist ja so kurz. Ich fürchte ich werde das alles nicht schaffen" erklärte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Hey. Bis jetzt hat es noch jeder geschafft seine Projekte pünktlich zu beenden. Und was soll das heißen, von Weihnachen bis Sommer wäre die Zeit so kurz, das sind sechs Monate! Das ist mehr, als das Schuljahr bereits dauert!" wies Ron darauf hin.

„Aber die UTZ-Projekte sind auch sehr zeitraubend!" verteidigte sich Hermine.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Mine, gerade du, brauchst dir doch keine Sorgen darüber machen, hast du denn jemals schon etwas in den Sand gesetzt?"

„Nein, aber…!"

„Kein ‚aber' Du spannst die Weihnachstferien aus und geht's dann, wie alle anderen auch, frisch und erholt an die Arbeit!" sagte Ron bestimmend.

Hermine schmunzelte ihn an. „Meinst du?" fragte sie scheu.

„Natürlich!" sagte Ron und grinste, „Stimmts Harry?" Ron drehte sich zu Harry, der bis jetzt stumm daneben saß und offenbar in einem Buch vertieft war, doch Harry war so vertieft, dass er Ron gar nicht hörte.

„Hey, Harry!" rief Ron und wackelte mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Augen herum. Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah dann Ron verwirrt an. „Was?" fragte er irritiert.

Ron runzelte die Stirn: „Was ließt du da eigentlich?"

„Öhm, das Buch von Corvin Segal. Nach Weihnachten beginnt doch der Amimaguskurs!" erklärte Harry.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" stöhnte Ron, „Bin ich hier nur von Strebern umgeben?"

„Ich streber nicht. Ich will nur so schnell wie möglich ein Animagus werden. Der Kurs dauert nur drei Monate und beihaltete hauptsächlich die Basics. Ich will die Basics vorhin schon so weit können, damit ich schneller zum parktischen Teil übergehen kann!" sagte Harry und war schon wieder im Buch vertieft.

Ron öffnete empört den Mund. Dann schnappte er Harry das Buch aus der Hand und klappte Hermines Buch zu, dass am Tisch vor ihr lag.

„Hey!" protestierten Harry.

„Ron!" rief Hermine erschüttert.

„Jetzt hört mir mal zu. Alle beide! Was ist denn plötzlich mit euch los? Seit wann lernen wir denn vorraus? Seit wann tun wir eigentlich überhaupt nichts mehr nebenbei? Wieso können wir nicht wie früher einfach raus gehen und…" Ron überlegte eine Weile, „und Hagrid besuchen zum Beispiel. Oder einfach eine Runde um den See gehen. Oder irgendwelche wilden Theorien über irgendwas aufstellen!"

Hermine blickte skeptisch: „Was für wilde Theorien? Über was?"

„Ist doch egal. Irgendwas. Vielleicht über… Harry hat doch mal was von einer Schatzkammer erzählt. Wieso forschen wir nicht einfach da ein bisschen nach?"

Harry warf Ron einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass es die nicht gibt!" wies Hermine darauf hin.

„Ist doch egal. Wir können doch dennoch nachforschen. Irgendwie geht mir das heuer ziemlich ab. Unsere Abenteuer!" erklärte Ron.

Hermine warf Ron einen mitleidigen Blick zu, während Harry plötzlich seine Finger besonders interessant fand. Harry hatte genug Abenteuer dieses Jahr, allerdings hatte er seine Freunde nicht eingeweiht.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Hagrid besuchen!" entschied Hermine plötzlich.

Ron grinste und Harry nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Somit brach das Trio auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Doch der Halbriese hat nicht allzu viele Neuigkeiten für die drei.

Schließlich fragte Ron: „Sag mal Hagrid. Hälts du es für möglich, dass Godric Gryffindor eine Schatzkammer hatte?"

Hagrid sah überrascht auf, studierte zuerst Ron und dann Harry.

„Du hast es ihnen gar nicht gesagt?" fragte Hagrid. Harrys Mund klappte auf. Wusste Hagrid etwa davon?

„Professor Snape hat mich besucht und mich gefragt, ob ich darüber Bescheid wusste. Dachte wohl weil ihr öfter bei mir herum hockts, dass ihr mit mir darüber geredet habt."

„Über was?" fragte Ron verblüfft wegen Hagrids Reaktion.

Hagrid jedoch schwieg und sah Harry weiter hin an.

„Um was geht's hier eigentlich?" wandte sich Ron nun an Harry.

Drei Augenpaare waren nun auf Harry geheftet und warteten auf eine Erklärung. Harry seufzte ‚na toll'.

„Ich bin seit ein paar Wochen auf der Suche nach der Kammer. Aber ich hab noch nichts gefunden. Snape ist mir auf die Schliche gekommen und das wars!" sagte Harry knapp.

„Oh Harry!" rief Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also dann hast du gar keine Freundin?" sagte Ron ungläubig.

„Nein, ich habe keine Freundin. Ich meine nicht so wie du das denkst. Violetta treffe ich schon regelmäßig" gestand Harry.

„Wer ist Violetta?" fragte Ron.

„Das Mädchen das dich im Zug gerettet hat?" fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte.

„Wieso hast du uns das verschwiegen? Wir hätten dir helfen können!" fragte Ron empört.

Harry seufzte erneut, dann sagte er leise: „Sie wollte es nicht!"

Hermine runzelte einmal mehr die Stirn. „Irgendwie kommt mir das ganze schon eigenartig vor. Eine Person, die nur du sehen kannst, schickt dich um etwas zu suchen, dass es gar nicht gibt? Ich frage mich langsam, was da am ersten September wirklich passiert ist. Was, wenn diese Violetta, auch von Voldemort geschickt wurde. Ich meine. Wieso sollst ausgerechnet _du_ diese Kammer finden?"

„Sie ist nicht von Voldemort!" verteidigte Harry, „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie immer sehr genau beobachtet bevor sie sich einem Schüler zeigt. Sie muss sicher gehen, dass ihr Geheimnis geschützt bleibt. Ihr Wissen kann in falschen Händen für Hogwarts gefährlich werden!"

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte nun Hagrid.

„Sie weiß sehr viel über das Schloss und seine Bewohner!" erklärte Harry.

„Das Phantom von Hogwarts!" murmelte Hagrid.

„WAS?" fragten nun Harry, Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

Hagrid blickte sie erschrocken an: „Ich hab nichts gesagt. Gar nichts!" versuchte er sich raus zu winden.

„Du hast etwas von _Phantom_ gesagt!" sagte Ron bestimmt.

Hagrid kam nicht mehr drum rum, jetzt wo er es ausgesprochen hatte. „Dumbledore hat mir einmal vor Jahren davon erzählt, dass es im Hogwarts ein Phantom geben soll. Kaum einer hat es gesehen und doch ist er sich sicher, dass es da ist. Es soll jemand sein, der sehr viel über die Gründer von Hogwarts weiß. Angeblich jemand, der dafür gestorben ist, damit dieses Wissen nicht in falschen Hände kommt."

Harry nickte, „Das muss diese Violetta sein!"

„Ein Phantom? Ich dachte nicht, dass es so was wirklich gibt. Ich habe einmal gelesen dass Phantome sehr selten sind. Sie sind nicht wie Geister ständig sichtbar, sondern unsichtbar, solange bis sie sich zeigen. Und dann erscheinen sie nicht durchschimmernd sondern solid!" Hermine warf sich die Hand auf die Stirn, „Wieso fällt mir das erst jetzt ein? Oh, Harry, tut mir Leid, du hast ja gesagt, dass sie nicht durchscheinend ist."

„Ist schon in Ordnung!" sagte Harry, der froh war, dass es offensichtlich möglich war, dass Violetta existierte und dass nun auch andere daran glaubten. Severus wird ihm jetzt auch glauben müssen!

„Dann ist es also eindeutig, dass Violetta gut ist, oder? Ich meine wenn sogar Dumbledore sie kennt!" stellte Harry fest.

„Na ja" wandte Hermine ein, „Wir wissen nicht, ob Violetta und das Phantom wirklich ein und die selbe Person ist."

„Dumbledore müsste es wissen!" rief Harry.

ooo

„Oh Mist, weiß einer das Passwort?" fragte Harry, als er, Ron und Hermine vor den Wasserspeiern zu Dumbledores Büro standen.

„Natürlich!" sagte Hermine, „Limonenstange!"

Die Wasserspeier sprangen zur Seite und gaben die Stufen zu dem Büro frei.

Dumbledore war ein wenig überrascht, als das Trio bei ihm aufkreuzte, „Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Ähm, wir wollten sie fragen, ob sie das Phantom von Hogwarts jemals gesehen haben!" fragte Harry.

Dumbledores sah im ersten Moment verblüfft aus, doch dann wanderten seine Augenbrauen zusammen, damit nahm der Direktor einen grimmigen Ausdruck an, den die drei noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatten. Eine Weile wurde es still. Niemand sagte etwas. Einige der Bilder an der Wand sahen sich groß an.

„Warum willst du das wissen?" fragte Dumbledore schließlich mit ungewohnt ernster Stimme.

„Weil ich denke, dass ich es auch gesehen habe!" sagte Harry nun etwas unsicher.

„Was immer du denkst gesehen zu haben, vergiss es wieder!" sagte Dumbledore.

Harrys Mund klappte auf. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. „Aber Sir. Sie hat mich um einen Gefallen gebeten!"

„Lass mich raten. Du sollst die Schatzkammer Gryffindores finden?" fragte Dumbledore um sah Harry über den Rand seiner Brille an. Jedoch ohne dem freundlichen Funkeln, erinnerte er damit sehr an Professor Mc Gonagall.

Harry schluckte und nickte schließlich.

Dumbledore schien einen Moment zu überlegen ehe er sagte: „Harry, ich verbiete dir danach zu suchen!"

„Was? Warum?" Harry konnte es nicht fassen.

„Es gibt keine Schatzkammer!" war Dumbledores schlichte Antwort.

„Woher wollen sie das wissen?" fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es! Ich habe ebenfalls danach gesucht. Und glaube mir, die Suche danach ist nicht nur gefährlich, sondern auch vergeblich!"

„Aber, Violetta hat gesagt, dass dort - !" Harrys Satz wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß, was _Veilchen_ gesagt hat!" mit diesen Worten kehrte erneut Stille ein.

Die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore Violettas Kosenamen wusste, machte es eindeutig, dass Dumbledore das Mädchen kennen gelernt hatte.

Schließlich wurden Dumbledores Gesichtszüge wieder weicher. „Weißt du, Harry. Nur weil Violetta ihr gefährlich genaues Wissen über Hogwarts mit ins Grab genommen hat, heißt das nicht, dass sie damit keine Scherze treiben kann!"

Harry wollte nicht glauben was er da hörte, „Sie meinen, sie spielt mit mir?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

Dumbledore nickte und meinte „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal!"

„Aber wieso hat sie mir dann am ersten Tag das Leben gerettet, als sie verhindert hat, dass mich die Sirenen bekommen?" fragte Harry.

„Hat sie das denn? Der Vorfall vom ersten September ist nach wie vor, nicht gänzlich geklärt!" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich habe sie unmittelbar davor gesehen und sie hat auch selber zugegeben es gewesen zu sein," erinnerte sich Harry.

„Mag sein, dass es ein Trick war, um dich rumzukriegen. Jedenfalls möchte ich, dass du nicht mehr mit ihr in Kontakt trittst. Wenn sie dich aufsucht, dann ignoriere sie!" sagte Dumbledore. „Ich werde auch Severus darüber informieren."

Ein Zorn schoß plötzlich durch Harrys Körper, doch er versuchte ihn zu unterdrücken. Schließlich nickte er mit verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Das war ja ein Schuß nach hinten. Jetzt hatte er nicht nur Severus Verbot, sondern auch noch Dumbledores Verbot. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Violetta nur mit ihm spielte. Demnach verstand er nicht, warum er nicht einfach nach der Kammer suchen durfte. Was gab es schon zu verlieren? Mehr als dass es die Kammer doch nicht gab, konnte ja nicht passieren und wenn es sie gab, und da wirklich das drinnen ist, was Violetta sagte, dann wäre es doch eine einzigartige Entdeckung.

ooo

Ron und Hermine warfen Harry Blicke von der Seite zu. Harry hatte kein Wort geredet, seit sie Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatten. Schließlich überwandt sich Hermine nachzufragen.

„Du wirst doch die Suche aufgeben, oder?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Doch Harry biß sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Harry, wenn Dumbledore selber schon danach gesucht hat und sie nicht gefunden hat, dann ist es doch sehr wahrscheinlich dass es sie nicht gibt. Und… es gibt wirklich absolut keine Aufzeichnungen darüber!"

„Manchmal…" fing Harry leise an, „manchmal da muss man seinem Gefühl vertrauen. Und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es diese Kammer gibt!"

„Oh, Harry – " fing Hermine erneut an, doch Harry ließ sie nicht weiter reden. Vollkommen unerwartet, machte Harry kehrt und stürmte davon.

ooo

Harry war in die Eulerrei gelaufen. Er brauchte jetzt einfach Luft um mit sich selbst ins Klare zu kommen. Und Hermines Ratschläge konnte er im Moment überhaupt nicht dabei gebrauchen. Viele neue Informationen hatte er nun bekommen. Violetta hatte verraten wann sie in Hogwarts war, Hagrid hatte bestätigt dass es jemanden gab, der viel Wissen über Hogwarts hatte und auch Dumbledore wusste eindeutig Bescheid. Violettas Existenz war also keine Frage mehr. Die Frage war nur, trieb sie wirklich nur ein Spiel mit Harry, wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, oder war alles echt? Harry hatte bei ihr eigentlich von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie wirklich um sein Wohlergehen besorgt war.

„Distel ist nur sauer, weil er sie nicht gefunden hat und beinahe der Schule verwiesen wurde!" ertönte Violettas Stimme.

„Distel?" wiederholte Harry verwundert und sah auf. Violetta stand beim Eingang zur Eulerei und studierte Harry nun von oben bis unten.

„Ja, glaubt mir, der Name passt. Er war zu seiner Schulzeit stachelig wie eine Distel!"

„Du redest von Dumbledore?" fragte Harry nach.

Violetta nickte. Dann warf sie Harry einen traurigen Blick zu. „Du wirst die Suche aufgeben, oder?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste es einfach nicht. „Alle sagen, dass es die Kammer nicht gibt!"

„Ich weiß, Zähnchen! Aber ich vermute, dass es nur keiner Wahr haben will!"

Harry sah Violetta fragend an.

„Stell dir vor, man hätte diese Kammer früher gefunden. Man hätte gelernt sich gegen die Unverzeihlichen zu wehren. Viele Morde hätte man damit verhindern können? Deine Eltern könnten noch leben! Und da keiner sich diese Schuld aufhalsen will, streitet man diese Tatsache einfach ab!"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Dumbledore hätte alles getan um Morde zu verhindern. Er hätte nicht aufgegeben, wenn er nicht hundertprozent sicher gewesen wäre, dass es die Kammer nicht gibt!" meinte Harry überzeugt.

„Meinst du Dumbledore war immer so weise wie jetzt? Man muss Fehler machen, damit man aus ihnen lernen kann. Dumbledore war, als er zur Schule ging, auch nur ein sechzehn jähriger Junge, wie alle anderen auch! Auch er kam nicht so weise auf die Welt, wie er jetzt ist!"

Harry schmunzelte. Er hatte sich Dumbledore noch nie als Teenanger vorgestellt, aber es war gut möglich, dass er ähnlich wie sein Vater, damals noch nicht der große tolle Held war, der er jetzt ist. Wo möglich hatte er auch, wie die Herumtreiber Scherze getrieben. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum Dumbledore Harry nie aufgehalten hatte, wenn er sich in eines seiner Abenteuer geworfen hatte.

Aber warum tat er es jetzt? Auch wenn Dumbledore die Kammer damals nicht gefunden hatte, erklärte das nicht, wieso war er jetzt so dagegen, dass Harry danach suchte? Was war daran so gefährlich? Dumbledore hatte reagiert, wie wenn Voldemort höchst persönlich in der Kammer auf Harry warten würde.

Harrys Blick fiel nun zu Violetta die beim Fenster stand und über die Schloßgründe blickte. Konnte man ihr vertrauen? Oder arbeitete sie am Schluß doch für Voldemort? Dumbledores strenger Blick kam Harry nun wieder in den Sinn.

„Vielleicht ist es klüger, vorerst die Suche einzustellen. Ich meine nur solange, bis wieder Gras darüber gewachsen ist. Es wäre einfach zu verdächtig, wenn ich jetzt einfach verschwinde!" sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ich finde es toll, dass du mich noch nicht aufgibts, Zähnchen. Aber lass dir nicht all zu viel Zeit!" Violetta schmunzelte und ließ schließlich Harry alleine zurück. Harry war froh, dass sie ging. Er wollte jetzt wirklich alleine sein.


	20. Fanatischer Hauself

**Fanatischer Hauself!**

„Harry es tut mir Leid wegen gestern. Aber ich hab nochmal darüber nachgedacht und ich fürchte, dass diese Violetta nicht vertrauenswürdig ist. Wenn sie Dumbledore und dir erscheinen ist, zwei der mächtigsten Zauberer, dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass sie auch mit Voldemort in Kontakt getreten ist." Hermine kaute an ihrer Unterlippe während sie auf Harrys Reaktion wartete.

Ron hatte sich schnell etwas von dem Frühstück auf seinen Teller geladen und versuchte sich weitgehendst rauszuhalten.

Harry ignorierte Hermine vorerst, so wie er es auch schon den ganzen Abend zuvor getan hatte, doch dann sagt er trotzig: „Sie steckt nicht mit Voldemort unter einer Decke. Sie versteckt sich vor ihm!"

„Leute sagen viel, wenn sie ein Ziel erreichen wollen. Und du neigst dazu… leicht jemanden zu glauben!" versuchte es Hermine erneut.

„Was soll das heissen?" rief Harry nun aufgebracht.

„Sieh mal. Du kennst doch diese Violetta kaum. Wieso vertraust du ihr denn so? Sogar mehr als Dumbledore und Snape?"

„Ich vertraue ihr nicht mehr als Dumbledore oder Snape!" entgegnete Harry wütend.

„Aber du gibt die Suche auch nicht auf, oder?" fragte Hermine weiter.

„Ich weiß noch nicht! Ich muss erst alle Informationen verarbeiten, die ich bekommen habe. Was wenn Dumbledore es mir wirklich nur deshalb verbieten, weil er Angst davor hat, was ich darin finden könnte."

„Das ist Unsinn!" sagte Hermine entschieden, „Außerdem wenn Dumbledore es verbietet, dann solltest du auf ihn hören, egal was für Gründe er hat. Hat er jemals bei einer Entscheidung falsch gelegen?"

Harry starrte Hermine ungläubig an, dann sagte er: „Ja. Und zwar mehrmals! Aber sein größter Irrum war, mich zu den Dursleys zu stecken! Ganz zu schweigen von diversen Verteitigunslehrern die irgendwie alle hinter mir her waren!"

Hermine jammerte leicht. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry derart sauer auf Dumbledore war. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach neuen Argumenten. Doch Harry hatte seinen Appetit verloren, war aufgesprungen und verließ rasch die große Halle.

Draußen angekommen wusste er im ersten Moment nicht wohin er gehen sollte. Er musste Dampf ablassen. Er musste sich wieder beruhigen. Er wusste auch nicht, warum er Hermine so angefahren hatte, aber er war auch erstaunt, dass er immer noch sauer auf Dumbledore war. Er hatte das selbe Gefühl im Magen gehabt, wie im Sommer, kurz nachdem Snape ihn aus seiner Clique geholt hatte. Der selber Zorn.

Gerade als Harry auf das Eingangsportal zuschritt hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Mr. Potter. Könnte ich ein Wort mit ihnen reden!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. War ja klar dass Severus den Streit in der Großen Halle mitbekommen hatte. Widerwillig drehte er sich um und sah Severus unsicher an.

„Ich würde mein Büro vorschlagen!" meinte Professor Snape sachlich.

Harry seufzte, warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Eingangsportal und trottete dann hinter Severus her in dessen Büro.

ooo

„Ärger mit deinen Freunden?" fragte Severus kaum dass die Bürotür ins Schloß gesprungen war.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Das war das letzte worüber er jetzt reden wollte.

„Na schön. Ich muss dich leider um etwas bitten!" begann der Professor schließlich.

Harrys Kopf schoß hoch und er spürte, dass etwas Unangenehmes folgen würde.

„Professor Dumbleodore war gestern Abend noch bei mir. Wie ich höre bist du in Sachen Violetta weiter gekommen?"

Wieder zuckte Harry nur mit den Schultern.

„Aber offensichtlich scheint der Direktor diesbezüglich eine ähnlich Meinung zu haben wie ich. Du solltest nicht weiter nach der Kammer suchen. Und leider denkt er, dass es meine Aufgabe ist, als dein Adoptivvater, sicher zu gehen, dass du auf keinen Fall weiter danach suchst. Folglich muss ich dich Bitten mir deinen Tarnumhang und die Karte auszuhändigen!"

„Nein!" rief Harry erschrocken und wütend zugleich und hielt instinktiv seine Schultasche fester. Er hatte, seit er mit der Suche angefangen hatte, beides immer mit sich.

Severus sah ziemlich gequält drein. Es war offensichtlich dass er das nicht gerne machte. „Harry, bitte - "

„NEIN!" rief Harry nun widerspenstig. Und funkelte Severus gefährlich an.

„Glaub mir, das war nicht meine Idee!"

„Dumbledore hat mir diesen Mantel gegeben. Wieso nimmt ER ihn mir dann nicht selber weg? Wieso schickt er DICH?"

„Es ist sein gutes Recht als Schulleiter!"

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das war der Mantel meines Vaters. Ich gebe ihn nicht her!"

Es entstand eine kleine Pause, dann sagte Harry etwas leiser: „Du hast einmal gesagt, dass ich dir auch Grenzen setzten darf. Das hier ist eine."

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann sah er Harry erneut an und sagte ebenso leise: „Es ist aber Dumbledores Befehl und nicht meiner!"

Harry schnappte wütend nach Luft. „Dann sag Dumbledore einfach, dass du ihn mir abgenommen hast!"

„Das kann ich nicht, Harry!" sagte Severus gequält.

„Was, verdammt noch mal, ist auf einmal so gefählich daran, wenn ich in der Nacht im Schloß rumschleiche? Das hab ich fünf Jahre lang gemacht und nie, NIE hat Dumbledore etwas dagegen gemacht. Wieso diesmal? Und wieso kann man nicht normal mit mir reden? Wieso werden immer Entscheidungen über meinen Kopf hinweg getroffen? Wozu bin ich eigentlich im Orden? Es hat sich nichts geändert. Gar nichts!"

Mit diesen Worten riss sich Harry die Phönixbrosche, von seiner Brust und pfefferte sie auf Snapes Schreibtisch. Darauf hin entstand wieder ein große Stille. Severus hatte die Brosche aufgefangen und sah sie nun nachdenklich an.

Schließlich sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme: „Wie du weißt, müssen Aktionen, die im Namen des Ordens gemacht werden, von einer authorisierten Person genehmig werden. Du warst jedoch im Alleingang und ohne Erlaubnis unterwegs. Und du hast es auch nicht für nötig gehalten, mit anderen Phönixmitgliedern darüber zu sprechen. Nicht einmal mit deinen Freunden. Alleingänge gibt es im Orden nicht!"

Gerade wollte Harry den Mund öffnen um etwas zu entgegnen, da sprach Severus weiter: „Aber wenn dir wirklich soviel daran liegt. Dann werde ich das Thema bei der nächsten Sitzung zur Sprache bringen. Ich werde Dumbledore um genauer Informationen bitten, was es mit dieser Kammer und dem Phantom auf sich hat und ob es das Risiko nicht Wert sei, diese Kammer und ihre Geheimnisse zu finden!"

Harry blickte immer noch finster, aber nickte schließlich.

„Und ich werde dir vertrauen!" sagte Severus schließlich und sah Harry ernst in die Augen.

Harry wusste, dass dieser Satz mehr als die bloßen Worte bedeutete und er hielt Snapes Blick stand. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit seufzte Harry und ließ seine Tasche von der Schulter gleiten. Er holte den Tarnmantel und die Karte heraus und legte sie vor Severus auf den Schreibtisch.

Ein wenig verblüfft sah Severus von den Sachen wieder zu Harry, der nun schwach lächelte. „Und ich vertraue dir!" sagte er entschlossen. Blickte ein letztes Mal auf den Mantel seines Vaters und schwand dann aus dem Büro.

Severus sah noch lange auf seine Bürotür, durch die Harry verschwunden war. Dann nahm er den Mantel und die Karte und verstaute sie an einem sicheren Ort. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harrys Phönixbrosche. Er nahm sie in seine Hand und drehte sie. Harry hatte schon wieder so viel Zorn in sich. Dumbledore machte es Harry aber auch nicht gerade leicht. In einem Punkt musste Severus Harry Recht geben. Es war merkwürdig, dass Dumbledore so heftig auf die Sache reagierte. Auf einmal hatte er was dagegen, wenn Harry durchs Schloß strich?

Ooo

Weihnachten rückte schnell näher und ehe sich Harry versah, verließen die Hogwartsschüler die Schule, um mit ihren Familien zu feiern. Es war auffallend, dass so gut wie kein Schüler über Weihnachten im Schloß blieb. Alle wollten sie bei ihren Familien sein. Jetzt wo Voldemorts Rückerkehr kein Gerücht mehr war, sondern allgemein bekannt, hatten viele Schüler Angst, dass sie ihre Eltern womöglich beim nächsten Mal nicht mehr sehen würden.

„Und du bist sicher, dass wir nicht hier bleiben sollen?" fragte Ron zweifelnd als er sich von Harry verabschiedete.

„Ganz sicher!"

„Aber es wird öd hier. Nur die Lehrer, Snape und Malfoy. Was wirst du den ganzen Tag machen?" fragte Ron.

„Es sind nicht nur Draco und ich. Penny kommt morgen!" wies Harry darauf hin.

„Oh ja, hast du ja gesagt. Na dann. Viel Spaß, und lass das Schloß stehen, okay?" scherzte Ron.

„Ich geb mir Mühe!" scherzte Harry zurück.

Ooo

Harry begleite Ron und Hermine noch bis vor die Eingangshalle, blieb aber dann auf den Stufen vor dem Eingang ins Schloss hinein, stehen. Er winkte ihnen, als die Kutsche nach Hogsmead nahmen und ließ sich dann auf den Stufen nieder.

Einen ganzen Tag hatte Harry noch vor sich, ehe Penny kommen würde. Er versuchte sich auszumahlen wie sie wohl aussah und mahlte sich schöne Bilder aus. ‚Ich hoffe nur sie wäscht sich die Haare öfter als Sev' sagte Harry zu sich und kicherte.

„Was machst du da?" kam eine Stimme von hinten.

Harry drehte sich um und sah dem blonden Jungen vor sich schmunzelnd an. Als ob Draco Harrys Gedanken lesen konnte, sagte er schließlich, „Genieße die Vorfreude, denn sie ist die beste. Wer weiß, ob du dich morgen auch noch freust. Vergiß nicht, Severus Blut fließt durch ihre Adern, kombiniert mit dem weiblichen Hormonen, denke ich, ist das eine gefährlich Mischung."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Erinnere dich daran, wie deine erste Begegnung mit Severus war!" kam Draco ihm zu Hilfe.

„Das ist doch was anderes. Sev hasste mich, weil ich meinen Vater so ähnlich sah. Doch warum sollte Penny mich hassen?" fragte Harry.

„Ich meine nicht das!" sagte Draco und schmunzelte über Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Severus war und ist, streng mit sich und seinen Mitmenschen. Es gibt wenige, denen er wirklich vertraut, oder die er nahe an sich heran lässt. So sehr du dir auch eine Schwester wünscht. Penelope ist als Einzelkind aufgewachsen. Sie lernt eben ihren Vater kennen. Kann sein, dass sie uns womöglich dafür hasst, dass wir Severus schon viel länger kennen."

Harrys Mund klappte auf. Er konnte nicht glauben was Draco da sagte.

„Es muss nicht so sein, aber sei zu mindest drauf gefasst, dass es so kommen kann!" fügte Draco hinzu und stand schließlich wieder auf.

„Freust du dich denn kein bisschen über sie?" fragte Harry schließlich.

Draco drehte sich erneut zu Harry um. Und sah Harry lange in die Augen. „Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht beurteilen!" sagte er schließlich und ging dann wieder ins Schloß.

Harry druchzog ein Schauer. Er war nun einige Zeit in der Kälte gesessen und hatte sie vor Vorfreude gar nicht bemerkt. Aber als Draco wieder verschwand kroch sie langsam durch seine Kleidung.

Gerade als Harry die letzte Stufe zum Eingangsportal wieder hoch gestapft war, ging die Tür vor seiner Nase auf und Severus erschien, mit wütendem Blick. Harry machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und wäre beinahe rücklings die Stufen wieder hinunter gepurzelt.

„Bist du die ganze Zeit hier draußen gesessen?" fragte Severus verärgert.

„Ja, na und?" fragte Harry, der nicht verstand, was Severus so aufregte.

„Es hat Minusgrade, es geht ein Wind und zum schneien fäng es auch jeden Moment an. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht zwei geschlagene Stunden in der Kälte zu hocken?" fuhr Severus Harry an, packte den Jungen beim Ärmel und zog ihn ins Innere des Schlosses.

„Ich hab die Zeit verloren" rechtfertigte sich Harry und versuchte sich loszureißen. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen ließ Severus nicht locker, sondern zog ihn weiter bis zu seinen Privaträumen. Dort drücke er Harry auf einen Sessel und begann dann in einem Schrank nach irgendwas zu suchen.

„Was soll das Ganze?" fragte Harry empört, „ich hab überhaupt nichts angestellt!"

Doch Severus antwortete nicht sondern verschwand, plötzlich im Nebenzimmer. Erneut zog durch Harry ein Schauer und er musste zu geben, dass ihm trotz der Wärme in Raum und dem flackernden Feuer irgendwie kalt war.

„Du hast nichts angestellt?" wiederholte Severus schließlich und kam aus dem Nebenraum zurück mit einem Glasfläschchen in der Hand.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte dabei, dass sein Kopf leicht säuselte. „Mir ist nur ein bisschen kalt."

„Ein bisschen kalt? Ein bisschen spät, kommst du drauf!" konterte Severus, entkortke die Galsflasche und drückte sie Harry in die Hand.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry doch in diesem Moment druchzog ein neuer Schauer seinen Körper und die Flasche wäre ihm beinahe aus der Hand gefallen.

„Ein Trank, der das schlimmste einer aufkommenden Krippe verhindern soll!" erklärte Severus immer noch verärgert.

Harry kippte den Inhalt hinunter und verzog das Gesicht. „Bäh!" machte er und griff sich dann an den Hals. Severus schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und nahm die leere Flasche wieder an sich.

„Mir ist immer noch kalt!" sagte Harry trotzig und verschränkte seine Arme.

Severus legte eine Hand an Harrys Stirn. „Der Trank wirkt erst über Nacht. Ich fürchte du wirst dennoch Fieber bekommen!"

„Ich war doch nur ein bisschen an der frischen Luft und hab über Penny nachgedacht!" sagte Harry schließlich schmollend. Wodurch er wieder einem fünf jährigen sehr ähnlich sah.

„Nur ein bisschen?" Severus schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. „Du bist geschlagene zwei Stunden unbeweglich in der Kälte gehockt. Es ist Winter, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Dir musst doch kalt gewesen sein!"

„War mir aber nicht!" sagte Harry, „erst nachdem Draco da war, hab ich die kälte gemerkt!"

„Harry, wir sind alle wegen morgen etwas aufgeregt, aber musst du immer so unüberlegte Sachen machen?"

Eine Weile war es still im Raum und Harry senkte den Blick. Jetzt war Sev schon wieder sauer, wegen ihm.

„Du wirst heute Nacht hier schlafen! Ich werde die Hauselfen bitten, dir ein Bad vorzubereiten." sagte Severus entschlossen und ließ Harry alleine zurück.

Harry starrte ins Feuer, das neben ihm flackerte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Krank zu werden, wo doch Penny kam. Frustriert schnaufte er und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich.

Ooo

„Das Bad für Harry Potter ist fertig!" piepste da eine Stimme, die Harry mehr als bekannt vor kam.

„Dobby!" rief Harry überrascht.

„Dobby ist froh Harry Potter wieder zu sehen. Dobby hat sich schon gefragt, wann Harry Potter ihn besuchen kommen wird."

Beschämt blickte Harry zu Boden, bei all den Geschehnissen hatte er den Elfen irgendwie vergessen.

„Tut mir Leid, Dobby. Ich hätte schon früher bei dir vorbeischauen sollen!"

„Harry Potter braucht sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Dobby freut sich Harry Potter _jetzt_ zu sehen!"

„Wieso sagst du nicht einfach Harry zu mir?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Harry Potter ist viel großartiger als Dobby daher spricht Dobby Harry Potter mit vollen Namen an! Dobby würde auch Sir sagen, wenn Harry Potter ihn das nicht verboten hätte."

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht großartig. Ich bin auch nur ein Wesen wie du!" stellte Harry klar, doch der Hauself schüttelte wehement den Kopf.

„Dobby will davon nichts hören. Dobby weiß was für große Taten Harry Potter vollbracht hat."

„Na schön!" seufzte Harry geschlagen.

„Darf Dobby Harry Potter jetzt das Bad zeigen?" fragte der Hauself.

„Ja. Wo ist Severus eigentlich hin?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Master Snape ist ins Labor gegangen und hat Dobby gebeten darauf zu achten, dass Harry Potter sein Bad nimmt und die Privaten Räume nicht verlässt bis er wieder kommt!"

„Na toll!" stöhnte Harry und folgte Dobby ist Bad. Kaum war er dort angelangt, klappte ihm die Kinnlade runter. Das Bad war vielleicht nicht so groß wie das der Vertrauensschüler, aber auf jedefalls größer als ein Durchschnittsbad. Eine große Wanne stand in der Mitte. Und mehrere Wasserhähne führten dort hin.

„Danke, Dobby!" sagte Harry und wartete bis der Hauself verschwand.

„Harry Potter ruft Dobby sobald er mit dem Bad fertig ist?" fragte Dobby.

„Ja, werde ich!" versprach Harry.

Als Dobby mit einem leisem Plop verschwand, begann Harry sich zu entkleiden. Dann ging er zu der Stufe, die in die große Wanne führten. Eine circa zwanzig Zentimeter dicke Schaumschicht lag über dem Wasser. Dobby hatte es mit dem Schaum wohl etwas übertrieben.

Der Schaum, oder das Wasser darunter duftete streng nach Eukalyptus und Lavendel. Jedenfalls war das Wasser angenehm warm und Harry setzte sich genüßlich hin, lehnte seinen Kopf an den Rand und schloss die Augen. Die warme schwere Luft und der Eukalyptus Duft machten Harry ziemlich dösig.

Ooo

„Harry Potter ist noch im Bad!" piepste plötzlich Dobbys Stimme und dann waren Schritte zu hören die immer näher kamen.

„Schläfst du schon wieder?" fragte Severus verwundert, als Harry verwirrt den Kopf hob.

„Ähm...!" war alles was Harry heraus bekam. Sein Kopf war nebelig und als er versuchte aufzustehen fing sein Kopf an, heftig zu pochen. „Nn!" brummte Harry und setze sich wieder hin. Sofort war Severus bei ihm. Blickte ihm prüfend in die Augen und ließ dann seinen Blick über das Bad gleiten.

„Ein bisschen viel Eukalyptus. Hast du an den Wasserhähnen herum gespielt?"

„Nhnh" sagte Harry und versuchte seine Augen offen zu halten.

„Fanatischer Hauself!" murrmelte Snape schließlich und half Harry aus der Wanne und in einen Bademantel. Danach steuerte er Harry an den Schultern aus dem Bad und in das Zimmer, das er für Harry herrichten ließ.

„Hier, zieh das an!" Severus warf Harry einen Pyjama hin und ließ anschließend die Rollo des Fensters mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs herunter.

Harry hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt und versuchte aus dem Bademantel zu kommen, aber sein Kopf war so schwer und irgendwie schien alles furchtbar schwer und mühsam, also ließ sich Harry einfach im Bett nach hinten fallen. Es war so schön warm und gemüdlich und so weich, und...

„Harry, reiß dich zusammen!" rief nun Severus und zog dem Jugen am Arm wieder in eine sitzende Position.

„Ummm!" Harry grummelte protestierend. Doch Severus achtete nicht darauf. Er half Harry in den Pyjama und komandierte den Jungen noch nicht einzuschlafen.

Schließlich kam Salma bei der Tür herein. In ihrer Hand war ein Becher mit dampfender Flüssigkeit.

„Na wie gehst ihm?" fragte Salma.

Severus verzog das Gesicht und meint. „Dieser Hauself hat zu viel von dem Badezusatz gegen Erkältung genommen. Die Euklayptusdämpfe haben ihn ziemlich eingenebelt."

„Dann schläft er um so besser!" sagte Salma und trat mit dem Becher nun an Harrys Bett. „Hier. Das soll gegen das Fieber helfen, ich denke wir haben ganz gute Chancen die Krippe bis morgen zu vertreiben!" sagte Salma mit einem Lächeln.

Harry nickte nur und trank den Inhalt des Bechers aus. Im Gegenteil zu Severus Tränken schmeckte dieser ausgezeichnet. Dies muss wohl Harry auch ins Gesicht gestanden haben, denn Salma lachte und meinte dann, „Es muss ja nicht immer wie Muggelmedizin schmecken!" Worauf Harry verlegen grinste sich aber dann mit einem erleichterten Seufzen in die Kissen sinken ließ.

Ooo

„Du denkst er wird bis morgen wieder?" fragte Severus zweifelnd.

„Es ist nur eine Verkältung. Er hat vielleicht ein bisschen Schnupfen. Aber auch dagegen kann Abhilfe verschafft werden!"

„Trotzdem, er muss immer für Probleme sorgen!"

„Och, Severus, sei nicht so streng mit dem Jungen. Er ist halt aufgeregt."

„So sehr dass er zwei Stunden in der Kälte hockt und nichts davon merkt?"

Salma lächelte und zuckte die Achseln: „Es scheint ihm alles sehr wichtig zu sein. Erinnere dich nur wie aufgeregt er war, als er davon erfahren hatte."

Severus schnaubte: „Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Der Junge ist völlig durchgedreht."

„Na ja, er hatte nie eine Familie!" verteitigte Salma Harry.

„Ich auch nicht!" konterte Severus.

„Ja, aber für Harry scheint das eben wichtig zu sein. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich das von ganzen Herzen wünscht, dass wir eine Familie werden!" sagte Salma.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht!" brummte Severus.

„Natürlich hab ich Recht, Sev. Ich habe immer Recht, dass solltest du doch schon langsam wissen!" flüsterte Salma und schlang ihre Arme um Severus Nacken.

Als sie spürte wie angespannt Severus war begann sie ihre Hände langsam über Severus Rücken gleiten zu lassen. Schließlich begann sie ihn zu massieren und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Salma die Verspannungen verschwinden spürte.

„Das hat schon lange keiner mehr bei mir gemacht!" brummte Severus nun zufrieden und genoß jede Berührung von Salma.

„Das will ich auch hoffen!"

ooo

Harry wachte Mitten in der Nacht auf und wusste im ersten Moment er nicht wo er war. Dann langsam fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Und nun verstand er auch, warum er so einen Druck im Kopf hatte. Unter der Decke war ihm zu heiß, aber wenn er einen Arm hinaus streckte war ihm kalt. Und sein Hals war furchtbar trocken.

Ja, er brauchte definitiv etwas zu trinken. Er stand auf und warf sich die Decke um die Schultern. Sein Kopf pochte immer noch und der Fußboden war so kalt, dass er selbst mit Decke eine Gänsehaut bekam. Als Harry sein Zimmer verließ, stand er einen Moment planlos da. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er etwas zu Trinken herbekam.

Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Ein äußerst ungewöhnliches Bild bot sich ihm. Severus und Salma lagen eng um schlungen am Sofa und küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

Es war Salma, die Harry nach einer Weile bemerkte. Überrascht ließ sie von Severus ab. „Harry, Schätzchen, was machst du da? Solltest du nicht im Bett bleiben?"

Harry brauchte noch eine Weile eher er sich von dem ungewöhnlichen Anblick losreissen konnte. „Ich... hatte Durst bekommen!" stammelte er unsicher.

Severus war weniger freundlich. „Und deswegen verlässt du das Bett? Ich dachte gerade du wüsstest, dass es im Hogwarts hunderte von Hauselfen gibt, die sich nur darum reissen dir einen Gefallen tun zu können. Von Dobby mal ganz zu Schweigen!"

Harry ließ rot an. Er vergaß manchmal, dass er ein Zauberer war. „Entschuldige!" nuschelte Harry und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Severus seufzte und wollte sich gerade erheben, als Salma ihm die Hand auf den Oberschenken legte und ihn damit deutete, dass sie das erledigte. Sie kam auf Harry zu und begleitete ihn wieder in sein Bett.

„Was möchtest du denn trinken?" fragte sie freundlich.

„Warme Milch mit Honig" sagte Harry schüchtern.

Salma schmunzelte „Wie Sev, wenn er nicht schlafen kann. Ich werde es Dobby sagen! Wie geht es dir sonst?"

„Ich denke, ich hab noch Fieber. Mir ist immer noch kalt! Und mein Kopf brummt."

„Keine Sorge. Wenn du morgen aufwachst, sind das Fieber und das Kopfweh weg, das verspreche ich dir. Du wirst Penny bei völliger Gesundheit antreffen!"

„Danke!" sagte Harry. „Und Entschuldige für die... eh... Unterbrechung!"

Salma lächelte und sagte nur: „Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf."

„Aber er ist sicher böse auf mich deswegen!" sagte Harry kleinlaut.

„Er wird es gleich wieder vergessen haben!" sagte Salma zuversichtlich und zwinkerte.


	21. Penny Parker

Lange hab ich euch jetzt zappeln lassen. Sorry, deswegen. Aber ich gehe wieder arbeiten und habe nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Und zusätzlich wird gerade unser Haus gebaut. Ist also eine aufregende Zeit für mich. Aber nun genug geschwafel… hier geht's weiter!

**Penny Parker**

Salma sollte Recht behalten. Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufwachte, waren sowohl das Kopfweh, als auch das Fieber weg. Er schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und torkelte auf das Fenster zu, um die Rollo rauf zu lassen.

Es hatte tatsächlich zu schneien angefangen. Harry grinste und eine unbändige Freude machte sich in ihm breit. Heute würde ein großartiger Tag werden! Das spürte er.

ooo

Am Vormittag gingen Harry, Draco, Salma und Severus hinunter nach Hogsmead um Penny von Bahnhof abzuholen. Harry hüpfte im Schnee herum und konnte nicht widerstehen Draco einen Schneeball an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Potter!" rief dieser verärgert, „was soll der Unsinn?"

„Ach, komm schon Draco. Hab ein bisschen Spaß! Es ist Weihnachten!" rief Harry lachend.

„Das nennst du Spaß? Jemanden Schnee auf den Kopf zu werfen?" fragte Draco ungläubig.

Doch noch bevor Harry darauf antworten konnte, traf Draco erneut ein Schneeball. Diesmal jedoch nicht von Harry, sondern von Salma.

„Hey, zwei gegen einen ist unfair!" beschwerte sich Draco.

„Da muss ich Draco zustimmen!" sagte Severus und warf einen Schneeball nach Salma. Und schon war eine Schneeballschlacht im Gange. Salma und Harry, gegen Severus und Draco, der sich gezwungenermaßen beteiligen musste. So liefen und tollten sie den Weg nach Hogsmead hinunter und lachten jedes Mal, wenn sie jemanden getroffen hatten.

Als sie keuchend am Bahnhof ankamen, waren sie allesamt durchnässt. Schnell ließen Salma und Severus ihre Kleidung mit den Zauberstab wieder trocknen. Harry war so aufgedreht, dass er kaum still stehen konnte.

„Wann kommt denn der Zug?" fragte er so circa alle zwei Minuten.

„Harry, wenn du das noch einmal fragst, dann steck ich dich Kopf voran in den nächsten Schneehaufen!" sagte Severus schließlich entnervt.

Ooo

Mit quietschenden Bremsen kam der Hogwartsexpress zum Stillstand. Die Türen gingen auf und mehr und mehr Leute stiegen aus dem Zug. Harry stand schon auf Zehenspitzen, um Penny ja möglichst früh zu entdecken. Doch offensichtlich hatte es Penny nicht eilig den Zug zu verlassen. Als es schon fast so aussah, als würde niemand mehr aussteigen, tauchte ein weiterer Koffer in einer der Türen auf.

Harry hielt die Luft an. Für ihn bewegte sich die Zeit in Zeitlupe. Ein schwarzer Stiefel war bereits zu sehen. Und dann… fiel Harrys Kinnlade runter. Seine Bilder, die er sich ausgemalt hatte, verpufften in der Luft. Beinahe ungläubig starrte er Penny an.

Penny trug eine schwarze kurze Lederjacke und darunter einen dicken roten Strickpulli. Der lederne Minirock ging gerade mal über ihren Hintern. Ihre Beine waren mit einer schwarzen Strumpfhose bedeckt und die Stiefel gingen bis zu den Knien. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, doch ob sie fett waren wie die von Severus, oder nicht, konnte man nicht so genau sagen, sie waren zu dicken Strähnen verfilzt und wurden mit einem roten Gummiband locker zusammen gehalten. Ein schwarzer Lippenstift und stark schwarz geschminkte Augen ließen ihre Haut beinahe weiß erscheinen. Sie hatte ein Piercing im Nasenflügel und ihr rechtes Ohr, war fast bis oben hin durchlöchert und mit kleinen Ringen versehen. Das linke Ohr hingegen hatte nur einen Ohrstecker.

„Hi, Mum!" sagte sie, als sie vor dem kleinen Empfangskomitee zu halten kam.

Schweigen war diesen Worten gefolgt. Doch schließlich sagte Salma, „Ich dachte, wir wären und einig, dass du dich etwas neutraler kleidest."

„Och Mum, warum soll ich vorgeben wer zu sein, der ich nicht bin?" waren Pennys Worte und dann sah sie erwartungsvoll zu Severus, „Hi, Dad!"

Severus Mienenspiel war nicht zu deuten. „Willkommen in Hogwarts!" sagte er schließlich etwas steif.

Dann sah Penny zu Harry und Draco, „Und ihr seid?"

Während Draco verächtlich schnaubte, sagte Harry schnell, „Harry! Und das hier ist Draco!"

„Coole Narbe hast du da auf der Stirn. Ist die echt?" fragte Penny interessiert.

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Penny offensichtlich nicht genau wusste, wer er war, so war sie die erste, die seine Narbe ‚cool' nannte.

„Ja!" sagte er etwas verwirrt.

„Abgefahren! Sieht echt stark aus!" sagte Penny offensichtlich ernsthaft begeistert.

„Danke!" sagte Harry verlegen und schielte dann zu Draco hinüber, der ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Und dir ist so heiß an den Ohren, dass du Löcher darin brauchst?" fragte Draco unverblümt und ließ seine Abneigung deutlich werden.

Penny lachte jedoch nur und erklärte, „Oh nein, die Ringe haben eine tiefere Bedeutung, aber davon wirst du wohl nichts verstehen."

„Oh, ich wäre begeistert, wenn du es mir erklären würdest!" ging Draco auf die Herausforderung ein.

„Natürlich, aber ich denke, du hast noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit Mädchen, daher würde es nicht viel bringen, dir das näher zu erläutern!"

„Meine Erfahrung mit Mädchen spielen hier ja wohl keine Rolle! Aber vielleicht hast du zu wenig Erfahrung mit Jungs, um das zu erkennen!"

„Aus!" ging nun Salma dazwischen. „Was soll diese Streiterei?"

„Wir streiten nicht, wir diskutieren!" stellte Penny klar, doch ließ von dem Gespräch mit Draco ab.

Harry sah zu Severus und stellte fest, dass dieser mit der Situation etwas überfordert schien. Und irgendwie amüsierte es Harry. Ja, Penny war anders, als sie alle gedacht haben, aber Harry war Pennys Anblick nicht allzu fremd. Dieser Art der Aufmachung war ihm vom Sommer noch sehr vertraut, als er mit Mark und seiner Clique die Gegend unsicher gemacht hatte.

„War deine Reise angenehm?" fragte Harry schließlich, um die Stille zu überbrücken, die sich gebildet hatte, während sie den Weg Richtung Schloss einschlugen.

„Na ja, das internationale Flohnetzwerkreisen ist nicht so mein Fall. Aber die Zugfahrt hierher war ganz witzig. Obwohl die Leute hier alle irgendwie komisch drauf sind!" erzählte Penny.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry.

„Sie schauen alle so komisch. Und der Kontrolleur im Zug wollte mich schon fast raus hauen, nur weil ich mein Ticket nicht gleich gefunden habe!" beschwerte sich das Mädchen.

„Oh!" machte Harry, als er nicht wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, wie du zu der Narbe gekommen bist!" wechselte Penny das Thema.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?" fragte Harry etwas nervös.

„Weil die in Amerika nichts von deiner Berühmtheit wissen, Potter!" mischte sich Draco wieder ein.

„Berühmtheit?" fragte Penny nach. „Bist du ein Sänger, oder so was?"

Harry lachte überrascht auf, schüttelte aber verneinend den Kopf.

„Du hast also nie was von einen Harry Potter gehört?" fragte Draco nun ungläubig nach.

„Kann sein, dass der Name schon mal in der Zeitung gefallen ist. Aber ich interessiere mich eigentlich nicht dafür, was die da schreiben" rechtfertigte sich Penny.

„Manchmal schreiben sie, sowie so nur Müll!" fügte Harry bitter hinzu.

„Das was sie allerdings diesen Sommer über dich geschrieben haben, hatte doch einiges an Wahrheit, oder willst du das leugnen?" fragte Draco.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy! Du hast keine Ahnung was diesem Sommer passiert ist!" rief Harry nun aufgebracht. Er hatte seine ‚wilden Tage' durch Surrey schon beinahe vergessen und wollte auch nicht unbedingt daran erinnert werden.

„Und was wenn nicht? Knallst du mir dann wieder eine, so wie in der Winkelgasse?" Draco grinste höhnisch während er zusah, wie Harry zu kochen anfing.

„Es reicht, Jungs!" sagte nun Severus entschieden.

Doch Harrys Gefühle waren in Aufruhr geraten. „Würde dir vielleicht ganz gut tun!" rief Harry erzürnt.

„Harry! Beruhige dich!" warnte Severus.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?" fragte Darco herausfordernd.

„Draco, sei still!" mahnte Severus nun den anderen.

„Denkst du, ich trau mich nicht?" fragte Harry.

„Hört auf der Stelle auf! Alle beide!" rief Severus erneut, doch noch immer ignorierten ihn die Jungs.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher du traust dich. Du bist doch ein Gryffindor, nicht wahr? Ich wusste nur nicht, dass Gryffindors ihre Probleme auf derart primitive Weise lösen, dass sie sich gegenseitig die Schädel einschlagen. Andererseits würde das erklären, warum ihr allesamt so unterbelichtet seid."

Harry konnte nicht mehr reden vor Zorn. Was bildete sich Draco ein, ihn vor Penny schlecht zu machen? Mit unglaublicher Hitze schlug die Wut in Harry hoch und dann plötzlich fing der Boden um Draco an zu brennen. Mannshohe Feuerzungen schlossen Draco ein und leckten an seiner Kleidung.

Draco entkam ein entsetzter Schrei, als das Feuer ihn einschloss.

„Harry, stopp das. Sofort!" rief Severus verärgert.

Harry atmete schwer. Im ersten Moment machte ihn sein Zorn so blind, dass er nicht sah, was er getan hatte.

„Harry!" rief Severus mit drohender Stimme und erst jetzt kam Harry schlagartig wieder zu sich. Erschrocken machte einen Schritt retour und ließ die Flammen verschwinden. Draco sah Harry mit blankem Entsetzen an, vor allem, als er feststellte, dass Harry nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte.

Ooo

Draco lag im Krankenflügel und Penny war gerade beim Auspacken ihrer Sachen. Harry saß auf seinem Bett in Snapes Privatquartier. Erschrocken über sich selbst hatte Harry die Knie zu sich gezogen und wippte hin und her. Severus war noch bei Draco, er hatte Harry befohlen in seinem Zimmer auf ihn zu warten, was Harry auch tat.

Harry verstand nicht was passiert war. Er war wütend gewesen, aber warum? Und warum war Draco auf einmal wieder so gemein? Und wie um alles in der Welt kam dieses Feuer zu Stande? Draco hatte schlimme Verbrennungen davon getragen. Ja, Harry wollte Draco wehtun, aber sicher nicht so. Was war nur passiert? Woher kam diese Macht? Harry hielt es kaum aus in seinem Zimmer. Er wollte Antworten. Er wollte sich bei Draco entschuldigen. Aber vor allem hoffte er, dass Severus nicht all zu sauer war, jetzt, wo Harry ihn brauchte.

Endlich ging die Tür seines Zimmers auf und Severus kam herein. In seinem Blick war deutlich Enttäuschung erkennbar. Harry schrumpfte ein paar Zentimeter.

Severus sah ihn einen Moment unschlüssig an. Offenbar suchte er nach Worten.

„Wie geht es Draco?" fragte Harry, als er die Stille nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

„Die Verbrennungen sind leicht zu heilen. Offen gestanden mache ich mir im Moment um ihn nicht solche Sorgen, wie um dich."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Was ist nur in dich gefahren?" fragte Severus erstaunlich ruhig.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich war auf einmal so wütend!"

„Wieso hast du nicht auf mich gehört, als ich gesagt habe, dass ihr aufhören sollt?"

„Draco hat auch nicht aufgehört!" wies Harry darauf hin.

„Ich habe mit Draco schon gesprochen. Jetzt geht es um dich!"

Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich konnte irgendwie nicht aufhören. Ich wollte nicht, dass er vor Penny schlecht über mich spricht."

„Du warst außer Kontrolle!"

„Da war nur diese Wut. Ich weiß nicht, von wo die herkam!"

„Sie kommt nicht einfach her, sie ist in dir Harry. Wut ist ein Gefühl, das in uns allen steckt. Was meinst du warum es so wichtig ist, dass du deine Emotionen in den Griff bekommst? Die Wut in dir, ist wie ein wildes Tier, das aus seinen Käfig will."

Harry schauderte, „Ich will es loswerden?" rief Harry panisch.

„Du kannst es nicht _loswerden_! Es –"

„Es hat Draco in Brand gesteckt!" unterbrach Harry aufgebracht.

„Nein, das warst du, Harry!" stellte Severus klar.

„Ich wollte Draco doch nicht grillen!" verteidigte sich Harry.

„Ich weiß, deshalb musst du Herr deiner Gefühle werden, du darfst dich nicht von ihnen leiten lassen. Du bist mächtig Harry, inzwischen solltest selbst du das festgestellt haben. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit die Macht zu akzeptieren und verantwortungsvoll damit umzugehen. Du musst lernen dich zu beherrschen!"

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und ließ den Kopf erneut hängen. „Aber wie ist das nur möglich?" fragte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme, „Die Macht des Phönix wird doch mit Liebe ausgelöst und nicht mit Hass."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dann stell dir eine gerade Linie vor. Auf der einen Seite steht der Hass, auf der anderen die Liebe" sagte er und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Harry sah fragend auf. Dann nickte er um Severus verständlich zu machen, dass er fortfahren konnte.

„Und nun biege diese Linie zu einem Kreis. Was passiert?" fragte Severus.

Nun wurden Harrys Augen groß und er schluckte, „Liebe und Hass liegen dann neben einander!"

„Korrekt! Liebe und Hass sind gegensätzlich Gefühle und doch sind sie sich sehr ähnlich. Was meinst du, warum Voldemort auf die Phönixkraft zurückgreifen kann? Weil sich Hass von der Liebe kaum unterscheidet!"

„Ich will nicht wie Voldemort werden!" flüsterte Harry nun ängstlich.

„So lange du diesen Wunsch in dir trägst, gibt es wohl keine Gefahr, dass es so wird. So lange du noch Reue empfinden kannst, bist du auf den richtigen Weg! Aber sei dir bewusst, dass die Versuchung Macht zu missbrauchen sehr groß ist. Vor allem wenn man dazu neigt, spontan zu handeln und sich keine Gedanken um die Folgen macht."

Harry schloss gequält und schuldbewusst die Augen.

„Wie lernt man so was? Wie lernt man, sich nicht von Gefühlen lenken zu lassen? Wie lernt man, sich zu - beherrschen?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile leise.

„Es geht jedenfalls nicht von heute auf morgen! Ich werde dich in die Meditation einweisen. Du solltest jeden Tag, morgens oder abends meditieren. Aber um den täglichen Frust loszuwerden, solltest du auch etwas Körperliches machen, bei dem du dich abreagieren kannst."

„Du meinst so was wie joggen gehen?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Das ist eine von vielen Möglichkeiten. Muggeln scheinen ja drauf zu schwören. Ich persönlich bevorzuge tanzen, wie du weißt!"

Nun huschte ein Schmunzeln über Harrys Lippen. Er konnte sich an den Tango tanzenden Severus noch sehr gut erinnern.

„Wo tanzt du denn hier im Schloss?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Um Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte es. Schließlich war seine Tanzerei ein wohl behütetes Geheimnis. Nun ja... nicht ganz so wohl behütet, denn Harry wusste darüber Bescheid. Aber nicht einmal Salma wusste davon und das obwohl sich Severus immer vorstellte mit ihr zu tanzen. Severus wusste nicht, ob die echte Salma überhaupt Tango tanzen konnte.

„Sev?" fragte Harry und holte Severus wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich habe meinen Platz!" kam schließlich die Antwort.

„Weiß Salma davon?"

„Nein, und das wird auch so bleiben!" damit sah Severus Harry streng an.

„Wäre es nicht schöner für dich mit ihr zusammen zu tanzen. Ich meine sie wirklich im Arm zu halten und sie zu spüren?" wunderte sich Harry.

„Du mischt dich schon wieder in etwas ein, dass dich nichts angeht!"

„Alles was dein Leben betrifft, geht mich was an, denn es ist jetzt unser Leben! Ich bin jetzt ein Teil davon!" wies Harry darauf hin.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aha, und deswegen soll ich keine Privatsphäre mehr haben?"

„Doch, natürlich hast du die. Entschuldige!" gab Harry kleinlaut zurück.

Und nach einer Stille sagte Harry mit kaum hörbarer Stimme: „Danke!"

„Wofür?" fragte Severus.

„Dafür, dass du nach diesen Vorfall noch zu mir stehst und mich nicht abschiebst!"

Für einen Augenblick war Severus entsetzt, dass Harry so etwas auch nur denken konnte. Doch offensichtlich war es wohl den Dursley zuzuschreiben, dass Harry Angst hatte wieder abgewiesen zu werden.

„Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich immer zu dir stehen werde, egal was du anstellst. Ich habe zugesagt mich um dich zu kümmern. Es war meine freie Entscheidung mich und ich stehe dazu. Ich werde immer da sein und dich auf den richtigen Weg führen, solange du es zulässt!" betonte Severus ernst.

„Trotzdem Danke!" nuschelte Harry und umarmte seinen Adoptivvater. Severus war etwas überrascht, aber erwiderte die Umarmung sogleich.

Oooooo

"Hey!"

Harry fuhr herum, hinter ihm war Penny aufgetaucht. Sie lächelte zaghaft, unsicher darüber, ob Harry überhaupt Gesellschaft wollte. Dieses Lächeln war dem von Salma schon sehr ähnlich.

„Hi!" antwortete Harry schließlich.

„Ganz schön hoch hier oben, hast du denn keine Angst, dass du runterfallen könntest?" fragte Penny mit einem Blick in die Tiefe.

„Das wäre unpraktisch, wenn ich Höhenangst hätte!" sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Unpraktisch? Inwiefern?"

„Na ja, ich bin Quidditchspieler" gab Harry die Auskunft.

„Oh, wirklich? Spielt ihr das hier in der Schule? Ich hab das bis jetzt immer nur im Fernsehen gesehen!" sprach Penny enthusiastisch.

„Ja, wir haben eigentlich fast jährlich ein Turnier zwischen den Häusern. Aber... ihr könnt in Amerika so was über Fernseher sehen?"

Penny nickte: „Ich habe schon bemerkt, dass ihr hier zwischen Zaubererwelt und der Muggeln klare Grenzen setzt. Bei uns läuft das ein bisschen freizügiger. Klar sind auch wir vor den Muggeln versteckt, aber wir lehnen nicht alles ab, was diese erfinderischen nichtmagischen Menschen erzeugen, um sich ihr Leben leichter zu machen."

„Finde ich gut!" sagte Harry knapp.

„Ja!" sagte Penny und kurz darauf war das Thema durch und eine Stille folgte, die nur vom Pfeifen des Windes unterbrochen wurde.

Schließlich wagte Penny zu sagen: „Das war irgendwie cool, was du vorhin gemacht hast. Ich meine, du scheinst sehr mächtig zu sein!"

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, „Das war gar _nicht_ cool!" sagte er betont, „Ich hätte Draco umbringen können! Ich hab die Kontrolle verloren!"

„Aber du hast ihn nicht umgebracht!"

„Aber auch nur, weil Sev mich gestoppt hat!"

„Ich finde es trotzdem cool, dass du so eine Macht hast" sagte Penny gelassen.

Doch damit hatte sie irgendwie das falsche Thema angeschnitten. Harry hatte Mühe, die neu aufqualmende Wut zu unterdrücken. „Ach ja? Würdest du das auch sagen, wenn du gegrillt wirst? Ich bin nicht scharf auf meine so genannte Macht. Ich würde sie lieben gerne jemanden abtreten. Aber das geht nicht, weil ich..." Harry stockte. Er wollte Penny auf keinen Fall etwas von der Prophezeiung sagen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und als sein Zorn wieder verpufft war, er sagte, „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Aber ich bin wirklich nicht stolz auf das, was ich getan habe. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich diese Macht rechtzeitig unter Kontrolle bringen kann!"

„Nein, mir tut es Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht provozieren. Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur aufbauen, als kleines Dankeschön für vorhin!" sagte Penny mit entschuldigendem Lächeln.

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Für vorhin?"

„Na ja, du scheinst der einzige zu sein, der kein Problem mit meinem Äußeren hat."

Nun musste Harry ebenfalls wieder lächeln. „Das Innere macht einen Menschen aus, nicht das Äußere!"

„Ja, leider verstehen das nur wenige Menschen!" Penny sah auf einmal traurig aus. Doch dann schüttelte sie sich kurz und lächelte wieder.

Harry wollte sie nicht weiter um genauere Erklärungen drängen, daher nickte er nur stumm.

Eine neue Stille entstand in der sich die beiden gegenseitig musterten. Pennys Haare und Augen stammten ohne Zweifel von Sev. Doch ihre Gesichtszüge und vor allem ihr Lächeln spiegelten eindeutig ihre Mutter wider.

„Du machst den Eindruck, als wenn dir diese Art von Mode nicht so fremd sei, wie anderen!" bemerkte Penny schließlich.

Harry lief einwenig rot an, „Na ja" begann er unsicher, „Ich war im Sommer mit einer Clique zusammen, die ähnlichen Modestil hatte."

„Wirklich? Ah... hat das was damit zu tun, was dieser Arrogant gesagt hat?"

„Er heißt Draco!" bestand Harry „und ja. Er hat mich in diesen Aufzug gesehen und ist über mich hergefahren. Mir ist der Kragen geplatzt, ähnlich wie heute, nur hab ich ihm keinen Fluch an den Hals gejagt, sondern eine rein gehauen."

„Ach, das erklärt seine Abneigung mir gegenüber. Er hat Angst, dass ich ihm auch eine reinhaue!" sagte Penny amüsiert.

Nun lachte Harry kurz auf, „Das wäre jedenfalls nicht das erste Mal!"

„Nein?"

„Nein. Hermine, eine Freundin von mir, hat ihm auch schon einmal eine verpasst!"

„Oh, die Frau würde ich gerne kennen lernen!" lachte Penny.

Harry wurde wieder ernst, „Ich fürchte dazu bist du nicht lange genug da. Sie ist über Weihnachten mit Ron, meinem besten Freund, zusammen."

Nun runzelte Penny die Stirn „Und warum bist du dann hier geblieben, wo deine Freundin und dein Freund wo anderes sind?"

„Ich will sie nicht stören. Jetzt wo sie sich endlich gefunden haben. Außerdem ist Hermine im Moment sauer auf mich."

„Hmm verstehe, das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Kenne ich nur zu gut!" bestätigte Penny.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. Dann deutete Penny auf die Ohrringe.

„Jeder Ohrring steht für eine Beziehung, die man gehabt hat. Je mehr Ohrringe man hat, umso mehr wird man bei den anderen geachtet und umso mehr Jungs versuchen das offensichtlich schwer erreichbare Mädchen zu beeindrucken."

Harry blicke auf Pennys Ohr und zählte die Ringe dann klappte er staunen den Mund auf, „Du hattest schon sieben Freunde?"

Penny verzog den Mund, „Mehr oder weniger. Ich gestehe, ich hab ein wenig gemogelt. Ich hab es weniger gemacht, um bei den Jungs Eindruck zu schinden, als bei den Mädels beachtet zu werden. Das geht bei unserer Schule Hand in Hand. Bist du bei den Jungs begehrt, achten dich auch die Mädls, ansonsten hacken sie nur auf einem herum."

„Hmm manchmal ist es aber nicht so schlecht, wenn man nicht ständig beachtet wird und im Mittelpunkt steht."

„Ach ja, hat Draco nicht etwas gesagt, dass du berühmt wärst? Ich bin neugierig. Was hat er damit gemeint? Bist du der beliebteste Boy in der Schule?"

Harry lachte auf, dann schüttelte er den Kopf: „Wäre schön, wenn es das wäre, aber nein. Ich war schon berühmt, noch bevor ich an diese Schule kam. Ich bin berühmt, für etwas, was ich nicht getan habe. Für etwas, das nicht in meiner Macht lag. Aber alle wussten davon, lange bevor ich es wusste. Und alle sehen in mir den großen Helden, erwarten von mir große Taten. Dabei wünsche ich mir nichts mehr, als ein ganz normales Leben zu führen."

Penny zog ihre Stirn in Falten, dann sah sie auf die Narbe und plötzlich schien sie sich an etwas zu erinnern. Mit großen Augen fragte sie, „Du bist der Junge, der den Avada Kedavra überlebt hat?"

„Höchst persönlich!" sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Oh Mann, dann verstehe ich dich. Es muss schrecklich sein, in ein allgemeines Vorstellungsmuster hinein gequetscht zu werden. Du konntest wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Nase bohren, ohne, dass es die ganze Welt erfuhr."

„Na ja, das mit den Nasenbohren gilt eher für jetzt. Ich bin unter Muggeln aufgezogen worden. Bis ich elf war, hat niemand gewusst, wo ich war, außer Dumbledore!"

„Unter Muggeln? Wann hast du dann erfahren, dass du ein Zauberer bist?"

Und so erzählte Harry eine Kurzfassung seiner Lebensgeschichte. Während der Wind fleißig um seine Ohren wehte. Er war gerade bei seinem zweiten Schuljahr angelangt, und erzählte von der Kammer und den Basilisken, als eine schneidende Stimme ihn unterbrach.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich annehmen, du legst es darauf an, den ganzen Tag mit Krippe im Bett zu verbringen!"

„Dad!" rief Harry überrascht als er zu Severus aufsah.

„Ich bin sicher, was immer ihr euch zu erzählen hab, kann auch im Innerem des Schlosses geklärt werden. Wieso musst du immer in der Kälte hocken?" fragte Severus verständnislos.

„Ich mag den Wind" rechtfertigte sich Harry, als er aufstand und von der Bürstung hinunter hüpfte.

„Hi, Dad!" sagte Penny schließlich um Severus Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Ich nehme an du hast dich bereits häuslich eingerichtet?" fragte Severus reserviert und musterte Penny von oben bis unten, unfähig seinen Abneigung gänzlich aus seinem Blick zu entfernen.

Doch Penny ignorierte es. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihr Dad ihr um den Hals fallen würde. „Ja, danke," sagte sie bemüht höflich. Was mit einem stummen Nicken seitens Severus quittiert wurde.


	22. Training mit Draco

Unglaublich aber wahr, ich hab weiter geschrieben! Es ist erschrecken wie wenig Zeit ich im Moment habe. Es kreisen so viele Ideen in meinem Kopf, doch ich komme kaum zum Schreiben. Aber wie immer werde ich mich bemühen die Pausen kürzer zu halten, aber versprechen kann ich nun mal nichts.

Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuem Teil.

oooooooooo

**Training mit Draco**

Harry führte Penny durchs Schloss und zeigte ihr alles was er kannte, während dessen fuhr er mit seinen Abenteuern aus der Schule fort. Penny staunte nur und lauschte amüsiert.

Schließlich aber meinte sie: „Ich wünschte ich wäre auch hier zur Schule gegangen. Das klingt alles so spannend! Außerdem gefällt mir die Schule. Und diese Kammer des Schreckens würde ich gerne mal sehen. Meinst du wir dürfen da mal hin?"

„Ich weiß nicht!", sagte Harry achselzuckend, „Sev wird sicher nicht davon begeistert sein. Aber er muss es auch nicht unbedingt erfahren."

Ooo

Schließlich war es Zeit fürs Abendessen und Harry ging mit Penny in die große Halle. Wie es schien, waren sie die letzten. Dumbledore erhob sich und begrüßte Penny aufs herzlichste: „Herzlich willkommen, Miss Parker!"

Sowohl Harry, als auch Severus sahen den Direktor erstaunt an. Keiner der beiden hatte damit gerechnet, dass Penny nicht den Familiennamen der Mutter trägt.

„Parker?" wiederholte Severus und sah nun irritiert zu Salma, während Penny und Harry Platz nahmen.

„Was hast du erwartet? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich Paul geheiratet habe. Ich habe meinen Namen auch erst zurück geändert, als mir Albus die Stelle hier angeboten hat" erklärte Salma.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Severus alles andere, als begeistert war, dass seine Tochter diesen Namen trug.

Harry war es egal, wie Penny hieß, genau wie es ihm egal war, wie sie aussah. Aber er wollte, dass Severus Penny auch mochte. Doch die kalte Art Severus gegenüber Penny ärgerte Harry, auch wenn Penny nicht den Eindruck machte, dass es sie störte.

ooo

„Was stimmt nicht mit dir?" fuhr Harry Severus an, kaum dass die Tür zu Snapes Privaträumen geschlossen war.

„Bitte was?" fragte Severus und zog seine Augenbrauen drohend zusammen.

„Wieso tust du das? Sie hat dir überhaupt nichts getan?" schrie Harry weiter.

„Wenn du mit mir reden willst, dann zügle dein Temperament!" warnte Severus.

„Und ob ich mit dir reden will. Ich will Antworten!"

„Dann beruhig dich erst einmal!"

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen!" rief Harry widerspenstig.

„Dann gehe bitte auf dein Zimmer!" sagte Severus und zeigte zur Harrys Zimmertür.

„NEIN. Du sagst mir sofort was los ist! Was hast du gegen Penny!" wütend funkelte Harry Severus an.

Doch anstatt zu antworten, kam Severus auf Harry zu, packte diesen am Arm und zog ihn in sein Zimmer. Harry zerrte an seinem Arm, um frei zu kommen, doch Severus war stärker. Mit einem letzten Schubs war Harry im Zimmer und die Tür flog vor seiner Nase ins Schloss.

Severus murmelte einen Spruch und sagte dann: „Sobald dein Blutdruck und dein Herzschlag wieder normal sind, geht die Tür wieder auf!"

Harry konnte nicht es nicht fassen, dass Severus ihn einfach weggesperrt hatte. Wild rüttelte er an der Türschnalle, doch es war vergebens. Schäumend vor Wut ging Harry im Zimmer auf und ab.

Während dessen stand Severus auf der anderen Seite der Tür versuchte selber Herr seiner Gefühle zu werden. ‚Was bildete sich Harry ein, so mit ihm zu reden?' Als plötzlich etwas gegen die Tür knallte, zuckte Severus zusammen und ging instinktiv ein paar Schritte zurück. Kritisch betrachtete er die Holztür und hoffte, dass sie nicht im nächsten Augenblick in Flammen aufging.

Doch Harry schien seinem Zorn Lauf zu lassen, in dem er Gegenstände gegen die Tür krachen ließ. Nach einem Klirren, wurde es plötzlich wieder still. Unsicher starrte Severus weiter auf die Tür. Sorge breitete sich in ihm aus. Schließlich ertönte ein dumpfes Plumbs, gefolgt von einem schleifenden Geräusch.

Harry war die Tür hinunter gerutscht und kam am Boden zu sitzen. Schwer atmend blickte er auf die rote Flüssigkeit, die von seiner Hand über den Arm hinunter rannte. Ein Splitter des zerbrochenen Glas war zurück gesprungen und hatte Harrys Hand erwischt. Es war, wie wenn Harry eine Ohrfeige bekommen hätte. Der Zorn war mit einem mal verpufft. Und langsam schaltete sich sein Hirn wieder ein.

‚Ich hab schon wieder die Kontrolle verloren!" wurde Harry bewusst und Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit. Wie konnte das passieren? Es war wie bei Draco gewesen, plötzlich hatte ihn eine Welle aus Zorn überrollt. Wie leicht hätte er Severus etwas antun können? Und plötzlich war er dankbar, dass Severus ihn eingesperrt hatte. ‚Es war das einzig richtige', gestand sich Harry ein. Und immerhin hat Severus ihn nicht weggesperrt, wie es die Durselys gemacht hatten. Er hat die Tür nur so verzaubert, dass sie ihn erst durchlässt, sobald er sich beruhigt hatte.

Die Erkenntnis trieb Harry Tränen in die Augen. Er hätte es sich nie verzeihen können, hätte er Severus verletzt. Mehr und mehr Tränen quollen hervor und langsam tropften sie auf seine Hand. Ein kaum hörbares Zischen erklang und die Hand begann golden zu glühen. Harry sah dem Spektakel zu, doch dann wurde ihm nur noch mehr bewusst, wie viel Macht ihn ihm steckte und wie wichtig es für ihn war, seine Zornausbrüche unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

Severus war hin und her gerissen als er Harrys Schluchzen hörte. Am liebsten wäre er hinein gestürmt und hätte ihn getröstet. Aber andererseits lag es an Harry sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Schweren Herzens beschloss er auf der Couch zu warten und sich die Zeit mit einem Buch zu vertreiben.

Doch er konnte sich nicht auf den Inhalt des Buches konzentrieren. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Harry und er fragte sich, warum Harry immer dann die Kontrolle verlor, wenn es um Penny ging. Severus wusste, dass er Penny ungerecht behandelte, aber es war so schwer sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen plötzlich eine Tochter zu haben. Und warum musste Penny ausgerechnet Parker heißen?

Wieso mussten seine Kinder immer Namen von Personen tragen, die er zu seiner Schulzeit hassen gelernt hatte? Zuerst Potter, jetzt Parker. Es mochte vielleicht lächerlich klingen, so auf Namen zu pochen, aber wie sollte man die ganzen schlechten Erinnerungen abstellen, die bei der Erwähnung des Namens automatisch in Gedächtnis zurück kamen?

Severus wusste, er machte bei Penny denselben Fehler wie bei Harry. Er suchte krampfhaft nach Zeichen, die auf seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler hinwiesen. Natürlich fand er keine. Salma würde nicht sagen, dass Penny Severus Tochter war, wenn dem nicht so sei. Dennoch war es für Severus so schwer, zu glauben, jetzt auch eine Tochter zu haben. Er seufzte schwer. Wahrscheinlich hat sein Verhalten bei Harry eine Wunde Stelle getroffen. Gerade als Severus sein Buch zuschlug, ging Harrys Tür langsam auf.

Mit verweinten Augen und verschämten Gesichtsausdruck kam Harry aus dem Zimmer. Severus hielt es auf seiner Couch nicht mehr länger aus. Er stand auf und schloss Harry in seine Arme. Er wusste dass Harry jetzt ein Zeichen brauchte. Ein Zeichen, dass Severus ihm verzieh, dass er nicht wirklich böse auf ihn war. Und Harry nahm das Zeichen dankbar auf. Der Junge schlang seine Arme um Severus und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte Harry schließlich. „Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren!"

„Ich weiß!" sagte Severus knapp und fuhr Harry durchs Haar.

Nach einer Weile fragte Severus: „Hast du dich verletzt?"

Harry nickte und löste sich dann von Severus: „Aber es ist wieder verheilt" erklärte er.

Severus nickte stumm.

„Aber…" fing Harry schließlich an, „ich verstehe dich trotzdem nicht. Wieso magst du Penny nicht?"

Severus deutete Harry ihm zur Couch zu folgen und die beiden setzten sich. Eine Weile war es still. Severus suchte nach den richtigen Worten und Harry wartete geduldig.

„Es ist nicht so einfach wie du denkst von einem Tag auf den anderen eine Tochter zu haben. Dich zu adoptieren, war schon ein großer Schritt für mich. Einen Schritt, den ich jedoch in keinerlei Weise bereue. Dann die Geschichte mit Draco und ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich die Fürsorge für zwei Jungs. Solange Narzissa untergetaucht ist, wird sich daran auch nichts ändern. Und jetzt kommt auch noch Salma und erzählt mit, dass ich eine Tochter habe. Es ist ein bisschen viel für mich. Und wo liegt der Beweiß, dass Penny wirklich meine Tochter ist?"

„Du zweifelst daran?" fragte Harry mit großen Augen.

Als Antwort seufzte Severus.

Nachdem sich erneut Stille ausbreitete sagte Harry, „Dann lerne sie kennen. Wie willst du Gemeinsamkeiten finden, wenn du sie nicht an dich heran lässt? Sie erwartet nicht viel von dir, du musst sie nicht sofort unter deinem Dach aufnehmen. Sie möchte dich einfach nur kennen lernen. Und bis jetzt hat sie nur deine kalte Schulter zu spüren bekommen. Kein guter Start, wenn du mich fragst!"

„Hört, hört, wie weise er spricht!" höhnte Severus scherzhaft. „Aber glaube mir, es sagt sich leichter, als es ist."

Harry lächelte zaghaft, „Ich kann es mir auch nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, in deiner Haut zu stecken. Innerhalb eines halben Jahres, hast du plötzlich drei pubertierende Teenanger am Hals."

Daraufhin musste Severus auflachen. Es tat gut wenigstens ein bisschen Verständnis von Harry zu haben.

Schließlich sagte Harry: „Ich glaube, ich sollte Draco besuchen. Ist er noch im Krankenflügel?"

„Ja, Poppy will ihn erst morgen Früh wieder frei lassen!" bestätigte Severus.

Ooo

„Sieh an wer hier angekrochen kommt!" ertönte Dracos Stimme, kaum das Harry den Krankensaal betreten hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid!" sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Das sollte es auch! Dieses verrückte Weibsstück lässt mich einfach nicht gehen!"

Harry musste schwach lächeln, Madam Pomfreys Übereifer kannte Harry nur zu gut. Draco musterte Harry von oben bis unten.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich dir das heimzahle?" erkundigte sich Draco doch in seiner Stimme lag absolut kein Ärger.

„Du bist mir also nicht mehr böse?" fragte Harry ein wenig erleichtert.

„Du hattest keine Kontrolle darüber, was du getan hast. Auf was soll ich da böse sein?" sagte Draco schlicht. „Außerdem habe ich dich ja provoziert. Wer austeilt, muss auch einstecken können!"

„Na ja, aber gegrillt werden?"

„War es deine Absicht mich zu grillen?"

„Nein!" versicherte Harry schnell.

„Dann vergiss es einfach!" schlug Draco vor.

„Ich wünschte es wäre so einfach!" seufzte Harry.

Nun setzte sich Draco ein Stück gerader auf und musterte Harry erneut. „Du hast noch mal die Kontrolle verloren?" fragte er schließlich mit scharfem Verstand.

Harry lächelte gequält.

„Bei Miss Freaky?"

„Nein. Und nenn sie nicht so! Sie heißt Penny!" wies Harry an.

„Bei Severus?" fragte Draco weiter und seine Augen wurden groß.

Harry nickte knapp.

„Hast du ihn auch gegrillt?" wollte der Blonde wissen.

„Soweit ist es nicht gekommen. Sev hat mich im Zimmer eingesperrt und die Tür so verzaubert, dass sie mich erst wieder rausgelassen hatte, als ich mich beruhigt hatte."

„Oh. Wie lange hat es gedauert?" fragte Draco nun interessiert.

„So lange bis ich mir wehgetan hatte. Ein zurück gesprungener Glassplitter hatte meine Hand erwischt."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Dann werde ich dir das nächste Mal einfach eine Runterhauen."

„Okay, wenn's hilft!" sagte Harry und grinste schief.

„Aber du kannst auch bei meinem Trainingsprogramm mitmachen. Seit ich wieder auf den Beinen bin, nach dem Todesserangriff, trainiere ich jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück. Das hilft den Tag besser durch zu stehen."

„Sev hat mir so was auch nahe gelegt!" erinnerte sich Harry.

„Na schön, dann treffen wir und morgen um sieben in der Eingangshalle!"

„Um sieben?" fragte Harry leicht schockiert. „Ist es da nicht noch stockdunkel?"

„Na und? Dafür kann man nach Ende es Trainings den Sonnenaufgang sehen. Natürlich vorausgesetzt es schneit nicht!"

Draco und Harry plauderten noch eine Weile bis Harry beschloss wieder zu Severus Privaträumen zu gehen.

Oooooo

Harry wachte das erste Mal um fünf Uhr in der Früh auf. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, auf keinen Fall zu verschlafen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass er viel zu früh aufwachte und nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Um halb sieben kletterte er etwas müde aus seinem Bett und rannte zum Gryffindorturm hoch.

Dort stand er dann vor seinem Kasten und überlegte, was er sich wohl anziehen sollte. Ein großes Shirt und eine halbwegs bequeme Hose hatte er schnell gefunden. Ein paar ausgelatschte Sportschuhe fand er schließlich auch in seinem Koffer. Aber er wusste nicht, was er sich darüber anziehen sollte. Wie kalt war es denn draußen?

Harrys Blick wanderte zum Fenster, wo sich am Horizont ganz leicht ein Silberstreifen abzeichnete, der vermuten ließ, dass es doch bald Tag werden würde. Nach Wolken sah es nicht aus. Daher würde es wohl sehr kalt sein.

Ooo

Mit zwei dicken Pullis und Schal ausgerüstete ging Harry in die Eingangshalle. Draco war bereits da und wärmte sich auf. Er hatte nur eine sehr dünne Jacke an.

„Du wirst erfrieren!" sagte Harry, als er die Bekleidung des Slytherin betrachtete „Es hat sicher unter Null Grad. Die Nacht war klar!"

„Ich habe auch nicht vor draußen herum zu stehen!" gab Draco von sich „Du solltest dich auch hier noch aufwärmen. Am besten du machst mir alles nach!" schlug Draco vor.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und bald wurde ihm mit den vielen Pullis heiß, daher riss er sich den Schal wieder hinunter.

„Okay, dann los! Eine Runde um den See sollte reichen!" sagte Draco.

„Eine ganze Runde?" fragte Harry geschockt.

Harrys Einwand ignorierend, riss Draco die Eingangstür auf. Eine eiskalte Brise schlug den beiden entgegen. Draco stellte den Kragen seiner Jacke auf und Harry schnappte sich den Schal vom Boden und wickelte ihn hastig wieder um seinen Hals.

Während Draco leichtfüßig voran joggte. Mühte sich Harry ab, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Es war eindeutig zu sehen, dass Draco mehr Kondition hatte. Harry kam schnell ins Keuchen und die kalte Luft tat ihm im Hals weh. Er zog den Schal höher, um durch diesen atmen zu können. Das war dann ein bisschen angenehmer, dennoch musste er bei der Hälfte des Sees eine Pause machen. In seiner Seite stach es schmerzhaft. Doch da er so verschwitzt war, wurde ihm bald kalt und er fing automatisch wieder an zu rennen.

Als das Schloss wieder näher rückte, wurde Harrys drang sich einfach auf die Erde fallen zu lassen immer größer. Leise fluchte er vor sich her, dass es eine bescheuerte Idee war, dabei mitzumachen. Vor dem Stufen zum Eingangsportal blieb Harry erneut stehen. Schwer keuchend hielt er sich die Seite.

Draco war bereits die Stufen oben und rief zu Harry, „Komm rein, sonst holt dich der Yeti!"

„Ich… kann… nicht mehr!" stöhnte Harry.

Draco rollte die Augen und ging die Stufen wieder zu Harry hinunter. Er packte Harry am Ärmel und zog ihn einfach hinter sich hinauf.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen ließ sich Harry zu Boden fallen.

„Du solltest noch ein paar Dehnübungen machen, sonst bekommst du Krämpfe!" sagte Draco und begann seinen Körper in verschiedenen Positionen zu stecken. Harry blieb am Boden liegen und rang nach Luft. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie aus Blei.

„Harry?" erklang eine besorgte Stimme und hallende Schritte näherten sich. „Draco? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" fragte Severus.

Der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir waren zusammen joggen. Eine Runde um den See!"

„Eine ganze Runde? Dir ist nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass das für einen Ungeübten vielleicht etwas zu weit ist?" Severus Stimme klang verärgert.

Noch bevor Draco antworten konnte, knurrte Harry schmerzgeplagt auf. Sofort kniete sich Severus zu Harry hinunter: „Was ist?" fragte er.

„Meine Beine!" quetschte Harry zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Krämpfe?" fragte Severus und Harry nickte.

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, er muss Dehnübungen machen!" verteidigte sich Draco nach dem Severus ihm einen strengen Blick zu geworfen hatte.

Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, da Harry erneut einen Aufschrei unterdrückte, der in einem Knurren endete. Ohne lange zu überlegen nahm Severus Harry hoch und ging mit ihm in seine Privaträume. Draco folgte ihnen ohne Worte.

Ooo

Severus legte Harry auf die Couch und eilte dann zu einem Kästchen, wo allerlei Notfalltränke aufbewahrt waren. Er holte eine Flasche raus und kam wieder zu Harry zurück.

„Draco, gehe frühstücken und warte dann in deinem Zimmer auf mich!" ordnete Severus an.

„Ich hab wirklich nicht gewusste, dass Potter keine Kondition hat!" sagt Draco nun kleinlaut ehe er sich umdrehte und Severus und Harry alleine ließ.

„Eine primitive Art, Rache zu üben!" schimpfte Severus vor sich hin.

„Er kann nichts dafür!" verteidigte plötzlich Harry den Slytherin trotz seiner Schmerzen, „ich wollte doch mit ihm trainieren!"

„Es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass eine Runde um den See für einen Anfänger zu weit ist. Vor allem bei so einer Kälte! Er hat selber lang genug gebraucht um diese Strecke zu schaffen"

Harry verstummte wieder, ob dieser Worte und beobachtete Severus, wie dieser anfing Harrys Schuhe auf zu machen.

„Was machst du?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Deine Beine massieren, und dann rate ich dir ein heißes Bad zu nehmen!"

Harry nickte und presste die Lippen zusammen, als der Krampf erneut stärker wurde.

„Dobby wird gleich da sein und dir was zu Essen bringen!" sagte Severus und wie aufs Stichwort, erschein der Elf mit einem Tablett.

„Dobby hat einen extra starken Kakao gemacht, wie Master Snape befohlen hat!" piepste der Elf enthusiastisch.

„Danke Dobby!" sagte Harry matt.

Dobbys Ohren flatterten erfreut, ehe sich der Hauself verbeugte und wieder verschwand.

Dann sah Harry fragend zu Severus.

„Nachdem du gestern gesagt hattest, dass du mit Draco trainierst, habe ich mir gedacht, dass du zum Frühstück etwas Kraftspendendes brauchst!" mit diesen Worten schob Severus Harrys Hosenbeine hoch und kippte etwas vom Inhalt der Flasche in seine Hände. Vorsichtig begann er Harrys Unterwaden zu massieren.

„Das wird jetzt, etwas wehtun, aber ich muss dein Bein stecken, damit dich der Muskel wieder dehnt!" sagte Severus.

Harry sah drein als wollte er sagen,als ob es bis jetzt nicht weh getan hätte' doch als Severus begann Harrys Bein zu stretchen, nahm der Schmerz augenblicklich zu. Er biss fest die Zähne zusammen. Am liebsten hätte er Severus sein Bein entrissen. Vor allem als er das Ganze noch mal machte. Tränen bildeten sich in Harrys Augen, aber er hielt sich tapfer.

Als Severus dann wieder zum Massieren überging ließ der Scherz langsam nach.

Nachdem Harry seinem Adoptivater nur skeptisch zusah, hob dieser schließlich den Kopf und meinte, „Iss etwas! Aber trink zuerst den Kakao, da ist viel Magnesium drin!"

„Und du? Du musst ja auch was essen?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ich bin um neun mit Salma verabredet!"

„Wie romantisch!" höhnte Harry, doch bereute es sofort, als Severus ihn die Wade zwickte. „Au!" beschwerte sich Harry, doch grinste er dabei.

Ooo

Severus Massage hatten Wunder bewirkt, oder vielleicht war es auch der Trank. Jedenfalls als Harry aus der Dusche stieg, fühlte er sich wieder vollkommen fit. Während er überlegte, was er nun anstellen konnte, fiel ihm ein, dass Penny ja bei ihrem Rundgang gestern, von der Bibliothek so schwer begeistert war. Kurz entschlossen machte sich Harry auf den Weg dorthin in der Hoffnung, Penny dort zu finden.


	23. Das weiße Pulver

Ha, ich habs geschafft. Diesmal musstet ihr nicht so lange warten. Es ist zwar ein bisschen kürzer, aber ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem schmunzel

**Das weiße Pulver**

„Guten Morgen!" begrüßte Harry das Mädchen, das tief versunken in einem Buch war und Harry nicht gleich bemerkte. Im ersten Moment musste Harry an Hermine denken, doch als Penny das Buch sinken ließ und ihr rockiges Gesicht zum Vorschein kam, konnte Harry nichts mehr finden, was mit Hermine vergleichbar gewesen wäre. In dem Moment konnte Harry sogar verstehen, dass Draco und Severus so abweisend auf ihr Äußeres reagieren. Es war wohl gewöhnungsbedürftig.

„Hi!" sagte Penny freundlich und legte das Buch am Tisch vor sich ab. Ein Lächeln legte sich dabei über ihr Gesicht, dass ihre äußere Erscheinung nicht vermuten hätte lassen. Harry kam es vor, wie durch eine Maske zu schauen.

„Was ließ du da?" fragte Harry interessiert und hob den Buchdeckel an, um zu sehen was vorne drauf stand. „Zaubertränke?"

„Ja, ich experimentiere gerade an einem Trank und brauche ein paar Ideen, wie ich weiter gehen kann."

„Was ist das für ein Trank?" fragte Harry nun erstaunt.

„Das verrate ich erst, wenn er fertig ist!" sagte Penny bestimmend.

„Hast du schon viel erfunden?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Weiß nicht. Ein paar Sachen. Ich nehme immer Muggelprodukte als Vorgabe und versuche sie so zu ändern, dass sie in der Zaubererwelt auch Platz finden." erklärte Penny

„Klingt interessant!" gab Harry zu.

„Da allerdings, war ich noch nicht erfolgreich!" sagte Penny und zog ein kleines Säckchen aus der Tasche. Ein weises Pulver war darin. Harry schluckte, es sah aus wie die Drogen, die ihm Mark und seine Kumpel gegeben hatten.

„Was ist das?" fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

Penny grinste über Harrys erschrockene Miene, „Brause!" sagte sie knapp. Sie hielt es zum hoch und wackelte mit dem Säckchen. „Muggeln haben so was kiloweise in Supermärkten. Wenn du es auf die Zunge streust, dann zischt es lustig. Manchmal knackst es auch. Ich steh mich total darauf. Aber in den Zaubererläden gibt es nicht einmal ein annähernd ähnliches Produkt. Ich versuche schon Monate lang heraus zu finden warum. Magst du einmal kosten?"

„Ja klar!" sagte Harry und hielt die Hand auf, nachdem Penny das Säckchen aufgerissen hatte. Harry tauchte seine Zunge in das Brausepulver und sofort begann es zu knistern.

„Es ist witzig!" gab Harry zu und tauchte seine Zunge erneut ein.

„Also denkst du auch, man müsse es nur noch etwas magisch verändern, damit Zauberer so was auch in ihren Läden verkaufen?"

„Du solltest dich mit Fred und George Weasley, Rons Brüdern, in Verbindung setzen. Die erfinden Zauberersüßigkeiten!"

„Weasley? Die Weasleys? Du kennst die Brüder? Deren Süßigkeiten haben es letzten Sommer bis nach Amerika geschafft! Die sind genial!"

„Natürlich kenne ich die Weasleys. Sie sind auch hier in die Schule gegangen und haben für viel Chaos gesorgt." Harry lachte als ihm verschiedene Ereignisse in Erinnerung kamen.

„Das glaube ich. Die hatten sicher Schwierigkeiten mit den Lehrern. Das Nasenblut-Nougat ist ein heißer Renner bei uns in der Schule."

„Bei uns ist es unter den Lehrern leider schon zu bekannt. Sie fallen nicht mehr drauf rein. Wir sollten Fred und George einen Brief schreiben! Hast du noch eines von diese Brausesäckchen?"

„Ja, genug!"

Somit schrieb Harry an Rons Brüder und fragte, welche Ideen sie hatten, wie man in der Zaubererwelt diese Brause vermarkten könnte. Danach gingen sie in die Eulerei um Hedwig mit der Nachricht fortzuschicken. Am Rückweg erzählte Penny, wie sie einmal das Schullabor in die Luft gejagt hatte, als eines ihrer Experimente fehlgeschlagen war.

Bis zu Mittag geschah nicht viel. Beim Mittagessen hatten Draco und Penny sich wieder ein Wortgefecht geliefert, bis Salma und Severus die beiden entnervt gestoppt hatten. Harry wollte die ganze Zeit das Thema wechseln und Severus erzählen, dass Penny auch gerne Zaubertränke braute, aber er kam einfach nicht dazu. Offensichtlich bemühte sich Penny auch überhaupt nicht darum, in der Gunst ihres Vaters zu steigen.

Am Nachmittag strolchten Harry und Penny, wieder umher. Harry zeigte Penny den Raum der Wünsche. Mehrmals waren sie rein und raus gegangen und jedes Mal hatte der Raum anders ausgesehen. Einmal war es ein Labor, einmal ein dichter Wald, einmal ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Jedes Mal klappte Penny vor Staunen die Kinnlade hinunter.

Schließlich setzten sich die beiden in ein breites Fensterbrett am Gang und blickten über die leicht verschneite Landschaft.

„Hier willst du?" fragte Penny und hielt Harry wieder ein Brausesäckchen hin.

Harry schmunzelte und ergriff es. Doch bevor er es öffnen könnte dröhnte ein lautes „Accio!" durch den Gang und das Säckchen wurde ihm entrissen. Ein vor Wut schnaubender Severus kam heran geeilt.

„Habt ihr beide den Verstand verloren?" fragte er in einer tödlichen Stimme.

Penny wie Harry sahen ihn erschrocken an.

„Sev, das ist…!" begann Harry, doch Severus schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Harry, geh in dein Zimmer und warte dort!"

„Aber… !"

„Sofort!" zischte Severus schneidend.

„Du verstehst nicht. Das ist doch nur…!"

Severus zog Harry ruckartig vom Fensterbrett. Seine Finger bohrten sich dabei unbarmherzig in Harrys Oberarm.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen!" sagte Severus nun an Penny gerichtet.

„Es ist nur Brause! Kein Heroin!" rief nun Harry wütend und riss sich los.

Einen Moment lang wurde es Mucksmäuschen still. Penny, die endlich verstand warum ihr Vater so aus dem Häuschen war, wurde nun ebenfalls wütend. Zornig hüpfte sich vom Fensterbrett.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du mich so behandelst? Du glaubst, weil ich in so einem Aufzug herumlaufe, dass ich mit Drogen handle? Merlin, wie engstirnig ihr Engländer seid!" brüllte Penny.

Severus war zu perplex um darauf reagieren zu können, daher fuhr Penny fort: „Was du so verabscheust, ist nur eine Maske. Eine Maske, die ich tragen muss, um überleben zu können. Denkst du ich steh auf diese Perücke?" fragte Penny und riss sich mit einen Griff die Haare herunter, die alle für echt gehalten hatte. Darunter kam schwarzes glattes Haar hervor, das nun locker über ihre Schultern fiel.

Doch damit war Penny noch nicht fertig. „Denkst du ich stehe auf diese Maskerade?" Nun griff sich Penny ans Ohr, das bis hinauf gebierst war, und zog auch hier die Ringe mit einem Handgriff hinunter. Es war eine transparente Folie, auf der nur Attrappen von Ohrringen drauf waren. Und auf dem anderen Ohr, war es nur ein Ohrklipp, der nun ebenfalls vor ihr auf den Boden fiel.

Harry und Severus standen wie versteinert da. Pennys Wut war verraucht und nun traten Tränen in ihr Gesicht. Sie drehte sich um und lief den Gang entlang davon.

„Penny warte!" rief Harry, doch das Mädchen beachtete ihn nicht und bog um die nächste Ecke. Zornig wandte sich Harry zu Severus um, doch als er seinen Adoptivvater sah, verpuffte der Zorn augenblicklich wieder. Severus starrte auf das Säckchen Brause. Dann schloss sich seine Hand fest darum. Und mit gequälten Augen schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Schließlich hob er Pennys falschen Haare und Ohrringe auf. Dann machte auch er Kehrt und ging davon. Harry blieb alleine zurück. Er seufzte und starrte erneut aus dem Fenster.

Harry war klar warum Severus so heftig auf die Brause reagiert hatte. Er selbst hatte im ersten Moment an Heroin gedacht. Severus hat ihn damals aus diesen Drogenmilieu gerettet und es war ihm wirklich nicht zu verdenken, dass er nun ausgetickt ist. Severus war Harry gegenüber ein wirklich guter Vater. Wieso konnte er es bei Penny nicht auch sein? Seufzend legte Harry seine Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe.

Dann stieg Harry wieder Pennys Bild vor seinem Inneren Auge auf. Sie hatte wunderschöne, seidig glänzende Haare. Und mit weniger Schminke, war sie sicher eines der schönten Mädels von Hogwarts. Was für eine Schule war das, wo man sich derart verkleiden musste, um kein Außenseiter zu sein? ‚Wieder etwas was sie mit Severus gleich hatte!' dachte Harry. Severus war auch ein Außenseiter gewesen und war es zum Teil immer noch. Jedoch hatte er sich nicht sonderlich bemüht, dies zu ändern. Harry spürte plötzlich den Wunsch, dass Penny auch auf Hogwarts gehen sollte. Dann müsste sie sich nicht mehr verkleiden.

Oooooo

„Hast du gewusst, dass sie nur verkleidet war?" fragte Severus Salma aufgebracht.

„Nein!" versicherte Salma, „Obwohl ich mich damals schon gewundert hatte, wie sie das ihren Haaren nur antun konnte. Sie war immer stolz auf ihre Haare gewesen."

Severus seufzte und ließ sich auf Salmas Couch fallen. „Jetzt habe ich es wirklich vermasselt!" murmelte er in sich.

„Du unterschätzt sie. Ich bin sicher, wenn du ihr die Sache erklärst, wird sie es verstehen! Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass es Brause war. Und Heroin hätte ich auch nicht zugelassen!"

„Aber ich hab sie doch auch schon vor dieser Sache nicht fair behandelt."

„Und warum Severus?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagte Severus niedergeschlagen. „Vielleicht hat sie mich zu sehr an das Muggelpack erinnert, aus dessen Klauen ich Harry gerettet hatte. Aber ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich glaube, ich wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben, dass sie meine Tochter ist."

„Das ist sie, Severus!" versicherte nun Salma mit ernster Miene. „Ich will dir kein Kind unterjubeln. Ich dachte nur, du wolltest sie kennen lernen. Ich wollte dich nicht in einen inneren Konflikt bringen. Allerdings eines muss dir schon klar sein. Wenn wir wieder zusammenkommen wollen. Dann musst du sie akzeptieren. Egal wie sie aussieht, oder wie sie sich benimmt. Sie gehört zu mir und war in den letzten Jahren meine einzige Stütze. Ich habe Penny vielleicht manchmal zu viel Freiheit gelassen, aber ich wollte nicht riskieren sie zu verlieren.

Gerade in Amerika gehen viele Familien auseinander. Die Jugendhäuser in denen Jugendliche unterkommen, die noch nicht volljährig sind, es aber daheim nicht mehr aushalten, gehen in Amerika über. Jeder Mutter, die mit ihrem Kind noch reden kann, kann sich glücklich schätzen."

Wenn es ging, so fühlte sich Severus nach dieser Rede noch schlechter. Offensichtlich hatte er zu viel in Pennys Besuch hineininterpretiert. Er hatte gedacht, man würde von ihm verlangen, sie als Tochter mit offenen Armen zu begrüßen. Aber nun wurde ihm immer klarer, dass es hier nicht darum ging, ihm ein drittes Kind an den Hals zu hängen, sonder nur darum, seine eigene Tochter einmal kennen zu lernen.

„Ich bin ein Idiot!" murmelte Severus leise.

„Nur manchmal!" sagte Salma und lächelte schwach.

Ooo

Harry wusste nicht woher, doch er hatte so ein Gefühl, wo er Penny finden würde und als er den Raum der Wünsche betrat, wurde sein Gefühl bestätigt. Penny lag auf einem Bett in einem relativ kleinen Zimmer. Ein Schreibtisch befand sich in einer Nische und ein Kleiderschrank gleich daneben. An der Wand hingen Posters von amerikanischen Pop-Stars. Harry war sich sicher in einem Abbild von Pennys Zimmer in Amerika zu stehen.

„Bevor mich Severus zu sich geholt hatte, hatte ich eigentlich nicht wirklich ein eigenes Zimmer!" begann Harry „Meine ersten elf Jahre lebte ich in einem Schrank unter der Treppe und dann bekam ich das Zweitzimmer meines Cousins."

Penny sah nun fragend vom Bett auf.

„Als mein Onkel letzten Sommer durchgedreht ist, bin ich abgehauen und war mit einer Clique zusammen, die sich täglich zugedröhnt hatte. Ich hab da mitgemacht, weil ich mein Leben schon so satt hatte. Aber dann tauchte plötzlich Severus auf. Ich glaube, zu dem Zeitpunkt hätte ich ihn am liebsten erwürgt. Aber mir war so schlecht von dem Alkohol, dass ich umgekippt bin, bevor ich groß protestieren konnte. Ich hätte an den Abend meinen ersten Schuss Heroin bekommen sollen, wenn er nicht dazwischen gefunkt hätte. Aber Severus hat mich dort weggebracht. Er hat mich unter seinem Dach leben lassen und sich bei mir entschuldigt für die vielen Jahre, die er mich gehasst hatte."

„Er hatte dich gehasst?" fragte nun Penny ungläubig.

„Zumindest gab er sein Bestes mich das glauben zu lassen. Nachdem er mich aus der Clique geholt hatte, hatte er mir schließlich geholfen mit meinen Problemen fertig zu werden. Und mir gestanden, dass er sich mir gegenüber falsch benommen hatte und dass er sogar gewillt wäre, mich zu adoptieren. Ich hatte nie eine Familie, die mich gewollt, geschweige denn verstanden hätte. Aber Severus verstand mich. Ich hab schließlich zugestimmt."

„Was bezweckst du mit der Geschichte?" fragte Penny schließlich.

„Ich will dir nur verständlich machen, warum Sev vorhin so durchgedreht ist. Der Gedanke ich könnte jetzt über dich wieder Drogen nehmen, hat ihn einfach erschrocken. Und glaube mir, es war nicht nur meinetwegen. Ich bin sicher auch deinetwegen."

„Harry..." sagte Penny schließlich, „es liegt nicht an dir, dich für ihn zu entschuldigen."

„Ich weiß!" sagte Harry niedergeschlagen, „ich wünschte nur, ich könnte was tun. Du und Sev seid euch ähnlicher, als euch bewusst ist. Und ich mag dich wirklich sehr. Es macht mich zornig, machtlos zusehen zu müssen, wie er dich genauso behandelt, wie er mich früher behandelt hatte."

Penny lächelte nun schwach, dann deutete sie Harry, dass er sich neben sie setzen sollte und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihre Arme um ihn gelegt. „Du bist der Bruder, den ich immer haben wollte!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Die Worte bedeuteten Harry mehr, als Penny je bewusst sein konnte. Denn Harry wusste, dass Penny dabei wirklich ihn, als Person meinte und nicht als Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte.

Oooooo

„Können wir reden?" fragte Severus Penny, kurz nachdem sie Harry aus „ihrem" Zimmer geworfen hatte.

Penny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihrem Vater prüfend an. Schließlich nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Severus seufzte, nahm sich einen Sessel und zog ihn zu Pennys Bett, auf dem sie immer noch saß. Einige Minuten strichen schweigend dahin, in denen sich die beiden einfach nur ansahen.

Schließlich erkundigte sich Severus: „Wie ich annehme, hat Harry schon erzählt, warum ich vorhin so heftig reagiert habe?"

Wieder nickte Penny leicht.

Severus nickte nun seinerseits und suchte erneut nach Worten, doch bevor er noch die richtigen finden konnte fragte Penny: „Wieso ist es so wichtig wie einer aussieht?"

„Ist es nicht und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so ungerecht behandelt habe!" sagte Severus.

„Ist es wohl!" behaarte Penny „Wenn ich mich in meiner Schule so ‚normal' anziehe, würden alle auf mir herum trampeln. Aber wenn ich hier, in England so rumlaufe wie auf meiner Schule, werde ich deswegen verachtet. Das ist doch verrückt! Wieso kann man nicht so sein, wie man sein möchte und dennoch auch in Frieden gelassen und normal behandelt werden? Ich habe es langsam satt mich in irgendwelche Vorstellungsmuster quetschen zu müssen!"

Severus stieß nun einen gequälten Lacher aus, „Das hab ich mich in deinem Alter auch gefragt. Es gab nur wenige, die mich so akzeptiert haben, wie ich war."

Penny runzelte fragend die Stirn, „Du warst auch ein Außenseiter?"

„Ich bin es immer noch und ich werde es ein Leben lange sein!" gedankenverloren rieb sich Severus über seinen Unterarm, wo das dunkle Mal unter dem Ärmel verborgen war.

„Wie hält man so was ein Leben lang aus?" fragte Penny.

Erneut lachte Severus gequält auf.

„Harry scheint von dir aber sehr angetan zu sein!" bemerkte Penny nun.

„Ja, jetzt. Hättest du uns vor einem Jahr gesehen…"

„Er hat gesagt, du hast ihm gehasst, oder so getan?"

„So einfach kann man das nicht sagen. Ich hatte Harrys Vater gehasst und Harry sieht leider seinem Vater sehr ähnlich!"

Nun legte Penny den Kopf schief und grübelte, dann fragte sie, „Hast du meinen… äh… Stiefvater, falls man ihm überhaupt so nennen kann auch gekannt?"

„Paul Parker. Ja, der ist auch hier in die Schule gegangen!"

„Hasst du mich deswegen? Weil ich Parker heiße?"

Severus öffnete den Mund, schloss ich wieder und ließ den Kopf hängen. Dann murmelte er, „ich hasse dich nicht."

„Du hast mich in den letzten 48 Stunden behandelt, als wenn ich der letzte Dreck wäre!" rief Penny nun aufgebracht. „Ich kann akzeptieren wenn du mich hasst, aber ich wüsste gerne warum!"

„Ich hasse dich nicht!" sagte nun Severus entschieden, „ich bin nur ein alter engstirniger Engländer, der unfähig ist über den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit zu springen!"

Penny musste nun schmunzeln, als sie ihre eigenen Worte wieder hörte.

„Also soll ich nicht sofort wieder abreisen?"

„Nein. Ich bitte dich, bleib! Und gib mir noch eine Chance."

Nun wuchst Pennys Schmunzeln in die Breite und bevor Severus wusste wie ihm geschah, legten sich zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Hals. Zaghaft erwiderte Severus die Umarmung. Es war ein vollkommen anderes Gefühl als bei Harry. Und Severus wurde nun bewusste, dass das hier, sein eigenes Blut war. Penny war seine Tochter, egal wie sie hieß und wo sie aufgewachsen war. Schließlich festigte er seine Umarmung und Penny tat es ihm gleich.


	24. Geduldsprobe

**Geduldsprobe**

Severus klopfte mit den Fingern auf seinem verschränkten Arm herum und tippte dabei mit seinem Fuß mit. Harry rannte aufgeregt hin und her.

„Wieso ziehst du nicht endlich den Umhang an, damit mir Essen gehen können?" fragte Severus genervt.

„Weil meine Haare immer noch wirr herum stehen!" rief Harry über seine Schulter und huschte nun bereits zum dritten Mal ins Badezimmer.

„Deine Haare stehen doch immer so!" bemerkte Severus mit matter Stimme.

„Ja, eben! Also sollten sie wenigstens einmal gehorchen, wenn ich ihnen sage, sie sollen flach liegen. Was soll Penny denken?" sagte Harry.

„Wieso nimmst du nicht einen Illusionszauber?"

„Das ist nicht das selbe!" sagte Harry entschieden und sauste gerade wieder in sein Zimmer zurück.

Severus seufzte ergeben. Gerade wollte er sich an die Wand lehnen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Schnell öffnete Severus die Tür.

„Seid ihr dann soweit?" erkundigte sich Draco.

„Nein, komm rein!" sagte Severus und ließ Draco eintreten.

„Was ist los?" fragte der Blonde sofort.

In dem Moment kam Harry gerade wieder aus seinem Zimmer und schlug den Weg Richtung Badezimmer erneut ein.

„DAS ist los!" bemerkte Severus und wies auf Harry, der nur ein knappes „Hi Draco!" hervor brachte.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Draco verwundert.

„Ich will, dass meine Haare flach liegen!" ertönte Harrys Stimme verzweifelt aus dem Bad.

„Wozu?" fragte Draco und stellte sich in den Türrahmen.

„Damit sie wenigstens einmal anständig aussehen!" erklärte Harry der seine Haare vergebens mit einem nassen Kamm bearbeitete.

„Ich würde sie so lassen, wie sie sind!" meinte Draco.

„Klar, du hast ja auch flach liegende Haare!" rief nun Harry genervt.

„Ja, meine liegen eben. Na und? Das tun die immer. Und deine stehen immer, daran ist nichts falsch!"

„Ich will aber vor Penny -!"

„Halt!" schnitt Draco Harry das Wort ab, „Penny, mag dich wie du bist. Warum willst du ihr jetzt jemanden vormachen, der du NICHT bist?"

Harry starrte Draco fassungslos durch den Spiegel an.

„Du meinst sie mag keine flachen Haare?"

„Nicht bei DIR. Deine Stehfrisur ist ein Teil von dir."

Harry drehte sich nun zu Draco um und sah ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an, dann stieß er einen langen Atem aus und sagte, „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich sollte meinen Umhang holen." Mit diesen Worten ging Harry wieder in sein Zimmer, um seinen Festumhang aus dem Koffer zu kramen.

Severus warf Draco einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Doch kurz darauf kam Harry wieder aus seinen Zimmer, den Umhang in der Hand, an statt am Körper, das Gesicht zu einem Entsetzen verzogen.

„Was?" fragte Severus fassungslos. Seine Geduld war langsam am Ende.

„Er passt nicht!" erklärte Harry „Ich muss gewachsen sein!"

Nachdem Severus aussah, als wenn er gleich durchdrehen würde, schritt Draco erneut an. „Lass mal sehen!" sagte er und nahm Harry den Umhang ab.

„Der ist doch auch von Madam Malkins, oder?"

„Ja?"

„Dann müsste das doch auch ein ‚Mitwachsender' sein, oder?"

Harry sah Draco groß an „Ich ... ich weiß nicht. Mrs. Weasley hat ihn mir besorgt."

„Muss ihr ja ein Vermögen gekostet haben!" murmelte Draco mehr für sich, doch Harry hörte es.

„Mit meinem Geld!" ergänzte er daher.

„Dann wird sie wohl einen ‚Mitwachsenden' gekauft haben. Die sind in der Anschaffung teurer. Aber dafür kann man sie länger tragen. Los, zieh ihn an!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Die Ärmel waren gute drei Zentimeter zu kurz. Und eindeutig zu eng an den Oberarmen.

Draco schmunzelte, „Wann hast du den denn zuletzt angehabt?"

„Am Ball im vierten Jahr!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zog er den Zauberstab.

„Was machst du?" fragte Harry und machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Ihn anpassen!" erklärte Draco, „Halt still!" und dann murmelte er „Malkins Expando!"

Harry sah verblüfft zu, als die Ärmel sich weiteten und in die Länge wuchsen, während der Umhang selbst länger wurde, bis der Saum einen knappen Zentimeter über den Boden schwebte.

„Wow!" sagte Harry erstaunt.

„Gehn wir!" sagte Severus nun entschieden und öffnete die Tür.

Draco folgte ihm sofort. Doch Harry blieb noch einmal vor den großen Spiegel stehen. „Meint ihr ich kann mich so sehen lassen? Sollte ich nicht ein anderes Hemd darunter anziehen?"

„NEIN!" riefen Draco und Severus wie aus einem Mund.

Harry seufzte und ließ von seinem Spiegelbild ab. „Aber den Kragen kratzt!" sagte er.

Severus warf Harry einen alarmierten Blick zu.

Harry kicherte und sagte, „War nur ein Scherz. Entschudlige, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe!"

„Das war das letzte Mal, das ich auf dich gewartet habe!" sagte Severus schließlich.

„Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass der Umhang größer wird!" rechtfertigte sich Harry.

„Davon rede ich auch nicht. Sondern von den anderen fünfunddreißig Minuten in denen du, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn herum gelaufen bist. Ich hab eine halbe Stunde auf dich eingeredet, dass deine Haare passen und du hast mich ignoriert. Dann kommt Draco und sagt ‚lass es' und du lässt es."

Harry lief rot an, „Tut mir Leid Sev. Aber Dracos Urteil schien mir überzeugender. Außerdem ist er auch ein Teenie. Er versteht diese Dinge besser."

Severus sah zu Draco, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Ooo

„Severus, Harry, Draco! Da seid ihr ja endlich!" Salma stand von ihrem Platz auf, sobald die drei die große Halle betraten.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus!" flüsterte Severus, als Salma ihn umarmte.

„Danke!" sagte Salma und ging wieder zur Tafel zurück, die in der Mitte der Großen Halle stand und wo bereits Dumbledore in tief blauem Umhang mit funkelnden Sternen, Professor Mc Gonagall im schottischen Trachten mit Karomuster und Hagrid im üblichen Look saßen.

„Wo ist Penny?" fragte Harry sofort.

„Sie kommt gleich!" beruhigte ihn Salma.

Und tatsächlich ging in diesem Moment das Tor zur Großen Halle auf. Harry blieb fast das Herz stehen, als Penny herein kam. Ihre Haare fielen ihr mit seidigem Glanz um die Schultern und sie trug ein hautenges schwarzes Kleid. Es war schlicht und doch, sah es an ihr bezaubernd aus und brachte ihre Kurven vorteilhaft zu Geltung.

Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln kam sie näher und sagte: „Entschuldigt die Verspätung!"

„Du bist nicht zu spät, wir sind auch eben erst gekommen!" erklärte Harry schnell.

„Aber auch nur, weil unser Prinz hier so lange gebraucht hat!" bemerkt Draco.

Harry warf Draco einen finsteren Blich zu, doch Penny lächelte nur.

„Nun dann darf ich euch einladen Platz zu nehmen!" sagte Dumbledore mit einladender Geste. Als Harry der Einladung folgte und sich setzen wollte, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Draco Penny den Stuhl anbot und wie ein Gentlemen für sie den Sessel nachschob, sobald sie sich setzte.

Ein wenig eifersüchtig sah Harry zu, wie Draco anschließend ebenfalls Platz nahm.

„Danke Mr Arroganz!" sagte Penny freundlich.

„Ist mir ein Vergnügen, Ms Freaky!" antwortete Draco ebenso freundlich.

Harry war etwas verwirrt darüber und noch mehr, als das den ganzen Abend so weiter ging. Wohl gingen beide zivilisiert mit einander um und doch lieferten sie sich eifrige Wortgefechte. Ab und zu versuchte Harry mitzureden, aber er kam einfach nicht mit. Schließlich lenkte Hagrid Harry ab, und erzählte von einem kürzlich gesichteten Drachen in Irland.

Als die Nachspeise serviert wurde, begann leise Musik zu spielen. Dumbledore richtete seinen Zauberstab an die Decke und ließ das Licht dämmen. Gleichzeitig begannen Schneeflocken von einem Sternenhimmel zu gleiten. Sie kamen aber niemals am Boden an. Harry sah eine Weile fasziniert zu, als ihm plötzlich Violettas Stimme durch den Kopf spukte.

„_Ich hab heraus gefunden, dass Godric Gryffindor den Eingang zu seiner Kammer hinter einem Art Bild oder Spiegel versteckt haben muss. Was sonst sollte ‚das Abbild der Wirklichkeit' sein? Aber ich hab jedes Bild, jeden Spiegel und jeden Wandteppich untersucht und absolut gar nichts gefunden."_

Was wenn damit kein Spiegel, Bild oder ein Wandteppich gemeint war? Die Decke der Großen Halle, war auch so was wie ein Abbild der Wirklichkeit. Harry hatte noch nie die wirkliche Decke gesehen. Da sie eigentlich immer den Himmel von draußen reproduzierte, außer wenn Dumbledore sie bewusst verändert, so wie eben.

„Du siehst drein, als ob du noch nie Schneeflocken gesehen hättest!" bemerkte Draco und riss Harry wieder in die Wirklichkeit.

„Was?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du starrst seit fünf Minuten an die Decke!"

„Oh!" sagte Harry und schob seine Gedanken über Godrics Kammer beiseite. „War in Gedanken!" erklärte er knapp.

„Und?" wollte Draco wissen

„Was und?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Worum gings?" half Draco nach.

„Das geht dich doch nichts an!" antwortete Penny, noch bevor Harry reagieren konnte.

„Es interessiert mich nur, was an Schneeflocken so nachdenkenswert ist" erklärte Draco.

„Nicht die Schneeflocken!" murmelte Harry, bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

„Jetzt machst du mich aber richtig neugierig!" bohrte Draco weiter.

„Ich hab nur festgestellt, dass ich die Decke, dieser Halle noch nie gesehen habe!" gab Harry schließlich zu.

„Na und?"

„Nichts. Das war es schon!" sagte Harry achselzuckend und versuchte glaubwürdig drein zu schauen.

„Darüber denkst du fünf geschlagene Minuten nach?" fragte Draco erstaunt.

„Jetzt lass ihn doch endlich!" schritt Penny erneut ein.

„Weißt du denn, wie die Decke aussieht?" fragte Harry.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, „Es ist mir ziemlich egal wie sie aussieht. Es bloß eine Decke. Vermutlich ist sie ähnlich wie die der Eingangshalle."

Harry nickte nur. Doch seine Gedanken waren erneut bei der Decke. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit einem Besen hochfliegen und sich das genauer anschauen.

ooo

„Also Kinder, wo wollt ihr morgen die Geschenkübergabe machen?" fragte Samla plötzlich in die Runde, „Sollen wir es in meinem, oder in Severus Quartier machen?"

„Warum nicht in meinem? Der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum ist größer als eure Privaträume. Und außer mir ist eh keiner dort" schlug Draco vor. „Es gibt auch einen Weihnachtsbaum!"

Severus wie Salma sahen sich einen Moment nachdenklich an. Dann stimmte Severus achselzuckend zu, „Es wäre der größte Raum!"

„Okay, mir soll's Recht sein!" stimmte Salma zu. „Einwände?"

Harry und Penny schüttelten die Köpfe. Somit war es abgemacht. Bei Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum sollte die Bescherung stattfinden.


	25. Eine schöne Bescherung

Liebe Elektra van Helsing. Ich wünsche dir alles Liebe zum heutigen Geburtstag! Ja, es war dein PM was mich letztendlich dazu gebracht hat, meine Einzelteile der Geschichte zusammen zu tragen und weiter zu schreiben.

An meine anderen Leser, ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung für diese Monsterpause, es ist lächerlich an welch kleinen Dingen manchmal etwas zu scheitern kommt. Ich hab es gewagt einen Teil der Geschichte auf einen fremden Computer zu schreiben und konnte nicht direkt fortsetzen, solange mir dieser Teil gefehlt hat. Aber jetzt ist wieder alles auf meinem Rechner vereint. Hoffen wir, dass es jetzt wieder zügiger vorran geht.

oooooo

**Eine schöne Bescherung **

Harry gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Doch dann wurde er mit einem Schlag wach. Heute war Weihnachten. Schnell zog er sich den Morgenmantel über den Pyjama und lief aus seinem Zimmer.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Harry in den Raum gestürmt kam.

„Frohe Weihnachten!" rief Harry begeistert.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!" antwortete Severus und beobachtete, wie Harry zur Tür eilte.

„Du willst doch nicht so durchs Schloss laufen!" sagte er schließlich.

Harry sah an sich herab und wackelte mit seinen bloßen Zehen.

„Äh... ich sollte vielleicht Schuhe anziehen!" gab Harry Severus schließlich Recht.

„Schuhe? Morgenmantel und Pyjama hältst du also für eine adäquate Bekleidung?"

„Warum nicht? Heute ist Weihnachten! Komm, lass uns zu Draco gehen!"

„In dem Aufzug verlässt du diese Räumlichkeiten nicht!" stellte Severus klar.

Harry zog schmollend die Unterlippe vor und trottete zurück ins Zimmer.

„Das ist unfair, ich pack meine Geschenke immer im Pyjama aus!" maulte er.

Severus antwortete darauf nicht, sondern wartete, dass Harry zurück kam und zwar mit Kleidung, die der Feierlichkeit auch würdig war.

Schließlich kam Harry wieder heraus, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?" fragte Harry genervt.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Severus bei Harry und zupfte dessen Hemdkragen zurecht. Harry zappelte herum, er wollte zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo er mit Draco, Penny, Salma und Severus die Bescherung feiern würde.

„Harry, steh still!" mahnte Severus, der aus seinem Umhang einen Kamm hervor zog und versuchte Harrys wirren Haarschopf zu bändigen.

„Daaad. Lass das!" sagte Harry und zog seinen Kopf aus der Reichweite des Kamms.

„Jetzt halt endlich still!" sagte Severus und griff nach Harry Schulter um ihn am Platz zu halten.

„Es hat keinen Zweck. Das weißt du!" rief Harry verärgert doch hielt nun still, damit sich Severus selber davon überzeugen konnte.

Severus jedoch strich mit dem Kamm ein paar mal durch Harrys Haar und schob Harry schließlich zu dem großen Spiegel.

Dort sah Harry sich an, als ob er sich nicht mehr erkennen würde. Seine Haare lagen flach am Kopf.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Harry fassungslos.

„Es ist ein verzauberter Kamm. Die Haare bleiben in der Position, in die du sie frisierst!"

„Darf ich mal?" fragte Harry und vergas für einen Moment die Geschenke und den Baum.

Severus gab Harry den Kamm und Harry strich damit wild durch seine Haare. Schließlich war er fertig und grinste zufrieden. „So wollt ich die Haare schon immer tragen!" sagte er begeistert.

„Und wo ist jetzt der Unterschied zu sonst?" fragte Severus kopfschüttelnd, als er Harrys wilde Stehfrisur betrachtete.

„Sonst stehen alle meine Haare kreuz und quer. Aber jetzt stehen nur die oben und die auf der Seite und hintern liegen flach! Jetzt fehlt nur noch die rote Farbe. Meinst du ich kann mir wieder Strähnen machen?"

„Es sind deine Haare. Mach damit was du willst. Der Kamm ist übrigens auch deins!"

„Echt? Danke!" rief Harry begeistert.

Severus lächelte und wuschelte Harry dann mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„He nicht" rief Harry erschrocken und sah dann in den Spiegel, ob seine Frisur noch passte.

„Gehen wir?" fragte Severus.

„Ja!" sagte Harry und eilte voraus.

Harry kannte den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum noch, da er ja im zweiten Schuljahr als Goyle getarnt schon mal dort war. Severus wunderte sich, aber sagte nichts, als er Harry durch die Gänge folgte.

Ooo

„Grinsch!" sagte Severus das Passwort und die Mauer, die den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftraum bildete machte einen Durchgang frei. Harry und Severus traten ein.

Draco und Penny saßen bereits unter dem Weihnachtsbaum und öffneten ihre Päckchen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!" sagte Salma und schloss Harry kurz in ihre Arme.

„Frohe Weihnachten!" sagte Harry, doch eher er sich an Draco und Penny wenden konnte ertönte plötzlich Pennys geschockte Stimme.

„Drachenleder?"

Draco grinste überheblich. „Natürlich! Und zwar vom Feinsten" Draco hielt einen Umhang hoch, den er eben ausgepackt hatte.

„Ich finde es eine Schande, dass man Drachen schlachten muss, nur um Menschen warm zu halten!" fuhr Penny fort und Harry fühlte sich plötzlich sehr an Hermine erinnert.

„Und welche Tiere sollte man deiner Meinung nach stattdessen abschlachten?" fragte Draco.

„Gar keine!" rief Penny entrüstet, „Die Zauberer sollten sich ein Beispiel an den Muggeln nehmen!"

„An den Muggeln?" wiederholte Draco angeekelt.

„Ja. Denn die sind uns in der Technologie weit voraus. Ich finde die Zaubererwelt sollte nicht alles abtun, was sie erfinden. In Amerika sind wir ja diesbezüglich am weitesten voraus, gegenüber anderen Ländern."

„Und was soll uns Muggel-Technologie bringen? Deren Leben kann man ja wohl kaum mit dem eines Zauberers vergleichen!"

„Dennoch sind die uns in der Textilindustrie meilenweit voraus. Die haben Stoffe entwickelt, die sie vor Kälte schützen, ohne, dass ein Vieh dafür herhalten muss. Sie haben sogar Stoffe, die Pistolenkugeln und Messerstiche abhalten. Ich meine, wenn man das als Basis hernimmt und das Ganze in ein paar Tränken einlegt, könnten auch wir Schutzhandschuhe und Wintermäntel herstellen, ohne dabei Drachen abschlachten zu müssen!"

„Du kannst Messerstiche ja wohl kaum mit einen Avada Kedavra vergleichen!"

„Das tu ich doch gar nicht! Ich sagte doch, dass wir das als Basis heranziehen sollten für die Forschung."

„Denkst du wirklich, was Muggeln erzeugen, wäre uns von Nutzen?" fragte Draco immer noch ungläubig.

„Und ob ich das denke! Muggeln haben viel in die Forschung gesteckt. Viele Chemiker sind an ihre Grenzen gegangen, haben ihr Leben in die Forschung gesteckt, manchmal sogar damit bezahlt. Aber das hat die Muggeln nicht abgehalten, weiter zu tun. Wir mit unserer Magie machen es uns da viel zu einfach!"

„Du findest es einfach, einen Drachen zu töten?" fragte Draco.

„Nein, _das_ finde ich barbarisch!" sagte Penny energisch.

Stille war diesen Worten gefolgt. Harry sah verwundert zu Draco, warum ließ er sich denn auf einmal so lange Zeit, um zu kontern? Schließlich, als Harry schon fast glaubte, Draco hätte klein beigegeben, hörte er ihn sagen:

„Also soll ich deiner Meinung nach diesen Umhang hier ins nächste Feuer schmeißen und darauf warten, bis die Zauberer ein ähnliches Material erfunden haben? Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich bis dahin abgefroren bin!"

„Nein" sagte Penny matt, „Das Vieh ist doch schon tot. Es wird nicht lebendig, nur weil du den Mantel wegwirfst. Damit würdest du es nur entehren! Trage den Mantel, aber trage ihn in Ehren des Drachens!"

„Das sollte nicht schwer sein, ich bin _Draco_!" sagte der Blonde und grinste stolz.

Es war das erste Mal, dass der Slytherin mit seinem Vornamen prangte. In der sich ausbreitenden Stille fingen Penny und Draco an zu lächeln. Harry sah nun verwirrt zwischen den beiden her. Moment, hatte er da irgendetwas nicht mitgekriegt? Penny lächelte Draco an und Draco lächelte zurück. Draco grinste nicht überheblich, er lächelte tatsächlich.

Hilfe suchend blickte Harry zu Severus, der nur die Schultern hob und dann zu Salma, die mit den Augen rollte. Schließlich unterbrach Draco und Penny ihren Blickkontakt. Aber Penny lächelte immer noch in sich hinein. Und Draco kämpfte schwer damit, die Mundwinkeln unten zu lassen. Was ihm nicht wirklich gelang.

„Hier!" und damit reichte Severus Harry sein Geschenk. Noch immer verwirrt begann Harry das Spellotape zu lösen. Es war ein recht großes Päckchen und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was darin verborgen war. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als das Geschenk einfach aufzumachen.

Wenige Minuten später klappte Harrys Kinnlade herunter. Fassungslos sah er zu seinen Vater.

„Aber..." stammelte er verwirrt.

„Was hast du da?" fragte Penny neugierig und Harry holte einen schwarzen Schutzhelm hervor. Es war ein Motorradhelm auf dem „Black Phoenix" stand.

„Na ja, wenn du mit dieser Mörderkiste wieder einmal fahren willst, dann wirst du ihn brauchen. Das Passwort zu Hagrids Schuppen steht auf dem Helm!" erklärte Severus, „und glaub mir es war nicht meine Idee alleine. Salma hat da auch eine überzeugende Rolle gespielt!"

In Harrys Augen bildeten sich Tränen der Rührung, er würde wieder mit Sirius Motorrad fliegen dürfen. „Danke!" hauchte er, als er den Helm ehrfürchtig betrachtete.

„Dass du dennoch vor herumschlagenden Bäumen fern bleiben solltest, muss ich hoffentlich nicht noch einmal sagen, oder?"

„Hey. Ich bin nicht absichtlich in die Peitschende Weide gefahren!" verteidigte sich Harry.

Als Antwort bekam er eine Umarmung und Severus wuschelte Harry erneut durchs Haar.

„Du machst meine Frisur kaputt!" beschwerte sich Harry und alle im Raum fingen an zu lachen.

So ging die Geschenke-Auspack-Nummer weiter bis alle Geschenke von ihrem Papier befreit waren. Draco bekam zu seinem Umhang passend auch Handschuhe und Mütze. Penny bekam ein neues Kleid und Bücher und ein Parfum und die Weasleys schickten Penny ihr erstes Testexemplar von Zauberbrause in der Geschmacksrichtung „Wassermelone".

Das Pulver war nun grün und rot und als Penny ihre Zunge hineinsteckte, wurde ihre Haut rot mit Kernen durchzogen, während ihre Kleider grün wurden, wie die Schale einer Wassermelone. Auch die Haare wurden grün.

Harry und Draco bogen sich vor lachen und auch Salma und Severus schüttelten amüsiert den Kopf.

Harry hatte neben den Kamm und dem Helm noch jeden Menge Geschenke von seinen Freunden bekommen. Süßigkeiten von Hermine ein Buch über „Fantastische Wesen – Wahrheit oder Märchen" Darin befanden sich Wesen aufgelistet, deren Existenz von der Mehrzahl der Bevölkerung für unmöglich gehalten werden.

„Lies mal was vor" bat Penny.

Harry räusperte sich und schlug eine Seite auf, „Der Schattenwandler"

„Komm, hör auf Harry, jedes Kind weiß, dass das nur Märchen sind!" fing Draco an, doch Harry las weiter.

„Der Schattenwandler existiert tatsächlich. Er ist ein Wesen der Finsternis. Er entsteht an Orten wo Schwarzmagische Blutrituale vollzogen werden. Er hat keine bestimmte Form und er kann sich nur in der Finsternis bewegen. Er stirbt, sobald ihn das Tageslicht trifft. In dunklen Höhlen, kann ein Schattenwandler bis in die Ewigkeit überleben. Es wurde jedoch nicht bewiesen, ob ein Schattenwandler einen Zauberer mit seiner Finsternis infizieren kann. Und dass er Nachts in die Zimmer böser Kinder kriecht und diese auffrisst, ist definitiv ein Märchen!"

„Ist da auch ein Bild von so einen Schattenwandler drin?" fragte Penny.

„Nur eine Federzeichnung einer Höhle mit einem Schatten. Das kann quasi alles sein" erklärte Harry und zeigte das Bild her.

„Was für Wesen werden darin noch beschrieben?" fragte nun Draco.

„Ariellen, Furien, Amazonen, Glückselfen, Sirenen, Dämonen, Heliophaten, Thestrale, Phantome, Geister"

„Was sind Ariellen?" fragte Penny verwundert.

Harry räusperte sich erneut: „Ariellen sind sehr scheue Wasserwesen nicht größer, als ein menschlicher Finger. Sie leben in Meerestiefen, wo es kaum mehr Licht gibt. Gesichtet wurden sie von Menschen, die kurz vor dem Ertrinkungstod waren. Ursprünglich wurden die Schilderungen der beinahe Ertrunkenen als Halluzination abgetan, aber nachdem sich die Beschreibung der Wesen von verschiedenen Menschen decken, scheint doch etwas dran zu sein."

„Das heißt, wenn man die Wesen treffen will, muss man ins Meer springen und so tun als wenn man ersauft!" schlussfolgerte Draco.

„Sie schreiben aber nicht, dass sie jeden retten. Sie schreiben nur, dass diejenigen, die von ihnen gerettet wurden, sie genau beschreiben konnten" gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Oh. Dann springe ich lieber nicht ins Meer!" sagte Draco und Severus meinte ernst, „Das will ich auch hoffen. Denn meines Wissens retten Ariellen nur Menschen mit reinen Herzen."

Draco sah Severus giftig an, doch die anderen begannen bereits zu lachen.

Ooo

Am späteren Vormittag eilten Penny, Draco und Harry dick eingepackt durch den Schnee zu Hagrids Schuppen hinter der Hütte des Wildhüters.

„Black Phoenix" sagte Harry und die Schuppentür ging knarrend auf. Das Motorrad stand ganz hinten und spiegelte das spärliche Licht, das vom Schuppeneingang auf den schwarzen Lack geworfen wurde.

„Wow, das ist ein Monstergerät!" sagte Penny beeindruckt, als Harry die Maschine aus den Schuppen rollte.

„Es gehörte meinem Patenonkel!" sagte Harry stolz.

„Wie heißt es?" fragte Penny.

„Was?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Na das Motorrad. Hat es einen Namen?"

„Wieso soll ein Motorrad einen Namen haben?" fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es einen hat!" gestand Harry, „Sirius hat es mir nicht persönlich überreichen können!"

„Kannst du ihn nicht fragen? Eine Eule schicken, oder so?" fragte Penny.

Doch Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Doch dann hielt er inne. Vielleicht konnte er Sirius doch fragen. Er hatte ja schon zweimal mit seinem toten Paten besprochen, er wusste nur nicht, wie er den Kontakt willkürlich herstellen konnte. Bis jetzt ist es immer nur passiert.

„Wieso ist es so wichtig, wie es heißt?" fragte Draco verständnislos, „Es ist doch nur ein Motorrad!"

„Man hat einfach eine tiefere Beziehung zu den Dingen, wenn man ihnen einen Namen gibt. In Amerika gibt fast jeder seinem Auto, oder Fahrrad, oder was auch immer einen Namen. Es soll einem auch vor Unheil beschützen!"

„So ein Blödsinn!" sagte Draco, „Mein Besen hat auch keinen Namen und er hat mich noch nie abgeworfen! Harry, hat dein Besen einen Namen, außer Firebolt?"

Harry lief rot an und grinste. Draco sah ihn mit offenen Mund an. „Wie nennst du ihn denn?"

„Phönixschweif" offenbarte Harry verlegen.

Penny grinste triumphierend.

„Und fliegt dein Besen besser mit Namen?" fragte Draco.

„Ich hab den Schnatz immer vor deiner Nase gefangen!" sagte Harry grinste frech.

„Ach, und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du kleiner und somit wendiger bist, als ich und weil du einen neueren Besen hast als ich?"

„Weiß nicht!" gab Harry Schulterzucken zu.

„Also ich würde dieses Monstrum jetzt gerne in Aktion sehen!" ging Penny dazwischen und strich ehrfürchtig über den schwarzen Lack.

Harry erklärte die Hebeln und Knöpfe und ließ dann den Motor aufheulen.

„Ach, ein Geräusch von Göttern. Damit würden die Leute in meiner Schule vor Neid erblassen!" schmachtete Penny verträumt vor sich her. Harry und Draco kicherten.

Nachdem Harry eine Übungsrunde geflogen war, ließ er Penny und Draco nach einander hinter ihm Platz nehmen und er flog sie jeweils ein paar Minuten überall hin, wo sie wollten. Penny wollte das Schloss von oben sehen und Draco war mehr für einen Flug über den See.

Für einen kurze Runde versuchten sich die drei auch gleichzeitig auf das Motorrad zu zwängen, aber es war Harry zu riskant sie höher als einen Meter zu bringen und schließlich kam Severus heraus geeilt und beendete das Ganze.

Hungrig gingen die Kids zum Mittagsmahl in die große Halle und sie erzählten ganz aufgeregt, wie toll Harrys Maschine war.


	26. Ein großer Fehler

Ist nur kurz, aber dafür war die Pause nicht so lange ;o)

**Ein großer Fehler**

Am Nachmittag überredete Harry alle zu einer großen Schneeballschlacht und so ging der Tag mit viel lachen zu Ende. Harry fiel müde ins Bett, mit dem Gedanken, dass es das schönste Weihnachtsfest war, das er je erlebt hatte.

Ooooo

Am nächsten Tag jedoch war es im Schloss sehr ruhig. Penny war in der Bibliothek, Draco in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, Severus bei Salma und Harry allein in seinem Zimmer. Da kam Harry eine Idee.

Wenig später schlich sich Harry unbemerkt mit seinem Besen in die Große Halle. Er sah zur Decke hinauf und war wirklich gespannt, was ihn dort oben erwarten würde. Mit einem kräftigen Sprung war er in der Luft. Er flog in den projizierten blauen Himmel und stieg höher und höher. Es war eigenartig und Harry fragte sich, wann er die Decke erreichen würde.

Als er davon überzeugt war schon weit genug oben zu sein. Änderte Harry die Richtung und flog nun seitlich, in der Hoffnung irgendwann die Wand zu erreichen. Als er hinunter blickte schmunzelte er. Die vier Haustische und die Stühle sahen aus, wie für Zwerge.

„Harry!" dieses plötzliche Wort aus unmittelbarerer Nähe hätte Harry vor Schreck vom Besen fallen lassen.

„Veilchen! Bist du verrückt? Du hättest mich umbringen können! Was tust du überhaupt hier?"

Violetta saß hinter Harry auf dem Besen und grinste breit. „Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen!" sagte Violetta. „Was machst du hier?"

„Das fragst ausgerechnet du? Was denkst du denn was ich hier mache?" fragte Harry, als ob das doch klar sein sollte. „Ich dachte, vielleicht, ist die Projektion der Hallendecke mit _dem Abbild der Wirklichkeit_ gemeint."

„Na ja, die Idee ist nicht schlecht, aber ich bezweifle, dass du hier was finden wirst" sagte Violette.

„Wieso?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Weil die Decke nicht mehr als eine Glaskuppel ist und mit einem Schutzschild ausgestattet ist, der Alarm auslöst, sobald man ihn durchbricht."

Beinahe wäre Harry erneut vom Besen gefallen. „Alarm?" fragte er mit ungutem Gefühl im Bauch.

„Ja, das war der Grund warum ich gekommen bin. Ich wollte sehen, was passiert ist!"

‚Oh Mist' fluchte Harry leise und wollte in einen steilen Landeanflug gehen. ‚Vielleicht, kann ich noch schnell weg' hoffte er. Doch obwohl die Wolken durch die er flog an ihm vorbei schossen, er kam dem Boden kein Stückchen näher.

„Du musst warten, bis jemand den Schutzschild aufhebt" sagte Violetta, als sie Harrys Vorhaben bemerkte.

„Was?" fragte Harry panisch. Er würde also darauf warten müssen, dass man ihn auf frischer Tat ertappte?

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kamen Severus und Dumbledore mit gezückten Zauberstäben in die Halle gestürzt. Für einen kurzen Moment waren die Beiden erleichtert, dass es nur Harry war. Aber kurz darauf funkelte Severus gefährlich, „Harry. Runter. Sofort!"

Dumbledore hob den Zauberstab und hob den Schutzschild mit samt der Projektion auf. Nun sah Harry, dass er nur knapp unter der Glaskuppel war. Als der Griff des Schutzschildes nachließ, fiel Harry ein kurzes Stück in die Tiefe, ehe er seinen Besen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und in einen sanften Sinkflug überging.

Jeden Meter, den er sich dem Boden näherte, wurde ihm bewusst, was für ein Fehler seine Aktion war. Er hatte versprochen bis zur Ordensversammlung nichts mehr in Sachen Gryffindorkammer zu unternehmen und jetzt hatte er es doch gemacht. Severus würde nicht erfreut sein.

Aber Severus war nicht Harrys einzige Problem. Da war noch ein ziemlich enttäuschter Schuldirektor. Sein Blick ließ Harry innerlich ein paar Zentimeter schrumpfen.

Doch dann sah Dumbledore zu Violetta. „Miss Turner. Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als Schüler ins Verderben zu drängen?"

Severus warf in diesem Moment Dumbledore einen Blick zu, als hätte der Schulleiter plötzlich den Verstand verloren. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, dass hier noch jemand außer Harry im Raum sein sollte. Harry hätte gelacht, wenn seine Situation nicht so ernst wäre.

„Es war nicht meine Idee!" verteidigte sich Violetta.

„Nein, aber Sie setzen diesen Jungen Flausen in den Kopf, die nicht gut für ihn sind" sprach Dumbledore weiter, „Ich möchte, dass Sie ihn in Ruhe lassen!"

„Wie du meinst Distel!" und mit diesen Worten verschwand Violetta mit einem leisen Plop.

Dann wand sich Dumbledore wieder an Harry. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt, als ich dir verboten habe, nach der Kammer zu suchen. Du hast mich schwer enttäuscht Harry. Wenn ich dich noch einmal dabei erwische, wird es unangenehme Konsequenzen haben!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Dumbledore um und ging.

Harry sah ihm grimmig nach. So gerne hätte er mit ihm geschrieen. Ihn gefragt, wieso Dumbledore so überzeugt war, dass es gefährlich war, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf Severus und jeder Gedanke erstarrte.

„Besen!" sagte Severus und streckte fordernd seine Hand aus.

„Es tut mir Leid Sev. Ich wollte nicht –"

„Es ist mir egal was, du wolltest, oder nicht. Gib mir den Besen, Harry!"

Harry gab seinen Besen her, aber nicht ohne Protest, „Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn in der großen Halle ein bisschen fliege? Da ist überhaupt nichts Gefährliches dabei!"

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass du den Alarm ausgelöst hast und Dumbledore und mir den größten Schreck unseres Lebens verpasst hast!"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass die Decke Alarmgeschützt ist. Ich wollte nur wissen, was hinter der Projektion ist."

„Und warum?"

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Was hättest du wohl getan, wenn du tatsächlich so was wie einen Geheimgang gefunden hättest? Hättest du jemanden informiert, oder wärst du blindlings hinein gegangen?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er wäre wohl einfach rein gegangen.

„Außerdem dachte ich, wir wären uns einig, dass wir über Weihnachten die Sache ruhen lassen. Es ist bereits der Termin zu nächste Ordenssitzung festgelegt."

„Ich weiß, es tut mir Leid. Aber auf die Idee hinter der Deckenprojektion zu suchen kam ich erst vor zwei Tagen. Ich war… neugierig!"

„Deine Neugierde, wird dir eines Tages das Leben kosten! Du solltest endlich mal an die Folgen denken, die dein Handeln haben könnte! Und dafür werde ich dir genug Gelegenheit geben. Du hast Stubenarrest für mindestens eine Woche!"

„Stubenarrest?" fragte Harry unsicher, während Bilder von einem dunklen engen Kasten vor sein geistiges Auge blitzen.

„Ja. Du geht auf dein Zimmer und bleibst dort!"

Harry wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber Severus Blick lies den Jungen verstummen. Mit hängendem Kopf trottete er hinter Severus her, bis er sein Zimmer in Severus Privaträumen erreicht hatte.

„Ich hole dich zum Essen ab!" waren Severus letzen Worte, ehe die Zimmertür zuging.

Frustriert und von der Welt missverstanden, warf sich Harry auf sein Bett. Der Gedanke, eine Woche ans Zimmer gebunden zu sein war unerträglich. Mit einem Mal kam es ihm vor, wieder bei den Dursleys zu sein. Vereinzelte Tränen kamen ihm hoch. Jetzt würde er Penny nicht mehr wieder sehen, ehe sie wieder nach Amerika flog. Dabei wollte er das Mädchen doch überreden, in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

Solche und ähnliche Gedanken stürzten auf Harry ein. Als Severus ins Zimmer kam um Harry für das Mittagessen abzuholen, fand er den Jungen zu einem kleinen Ball eingerollt auf dem Bett wieder.

„Harry?" fragte er verunsichert.

„Geh weg!" kam eine verheulte Stimme als Antwort.

Doch Severus dachte gar nicht daran. Er kam auf das Bett zu und setzte sich zu Harry, „Was ist los?" fragte er mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme.

„Es ist so unfair!" schluchzte Harry.

„Was ist unfair?"

„Es ist Weihnachten!"

„Ich weiß, aber das ist kein Grund, sich über Verbote hinweg zu setzten!"

„Ich wollte doch mit Penny Zeit verbringen, wo sie nur so kurz da ist."

„Du kannst ja Penny beim Essen fragen, ob sie dir Gesellschaft leisten will! Nur weil du Stubenarrest hast, heißt das nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit alleine sein musst."

„Ich will aber keinen Stubenarrest haben" schniefte Harry kleinlaut. „Das erinnert mich an die Dursleys!"

„Harry, du hast einen Fehler gemacht und das sind nun die Konsequenzen. Finde dich damit ab! Und wenn es dir hilft, dann lass einfach die Türe offen!"

„Das geht?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Deine Strafe soll bezwecken, dass du verstehst, dass ich dich in Sicherheit wissen will und nicht, dass du weggesperrt wirst. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn dir etwas passiert."

Harry setzte sich langsam auf und flüsterte, „Ich hab dich lieb!"

„Ich dich auch Harry," antwortete Severus und drückte den Jungen sanft an sich.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich hätte mehr nachdenken sollen. Aber mir war so…"

Harry stoppte mitten im Satz.

„Dir war so…?" fragte Severus jedoch mit ernster Stimme nach.

„…langweilig," nuschelte Harry.

„Verstehe. Dann werde ich dich wohl oder übel für die nächste Woche beschäftigt halten. Damit du nicht auf mehr dumme Ideen kommst."

Harry Mund klappte auf, doch Severus ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Komm jetzt. Sonst ist für uns Nichts mehr übrig!"


	27. Nur Kindermärchen?

**Nur Kindermärchen?**

Penny hatte sich sofort bereit erklärt Harry Gesellschaft zu leisten und auch Draco kam ab und zu vorbei, um mit Harry über dies und jenes zu diskutieren. Am Abend vor dem Einschlafen machte Severus mit Harry Meditationsübungen, damit dieser lernen konnte sich besser zu beherrschen.

Drei Tage ging es so dahin. Aber als Harry am vierten Morgen seiner _Haftstrafe_ - wie es Harry gedanklich bezeichnete - aufwachte, wurde Harry langsam unruhig. Er wollte raus an die frische Luft. Er wollte mit Sirius Motorrad eine Runde drehen. Er wollte durch die Gänge des Schlosses streunen. Selbst die Bibliothek wäre ihm jetzt willkommen, da hätte er tausende Bücher die ihn ablenken könnten.

Als Severus später mit dem Frühstück kam, merkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Harry saß bei seinem Schreibtisch und bohrte mit einem Federkiel auf die Tischplatte ein.

„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er daher.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste er hatte die Strafe verdient und er wollte sich eigentlich nicht darüber beschweren, aber er tat sich schwer an diesem Morgen Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Aber irgendwas muss doch los sein?" fragte Severus unnachgiebig weiter.

„_Irgendwas_ ist sicher los!" schnappte Harry „aber woher soll ich wissen was?"

„Machst du dir Sorgen über den dunkeln Lord? Hattest du einen Traum?" fragte Severus nun verunsichert.

„Nein! Ich hatte _keinen_ Traum! Ich träume Nichts, ich erlebe Nichts und ich weiß von Nichts, weil ich aus diesem verfluchten Raum nicht rauskomme!"

„Ah... daher weht der Wind!" sagte Severus und stellte das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Harry sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?" fragte er wütend.

„Ja. Und ich rate dir deine Zunge zu zügeln, junger Mann. Du bist wahrlich nicht in der Position dich mit mir erneut anzulegen!" wies Severus den Jungen zurecht.

Harry grummelte und schob das Frühstück von sich.

Eine Weile war es still, ehe Severus wieder das Tablett mit dem Frühstück nahm und ging.

„Warte! Entschuldige Sev. Ich... Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren!" rief Harry schnell.

Severus war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben. Harry wartete unsicher. Dann nach einer Weile drehte sich Severus wieder zu Harry um, „Ich verstehe, dass die Strafe für dich hart ist, Harry. Ich kann auch nachvollziehen, das deine Laune nicht am Höhepunkt liegt. Aber es ist nun mal eine Strafe und ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich daran, wenn du das nächste Mal Unfug treibst!"

Harrys Mund klappte auf und zu, wie bei einem Fisch. Er wollte noch was sagen, aber dann ließ er es lieber bleiben. Schließlich nickte er und nach einer weiteren Pause ging Severus erneut zu Harry und überreicht ihm sein Frühstück und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

ooo

An diesen Vormittag kam Penny ein wenig später als sonst.

„Hi!" sagte sie knapp und grinste.

„Hi!" kam Harrys matte Antwort.

„Ich hab hier was für dich gefunden!" rief Penny und hielt ein Buch hoch.

„Was ist das?" wollte Harry wissen und versuchte nach den Buch zu greifen.

„nh nh" machte Penny und hielt das Buch außer Harrys Reichweite. „Ich lese dir vor, okay!"

Harry grummelte und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett zurück.

„Okay!" sagte Penny, setzte sich auf das andere Ende des Bettes und lehnte sich an den Pfosten. Dann räusperte sie sich.

„_Es war einmal vor langer__, langer Zeit - wie lange genau, dass wusste keiner so recht – vier eng befreundete Zauberer. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Huffelbuff. Sie beschlossen, eine Schule zu gründen. Es sollte eine Zaubererschule sein. Nicht irgendeine, nein es sollte die beste Zaubererschule werden, die die geheime zaubernde Gesellschaft je gesehen hatte. Und sie nannten sie Hogwarts._

_Viele Jahre bauten sie daran. Die Grundmauern ließen sie fachmännisch und gänzlich ohne Magie aufbauen, aber so bald das Schloss äußerlich ihren Vorstellungen entsprach, zog jeder der vier seinen Zauberstab und richtete seinen Teil der Schule ganz persönlich her. Gänge, Kammern, Räume, Stiegen. Jeder hatte da seine eigene Idee."_

Penny sah auf und grinste wieder.

„Was ist das für ein Buch?" fragte Harry schließlich.

Das Mädchen grinste noch wilder und gab Harry endlich das Buch in die Hand.

„_Hogwarts Märchenbuch"_ stand da in goldenen Lettern auf einen dunkelblauen Ledereinband. Harry runzelte die Stirn und schlug die erste Seite auf. _„Kurzgeschichten rund um Hogwarts von Anne Worr. Für Eltern die bereits ihre Kleinsten auf Hogwarts vorbereiten wollen."_

„Ein Märchenbuch?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Na ja. Ich dachte, wo dir doch so langweilig ist, weil du nicht raus darfst!" erklärte Penny und versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren.

„Und da bringst du mir ein Kinderbuch? Unter allen Bücher in der Bibliothek bringst du mir ein Kinderbuch?" beschwerte sich Harry.

Schließlich brach Penny in Gelächter aus. Harrys Gesicht war einfach zu köstlich. Als Harry erkannte, dass Penny sich nur einen Scherz erlaubt hatte, begann er noch lauter zu protestieren, „Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig! Ich sitze hier fest und du machst dich über mich lustig!"

Penny hielt sich bereits den Bauch vor Lachen. „Sorry. Aber als ich das Buch gestern entdeckt habe, konnte ich nicht anders."

Harry grummelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Ach, komm schon Harry. Lach doch auch mal ein bisschen!" forderte Penny auf und im nächsten Moment landete ein Kissen in ihrem Gesicht.

„Oh, das wirst du mir büßen" Penny nahm den Poster und warf ihn auf Harry zurück. So dauerte es nicht lange und eine Kissenschlacht war im Gange.

Als sich die beiden endlich wieder beruhig hatten sagte Penny. „Vielleicht interessiert dich das Buch ja trotzdem. Salazars Slytherins Kammer des Schreckens kommt auch irgendwo vor. Das ist doch die Kammer, in den er den Basilisken aufgewahrte, oder?"

Harry warf einen überraschten Blick auf das Märchenbuch, dass während der Kissenschlacht zu Boden gefallen war. „Echt?"

Penny fischte vom Bett aus nach dem Buch und hob es auf. Sie blätterte zum Inhaltsverzeichnis. „Ich bilde mir ein, ich hab irgend so was gelesen" Nach einer kurze Suche, zeigte Penny mit den Finger auf eine der Überschriften, „Da. _Salazar und der König der Schlangen_. Ich meine, ich habe es nicht gelesen, aber der Legende nach ist der König aller Schlangen der Basilisk!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, das ist ein Kinderbuch. Basilisken, sind kein Thema, das in ein Kinderbuch passt. Ich meine, ich wahr schon zwölf, als ich dem Monster gegenüber stand und dennoch würde ich lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, ich hätte keine Angst gehabt."

„Ich sagte ja schon, ich habe es nicht gelesen. Ich dachte mir nur, vielleicht hast du Spaß dran."

Ooo

Am Nachmittag, als Harry mit Severus Aufsatz über Kaktusmilch fertig war, wurde ihm erneut langweilig. Sein Blick fiel auf das Märchenbuch, das Penny liegen gelassen hatte. Er nahm es schließlich zur Hand und begann darin zu lesen. Er wiederholte den Teil den Penny schon vorgelesen hatte und las dann weiter. Plötzlich begann es in Harrys Körper zu kribbeln.

„_Jeder hatte da seine eigene Idee. Und jeder baute etwas ganz persönliches in das Schloss ein, das vor dem anderen der Freunde geheim bleiben sollte._

_Rowena Ravenclaw baute eine zweite geheime Bibliothek, wo sie spezielle Bücher über verschiedene Bereiche der Magie aufbewahrte. Kern dieser Bibliothek war eine kleine Säule, die mit Runen versehen war. Legte man die Hand auf die Säule, so tauchte im Nu das gesuchte Buch, oder Bücher des gesuchten Themas auf. Nur Mitglieder ihres Hauses hatten Zutritt zu dieser Bibliothek._

_Salazar Slytherin schuf ein System aus Geheimgängen, die sich tief unter dem Schloss befanden. Der Eingang dazu war gut versteckt und konnte nur von ihm persönlich geöffnet werden. Was genau sich im Inneren seiner unterirdischen Gänge und Kammern befand, wusste keiner so Recht, aber es war kein Geheimnis, dass Salazar ein Schlangenliebhaber war. So waren die Vermutungen hoch, dass er dort Schlangen beherbergte und vielleicht sogar züchtete._

_Helga Huffelbuff hielt nicht so viel von Geheimniskrämereien, aber auch sie hat dem Schloss etwas Großartiges zugefügt. Es war ein Raum, der nur dann auftauchte, wenn er gebraucht wurde. Auch die Art und Größe des Raums war variable. Ähnlich wie die Säule in Rowenas Bibliothek, wusste der Raum genau, wie er auszusehen hat, wenn ihn jemand dringend brauchte. Helga beschränkte die Nutzung dieses Raumes jedoch nicht nur auf ihr Haus, er stand allen Hilfe suchenden Hogwartianern zur Verfügung._

_Godric Gryffindor war der Reichste von den vieren und er vertraute niemanden, wenn es um wirklich wertvolle Dinge ging. Nicht einmal den Gobblins, oder gerade denen nicht? Er wollte seine Habseligkeiten da haben, wo er war und so baute er sich sein eigenes Verließ. Auch Godric baute in den massiven Fels hinein, auf den Hogwarts stand. Misstrauisch wie Godric war, wussten auch hier niemand, wo sich der Eingang zu den Schätzen befand. Allerdings gab Godric am Sterbebett ein paar kryptische Sätze von sich. „Vereint der Häuser vier!" „Hinter dem Abbild der Wirklichkeit" und „Der Himmel unter der Erde!"_

Harrys Kopf schwirrte vor Aufregung. Er starrte ungläubig, auf die Zeilen vor sich. Konnte es sein, dass er hier vor seiner Nase den Beweis liegen hatte, dass es Gryffindors Schatzkammer wirklich gab? Aber wenn dem so wäre, wieso hat man dann die Kammer noch nicht gefunden?

Was war bloß dieses _Abbild der Wirklichkeit_? Gryffindor hatte also unterirdisch gebaut. _Der Himmel unter der Erde_ würde ja auch dafür sprechen. Mit Himmel war vielleicht der Schatz gemeint. Vereint der Häuser vier. Sollte das heißen, dass er aus jedem Haus einen Schüler brauchte, um die Kammer zu finden?

Aber das klang alles so einfach. Wo war der Hacken? Wieso stand in keinem einzigem Buch über Hogwarts etwas von Gryffindors Kammer drinnen? Über die Kammer des Schreckens gab es ja auch Gerüchte. Und der Raum der Wünsche, von Helga Huffelbuff, den gab es auch!

Harrys Herz pochte so wild, dass er erschrocken zusammen fuhr, als ihm eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken holte.

„Gehen wir dann?"

Harry drehte sich zu Tür „wohin?"

Severus zog einen Augenbraue hoch.

„Essen natürlich. Oder hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Ist es schon so spät?" rief Harry überrascht und klappte das Buch schnell zu.

„Was liest du da?" wollte Severus wissen.

Harry lief rot an und er lächelte nervös „Ein Märchenbuch!" sagte er daher schnell „Penny hielt es für eine witzige Idee. Aber es ist doch ziemlich spannend!" gestand Harry und hoffte, es halbwegs locker rüber gebracht zu haben. Er wusste nicht wie Severus darauf reagieren würde, wenn er feststellen würde, was genau Harry da las und welche Gedanken diesbezüglich in seinem Kopf herum schwirrten.

„Eine originelle Idee!" witzelte nun auch Severus und Harry gab sein Bestes den Beleidigten zu spielen. Obwohl er inzwischen Penny dafür sehr dankbar war.

Ooo

„Harry in zehn Minuten ist das Licht aus. Egal wie spannend dein Märchen ist!" brummte Severus verstimmt, als er feststellte, dass Harry immer noch keine Anstalten machte zu Bett zu gehen.

Schnell eilte Harry ins Bad um sich seine Zähne zu putzen. Er wollte den braven Sohn spielen damit er später wenn Severus glaubte, er schließ tief und fest, im seinem Zauberstablicht weiter lesen konnte. So wie er es früher bei den Dursleys gemacht hatte.

Als Severus nach besagten zehn Minuten in Harrys Zimmer kam, lag Harry bereits im Bett und lächelte Severus unschuldig an.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er sah das Buch auf Harrys Nachkästchen stehen und nahm es zur Hand.

„Hey!" protestierte Harry bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

„Ich denke, für heute hast du genug Märchen gelesen! Oder soll _ich_ dir noch eines vorlesen?" fragte Severus schließlich.

Harry schluckte, dann schüttelte er schnell den Kopf.

„Dann _Gute Nacht_, Harry!"

„Nacht, Sev!" sagte Harry und panisch zu, wie Severus mit dem Buch in der Hand, dass Zimmer verließ.

Wie sollte er da jetzt schlafen können? Was hatte Severus mit dem Buch vor? Wollte er es nur wegstellen bis morgen, um sicher zugehen dass Harry schlief? Oder würde er es lesen? Was würde er dazu sagen, wenn er herausfand, was Harry lass? Er würde sicher eins und eins zusammenzählen können und wissen was in Harrys Kopf herum spukt.

Harry seufzte. Seine Nerven waren aufs Zerreißen gespannt. Bilder von der Kammer des Schreckens tauchten vor Harrys Augen auf, als er sich an den ebene gelesenen Teil über _Salazar und der König der Schlagen_ erinnerte.

„_Salazar hatte die Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu reden. Diese Gabe nutze er, um sich mit den gefährlichsten Schlangen anzufreunden. Aber sein Hauptaugenmerk lang auf den König der Schlangen, dem Basilisken. Basilisken waren schwer zu finden, da sie sehr zurück gezogen lebten und weil es extrem wenige davon gab. _

_Durch einen reinen Zufall stieß Salazar in einer Höhle an der irischen Küste auf ein versteinertes Basilisken Ei. Salazar hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange das Ei schon versteinert war, noch ob es möglich war es wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Aber als Meister der Zaubertränke ließ er nichts unversucht dieses Ei wieder zu beleben._

_Als Salazar die Schule nach einem Streit mit seinen Freunden endgültig verließ, ließ er das Ei zurück. Er wusste, sollte das Ei schon Jahrtausende versteinert gewesen sein, dann würde es gut hundert Jahre dauern, bis es aus seiner Versteinerung aufwachte und dann würde der Basilisk schlüpfen können. Er gab sein Geheimnis an seinem Nachfolger weiter und dieser wiederum seinem Nachfolger. Aber langsam verlor die Geschichte Glaubwürdigkeit und so wurde sie bald als Märchen abgetan. Und sollte das Ei jemals schlüpfen, dann würde das Tier in Salazars Kammer eingesperrt sein, denn nur ein rechtmäßiger Nachfolger des Slytherin Erbes, würde die Fähigkeit haben, die Kammer und ihr Monster freizulassen."_

Harry seufzte. Wenn Violetta Recht hatte, dann waren seit damals drei Menschen in der Kammer gewesen. Grindewald, Voldemort und er. Vielleicht hatte Grindewald das Monster nicht freilassen können, weil es noch nicht geschlüpft war? Somit war Riddle der erste, der den Basilisken gesehen und freigelassen hatte. Und Harry, war der jenige, der ihn einfach umgebracht hatte.

Harry kam nicht drum rum sich plötzlich schlecht deswegen zu fühlen. Das Ei war tausende von Jahren versteinert und brauchte weiter hundert Jahre, um wieder belebt zu sein und dann lebte der Basilisk gerade mal ein paar Jahrzehnte ehe er von Harry umgebracht wurde. Jetzt im Nachhinein kam es Harry wie eine Freveltat vor. Salazar würde ihn deswegen wahrscheinlich den Hals umdrehen.

Plötzlich ging Harrys Tür auf und ein heller Lichtstrahl fiel Harry ins Gesicht.

„Du schläfst ja immer noch nicht!" stellte Severus trocken fest.

Harry blinzelte die Silhouette im Türrahmen an.

„Was beschäftigt dich so sehr, dass es nicht bis morgen warten kann?" fragte Severus ein wenig freundlicher und ließ die Fackel an der Wand aufleuchten. Ein warmes orangefarbenes Licht erhellte den Raum. Harry richtete sich im Bett auf.

„Ich..." fing Harry an, „Ich hab über mein zweites Schuljahr nachgedacht!" sagte Harry schließlich.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens?" fragte Severus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er setzte sich an Harrys Bettkante und studierte den Jungen.

„Ja, über den Basilisken. Weißt du, wie er in die Kammer kam?"

Überrascht zog Severus auch die zweite Augenbraue hoch. „Nein. Ich weiß nicht, wie der Basilisk darein kam."

„Ich denke mir nur... Basilisken leben doch ewig, wenn man sie nicht umbringt, oder?"

Severus nickte den Kopf, nicht verstehend worauf Harry aus will.

„War es richtig, den Basilisken zu töten?"

Im ersten Moment war Severus sprachlos. Nicht nur das Harry sich darüber Gedanken machte, er war richtig gehend verunsichert über sein Handeln.

„Wenn ich mich Recht erinnere, dann hast du ihn im Notwehr getötet, oder etwa nicht?" fragte Severus schließlich nach.

„Ähm... ja. Aber... ich weiß auch nicht"

Severus griff nach Harrys Hand und drückte sie leicht, „Harry, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du dir darüber den Kopf zerbrichst. Der Basilisk hat getötet und in deinem zweiten Schuljahr mehrere Schüler versteinert. Ich denke nicht, dass eine Schule der geeignete Platz ist für eine mordlustige Schlage. Und wie immer der Basilisk hier herein gekommen war, er stellte eine Gefahr für die Schüler und Lehrer dar. So leichtsinnig und gefährlich deine Aktion auch war, in die Kammer zu gehen, so ist es doch gut zu wissen, dass dieses Monster keine Menschen mehr angreifen wird."

„Meinst du nicht, dass Salazar böse sein würde auf mich?" fragte Harry kleinlaut.

Severus musste kurz auflachen. „Böse? Harry, Salazar ist tot, er kann nicht mehr böse auf jemanden sein. Oder willst du mir etwa einreden, dass sein Geist, Phantom oder nicht, noch hier herumschwirrt? So wie diese Ms Turner?"

„Nein, aber er hat doch... Das Ei... es war so lange versteinert und kaum war der Basilisk geschlüpft, habe ich ihn umgebracht."

Nun warf Severus Harry einen ernsten Blick zu. „Du weißt, dass es nur Märchen sind, oder?"

Harry schluckte und senkte den Blick. Er wollte Severus Aufmerksamkeit eigentlich nicht auf das Buch lenken.

„Harry, sieh mich an!" forderte Severus.

Der Junge seufzte und sah dann seinem Adoptivvater in die Augen.

„Es gibt viele Gerüchte und Legenden um diese Schule. Die Gründer sind vor langer Zeit gestorben und haben viele Geheimnisse mit in ihr Grab genommen. Bruchstücke von Geschichten tauchen hier und da auf und jeder versucht sich einen Reim darauf zumachen. Manche gehen so weit, dass sie zu den Bruchstücken der Wahrheit ganze Geschichten erfinden. Was auch immer du in dem Märchenbuch gelesen hast, du kannst nicht wissen, was davon wahr und was davon erfunden ist.

Wenn du Tatsachen über Hogwarts wissen willst, dann gibt es wahrlich bessere Bücher, als ein Gute-Nacht-Geschichten-Buch für Kleinkinder. Und ich hoffe, du kommst nicht auf die dumme Idee, in dem Märchenbuch nach Antworten zu deiner imaginären Schatzkammer zu suchen!"

„Sie ist nicht imaginär!" rechtfertigte sich Harry. „Die gibt es wirklich! Genau so wie es Salazars Kammer gibt und Helgas Raum der Wünsche. Und ich bin sicher Rowenas Bibliothek gibt es auch!"

„Harry, Schluss jetzt mit dem Unfug! Wenn du zwischen Fantasie und Wirklichkeit nicht unterscheiden kannst, dann werde ich das Buch verschwinden lassen!" mahnte Severus.

„Das ist nicht fair! Penny hat es mir gegeben!" beschwerte sich Harry.

„Ja, aber sie ist auch nicht verantwortlich dafür, wenn du wieder etwas anstellst!"

„Ich will doch nur..." fing Harry an, doch unterbrach er sich wieder.

„Was willst du Harry?" fragte Severus schließlich nach.

„Ich will doch nur wissen, ob es diese Schatzkammer gibt. Ich würde bestimmt nicht alleine reingehen, sollte ich sie finden."

Nun war es Severus der seufzte, „Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich bei der nächsten Ordensversammlung das Thema auf den Tisch bringen werde. Aber mehr kann ich nicht tun. Solange du keine glaubwürdigerer Quelle, als ein Phantom oder ein Kindermärchenbuch hast, ist es das einzige, was ich tun kann!"

Harry nickte und plötzlich fühlte er sich müde. Er musste herzhaft gähnen und lächelte dann Severus dankbar an. Er fühlte sich wesentlich leichter, jetzt wo Severus alles wusste, über dieses Buch und dessen Inhalt.

„Schlaf jetzt, Harry. Es ist schon spät."

„Ja. Nacht, Dad!" nuschelte der Junge und kuschelte sich in den Polster. Er war so schnell eingeschlafen, dass er nicht mehr merkte, ob und wann Severus ging.


End file.
